Head Over Heels
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Two LotR fans get lost and end up in Rohan before the fellowship arrives and before Theoden is influenced by Saruman.Through their journey they try to get back home, but things keep them from doing so. AU Rated T for blood/cursing EomerxOC LegolasxOC COMPLETE!
1. I knew we were in Rohan!

**This is my first Lord of the Rings fic! I told myself I wasn't going to do this, but I had to! Let me know if things aren't correct and let me know what you think. I felt there needed to be more EomerxOC fics out there lol This is movie-verse mainly because I read the books way too long ago and I LOVE the movies! This takes place before the fellowship gets to Rohan and before Theodin is practically brainwashed. Also, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Lord of the Rings whatsoever. I just own Rowan and Vivian! (and probably the other characters I may come up with). I'm also thinking this is probably gonna be Mary-Sue...unfortunately for some, so if you despise Mary-Sues I suggest you go elsewhere and not bash my fic. Flames are not appreciated either and I will immeidately take this off if there are too many negative comments. Now that my long ramble is over...here you go!**  
><strong>-WillowDamon ;p<strong>

Chapter One

Rowan Langley sat on the couch in the family room of her two-story house. Her best friend, Vivian Avalon, was sitting on the floor, putting in the next DVD for Lord of the Rings. They were having a marathon and it was the second part of the Two Towers Extended Edition.

"I'm going to get some fresh air before we continue this. Do you want to join me?" Vivian inquired and stood up.

"Might as well," Rowan agreed and stood up.

It was mid June in Ohio and the girls spent their days having movie marathons at each other's houses before they would head off to college. As the girls walked in the back yard, they walked deeper into the woods behind Rowan's house and suddenly something didn't feel right. The trees were thinning and mountains lay ahead. As soon as the trees disappeared, the girls looked back. They were lost. Vivian thought about going back, but decided against it.

"Where the hell are we?" Vivian inquired, looking around.

"I don't think we're in Ohio anymore, V. Um…maybe we should ask for directions," Rowan suggested and led the way.

The landscape was barren as the girls walked. Rolling hills made up the vast expanse of land. Rays of sunlight were beating down on them and they hadn't eaten anything since they finished the first part of the Two Towers DVD. Vivian trudged along and suddenly stopped.

"I can't go on, Rowan. We need to take a break. It looks like the sun is going down," Vivian pointed out and Rowan watched.

"I can carry you, V. It's not a problem. I just don't want to stick around when it gets darks because who knows what's out here," Rowan explained and Vivian got on her back.

"Where do you think we are?" Vivian wondered.

"My best bet is we're dreaming. The only way to get out of this dream is just to see where it goes," Rowan figured and continued walking.

The steepness of the hills caused Rowan to struggle and she suddenly fell to her knees. She was too tired to continue.

"I can't go on…but I don't want to stay here," Rowan said and fell on her back, looking up at the sky. Vivian joined her and they sat there on the grass.

Slowly, the girls fell asleep as the sun went down. The night air cooled them, but they were still hungry and thirsty. Vivian woke up first to notice that a group of something was coming toward them. She tried to wake Rowan, but fainted in fear before the group reached them.

Rowan woke up in a soft bed. She thought, for a moment, that it was just a dream. She hadn't carried Vivian for a great distance or got lost in the woods. When Rowan opened her eyes, she looked around in shock. She was dressed in a white gown and the floor was stone. The roof above her was obviously wood and there were many carved horses _everywhere_! Rowan sat up in the bed and swung her legs around. Testing the floor, she lightly placed one of her feet on the stone and recoiled instantly. The stone floor was ice cold and she didn't want her toes to freeze. So, Rowan decided to stay right where she was and wait until someone entered the room.

Vivian woke instantly and noticed a young woman in the room. She smiled at Vivian and for the first time, Vivian noticed that she was wearing a white sort of nightgown.

"You should take it easy," she stated and Vivian nodded slowly.

"Where am I?" Vivian inquired and the woman placed a dress down on a table in the corner.

"You're in Rohan. My brother and his eored found you last night and brought you and your friend back. It's a miracle you weren't eaten by wargs," the woman said.

"We're in Rohan, as in Middle Earth?" Vivian was shocked.

The woman nodded.

"Who are you?" Vivian inquired slowly, hoping she wasn't right about the woman's name.

"I'm Éowyn and my brother is Éomer, children of Éomund," she replied and Vivian ran her hand down the side of her face.

"Rowan's going to flip," she muttered to herself and Éowyn leaned closer.

"What is your name, then?" Éowyn wondered and Vivian cleared her throat.

"I'm Vivian…daughter of Ivan," Vivian answered and exhaled.

"Where are you from, Lady Vivian?" Éowyn wondered and Vivian laughed on the inside.

"I don't have anywhere to call my home. My friend and I…we were lost. She tried to carry me because I was too tired, but she grew weary as well," Vivian explained with a slight shrug. At least they were safe.

"I should go attend to your friend. She seems very strong," Éowyn said and smiled before leaving.

Rowan jumped when a young girl entered. She grinned at Rowan and put a gown on a small table.

"I just met your friend. She's well and it seems you are as well. I'm Éowyn," the woman said and Rowan's jaw dropped.

"I knew we were in Rohan!" Rowan declared and Eowyn was startled.

"Yes, you are. My brother brought you here. He had no clue as to why two young ladies would be wandering the land dressed in such an odd manner. Your old clothes are being cleaned, but I have provided you with an alternative outfit," Éowyn explained.

"I'm Rowan, by the way," Rowan said with a smile and Éowyn nodded.

"My uncle will want to meet you both later. Éomer will also want to introduce himself. There is a pair of boots in the corner if you wish to wear them. Your other…boots are there as well. Someone will come by shortly to help you dress," Éowyn stated and exited the room.

Rowan got up from the small bed and ran to get her sneakers on. As she ran, she hissed in pain. It wasn't a far distance, but the floor was making it difficult for Rowan to move with ease. Once getting her sneakers on, she really wished she had her socks, but they were probably being cleaned also.

As Rowan walked, she felt strange wearing a dress. It moved with her as she strode across the room and she suddenly decided to find Vivian. Just as she was about to reach the door, a woman around the age of Eowyn, entered the room. Her clothes were plain and she smiled at Rowan.

"I can help you change, my lady," she said and retrieved the dress.

Reluctantly, Rowan undressed and covered herself. Back home, she liked privacy and never let anyone see her naked. The woman who helped her said nothing, but gazed at the scar on her left shoulder.

"That looks like a terrible wound," the woman stated as she continued helping Rowan get dressed.

"It was nothing, really. I wasn't paying attention…and the blade cut my shoulder," Rowan explained. During fencing class about a year ago, Rowan and her teacher used real sword and she wasn't quick enough. Her instructor felt horrible, but Rowan didn't mind it. She liked having battle scars.

"There; you are beautiful, my lady," the woman said and stepped back to take a look at Rowan.

The gown was a light blue and the belt had golden thread woven in a regal pattern. The neckline was round and the sleeves were very long, but Rowan gazed up at her hair. The front two pieces were braided back and her long blonde hair was down in waves.

"Thank you so much. I actually look decent," Rowan said with a chuckle and the woman bowed her head before leaving the room.

In the corner of the room, Rowan realized the boots remained, so she slipped into them. They weren't as comfortable as she hoped, but at least she would fit in with the people of Rohan. Rowan's black and highlighter yellow sneakers would stick out indefinitely.

Vivian gazed at herself in the mirror after the woman had helped her. It was a light red color that could almost pass off as pink, but Vivian spun around. The sleeves cascaded down and the stitching was silver along the neck, bodice, belt, and the hem of the dress. Vivian's blonde hair was brushed so that it flowed down her back.

When she asked the woman who helped her where Rowan was, she smiled.

"You both are quite beautiful. Lady Éowyn must keep you close or one of the men will snatch you away," the woman warned as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

They came to a halt in front of a door and the woman entered. Vivian followed and saw her best friend. Rowan was standing by the window and turned with a grin on her face.

"You look so cute!" Rowan cried and Vivian ran to hug her.

"We both look adorable!" Vivian agreed.

"The king will see you both now," the woman spoke up and the two best friends grabbed each other's hand before following the woman.

**So, they're gonna see Theodin! Lemme know what you think :D**


	2. A Warm Welcome

**I probably won't update twice in one day, but I felt I had some things to clear up. I fixed Theoden! :) I realized my mistake, but I was writing his name correctly in this chapter go figure haha And...Theodred is not dead...yet :) This is before Grima comes, I guess you could say a quiet before the storm. Anyway, I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything Tolkien created...or Assassin's Creed lol (it's a good third person "shooter" game). As always, lemme know if I misspelled something or forgot an accent...because I'm going crazy about where to put the accents on people's names lol. I do have all three books and I will try to refer to them before I write a name or something. Thank you to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, Nymore, and Dragon Ninja for the reviews and the headsup about Theoden :D  
>-WillowDamon ;p <strong>

Chapter Two

The girls came to realize her name was Mirél and when she came across Éowyn, she handed them off.

"You both look lovely. My uncle will be pleased to see you well. Come," she commanded and both Vivian and Rowan followed into the great hall.

It was just as the girls imagined it, with the help of Peter Jackson from the movie. Éowyn bowed before her uncle and there stood three menacing male figures. Rowan and Vivian bowed before King Théoden and smiled at him.

"It is strange to find that my son and nephew came back to Edoras with two young girls. How did you both arrive here and where did you travel from?" Vivian was nervous, so Rowan decided to speak.

"My king, we were lost. We don't call any certain place our home and we are sorry to inconvenience you," Rowan said.

"It is strange, but you will be guests in my halls. If you do not have a home to call your own, you may stay in Edoras for as long as you desire," Théoden said graciously and Vivian smiled, elbowing Rowan.

"We thank you greatly for allowing us to stay," Rowan said and Théoden smiled in return.

"My nephew, Éomer, is the one you should thank. My son, Théodred, also came to your aid," Théoden introduced and both girls blushed. Vivian had to look away.

"I'm Rowan and this is my best friend, Vivian," Rowan said and the two younger men nodded.

Théoden dismissed them soon enough to eat. The girls were starving and they devoured what they could discern was edible food. Vivian watched from the corner of her eye as the servants whispered about the two.

"_Cazzo_," Vivian muttered.

"Why are you speaking Italian at a time like this? And what's with the language? You should really relax on the cursing," Rowan advised.

"They don't know Italian," Vivian whispered in response with a grin.

"Oh, shush. Just because we play Assassin's Creed II on a daily basis doesn't mean you should curse people out," Rowan said and returned her attention to the meal at hand.

Once the girls we full, they went outside and watched the townspeople mill about. Rowan took a seat on the steps where no on stood and Vivian joined her.

"What time do you think we're at? Is this after Frodo destroys the ring?" Vivian wondered in a hushed voice.

"Éowyn isn't married to Faramir. I think it's before the fellowship comes to Rohan. Where's Grima, by the way? That man creeps me out. If I see him, I will kick him in the balls…not that it matters. He'll die later on," Rowan rambled and Vivian shook her head.

"So we're here before the mess starts? Thank God, because I didn't want to be wrapped up in that mess," Vivian said with a sigh of relief.

Boots echoed from behind them and they both turned to see Éomer and Théodred.

"Mirél tells us that you, lady Rowan, have skills with a blade," Théodred stated, pointing a Rohan sword at her in acknowledgement.

"What if I do, my lords?" Rowan wondered. Vivian gazed at Rowan in shock. Why was she taunting the two royals?

"Does your friend know of fighting?" Théodred inquired. Rowan smiled in return. She knew that Théodred had a thing for Vivian. Who didn't? Rowan always knew that Vivian was always the better looking of the two of them and that was why she was homecoming queen three years in a row in high school.

"She has a bit of skill, my lord," Rowan lied. She knew Théodred would be more interested in a woman who knew a bit of swordplay. Even thought Theodred died in the movies, Rowan knew that any guy would go for a girl who could hold her own.

"Would you be willing to show us?" Théodred wondered. Rowan's eyes went to Éomer. He seemed like he was amused by his cousin's questions, so Rowan decided to give in.

"We need swords, my lord," Rowan said and stood up.

Théodred and Éomer left for the armory and Rowan started laughing. Vivian punched Rowan in the shoulder and glared.

"You know damn well that I can't use a sword to save my life!"

"That's why I'm going to teach you. Théodred was flirting! I can't believe you're going to have a thing with the dead prince! I bet he was the one to take you back here," Rowan figured and Vivian narrowed her eyes, a slight smile forming at her lips.

"And I bet Éomer took _you_ back," Vivian stated.

"Why's that such a bad thing? I don't see any problem with it. Besides, I'm always going to be an Aragorn fan. He gets to be king of Gondor, for God sakes!" Rowan pointed out.

"Éomer turns out to be king of Rohan," Vivian interjected.

"That doesn't even matter. I highly doubt Éomer is my type and he ends up marrying someone anyway. She's from Gondor, I think," Rowan mused and Vivian shook her head.

"You made that up. Éomer doesn't get married. He's by himself in the movie during Aragorn's coronation," Vivian pointed out.

"No, honey, read the books. I went and checked about it. He marries a woman from some place by Gondor and they have kids. One's named Elfwine. What the hell kind of name is that?" Rowan demanded and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"You've never touched the books in your life. You just have them sitting at your house," Vivian pointed out.

"I've had too much to do, V," Rowan replied and the two young royals came back. Éomer handed Rowan a sword and she swung it around a few times.

Vivian reluctantly took the sword from Théodred and followed Rowan to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'd like to practice with my best friend for a bit, if I could, my lords," Rowan said and the two young men nodded before leaving.

Rowan led Vivian deeper into the stables and the girls faced each other. Vivian wasn't holding the sword correctly and Rowan dropped her own to assist her best friend.

"Grip the handle. It's a one-handed sword, so you should be able to swing it around. Now, hold it in front of you with both hands and slice through the air," Rowan explained and picked up her own blade.

For a few minutes, the girls practiced and when Vivian was ready, Rowan patted her on the back.

"I think you're ready to show off your new skills. I'll take it easy on you, I promise," Rowan assured her and the two linked arms as they walked back to the building.

Éowyn was waiting for the girls and gazed at the swords in their hands. When Rowan and Vivian reached her, she was eyeing the blades.

"Lords Éomer and Théodred inquired after our own abilities with the sword. We were merely practicing," Rowan explained and Éowyn nodded.

"Women should know how to fight in the event that the enemy was to come," Éowyn muttered and led the girls inside.

Lords Théodred and Éomer were sitting in the throne room as the girls walked back. Vivian stumbled and Rowan contained her laughter as Théodred watched them. When they got to Vivian's room, Rowan began laughing. Éowyn left them to talk and Vivian glared at Rowan.

"Were you too occupied staring at Théodred?" Rowan inquired, teasing Vivian.

"No, I actually tripped. You know how coordinated I am. Don't you dare make fun of me," Vivian stated and took a seat on the bed.

"I wonder when everything will start to begin. We didn't see it in the movie…the part where Grima came, but I have a feeling it's soon," Rowan said to herself.

**Hmmm...when will we see Grima? You'll find out :) Reviews would be lovely!**


	3. Riding

**I'm pretty sure I have the names right, but once again, if there's anything in need to fixing or tweaking, just let me know :) Soon we'll get into the movie area. This is MOVIE-VERSE and if I add anything from the books it unconciously done. It's a shorter chapter, but I might put the next one up later on today...depending on how I feel :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding this fic to favorites and alerts!  
>-WillowDamon ;p<strong>

Chapter Three

There came a knock at the door and Éomer stood there.

"Théodred thought perhaps you both would like to go riding with us," Éomer suggested.

"That would be great," Rowan replied and Éowyn entered, giving her older brother a smile.

"Lady Éowyn, do you have any riding clothes? We wouldn't want to ruin the dresses," Rowan said and Éowyn smiled.

She found pants and tunics for both girls and placed them on Vivian's bed.

"Thank you, my lady," Vivian said and the girls donned their clothing. The tunics weren't too bad, but Vivian felt like it was Halloween when she looked at herself in the mirror. Rowan joined her and the girls smiled.

"We almost look like twins," Rowan commented.

"Maybe we should start introducing ourselves as sisters," Vivian suggested and Rowan put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's too late for that," Rowan added and led the way out of the room and to the stables.

As the girls arrived, they noticed Lord Éomer and Lord Théodred saddling up their horses. Rowan looked at Théodred's horse, Brego, and rubbed his nose. Firefoot, on the other hand, grew jealous and pushed Rowan's back.

"I'm not choosing favorites, guys," Rowan said to the horses and Vivian laughed. Théodred showed her to a white horse with a black mane and introduced her.

"This is Wynter," Théodred explained and Vivian rubbed the horse's neck.

"You're so handsome," Vivian whispered to him and he stomped his feet on the ground.

Éomer, in turn, led Rowan to another horse. The horse was a dark brown color with a black mane.

"His name is Firestorm, brother to my own horse," Éomer stated and Rowan nodded.

"Can I ride you, boy?" Rowan whispered and the horse bowed his head.

Théodred assisted Vivian in mounting Wynter and she grabbed the reigns. Rowan, on the other hand, mounted the horse by herself, much to Éomer's surprise. When Rowan was a little kid, she was able to ride one of her aunt's horses and loved the feeling. Éomer and Théodred then proceeded to mount their steeds and led the way out of Edoras. Rowan urged Firestorm forward and caught up with Vivian.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" Vivian wondered and Rowan laughed.

"I say we just see how this goes. If it's really a dream, we may wake up soon…and I don't want to wake up. I've always wanted to go to Rohan," Rowan said optimistically and Firestorm galloped ahead to where Éomer and Théodred were riding. Vivian groaned in anger and followed after Rowan.

The four began riding slowly and then picked up the pace as Rowan caught up. Firestorm flew as Rowan clung to the reigns and Brego ran faster. Vivian stopped and Éomer followed suit. They watched as Théodred and Rowan raced across the plains. When they stopped, Rowan was laughing and Théodred glanced back at where Éomer and Vivian had halted.

"We should return to them. My cousin grows impatient," Théodred stated and Rowan nodded in understanding. Before turning Firestorm back, she gazed at the snowy mountains that lay before Edoras. Somewhere, the fellowship was moving.

Vivian was smiling and laughing with Théodred and Éomer when Rowan reached them.

"Lord Théodred tells me you beat him," Vivian mentioned and Rowan chuckled.

"I can't say that I was fair. Firestorm had some distance before Brego began. Lord Théodred would naturally be the victor," Rowan explained and Théodred shrugged.

As the group returned to the stables, Éowyn was waiting for them. She was somewhat unhappy that they left her, but she wouldn't remain unhappy for long. Vivian dismounted and ran up the stone steps to tell Éowyn what occurred on their ride. Éowyn and Vivian disappeared inside Meduseld as Rowan took the saddle off Firestorm's back. Éomer and Théodred placed Brego and Firefoot inside their stalls and Rowan brushed Firefoot first. He sniffed Rowan's hand and then let her brush him. When Rowan was finished, she walked over to Brego and patted his coat before brushing.

After Rowan was finished, Éomer smiled at her and followed her back to Meduseld.

"Firefoot and Brego are fond of you. They vie for your attention," he pointed out and Rowan chuckled.

"I could tell they are jealous of each other, but I do love them both. They are beautiful horses," Rowan said and began walking up the stairs.

"You should keep Firestorm. He seems to grow fond of you and his rider died fighting the orcs. Lady Vivian may keep Wynter for he seems to like her as well," Éomer said as he followed Rowan up the stairs.

"I will tell her. Thank you, Lord Éomer," Rowan said and departed his company to retire to Vivian's room.

Rowan shut the door to Vivian's room and noticed Vivian fixing her hair. When Vivian noticed her best friend, she turned to her with a smile.

"Could you help me fix my hair? It keeps getting in the way," Vivian complained and Rowan nodded, sitting down behind Vivian and she began to braid it down her back.

"You'll look like an elf now," Rowan commented and Vivian laughed lightly.

"When do Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli get here?" she wondered and Rowan shrugged. She didn't have a sense of time here. She would only know when Grima turned Théoden against the world.

"We have to wait for Grima. I don't really want him here, though," Rowan mused.

"Well, let's just wait and see," Vivian figured and Rowan agreed.

"What do you miss the most? I know it's only been a few days, but who knows how long we're going to be here. Obviously, this isn't a dream," Rowan realized.

"I actually miss the food…and my family. What will they do when they realize I'm gone? Are they even worried?" Vivian started wondering and she felt tears in her eyes.

"I'll watch your back, but I do agree. Even though I was angry at my parents, I know they're worried sick. I think we need to talk to Gandalf when he comes. I just…I think he knows how to get us back," Rowan muttered.

"How are you so sure? What if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives? I can't stay here for the rest of my life. What if we die?" Vivian demanded and Rowan finished the braid.

"All we can do is hope and wait. I'm worried that we won't get home too, but we must be patient. We can keep ourselves busy in the meantime. Maybe you can keep Théodred from dying," Rowan suggested and Vivian chuckled.

"I don't think we should mess with the plot. Éomer is supposed to become king and if we alter something, it may come back and haunt us," Vivian advised.

"Éomer said we could keep the horses. Both riders are dead and the horses like us. I find it humorous that Brego and Firefoot get jealous when I pet the other. It's like…oh never mind," Rowan mumbled and Vivian turned around with narrowed eyes.

"Brego soon belongs to Aragorn…and Firefoot is Éomer's horse. Hmmm, there seems to be something going on there. Does it foreshadow the coming events? I believe so," Vivian said sarcastically and Rowan punched Vivian's shoulder.

"I won't get in between Aragorn and Arwen. They belong to each other and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, he's _eighty_! We're only eighteen and it would be strange," Rowan explained, defending her position.

"Whatever you say," Vivian dismissed and got off the bed.

The girls continued discussing what they missed the most and Éowyn entered soon enough.

"I'm to eat with you tonight. My uncle, Éomer, and Théodred went out with a scouting party. There seems to be trouble with Isengard," Éowyn said solemnly. Vivian could tell she wished to go with the men and be a part of the scouting party.

"It's merely a scouting party, lady Éowyn. There will be plenty of battles to come," Vivian assured her and Rowan elbowed her in the ribs. She didn't want Vivian to give anything away. Éowyn would have to wait to fight until later.

**Are the horse names stupid? I wanted Firestorm to be Firefoot's bro, but oh well. I originally had Arroch for Rowan's horse and Rochallor for Vivian's horse, but they're horses that were mentioned in the books, so I changed them. Hope you liked! **


	4. Wormwhat?

**So close to getting into the plot! I am not aware how long Theoden was controlled by Saruman, but I figured I should let it be a small amount of time. If you have a problem with it...I'm sorry :( Thanks to those who added this to story alert and favorites! DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or places...or aything period (though I wish I did :). Rowan and Vivian...plus Firestorm and Wynter are MINE lol If I got anything wrong or misspelled something...like always...lemme know! I like to know when I'm being stupid haha**

Chapter Four

It had been two days and Rowan was getting bored. She sparred with Vivian and the girls would ride out with Éowyn or Éomer and Théodred. They didn't realize how good they had it until someone arrived. Éowyn ran into Rowan's room and retrieved the girls.

"My uncle…there is something wrong. A man named Grima Wormtongue arrived and my uncle is acting strangely," Éowyn stated quickly, obviously worried.

"Worm-what?" Vivian wondered and Rowan's eyes widened.

"Are you stupid? We shouldn't have spoken so soon! Now, I get to _kill him_!" Rowan stated dramatically and started to walk out the door, but Vivian grabbed her arm.

"Please, no violence. My uncle trusts him…and I think we should for the time being," Éowyn figured and Rowan sighed.

"As you wish, my lady," Rowan said and sighed as Éowyn left the room.

"Should we go with her? If Grima is here, then he's ruining everything. We should do something," Vivian argued.

"We can't do anything to alter this, Vivian. We shouldn't risk it," Rowan advised.

Without warning, Vivian exited the room and Rowan followed behind her, trailing. They both ran into Théodred and Éomer as they walked down the hall.

"We heard news of a Grima Wormtongue," Vivian spoke up, addressing Théodred.

"My uncle is in deep conversation with him. They won't let us into the hall. We're to stay out of the way until the king is finished speaking with him," Éomer stated. It seemed obvious to Vivian that Théodred was upset about Grima's arrival.

"We should go riding," Rowan suggested and the two lords agreed.

As they passed through the hall, Vivian and Rowan caught sight of Grima speaking with Théoden. Rowan wanted to attack Grima, but reined it in. He would get what he deserved later. Vivian pulled Rowan away and then, when they reached the stables, mounted their horses. Wynter was restless, so Vivian stroked his mane to soothe him. Firestorm, on the other hand, was eager and willing to ride. As soon as the four mounted, they traveled a great distance before turning back. When they rode back, the subject of Rowan and Vivian's ages came into question.

"You must have at least reached the age of womanhood to brave the wilderness by yourselves," Théodred figured and Vivian began laughing. She had opened up more, now that she felt more confident around the people of Rohan.

"We've just reached womanhood," Vivian stated after laughing at Théodred's comment.

"So how old are you?" Théodred pressed.

Vivian looked to Rowan for help, but Rowan shook her head. She wasn't going to let Vivian escape the question.

"We're eighteen," Vivian said quietly and Théodred smiled at Éomer.

"And you're sure you're not Dúnedain?" Théodred inquired, just as they were about to enter the stables.

"We're positive," Rowan assured him and dismounted Firestorm.

Théodred and Éomer stayed behind to groom the horses while Rowan and Vivian returned to their rooms. As they passed by the hall again, Théoden looked like a sickly old man and Grima was muttering things into his ear. Rowan wanted to do something, but it wouldn't help. Only Gandalf could help them now.

Later that evening, Éowyn entered Vivian's room and found both Rowan and Vivian sitting across from each other on the bed, as per usual.

"Théodred is leading an éored to fight a band of orcs scouring our land. He's leaving shortly…you might want to wish him well," Éowyn advised and eyed Vivian before leaving the two.

"You know you have to say goodbye to him. He's been so nice and you need to thank him," Rowan pointed out and Vivian nodded.

They walked out of Meduseld and toward the stables. Théodred was saddling Brego while his company was gathering.

"Good luck, Lord Théodred," Vivian said suddenly and Théodred turned to smile at her.

"Be safe," Rowan added and he nodded.

"I will return," he said and kissed Rowan's hand first. She felt very uncomfortable, but when he kissed Vivian's hand, he lingered and one of his men called for him, taking him away.

Vivian watched as the men rode away and sighed. Rowan patted Vivian's shoulder and smiled.

"At least Éomer is here," Vivian pointed out and Rowan rolled her eyes.

The girls returned to their own rooms and got ready for bed. Mirél helped Vivian while Rowan insisted on doing the task herself. She realized it was harder than she anticipated, but Éowyn came in soon enough to assist Rowan.

Four days passed and there was no word of Théodred's éored. Éowyn and Éomer were growing worried, so Éomer went out to search for him. As much as Rowan wanted to go, she decided to stay behind and comfort Éowyn and Vivian. Both were growing worried for Théodred's safety. Rowan met Éomer by the stables as he saddled Firefoot. Before he came to the stables, he asked Rowan to follow him.

"It's good that you stay behind with my sister and your friend. They need you," Éomer stated and Rowan nodded.

"Don't go missing like Théodred is…or I will have to get on Firestorm and search for you. I'll most likely get lost, but…I'll take Éowyn," Rowan rambled.

"Farewell, lady Rowan. I will return," Éomer said and kissed Rowan's hand, just as Théodred did, but Rowan leaned forward and kissed Éomer's cheek.

"Come back alive," Rowan muttered and watched Éomer mount Firefoot and ride off with his éored.

After Éomer departed, Rowan could see storm clouds brewing. Rain began to fall and she frowned. It wouldn't be a good day whatsoever. When Rowan returned to Vivian's room, she could see that Vivian was beginning to cry.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Rowan didn't want to reply right away.

"Éomer brings him back alive. It depends on what the healers can do for him when he returns," Rowan assured Vivian.

"Where were you? You disappeared and I was worried you left with Éomer," Vivian said in a fearful tone.

"I was just saying goodbye to Éomer. He wanted me to watch over you and Éowyn." Vivian smiled and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Éomer likes you!" she declared.

Rowan shook her head, denying it immediately.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you like him too!" Vivian sprung up from the bed and cornered Rowan.

"I may have…kissed his cheek, but I doubt that's something of significance," Rowan said like it was nothing.

"Oh goodness gracious, you are completely head over heels for him," Vivian taunted and Rowan blushed slightly.

"Now that Éomer has gone to retrieve Théodred, we'll get into the movie plot," Rowan said, trying to get away from the subject.

"And you'll have to save Éomer from being Sparta-kicked out of Rohan," Vivian added.

"I can't save him. It's in the movie and I will not alter anything," Rowan explained, folding her arms across her chest. Vivian rolled her eyes and led Rowan out of the room.

As Vivian and Rowan walked the hall, arms linked, they came across Grima. He eyed them curiously and stopped them instantly.

"I have not seen either of you in Meduseld recently. Who are you?" Grima demanded and Rowan turned around.

Vivian held a hand over Rowan's mouth and decided to speak for her, "We're guests of the king, my lord. We are also friends of Éowyn, Éomer, and Théodred."

"See to it that you do not get in my way," Grima hissed and Vivian put her hands up in defense.

As Grima passed by, the girls hurried out of Meduseld and got to the stables. They reached Wynter and Firestorm, patting their coats.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Vivian inquired and Rowan shook her head.

"No, I'll just brush Firestorm if that's okay," Rowan stated and began humming to soothe Firestorm.

**Wormtongue upsets me...can't you tell? Oh! Sparta-kicked? Ummm...that's from the movie, 300 and it's where the king kicks one of the guys into a bottomless pit. One of my friends deemed it as a sparta-kick so I decided to add it. **


	5. Thank Popsicles!

**NOW we're into the movie! I had to watch it continuously about five or six times to get it right lol I don't not own Lord of the Rings whatsoever! I would like to thank Define X for the criticism and helping get my butt in gear about the plot and such. I wasn't sure if Grima had been there for a while, but I guess he's always been Theoden's advisor...oh well. This is kinda Alternate Universeish Movie- based I guess you could say. Anyway, thanks for story altering and favoriting the fic and reviewing! Oh! and I have no idea how far it is from Edoras to the Ford of Isen (I believe that's where Theodred's company was slain...something with Isen), so I made it a one day journey!**

Chapter Five

On the second day of Éomer's absence, Vivian resided inside her room, unhappy as ever. Rowan and Éowyn decided to enjoy the fresh air when they noticed a group of riders. Éowyn grew excited and both young women headed inside. Two men came in and placed Théodred in his room as Éomer knelt at his cousin's bedside. Éowyn rushed to the room and Rowan slowly approached afterward. Rowan watched from the doorway as Éowyn and her brother exchanged looks. Healers were trying to do what they could for the injured prince.

As they exited the room, Éomer smiled at Rowan and then entered the hall. Rowan ran to Vivian's room to tell her the news. Both girls then came to the throne room when Éowyn spoke.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord." Her tone was grave.

"He was ambushed by orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force," Éomer pointed out and the king moved a bit.

"That is a lie. Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally," Grima spoke up, entering from a small alcove. He approached the king's side and Rowan started to rush at him, but Vivian held her back. Vivian feared she wouldn't be able to keep Rowan from killing Grima.

The king spoke a few inaudible words to Grima and Éomer spoke up, trying to get his uncle's attention.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will, orcs bearing the while hand of Saruman." A helmet from an orc was dropped on the pedestal before Théoden's feet.

Grima looked at the helmet and then met Éowyn's gaze.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see…your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering?" Grima wondered and Rowan was about to strike, but Éomer did so first.

"Warmongering?" Éomer inquired and a grin spread across Rowan's face. He immediately grabbed Grima and pushed him up against one of the wooden supports.

Éowyn decided to leave the room and the girls figured it was best to do so as well.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" Éomer inquired sarcastically.

Just then, Éowyn stopped and Grima gazed at her with longing. Rowan pushed her forward, but Vivian decided to stay back. Rowan didn't need to see, but Vivian needed to know.

Éomer grabbed Grima's jaw and stated, "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps."

Men grabbed Éomer from behind and pulled him away from Grima. His grip on Grima's chin was released and Grima smiled darkly. Vivian would have helped, but she decided to follow Rowan's advice and not interfere.

"You've seen much, Éomer son of Éomund…too much." Éomer was punched in the gut and Vivian gasped, "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains…under pain of death."

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing," Éomer stated as he struggled against the men- who Vivian supposed where Grima's henchmen.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king. He signed it this morning," Grima said and took out a decree that had Théoden's scribble of a signature and the royal seal. Vivian's eyes went wide as Éomer was dragged out of Meduseld.

Vivian ran after them, but stopped once they reached the door. Éomer was thrown down the steps and Rowan stood there. She glared at the men and drew a knife.

"Go back to your damn master or I will kill all of you…and don't think I won't," Rowan threatened and the men left, laughing amongst each other.

Rowan and Vivian helped Éomer up, but he shook his head.

"It's no use. I am banished. I'm taking all who remain loyal with me," Éomer stated and Rowan met his gaze.

"I can't go. Someone must stay behind and keep an eye on Éowyn and Théodred," Rowan said sadly. She would definitely go with Éomer, but she didn't want to be out in the wilderness with a bunch of men for a while.

"Then I ask you to stay safe. Grima is a worm and has a hold over my uncle. Please keep my sister away from his gaze. I believe she is the object of his sick desire," Éomer explained.

"I will do all in my power to make sure Éowyn is safe. Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed by orcs…or wargs even," Rowan pleaded and Éomer nodded.

"Farewell for now, Lady Rowan and Lady Vivian," Éomer stated and kissed each other their hands. Before Éomer left, he kissed Rowan's cheek and she turned bright red.

He mounted Firefoot quickly and left with his Rohirrim. Rowan watched as he fled Rohan and her shoulders dropped.

"We should probably tell Éowyn that he was banished," Vivian suggested.

"I can't believe it, man!" Rowan said sarcastically in a half Jamaican, half deep voice. Vivian giggled and slapped Rowan's back. **(A/N :look at the bottom if you're confused where this is from lol)**

"Man, I miss movies! But really, we should head back inside," Vivian suggested and Rowan reluctantly followed her inside.

As they reentered the hall, Rowan gave Grima the stink eye and strode back to her room.

"Why aren't you upset about Éomer leaving?" Vivian wondered as they got to Rowan's room.

"I guess…I expected it to happen and I exploded on the inside when he kissed my cheek!" Rowan said happily, hugging the feather pillow on her bed.

"We won't get to see him again until Helm's Deep," Vivian recalled and Rowan nodded.

A week passed and Rowan tried to keep Éowyn calm. She approached the king and held his hands.

"My lord, your son…he is dead. My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" Éowyn's voice cracked and she left the room quickly. Rowan and Vivian stood in the corner, listening and frowning.

Vivian decided to head back to the room to grieve, but Rowan followed Éowyn. She entered Théodred's room and knelt at his bedside, crying. Grima passed Rowan and gave him a weird look from the doorway before he entered the room.

"Oh he, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir. I understand, his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you," he said and placed a hand on Éowyn's shoulder. She instantly got up, shrugging out of his grip.

"Leave me alone, you snake!" she spat.

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness… in bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing," he said, circling her, but stopped, placing a hand on her cold cheek, "so fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

"Your words are poison," Éowyn stated and exited the room.

Rowan followed Éowyn out of the Golden Hall and out where Meduseld overlooked Edoras. The wind blew and they both noticed three horses galloping forward. Just then, one of the flags tore off its post and landed outside the gates. Rowan narrowed her eyes and gasped upon knowing who those riders were. Éowyn watched with curiosity and then disappeared inside the hall with Rowan. They notified Háma and he went to meet the guests. Éowyn disappeared to continue to grieve, but Rowan decided to stay and watch. She stood in the corner of the room where she could get a good look at the action.

The gate opened and four travelers entered. Rowan grinned to herself.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," Grima muttered to Théoden and the double doors closed loudly. Men on the sides walked with the four travelers and Rowan took a deep breath, "He's herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden king!" Gandalf announced, walking toward the throne.

"He's not welcome," Grima stated harshly.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf, storm crow?" Théoden inquired in a weak voice and looked to Grima for approval.

"A just question, my liege," Grima assured him, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell, I name it. Ill news is an ill guest." As he spoke Rowan stared daggers at Grima, even though he couldn't see her.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy creed words with a witless worm," Gandalf spat and pointed his staff at Grima.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried and men came. They began attacking the travelers and yet Gandalf still approached. The other three began beating up the men who were in Grima's service. Rowan was sorely tempted to start cheering, but deemed it inappropriate.

"Théoden, son of Thengal, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said aloud, walking towards the king.

Fighting continued until all of the men were knocked out and splayed across the stone floor.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli warned Grima and Rowan chuckled. He was being held down by a dwarf.

"Utter to me," Gandalf commanded, "I release you from this spell."

Gandalf showed his palm and there was wind.

Théoden began laughing and Gandalf looked up in confusion.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said, still laughing.

Gandalf took the cloak from his shoulders and he was actually shining. Rowan had to look away so she wasn't blinded. Théoden was thrown back against his seat and everyone gazed upon the sight.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf explained and he pointed his staff at the king forcefully.

Éowyn and Vivian entered the room, but were held back by Aragorn and Legolas. Rowan watched in amazement as Gandalf purged Saruman from Théoden.

"If I go, Théoden dies," Théoden stated.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said and an extra kick of the staff made Théoden fall back even further into his chair.

"Rohan is mine!" Théoden said darkly.

"Be gone," Gandalf ordered and Théoden lunged, only to be pushed back again.

Aragorn let Éowyn go and she ran to her uncle before he fell. Vivian rushed to Éowyn's side and smiled. Rowan continued to stand in the corner and wait until everything was over. Soon, Théoden returned to his normal state and he met Éowyn's eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn, Éowyn," he muttered and Éowyn began to shed tears.

Gandalf stepped down and Théoden gazed at him.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he said and Théoden stood.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden muttered and felt his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf advised and Háma brought forward the king's sword. He pulled it out of the sheath and everyone smiled.

Grima tried to escape, but Gimli wouldn't let him. When Théoden caught sight of Grima, he had him thrown down the stairs.

"Thank popsicles," Vivian muttered to Rowan and she merely laughed.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot…or something of that nature," Rowan replied and watched with Éowyn and Legolas as Théoden walked down to Grima. Grima, on the other hand, cried out in pain.

"I've only, ever, served you, my lord," Grima declared, scooting away.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled.

"Send me not from you sight," Grima begged. Théoden, in response, brought up his sword, but Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn explained and Grima ran.

Aragorn held out a hand for him, but Grima merely spat on it. Rowan was disgusted.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled and grabbed his horse before high tailing it out of Rohan.

"Hail, Théoden king!" one of the people said and everyone bowed to him, even Aragorn.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden wondered, glancing back at the Golden Hall.

**(A/N): That quote is from the movie, Spaceballs...a spoof of Star Wars by Mel Brooks! He's a genius! Anyway, I love that movie! So poor Theodred didn't make it...oh well! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Farewell

**Well, this is going by really fast I realized. I'm already thinking of parts for the Return of the King :) Anway, I hope this has a bit less of the script from the movie. As always, thank you Define X for giving some more great advice! Next chapter, I promise, will be less of them following Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli around. As always, I don't own Lord of the Rings whatsoever and I'm beyond excited for the Hobbit! Also, thanks for adding this fic to favorites, alerts, as well as writing reviews! I'll probably be uploading every other day instead of every day because it's fairly hard to keep up lol**

Chapter Six

They carried Théodred's body down to the tomb after the dressed him in his best armor. Vivian was crying softly and squeezing Rowan's arm for support. Everyone wore black, except for Gandalf. As soon as the body reached Éowyn and Vivian, they tried to hold it in. Éowyn began singing and Rowan hummed it as he was placed inside the tomb.

"Farewell, my lord," Vivian muttered as the tomb closed.

After the small funeral, everyone resided in the hall except for Gandalf and Théoden. Rowan sat at a table across from Vivian and they had changed into the outfits Éowyn gave them for riding. Vivian couldn't bear wearing a mourning gown any longer. Suddenly, a guard was called and Théoden and Gandalf entered with two children. They were seated immediately and given food and drink. Éowyn tended to them as Théoden and Gandalf sat down.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, rick, cot, and tree," Éowyn explained. (**A/N: I couldn't really get what she said at the end...so I guessed!)**

"Where is momma?" the young girl inquired and Éowyn placed a blanket over her shoulders.

Vivian got up and sat across from the young girl. She had a little sister, Ava, back home and this young girl reminded her of Ava. It only made Vivian want to help the two siblings even more. She did miss Ava, though.

"We'll find her," Vivian assured her. Rowan watched with a smile, but turned her head to look at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potentry is driven mad by fear out of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf urged.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn figured and Rowan sighed.

The mention of Éomer's name made Rowan miss him more.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us," Théoden realized and Gandalf came down to him, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether your risk it or not," Aragorn pointed out, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

Everyone looked at him and Rowan rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she liked Aragorn so long ago. It must have been the fact that he was a king and Rowan thought he was so tough.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden stated, eyeing Aragorn.

"Burned," Vivian whispered to Rowan and the girls laughed.

Gimli burped and Vivian giggled. She was amused by Gimli's blatant disregard for manners.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf inquired.

Théoden merely gazed at him.

The girls began packing, but were held up. Éowyn stood there, still dressed for mourning.

"Gandalf would like to speak with both of you," she stated and the girls left the room.

Gandalf was in the hall and they smiled in greeting. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli remained there also.

"We were not introduced before. I am Gandalf the White and these fellows are Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of Mirkwood," Gandalf introduced.

"I'm Rowan and this is my best friend, Vivian. We were lost and Théoden took us in," Rowan explained.

"It's good that we were able to speak with you. We need your help. You see, we don't belong here. Something brought us from our world to Middle Earth," Vivian added.

"And you seek to return home?" Gandalf inquired.

Both girls nodded.

"We will see what we can do to help," Gandalf assured them.

"There's also something else. We know what happens here. We know where Frodo is and we know…everything," Rowan spoke up.

Gandalf took a few steps closer to the girls and eyed them carefully.

"You should not share your knowledge with anyone…even me. Changing the course of events might keep you here forever," Gandalf advised and the girls nodded.

As Gandalf exited the room, the three men followed after him. Rowan and Vivian let out heavy breaths with relief.

"Now we have Gandalf on our case, thanks to you. You shouldn't have told him that you know what happens," Vivian scolded.

"It slipped out! I needed to tell Gandalf," Rowan insisted.

"He's going to get Éomer. You should ask if you could go with him," Vivian advised, nudging Rowan.

"I'd rather fight at Helm's Deep than search for days with Gandalf," Rowan stated and Vivian laughed.

"I agree with you there," Vivian stated and Rowan nodded.

They watched as Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli walked to the stables. They knew that Gandalf was leaving and would return to Helm's Deep with Éomer and his company.

"That girl…the one that Gandalf and King Théoden found, she looks like Ava," Vivian spoke up suddenly.

"We'll get back home, V. If it's the last thing I do, I will get you home," Rowan assured her.

"Don't you want to go home? I mean, wouldn't you rather be back home?" Vivian wondered.

"We'll see. I mean, life was good back home, but I knew there was something missing. Maybe…I'm not supposed to go home. I like it here," Rowan mused.

"You can't leave me back home! They'll suspect I _killed_ you!" Vivian stated with her eyes wide.

"Maybe you can stay here with me. I'll kidnap you and we'll live in Rohan forever…or until we die," Rowan stated darkly and Vivian ran. She scrambled away from Rowan and then ran straight into Legolas as she rounded a corner.

Rowan was laughing in the background when Vivian gazed up to see Legolas standing in her path.

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Vivian apologized.

"It was an accident. What were you running from?" Legolas inquired and Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

"My friend was chasing me…for fun. We were merely acting as children," Vivian explained and her cheeks began turning pink.

"We should probably pack for the trip. Sorry about that," Rowan interrupted and dragged Vivian away.

As the girls walked down the hall, Vivian stopped immediately.

"What is your problem? You interrupted," Vivian grumbled.

"I was saving you," Rowan retorted.

"What were you saving me from? There was no danger," Vivian argued.

"I was saving you from yourself. Your cheeks were turning pink. Obviously, you were flustered, so I got you out of there. Legolas is pretty cute, but he's a prince! He probably has an arranged marriage," Rowan explained.

"Who says I like him?" Vivian demanded.

"If you didn't like him, then why were you blushing?" Rowan inquired and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I…" Vivian couldn't think of any reason.

"See, you like him. I don't care if you like him, but I don't want you to get hurt. Elves are kind of...cryptic. Just be careful, okay?" Rowan cautioned and Vivian nodded.

All of Rohan emptied and Rowan sat atop Firestorm. She had a saddlebag on either side of her steed and urged him forward a bit. Vivian mounted Wynter slowly and carefully rode by Rowan's side. They rode behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. As the ride progressed, Rowan took notice of the many people who were walking. Their journey would be much longer because of it. Vivian looked back and saw the young girl, Fréda, with her older brother.

Hours wore on and Rowan was dozing off. Vivian rode on Wynter behind the horse that Gimli rode on and was being towed by Éowyn.

"It's true you don't seem many dwarf women and, in fact, they're so alike in voice and appearance…that they're often mistaken for dwarf men," Gimli explained and Vivian's eyes bulged out of her head. Éowyn just smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards," he whispered and Éowyn shushed him.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to belief that there are no dwarf women and the dwarves just spring out and fall to the ground," Gimli stated dramatically, causing both Éowyn and Vivian to laugh out, "which is of course ridiculous."

The horse grew jumpy in that instant at the sudden movement Gimli made and galloped forward. Gimli fell off and Éowyn ran after him.

"It's all right, it's all right. Nobody panic, it was deliberate, it was deliberate," Gimli assured everyone. Éowyn helped him up and Théoden spoke to Aragorn. Vivian listened quietly.

"I have not seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead…cut down by orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief and she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear, doomed to wait upon an old man…who should have loved her as a father," Théoden muttered and rode ahead.

When they stopped for the night, Éowyn came by with stew. Rowan and Vivian had linked arms and wandered around the camp as they tried to avoid Éowyn. It was like a game. Both Vivian and Rowan knew that the stew was no good because of watching the movie. She was trying to feed them her stew and they didn't want it at all. Rowan spotted Aragorn and just about fell over when Éowyn learned that he was eighty-seven! Legolas watched from afar as the girls started laughing…and falling on the ground. They were tired from the long journey and when Rowan got up, she walked over to where the horses were. Firestorm had a blanket over his coat and Rowan rubbed his neck, whispering soothing words to him.

As night fell, Rowan left Firestorm's side and noticed she was sharing a tent with Éowyn and Vivian. Éowyn was already in the tent, but Vivian was sitting outside, gazing up at the stars, and talking quietly with Legolas. Rowan chuckled silently and walked into the tent to get some sleep.

There was a rude awakening in the morning. Aragorn entered the tent and stood before both girls and they gasped.

"We are about ready to depart," he stated and then left.

Rowan looked up and noticed that Éowyn was gone, but Vivian was still groggy. Neither of them were morning people…especially after sleeping outside. The Rohirrim had everything packed soon enough and they continued on their journey.

Éowyn caught up with Aragorn and they spoke for a while. Legolas stood at the top of a hill and looked around Gamling and Hama went to scout and Rowan gave Vivian a cautious look. Screams could be heard and Firestorm grew uneasy. Legolas disappeared over the side and Aragorn followed.

"What is it, what do you see?" Théoden demanded, riding up to Aragorn.

"Wargs, we're under attack!" Aragorn announced and Rowan took a deep breath. She looked at Vivian in caution.

"All riders to head of the column," Théoden yelled and Gimli mounted the horse he rode with Legolas.

"Vivian, you need to stay behind and keep an eye on Éowyn," Rowan advised and Vivian nodded, helping Éowyn direct everyone down the hill.

The horses charged forward over the hill and Rowan watched giant wolves descend upon them. She unsheathed her blade and took a deep breath. Someone ahead of her was wiped out and Rowan began slashing anywhere and everything, trying to make sure she wasn't attacked. A warg without a rider took her off Firestorm and she fell on her back, only to be faced by that warg. Rowan pulled a knife from her boot and threw it into the warg's shoulder, but it did nothing, only slow the beast. Legolas came around and took the warg down…finally.

Rowan looked around and suddenly witness Aragorn grapple with one of the warg riders. She wanted to help him, but the warg was too fast. It went over the cliff and Rowan stood at the ledge on her knees. She wanted to save him, but…she couldn't.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called.

"Aragorn?" Gimli joined in and they came upon a leader of the warg riders.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli stated darkly.

"He's…dead," the orc stated, choking up blood, "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie," Legolas growled and the orc laughed until he died.

Legolas found Aragorn's necklace and then turned to look over the hill where Rowan stood.

"I couldn't save him," Rowan stated, tears in her eyes.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Théoden declared and Legolas gave him a cross look, "Come."

Rowan was helped back on Firestorm and they hurried to Helm's Deep

**So now Gandalf knows that they're out of place...and now he's GONE! How was Rowan in her first battle? Did she do okay? lol Thank goodness for Legolas! I didn't peg Vivian as a fighter :) Oh! If anything is amiss, let me know...as always! I'm always open to taking it into account for the next chapter! **


	7. Be Careful or the Bats Might Eat You

**New update! Hooray! I hope that Legolas and Vivian's relationship isn't going too quickly and I hope Legolas isn't falling for a human too quickly lol Lemme know if anythis is amiss...as usual and I do not own Lord of the Rings whatsoever! I only own Rowan, Vivian, Firestorm, Wynter, and Ava :D Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Vivian smiled at Éowyn once they arrived. There were already many people at Helm's Deep, but there would always be room for more. Vivian made her way through the stronghold and explored a bit. Soon enough, the warriors returned and Vivian ran toward them to greet Rowan. As soon as Vivian saw her best friend, she frowned. Rowan had blood on her tunic and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"I couldn't save him, V," Rowan muttered and Legolas helped her off Firestorm.

"Shh, it's okay. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it," Vivian assured her and helped her into the deeper hall where Legolas and Gimli stayed.

Once inside, Vivian sat Rowan down and went in search of water. Rowan sat still and Gimli came over to sit beside her.

"You did all you could, lass. Aragorn is strong. He died fighting," Gimli said compassionately.

"I failed him…I failed," Rowan muttered and tears began to fall once again.

Vivian came back and saw Rowan crying on Gimli's shoulder. She smiled at Gimli and then took Rowan away.

"Come on, we'll get the blood cleaned off of you…and then we'll find something to eat," Vivian said and led Rowan deeper inside.

When Rowan and Vivian were clean, they dressed in their extra tunic and pants. They came out of the hall and Rowan found her weapons on a table. She smiled and found Legolas standing in the corner. He was fixing his bow and cleaning his two short swords.

"Rowan, you should go find Éowyn and ask for some food," Vivian advised and Rowan nodded.

"I can take a hint," Rowan said with a smirk and left the hall. After the shower, she was feeling a lot better.

"Thank you, for watching Rowan. I don't know what she was thinking when she rode out with all of you," Vivian mused and Legolas smiled.

"She has a strong will and has skill with a blade. You should learn from your friend. It may be a great skill for you," Legolas figured and Vivian nodded.

"Rowan taught me a few tricks," Vivian mentioned and Legolas smiled.

"Ah, I see," Legolas said and kept his gaze on his bow. He also cleaned off his arrows, knowing he'd need as many as possible.

Before long, Rowan came back and she had a plate of food. She was already eating some of the bread and Legolas glanced at her.

"You are women, yet you eat like men," he observed.

"And I don't gain a pound," Rowan stated proudly and patted her stomach.

"Is that all you got from Éowyn?" Vivian asked, inspecting the plate.

"She needs to conserve food, you know. Éowyn wanted to give us more food, but there are more mouths to feed," Rowan explained.

"Excuse me," Legolas said, nodded to the girls, and exited.

"You made him leave!" Vivian growled and stomped her feet on the ground.

"I wasn't the one who told him to leave? You should have brought him into the conversation," Rowan said with a shrug.

"We already know a lot about him. Why don't you go ask Aragorn a question about him being king?" Vivian challenged.

"You could have asked about his mother or something. After Aragorn scared the shit out of me that one morning, I refuse to talk with him. He scares me with all his confidence and stuff," Rowan muttered.

"All his confidence and stuff? What the hell are you talking about? Is this about Éomer? I bet it is," Vivian said, narrowing her eyes.

"No…well, oh whatever!" Rowan grumbled.

"Why were you crying when you knew Aragorn was going to come back?" Vivian asked, getting off the subject.

"I could have saved him if I was paying attention," Rowan answered.

"If he didn't see how many Uruk-hai there were, then no one would know!" Vivian yelled.

"We could have told them, you dolt. But, the past is in the past. Besides, how would you like it if you killed something for the first time today?" Rowan demanded.

"True…but you'll probably have to stay in the caves," Vivian figured.

"No, I'm not going to be trapped in a dark, disgusting cave! You know how much I hate caves! They have bats," Rowan complained.

Suddenly, Gimli entered with a smile.

"The lad is back! He's alive!" Gimli yelled and Rowan grinned.

She raced Vivian out of the hall and toward the hallway. As they rounded a corner, they saw Aragorn and Legolas exchange a small conversation. When Legolas gave the necklace back to Aragorn, he went into the makeshift "throne room" and Rowan ran, but halted before Legolas.

"He's speaking with the king," Legolas stated and Rowan nodded.

"We should go in as well," Rowan suggested and led Legolas in.

"Great host, you say?" Théoden inquired.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn responded.

"How many?" Théoden needed a count.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn replied and Rowan exhaled. It wasn't going to be a pleasant night.

Théoden was shocked beyond belief and both Rowan and Vivian spaced out.

Vivian and Rowan decided to go help Éowyn as the men "toured" the stronghold. Rowan carried clothes into the cave and cautiously gazed at the ceilings. The stalagmites or whatever they were called hung dangerously and Rowan ran out of there as soon as she put the basket down. Vivian stood at the entrance and started laughing as Rowan ran toward her.

"Be careful or the bats might eat you," Vivian warned sarcastically and Rowan turned to glare at Vivian.

Rowan and Vivian soon got out of the cave just as everyone was evacuated into it. Aragorn was talking strategy with Legolas and the girls bounded up to them.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive," Legolas advised and Rowan agreed.

"You need to be well rested. Heck, I might take a nap in a bit," Rowan added and Aragorn just gave her a look of confusion.

Éowyn then came running up and Rowan made Vivian leave with her. The two girls left the scene and watched from afar. They knew that Éowyn wanted to fight, but she wasn't allowed to.

"You know, you should head to the cave, V," Rowan advised.

"I guess you're right, but if I get out of there and hear that you've died, I will go find something to take my anger out on," Vivian argued and gave Rowan a hug before meeting Éowyn down in the glittering cave. It was a vast cavern and as soldiers entered, they came out with young boys and fairly old men to fight.

Rowan stood in the armory as the men were distributed weapons, just as Aragorn spoke.

"Look at them, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes," Legolas muttered and then began speaking with Aragorn in elvish.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn finally yelled and he left the armory. Rowan gave Legolas a half smile and walked into a separate room to gather her weapons, where she left them.

The blade she received by Éomer was in a sheath at her side and an extra blade was in its own sheath on Rowan's back and she belted at least fifteen knives along a belt that wrapped around her chest. Then, she put grieves on her forearms and tightened them. As she was doing that, Aragorn came in to join her and dressed for battle in heavy chainmail. Rowan had gone ahead and slipped into some light chainmail and felt as ready as she would ever be. She gave Aragorn a smile as he fitted with his various weapons and then Legolas came in, handing Aragorn his sword.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas apologized and Rowan grinned.

"Aw, you guys are so cute when you apologize," Rowan gushed and Aragorn gave her a cross loss as he accepted his sword from Legolas.

They exchanged a word in elvish and then Gimli entered.

"By the time I get his adjusted," Gimli grumbled, fumbling with his chainmail and then it hit the floor, "it's a tight across the chest."

"Well duh! You're more round than any guy here!" Rowan commented and Gimli looked up at her. Aragorn merely laughed.

A horn suddenly sounded and Rowan looked at Legolas. He was immediately drawn to the sound.

"That is no orc horn," he observed and flew up the stairs with Aragorn at his heels.

Rowan decided to stay with Gimli for and help him adjust the chainmail. They eventually ended up getting it set and then they caught up with Legolas and Aragorn. Once they were in the courtyard, Rowan squealed with excitement. She loved it when the elves came to help! Aragorn and Legolas greeted Haldir and then everyone was sent to their specific position along the wall. Rowan decided to stand on the other side of Legolas…at the front.

"Why did we have to get front row seats?" Rowan complained and Legolas merely smirked.

"Ugh, could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn came back and Rowan narrowed her eyes at him. It was his fault she was standing at the front with Legolas and Gimli.

"Lad, with the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli stated, looking up at Aragorn.

"I really hope that we don't die," Rowan muttered under her breath. Thunder and lightning struck and Rowan glanced up.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said positively.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli added. Aragorn soon left them to control his group of elves.

"Way to stay positive," Rowan said sarcastically and watched the Uruk-hai approach in their black armor. She took a deep breath and stared out, over the wall. It was going to be a long night.

**Oh no! The Uruk-hai are coming! :)**


	8. Almost Cost Me an Arm and a Leg

**So we come to the Battle of Helm's Deep! I'm sorry it took so long. If I did something incorrectly or even spelled Uruk-hai wrong, just let me know lol Like always, I do not own Lord of the Rings...if I did, I would be calling it my precious lol but I don't so I can't. Thanks to those who are following this fic! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

There was silence across the battlefield. The Uruk-hai were roaring and suddenly, an arrow was sent through the air and hit an Uruk's neck. Rowan's eyes widened as they grew angry.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad," Rowan said in a state on panic and Gimli looked up at her with a grin.

Arrows flew down and took a few Uruk-hai out, but then Rowan noticed the ladders. Gimli grew excited and Rowan pulled both swords from their sheaths. As the Uruks attacked, Rowan hacked at them with her blade. They grew closer and Rowan kept Legolas in her peripheral vision. Both Legolas and Gimli counted and Rowan rolled her eyes. She was more focused on staying alive, rather than counting how many beasts she killed. Rowan felt lucky to take down one of the Uruks that came up without armor. The Uruks were armed with crossbows and Rowan dodged a few bolts. Elves around her went down and just as an Uruk-hai came, Legolas shot it, saving Rowan's life.

Out of nowhere, Rowan was faced with the largest monster she had ever seen. It growled at her and she yelled back, trying to catch the monster off guard. It parried and Rowan finally got an opening when she hit the blade out of its hand. She stabbed it and then noticed an Uruk with a torch. The wall blew up before Rowan and she gasped as Aragorn fell. Legolas eyed Rowan and Gimli dropped from where he stood down onto the Uruks. Rain had created a small pool and Gimli disappeared into it. The elves in reserve were waiting for Aragorn and once he got up, they charged with him. Legolas wanted to join, so he grabbed an Uruk shield and slid down the steps on it, shooting arrows at oncoming Uruk-hai. Rowan watched from above as everyone fought and then decide to join. She was always behind Legolas and continued fighting for her life.

Suddenly, she was stabbed in the thigh and another Uruk cut her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Rowan fell to her knees and tried to dispatch the Uruks around her. Legolas lifted her up as Theoden called for a retreat. Another elf took Rowan as Legolas and another got Gimli out of there. When they reached the keep, Rowan cried out in pain as she sat on the ground. She watched as the soldiers tried to barricade themselves into the keep. Aragorn and Gimli left her side and Rowan's eyes slowly began closing. Soon enough, they were drawn into the hall and trying to barricade the door. Everyone was arguing around her and finally, horses were retrieved. Firestorm nudged Rowan anxiously with his nose and Rowan mounted painfully.

As they charged, Rowan felt lightheaded and as soon as Firestorm stopped, she fell off and hit the ground. Her fall was cushioned by a dead pile of Uruk-hai and after a few moments, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Rowan woke up with a massive headache and pain shot through her right thigh and left arm. Éowyn came into view and put pressure on Rowan's thigh. Vivian ran into the room and helped Éowyn redress the wounds. For a moment, Rowan realized she was barely clothed and wanted to cover herself, but couldn't find the strength to move her limbs.

"Is she going to die?" Vivian demanded gravely and Éowyn shook her head.

"Rowan is merely in pain," Éowyn assured her.

"Did you tell Éomer?" Vivian stopped immediately to meet Éowyn's gaze, hoping for an answer.

"He's bringing the wounded in. Don't be too quick to tell him," Éowyn warned and Rowan screamed out.

Éowyn rubbed something on her thigh wound and did the same for the arm. Soon, Rowan's eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

After a few hours, Rowan woke to see Legolas and Gimli standing by the door. They looked like guards.

"We were worried about you, lass," Gimli stated and Legolas smiled.

"Lady Vivian was here for too long and we decided to let her rest," Legolas explained.

Rowan sat upright and swung her legs around the side of the bed with difficulty. Her right thigh was tightly bandaged and she hissed in pain. When she stood, she stumbled, but Legolas caught her. Gimli offered her a walking stick.

"I didn't think my wounds were that bad," Rowan said to herself as she used the stick to support herself.

"You lost so much blood that you passed out. Aragorn found you after the battle and carried you to this room. Lady Éowyn healed you," Legolas explained further.

"I think I'm alright. Where is Vivian? I need my best friend," Rowan said and Legolas helped her.

As soon as Legolas and Rowan stopped, Rowan saw Vivian talking to Éomer. His back was to Rowan and Legolas smiled down at her. Vivian suddenly ran toward Rowan and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake! Everyone was so worried!" Vivian yelled and Éomer approached them.

"Just the man I needed to see," Rowan said and hugged Éomer, even in his bloody armor.

"Éowyn wouldn't let me see you. She said that you had to fight the fever," Éomer explained and Rowan nodded in understanding.

"Rowan, you should get some rest. You almost died," Vivian urged and Rowan shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I have my walking stick and I have a strong arm to help me," Rowan assured her best friend, "now, go and catch up with Legolas. I know you've been dying to."

Vivian stuck her tongue out at Rowan and ran as Rowan laughed. She then smiled at Éomer and walked with him.

"We leave for Isengard in two days. Will you be able to ride?" Éomer wondered and Rowan laughed.

"I'm ready for anything. I may need a bit more practice with my sword before I fight anything again. My lack of experience almost cost me an arm and a leg…literally," Rowan said and Éomer stopped.

"Maybe you should stay at Helm's Deep and meet us at Edoras later," Éomer suggested and Rowan shook her head.

"No, I can ride a horse just fine. I bet Firefoot was happy to see his brother alive and well," Rowan said, changing the subject.

"He was very happy, but Firestorm was worried about you. Maybe you should visit him," Éomer suggested, causing Rowan to smile.

"Maybe you should accompany me. Firefoot would be upset if you didn't visit him," Rowan teased and Éomer helped her to the stables.

Firestorm stomped his hooves when Rowan entered. He nudged Rowan's thigh and her knee buckled a bit. Éomer grabbed her arm before she fell. She smiled at him and put her hand on Firestorm's nose.

"I'm going to be okay," she muttered in Firestorm's ear and then looked over at Firefoot.

Rowan rubbed Firefoot's nose as well and then exhaled. Grabbing hold of Firestorm's mane, Rowan painfully mounted Firestorm and gazed down at Éomer.

"I assure you I can ride. Do you want to race and find out?" Rowan challenged and Éomer grinned.

Both Rowan and Éomer rode out of Helm's Deep and up the steep hill. When Rowan stopped, she bit her lip and felt her thigh throb. Firestorm stomped his hoof and neighed loudly. Éomer looked back and noticed Rowan in pain.

"You aren't fit to ride," Éomer pointed out and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"What's a little pain? I'm fine, I assure you," Rowan dismissed and turned back. Firestorm slowly made his way down the hill and Rowan held on tightly. Éomer followed her and they reached the stables.

Firestorm trotted into the stable and Rowan slid off his back. She put all of her weight on her left foot and swallowed. Éomer put Firefoot in the stall and eyed Rowan. Her good arm was holding Firestorm's back and her weight was leaning to the left. As Rowan tried to take a step, she limped and Éomer exhaled. Instead of watching her suffer, he picked her up and carried her out of the stables.

Vivian grew alarmed when Éomer came inside the gates. She followed Éomer back to Rowan's room.

"What happened?" she demanded as Éomer put Rowan down in her room.

"We were only out riding. That hill is a lot harder to climb than I thought. It's a good thing I had someone with me or I would have been in deep shit," Rowan explained and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk like that! I'll go get Éowyn," Vivian mumbled and left the room.

Rowan scooted back into the bed and pulled up her pant leg to look at the white bandage. It was stained with fresh blood and Éomer was looking away. Rowan realized it wasn't very lady-like to show her whole leg, so she merely laughed.

"You're such a girl. Grow up, Éomer, it's just my leg," Rowan pointed out and pulled her pant leg down.

"It's not proper," Éomer muttered with his back still to Rowan.

"I'm injured. I was merely checking my wound, you know," Rowan persisted.

Éowyn entered the room suddenly with Vivian on her heel.

"Lady Rowan," Éowyn scolded and Vivian laughed.

"Showing a bit of leg there, aren't you, Rowan?" Vivian joked and Rowan fell back into her back, laughing heartily.

Éowyn made her brother leave the room and then checked Rowan's leg. It was bleeding again and when Éowyn rubbed more salve onto it, Rowan groaned in pain.

"If you were resting, your leg wouldn't be acting up," Éowyn stated and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"If I'm going to Isengard with everyone, I need to be able to ride," Rowan elaborated and Éowyn shook her head.

"You're not going to Isengard. You're in no condition to ride and you should not risk it," Éowyn advised harshly.

Rowan gazed at Éowyn and exhaled, not wanting to argue any further.

**Oh no! Poor Rowan is injured! But...the Two Towers is over! On to the Return of the King hehe **


	9. You're Such a Mean Old Man!

**Yay! As I've said before...I think it was in one of the previous chapters...I will be updating every other day. I've started watching this movie called Priest and it has the guy who played Eomer in it and...oh I can't spoil it, but yeah. I reccomend it and the movie, Red. He's in both movies lol Anyway, I don't own LotR! Lemme know if anything is amiss. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Everyone woke early for the departure. Even as Éowyn protested, Rowan mounted Firestorm and rode beside Éomer. The ride to Isengard wasn't too long, but as they rode through Fangorn Forest, Vivian grew weary. She rode on Firestorm behind Rowan. Wynter was to stay behind and help carry items for the people of Rohan.

"The trees can talk," Vivian whispered to Rowan.

"I think they can hear you," Rowan whispered back with a grin and urged Firestorm forward.

Saruman's once great fortress was now in ruin. Rowan urged Firestorm along the pathway, noticing that smoke rose up above.

"Only you can prevent wild fires," Rowan mumbled to Vivian and the girls began giggling.

Merry and Pippin came into view and Rowan decided that she'd let Merry ride with Vivian while she rode behind Éomer. Pippin rode behind Aragorn and Rowan smiled at Vivian. She knew Vivian was jealous.

"Firestorm will take good care of you both," Rowan assured Vivian and wrapped her arms around Éomer's waist.

As they approached the great tower of Isengard, Rowan gazed up with a grim expression on her face. Vivian gave out a yelp upon seeing a huge tree standing at the base of the tower. Merry assured her it was only Treebeard and he wouldn't harm anyone. Gandalf looked up at the top of the tower and Rowan's eyes bulged out of her head. Saruman stood at the top and Vivian's mouth hung open. It was so high up. No wonder it took a while for Saruman to fall.

"Young master Gandalf. I'mmm…glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," Treebeard stated and Vivian sighed.

"Show yourself," Aragorn muttered and Rowan exhaled.

"Hey, you have visitors!" Rowan yelled and Vivian started laughing. Their outburst made Éomer look behind him and Rowan just gave him a smirk.

A few words were spoken before Saruman appeared. He appeased Théoden and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"You're such a mean old man!" Vivian commented and Saruman's gaze locked on to Vivian and Rowan.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you two. Grima was very clear about your…meddling ways. One of you shall fall before the _his _time is over. The Great Eye has seen it," Saruman yelled.

"What if we don't want to die?" Rowan called up and Saruman chuckled.

"You, warrior, will be tested in more ways than your friend. In the days to come, you will come to realize that you can only protect so many," Saruman stated and Rowan was about ready to dismount. Éomer grabbed her arm to keep her on Firefoot.

Saruman spoke with the others and when it was time to go back to Edoras, Rowan leaned her head on Éomer's shoulder. Everything Saruman said to her weighed on her mind and when she looked over at Vivian, she knew that she'd give her life for her best friend. The images of Saruman plummeting to his death and Grima's death filled Rowan's mind and she closed her eyes more tightly to erase them.

Vivian looked over to her best friend and frowned. If Rowan continued to battle in her condition, she would die. As much as Rowan enjoyed fighting, Vivian knew that she had to prevent Rowan from doing so for a while. It would take some time for her serious wounds to heal. It was only because Éomer had a soft spot for Rowan that he allowed her to fight with him. When Vivian had spoken with Legolas, he assured her that he would keep a better eye on Rowan in the future. As the two continued to speak, Vivian convinced Legolas to teach her how to speak like an elf. Legolas explained that it was Sindarin and he agreed to teach her when there was time.

Once within Edoras, Éomer was about to help Rowan dismount, but Firefoot laid down and let Rowan get off. She hugged Firefoot's neck and rubbed his nose.

"You are such a good boy," Rowan cooed Firefoot and he stood up. Éomer watched in the background and shook his head. Firefoot would probably accept Rowan as his rider if anything happened.

When Rowan saw Vivian, she kissed Firefoot's nose and ran over to Firestorm. She helped Merry off first and then Vivian. Firestorm stomped his hooves against the stone and Rowan kissed his nose as well.

"Thank you for carrying them safely," Rowan muttered and Vivian cried out with joy. Wynter was standing in the stables.

As Vivian caught up with Wynter, Rowan walked inside Meduseld with Merry and Éomer. Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Théoden were already inside. Upon seeing her brother, Éowyn hugged him and then gave Rowan a scrutinizing look.

"You are a reckless girl," Éowyn stated and Rowan shrugged.

"Eh, I'm a wild child," Rowan concluded and Éowyn laughed, giving Rowan a hug.

"Tonight, I would like to celebrate our victory and honor the lives of those who have passed," Théoden announced.

"It's party time!" Vivian yelled, running into the room and suddenly stopped upon seeing everyone staring at her.

"Not yet," Rowan muttered and shook her head, laughing.

When everyone dispersed, Rowan and Vivian ran to their old rooms. Éowyn entered Vivian's with a smile.

"I apologize, Lady Vivian, but because there are so many guests, you must share a room with Lady Rowan," Éowyn explained.

"I think that would be fine. You know, you can just call me Vivian…and the same goes for Rowan. She dislikes formalities," Vivian pointed out.

"Very well, Vivian. You may call me Éowyn. You should inform Rowan that you will be sharing a room," Éowyn stated and left.

Vivian skipped down the hall and found Rowan pulling out her weapons.

"I wouldn't unpack so soon. Éowyn said that we have a share a room because of the party," Vivian spoke up and Rowan laughed.

"You seem overly excited about the celebration tonight," Rowan mused, repacking her weapons.

"It's a party. I need to have my fill of merriment," Vivian pointed out.

"You have no idea how they party in Middle Earth," Rowan added as Vivian sighed.

"We saw what they did in the extended edition of the movie! It's a harmless celebration where we get to drink! It's going to be my first drink…before twenty-one!" Vivian stated and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"When did you start drinking? I don't recall you ever wanting to go near any sort of alcohol," Rowan realized and Vivian shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured that since we're here we might as well follow suit," Vivian stated.

"Well, you can drink all you want, but I'm not going to be holding your hair when you throw up…or pity you when you have a hangover in the morning," Rowan warned.

"I'm not going to drink too much," Vivian assured Rowan and the two best friends walked back to Vivian's room.

Tables and benches were being placed in the hall and Rowan decided to change her outfit into something better for the occasion. Rowan found a tunic with a corset attached and put that on with a pair of black riding pants and black boots. When Rowan emerged from behind the changing screen, Vivian rolled her eyes. In contrast to Rowan's clothing, Vivian chose to wear a brown and white gown.

"Are you ready for this momentous occasion?" Rowan asked as she brushed her hair. For the first time in a while, she let it down as it was. Compared to Vivian's blonde hair, hers was thick and hung straight. Because Rowan wore it up so much, it started to wave and Vivian told Rowan that she liked it better that way. Vivian's hair was lighter in color than Rowan's and a tad bit longer.

"Of course I'm ready," Vivian agreed and met Rowan's hazel eyes. It had been a while since Vivian even gave her friend fashion advice. Rowan's hazel eyes stuck out from the dark colors she wore and her blonde hair seemed brighter than usual. Rowan always envied Vivian because she had blue eyes, but there was nothing to be done. On occasion, Rowan's eyes would turn a cloudy gray, but that was when Rowan was sick.

As they walked into the hall, they came upon a silent group gathering. Everyone took their seat at one of the many tables and benches. Rowan and Vivian took a seat near the back and noticed Aragorn at the front. Théoden emerged with Éomer at his side and Rowan bit her lip. It was one of the rare occasions where Éomer was without armor. Vivian nudged Rowan and she and shrugged.

"Fun's about to start," Vivian mumbled to Rowan.

**So the celebration scene is coming up yay! I'm so excited because the celebration is one of my favorites scenes from the movie...especially the extended edition!**


	10. The Parting Glass

**New update hooray! I decided that Rowan and Vivian should sing, yes sing, in this chapter. I apologize if it's not something you like, but I do love the song. It's called The Parting Glass by Celtic Woman. I felt that since Merry and Pippin get their own song, Rowan and Vivian should as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Lord of the Rings or any** **Celtic Woman songs. Did I spell Minas Tirith correctly? Also...I did put a lot of the movie in the ending and I hope it's okay. I do not own those lines...only Vivian's. Thanks to all those who read, favorite, and/or story alert this fic! It makes my day!**

Chapter Ten

Vivian and Rowan faced each other before taking a steadying breath.

"_Of all the money, e'er I had,_  
><em>I spent it in good company,<em>  
><em>And all the harm I have ever done,<em>  
><em>'Alas it was to none but me.<em>

_And all I've done for want of wit,_  
><em>To memory now I can't recall,<em>  
><em>So fill to me the parting glass,<em>  
><em>Goodnight and joy be to you all.<em>

_So fill to me the parting glass,_  
><em>And drink a health whate'er befalls,<em>  
><em>Then gently rise and softly call,<em>  
><em>Goodnight and joy be to you all."<em>

"_Of all the comrades that e'er I had,  
>They're sorry for my going away.<em>" Rowan decided to take the line by herself. _  
>"And the sweethearts that e'er I had,<br>They'd wish me one more day to stay._" Vivian smirked as Rowan made a face while she sang.

"_But since it fell into my lot,  
>That I should rise, and you should not,<br>I'll gently rise and softly call,  
>Goodnight and joy be to you all.<em>

Fill to me the parting glass,  
>And drink a health whate'er befalls,<br>Then gently rise and softly call,  
>Goodnight and joy be to you all.<p>

"

Rowan bit her lip as both girls took a breath before beginning the final sequence of the song. 

"_But since it fell into my lot,  
>That I should rise and you should not,<br>I'll gently rise and softly call,  
>Goodnight and joy be to you all.<em>

_So fill to me the parting glass,  
>And drink a health whate'er befalls,<br>Then gently rise and softly call,  
>Goodnight and joy be to you all.<br>Goodnight and joy be to you all!_"

The men yelled and clapped for both Rowan and Vivian as they finished their song. It had been Vivian's idea to sing the song as opposed to another lighthearted one. Rowan let out a breath and grabbed her tankard of ale. She wandered over toward where Vivian stood and observed a drinking game. Legolas and Gimli were standing before Éomer, who was describing the rules.

"No pauses, no spills," Éomer stated.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added and Vivian made a disgusted face.

"Only you would do that," Rowan said to Gimli and he merely smiled.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas inquired. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Where were you for the past few seconds? Of course it's a drinking game!" Vivian stated and reached for a tankard, but Rowan took it in her stead.

"None for you, ma chère," Rowan stated and handed the tankard to Legolas.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli noted with a laugh and everyone drank.

Vivian watched as Legolas slowly tasted the drink. He took to it well and began drinking more. Rowan paid close attention to Gimli and laughed at Éomer. Every time one of them finished a drink, Éomer was ready with the next one. Gimli suddenly sat up and there was a sound. Rowan took a dramatic side-step and decided to keep her distance. Éomer made a face at Gimli and then met Rowan's gaze. Ale made Gimli very drunk. Legolas, on the other hand, drank it with ease and Vivian continued to cheer for him.

"Oh, it's the dwarves that go swimming…with little hairy women!" Gimli announced and Rowan's eyes widened.

"There's no need to discuss your personal life," Rowan pointed out and Gimli laughed. Then, he burped and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"I feel something," Legolas pointed out and Éomer's brow raised, "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's effecting me."

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli said in a slurred voice.

"Look who's talking," Rowan stated and watched as Gimli went cross-eyed and then fell backward.

"Game over," Legolas figured and Vivian laughed.

"Looks like the elf is the better drinker!" Vivian announced and Legolas smiled.

"This is a good life lesson. Never give a dwarf Rohan ale…because they will start shouting profanities," Rowan said to Vivian and the girls began laughing.

"How about you both? Will you be joining in on the drinking?" Éomer inquired and Rowan shook her head profusely.

"I'd rather have a clear head in the morning. Vivian, on the other hand, can't wait to get her hands on the stuff," Rowan explained and sighed.

Vivian merely laughed.

"I guess its okay for right now, so you can drink to your heart's content," Rowan said to Vivian and she shrugged.

"After seeing Gimli, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I'll just have one…like Rowan here," Vivian said and took a tankard from Éomer.

Merry and Pippin began singing and dancing, so Rowan and Vivian ventured over. They spotted Gandalf and Aragorn across the area and Rowan sighed. Both men were discussing Frodo.

The night progressed and as the celebration died down, Éowyn walked up to the girls with a frown.

"There are too many guests tonight. I've given up my room, but it's not enough. Would you mind sleeping out in the hall with me? The fire will be going," Éowyn stated and Vivian exchanged a look with Rowan.

"Of course we can give up our room. It's no trouble at all," Vivian said and both girls cleared the room of their belongings.

Éowyn, Rowan, and Vivian had fainting couches out in the hall, but Rowan and Vivian couldn't sleep. Vivian sat up and tiptoed outside for fresh air with her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She found Legolas and decided to join him. Rowan noticed Vivian leaving immediately and then Rowan gave up. She followed Vivian's steps, but saw Éomer out of the corner of her eye. Giving up on following Vivian, she walked out and looked up at the barren sky.

"It's clear out tonight," Rowan observed and Éomer nodded.

"You should be asleep, Lady Rowan," Éomer stated, causing Rowan to roll her eyes.

"_Lady_ Rowan? You can just call me Rowan. I'm not one for titles of that sort," Rowan stated and smiled.

"Then you can call me Éomer," he agreed.

Vivian and Legolas stood out in the cool air. Since neither of them could sleep. Vivian asked about Sindarin. Legolas taught her a few words and as Vivian tried to speak in the same dialect he was raised with, Legolas could see that Vivian had a way about her that made him wonder why she wasn't born an elf. Obviously, she was witty and smart, but it was her graceful manner that caught Legolas. Vivian gazed at Legolas and grinned before looking back up at the stars. After a bit, Aragorn came out to join them.

"Vivian and I couldn't sleep, so we decided to get some air," Rowan pointed out and Éomer nodded.

"You both are very strange," Éomer noted, making Rowan laugh.

"We think _you're_ very strange," Rowan said in return, making Éomer laugh.

"Like my sister has said, you're very reckless, but women of that sort are rare," Éomer said, glancing at Rowan.

"Thanks, I guess," Rowan said with a shrug. As they stood in silence for a bit, Rowan took into account how much taller Éomer was than her. Her head came to Éomer's shoulder and she felt like a midget…or a hobbit for that matter.

"You and Vivian sing very well," Éomer said suddenly.

"I was wondering when I'd hear a comment about our lovely song. We didn't write that song, it belongs to someone else. Besides, it was Vivian's idea and we've been in a singing group for a while," Rowan explained.

"It was a fitting song for the occasion. Has Vivian had many loves?" Éomer inquired and Rowan laughed at the idea.

"Of course not. She's only dated- been in a relationship with two young men. I've known Vivian since we were five. I'll never forget the day we met. Viv was…well, she was playing with this boy who was a year older and he wanted her toy. He pushed her and so I stepped in and pushed him down. He started crying and I've been friends with Vivian ever since. If it came down to it, I'd probably give my life for her. I don't care what Saruman saw for me. I'd gladly die here," Rowan stated and Éomer frowned.

"You shouldn't die. You're too young for that to be your fate. Saruman was only worrying you," Éomer assured her.

"If I'm going to survive in Middle Earth, I need some practice," Rowan urged.

"When there is time, I will gladly teach you," Éomer agreed and Rowan hugged him.

"I'm not in top shape, but if I-" Rowan muttered, but was cut off by a kiss. Éomer had leaned down and kissed her.

In the middle of the kiss, Rowan felt a sharp pain at her skull. She cringed and as Rowan felt her knees buckle, Éomer caught her. Rowan clenched her jaw from the pain, knowing something was amiss.

Legolas turned suddenly and Vivian let out a gasp as he startled her.

"He is here," Legolas said grimly and Aragorn led the way back inside. Vivian followed after and cried out in alarm as Aragorn opened the door.

Gandalf just woke up and Aragorn took the Palantir away. He writhed in pain as Legolas tried to help him. Aragorn let go of it and Vivian ran over to kick it away with her foot like it was a soccer ball. Gandalf then threw a blanket over it and went to Pippin's side, muttering something. Vivian watched in horror as Pippin lay still. She didn't relax until Pippin opened his eyes.

"Success!" Vivian cried out, but received a glare from Gandalf.

"Look at me," Gandalf ordered.

"Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin said quietly.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf inquired.

"I- a tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone…it was dead," Pippin whispered, "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?" Gandalf wondered furthered.

"I saw-I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head," Pippin stated in panic.

"What about Minas Tirith?" Vivian demanded and Aragorn gave her look to stop speaking.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf demanded. This was of the utmost importance.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me," Pippin stated.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf demanded and Pippin's eyes went wide.

"It's a bloody mystery!" Vivian said and rolled her eyes at Pippin's reluctance to answer.

**Oh Vivian! :D Is the relationship between Rowan and Eomer going too fast? I can slow it down...also I'm fairly aware of the differance of age between the two and well I just shrugged it off. Rowan is mature for her age lol ALSO is Legolas doing alright? He's taking a slow interest in Vivian and I hope I do him justice. **


	11. Éomer is trying to kill me!

**I decided to give in to updating today lol So this means...the next update will be on Tuesday :) I did use Gandalf's monologue and a bit of the dialogue from the movie, but not too much. I do not own LotR or any of the dialogue from the movie and sadly never will haha Thanks to those who have reviewed, read, added to alerts and favorites, especially Define X for giving me helpful advice and criticism! As usual, if anything is amiss let me know. I try my best to look over my chapters at least twice before I publish them. Oh! Sindarin is in _italics_ :D**

Chapter Eleven

Vivian gasped when Éomer emerged with Rowan in his arms. She looked like she was sleeping, but Vivian knew it wasn't mere sleep. Something was amiss.

"What happened?" Vivian inquired, meeting Éomer's gaze as he put Rowan down.

"We were talking and she cringed suddenly. She was in pain and she said that she wanted someone or something to go away. After a while, she fell unconscious," Éomer explained.

Gandalf approached Rowan and felt for a pulse. He muttered a few words and then Rowan's eyes opened. She took a few breaths and then sat upright, gazing at everyone in the room.

"Never again do I want a giant _eye_ probing my mind," Rowan stated suddenly and Vivian exhaled.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked as he did with Pippin.

"Everyone was dead around me and I couldn't- I wasn't strong enough to save anyone and as I stood there all alone…well, that was it. I saw the eye and it told me that if I wanted to return home with Vivian, I had to give him the ring…and kill the hobbit who carried it," Rowan explained and eyed Pippin.

"What happened when you refused?" Vivian pressed. If Sauron was trying to persuade Rowan into killing Pippin, Vivian knew that Rowan would refuse. Rowan would never intend to harm anyone unless they were a threat.

"Everything stopped and I felt like I was losing myself in the darkness," Rowan explained and let out a heavy breath.

"Gandalf covered the palantir. That's why it must have stopped," Vivian explained.

"Everyone should get some rest. Rowan, you will sleep in here so I can keep an eye on you," Gandalf ordered and everyone dispersed.

Rowan gave Vivian and Éomer a smile before they left the room. Aragorn retrieved a bed roll for Rowan and Vivian came to give Rowan her blanket. As Rowan drifted to sleep, she focused on the present, not the future. Vivian went back to where Éowyn was sleeping and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning was busy. Rowan was woken by Vivian and told to meet in the entrance hall. Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were present when Rowan arrived. Vivian was not permitted to attend the small meeting.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin, saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves the strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth, men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. And Rowan…if he persuaded her into retrieving the ring, the world would fall. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf advised.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden inquired and Aragorn gazed up at the king.

"I will go," Aragorn stated.

"No," Gandalf countered.

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued.

"They will be," Gandalf assured him and spoke to Aragorn quietly.

Rowan looked down at her hands and then over to where Pippin and Merry were.

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, but I won't be going alone," Gandalf said and Rowan shook her head.

"I respectfully refuse to go," Rowan spoke up and Gandalf looked startled.

"My dear child, you will stay. I only require Pippin. If Sauron believes you to kill the ring bearer, you should not travel with us. It's dangerous for you to be so close to Mordor," Gandalf explained and Rowan relaxed.

As Gandalf led Pippin and Merry outside, Rowan stayed behind and considered herself fortunate. The chair Pippin sat in was now where Rowan sat. She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her fist against her cheek. Vivian strode in and smiled at Rowan.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," Vivian noticed and examined Rowan's face.

"I'm fine, seriously," Rowan assured her and stood up.

"No, you should get some sleep. Éowyn said our room is back in our possession, so you can sleep if you want," Vivian suggested.

"No, I'm just going to go riding. It'll be better for me to clear my head," Rowan said and left to go to the stables.

Legolas approached Vivian and smiled at her.

"Shall I teach you more Sindarin while we wait?" Legolas suggested.

Vivian nodded as they took a seat at one of the tables.

Rowan took Firestorm away from Edoras. As she urged her steed forward, Rowan felt at ease. Once Rowan was far away, she dismounted and let Firestorm graze. It was still light out and Rowan gazed up at the mountains. In the distance, she could see someone ride out to meet her. With a sigh, Rowan remounted Firestorm and saw Éomer. When she met him, he stopped and looked at her.

"What were you doing out here?" Éomer wondered, garbed, as per usual, in his armor.

"Firestorm needed to stretch his legs and I wanted to ride for bit. Besides, it's too stuffy in Meduseld after everything that's happened," Rowan explained.

"I suggest sparring," Éomer said suddenly.

"Excellent idea," Rowan agreed and raced Éomer back to Edoras. It reminded her of the days when Théodred was alive and Vivian, Éomer, Théodred, and Rowan would go on rides across Rohan.

Upon arriving at the stables, both Rowan and Éomer dismounted. Rowan retrieved her swords and Éomer waited for her. When she came back, Éomer was sitting in the stables.

"Ready for our epic battle?" Rowan inquired dramatically.

Éomer and Rowan walked out of the stables and took positions across from each other. Rowan swung her swords a bit and then was poised to strike. Her left arm was feeling much better, but she took it easy. Éomer held it in front of himself and struck one of Rowan's blades. She parried easily, but Éomer battled with more force every time Rowan blocked. Soon enough, he knocked Rowan's left sword away and brought his sword down on Rowan's defense. She stumbled and the right-handed sword slipped.

"It's not fair you're stronger than me," Rowan protested and Éomer merely laughed at her attempt at an excuse.

"You could be quicker…or more agile. Perhaps Lord Legolas could teach you how to be quick," Éomer suggested and Rowan sighed.

"I can't keep up with an elf. He'd work me to death!" Rowan stated and retrieved her fallen blades. When she had them, Éomer had a serious expression.

"I must apologize for my conduct the other night," Éomer muttered and Rowan held up a hand.

"No need. A lot happened last night and I forgive you," Rowan said with a simple grin and Éomer returned the smile.

"In order to win a duel with me, you have to be stronger and faster than that," Éomer said, returning to the subject at hand.

"You want me to do pushups and run? No, thank you," Rowan refused and Éomer shook his head.

When Rowan dragged herself back to Meduseld, she fell down in front of the fire in the entrance hall. Vivian was sitting at the table and gasped upon seeing Rowan. She was worried that Rowan was injured.

"Éomer is trying to _kill_ me!" Rowan bellowed and Vivian threw her head back to laugh.

"Oh come on, Rowan, he's helping you," Vivian pointed out and Rowan stood up slowly. She knew that Éomer and Rowan had sparred, considering that Rowan had both swords with her.

"You try to block his attack and let me know how _you_ feel," Rowan grumbled.

"Did you forget what day it is tomorrow?" Vivian inquired.

Rowan shook her head slowly in confusion as she stood up from the floor.

"It's your birthday!" Vivian yelled and Rowan's eyes widened.

"No one needs to know about that! If you tell anyone, I will kidnap you in the middle of the night and leave you somewhere in Rohan," Rowan threatened and Vivian stuck her tongue out at Rowan.

Éowyn entered the hall and as Rowan went to take a bath, Vivian strode up to Éowyn with an idea.

"It's Rowan's birthday tomorrow," Vivian said to her and Éowyn smiled.

"Surely she should be excited," Éowyn figured, but Vivian shook her head.

"She doesn't want anyone to know," Vivian stated and Éowyn smiled.

"Should we surprise her?" Éowyn inquired and Vivian nodded deviously.

Rowan felt her muscles relax as she sat in the warm water. From experience, she knew the heat wouldn't last too long and got out as quickly as possible. Mirél came into the room when Rowan wrapped what they took as a towel around her body. Rowan hugged Mirèl and the woman grinned.

"It is good to see you well, Lady Rowan," she stated.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Rowan said and released the woman from the hug.

"I should get back to my duties. With so many guests, there is so much to do," Mirél stated.

She put a pile of freshly cleaned clothes on the bed before she left and Rowan sorted through the pile to find the old clothes she wore when she first arrived in Rohan. Vivian's clothes were there as well and Rowan grinned. She looked at the old attire and moved it aside. Rowan put on a pair of pants and a tunic before heading out of the room and came upon Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Vivian sitting down patiently.

"It's silent as the grave in here," Rowan commented and Vivian glared at her best friend.

"I'm trying to speak in Sindarin," Vivian muttered under her breath and then turned to Legolas.

As Rowan watched Vivian and Legolas, she decided she'd find Éowyn. Rowan scoured Meduseld and after a while Vivian finally stated that Éowyn was outside. Before Rowan opened one of the large doors, she heard talking and noticed it to be the voice of Éowyn. Not to be rude, Rowan decided to return to where Vivian and the others resided.

Merry was smoking his Longbottom leaf and Rowan took a seat next to him. Vivian was laughing with Legolas, while Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a few short words.

"_Rowan is bored_," Vivian said in Sindarin.

"_Maybe you should speak with her_," Legolas suggested.

Vivian looked over at Rowan and noticed she was almost asleep. Training with Éomer wore her out and so Vivian decided to help Rowan back to their room and let her take a nap.

"Rowan, you should probably take a nap," Vivian suggested and Rowan's eyes opened. She blinked a few times and then stood on her feet.

"That sounds like a great idea," Rowan agreed and made her way back to the room she shared with Vivian.

**So...it's Rowan's birthday in a day muhahaha! I haven't decided what's going to occur...perhaps someone has an idea. Vivian is devious! So which of the girls do you think is more wild? Rowan or Vivian? Or are they equally crazy? Also, I'm getting to the root of why Rowan and Vivian are in Middle Earth. They're not there to just sit and be bystandards. Something brought them to Middle Earth and some light will be shed on the subject hopefully soon. **


	12. I am afraid

**Update day! Woohoo! So I sort of had trouble with this chapter. There were conflicting emotions and things I wrote down didn't make sense at a certain point, but hopefully I fixed it well enough. If it's lacking or it doesn't make sense, let me know because I need to know what this chapter is missing. I do not own Lord of the Rings or all that comes with it- merely own Mirel, Rowan, Vivian, Firestorm, and Wynter! Thanks to those who have reviewed, read, added to favorites and alerts! It's a short chapter, but the next one...oh jeez! It's long by my standards lol **

Chapter Twelve

Rowan fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Her mind started wandering and she was dreaming about her house in Ohio. Her parents were crying and expressed their worry about her when they embraced her. Vivian joined Rowan and then everything turned dark. Rowan was dressed in a tunic and pants and the tunic was stained with blood. It wasn't random blood; it was Rowan's own blood. Rowan had cuts on her arms and then Rowan glanced at her abdomen to notice she had been stabbed. In that instant, she was faced before the Great Eye. It gazed at her as she fell to her knees from the blood loss.

"If you want to go home and escape death, bring me the hobbit!" the eye yelled and Rowan groaned in pain, doubling over.

Just as Rowan felt she was going to die peacefully, Vivian was brought in and an orc held a knife to Vivian's throat. Rowan cried out, but Vivian's throat was slit and she died instantly.

Rowan gasped awake from her horrible dream and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't want to believe that death was inevitable, but Rowan refused to believe that Vivian would die. There was a knock on the door and Rowan slowly got up from the bed. Vivian entered the room and then stopped upon seeing Rowan's pale face.

"I heard something and came to check on you. What's wrong?" Vivian demanded and shut the door behind her.

"I just had a dream that woke me up," Rowan dismissed and Vivian exhaled in annoyance.

"No simple dream can wake you up. You're the heaviest sleeper I know," Vivian pointed out.

"Okay, I had a bad dream. It's not a big deal," Rowan stated in dismissal.

"If it had something to do with Sauron, then it is a big deal," Vivian said in all seriousness.

"What makes you think it was about Middle Earth?" Rowan asked with her eyes narrowed.

"It's been on your mind recently," Vivian explained and scanned Rowan's face.

"Okay, I did have a dream, but I refuse to let it come true," Rowan stated indignantly.

"What was it about?" Vivian divulged.

"We both died," Rowan stated simply.

"We're not going to die, Rowan," Vivian stated, trying to persuade Rowan.

"It's not like we can just go home if we die. If we die here, I don't think we'll go back home. V, we need to be more careful. There are two more battles…and I don't know if either of us can survive for that long," Rowan explained.

"We won't die," Vivian stated and turned on her heel.

"This is real, V," Rowan argued.

"I know it's real, but no one will let us die," Vivian stated and exited the room.

Vivian shut the door and Rowan stood up from the bed. As Rowan looked around the room, she sighed. Living in Middle Earth wasn't an easy adjustment, but Rowan and Vivian had been able to transition. Rowan took a few steps and felt the dull pain from her left wound. A wound like that wouldn't heal for a while and Rowan knew it. Sparring with Éomer had caused her leg to act up. She looked out the small window and took notice of the darkness.

Vivian walked back into the entrance hall to see everyone sitting and making idle chatter. Gimli had a plate of food in front of him and it made Vivian laugh. Legolas smiled at Vivian and when she sat down across from him, he frowned.

"You look troubled," he observed and Aragorn turned his attention to Vivian.

"I think Rowan is slowly going crazy. She had a dream, while she was sleeping, that both of us died. Sauron is threatening her and I won't believe it," Vivian explained.

"She never looked upon the palantir before," Aragorn said and Vivian shook her head.

"Sauron is trying to scare her, I think. Rowan's too strong to believe it, but she's letting fear get the best of her," Vivian figured.

Rowan walked into the room and leaned against one of the wooden support beams.

"I am afraid. There is a war going on and people can die. I'm merely accepting the fact that anyone of us could die at any time," Rowan spoke up and Vivian lowered her gaze.

"You lack hope, Rowan," Aragorn commented.

"Believe me, I don't want anyone to die and I will give my life to prevent the death of everyone I hold dear," Rowan stated as a vow.

"You haven't eaten anything for a while," Merry spoke up, trying to lessen the tension between Rowan and Aragorn.

At Merry's interruption, Rowan reluctantly sat down next to him and was given something to eat. Vivian let out a slow breath and decided to retire for the night. Legolas felt inclined to escort her, so they both left the hall. Soon enough, Aragorn left the hall and Rowan sat with Merry.

"Do you think we will all die?" Merry wondered and Rowan stopped eating for a moment to process the question.

"No, I don't think any of us will die. Besides, I won't let anyone die if I can help it," Rowan stated and Merry smiled.

Vivian walked down the hall to the room with Legolas at her side and once at the door, Vivian turned to bid him goodnight.

"Thank you for walking me to my room…and thank you for teaching me Sindarin. It's a beautiful language," Vivian said.

"It passes the time and you are quick to learn it," Legolas informed her.

"I was always with good with languages that I didn't know. Well, goodnight," Vivian said and left Legolas standing in the hall. She stood against the door and sighed.

When Merry left, Rowan stood up and exited Meduseld. It was dark and it reminded Rowan of the previous night. It was too warm in the hall, so Rowan decided to get some air. She wandered outside and gazed up at the stars. After a bit of silence, Rowan turned back to go inside. When she reached the room she shared with Vivian, Rowan found Vivian asleep in the bed. Rowan dressed in her night tunic and a different pair of pants before lying down on the fainting couch that had been provided for the girls as an extra bed.

**Rowan is afraid...yet she's hopeful that everyone will live...but that is because she knows that no one from the fellowship dies- except Boromir, but he died in the first movie/ beginning of the second book. Anyway, I need opinions on whether or not the girls should go home! If I feel they should do one over the other, I'll assert my authorness over the readers...OR I will provide an alternate ending...yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I will provide an alternate ending for the fic at the end! Yay! Resolution! If you hated this chapter...I understand, but the next one is going to be excellent!**


	13. Birthday

**Yay! It's Rowan's Birthday! So...I know everybody wonders how long Gandalf and Pippin take until the beacons of Gondor are lit, so I estimated it at about six days, leaving about half a day/ a day for the beacons to travel to Rohan. I do not own LotR in any way...nor do I own the characters! I was unsure about some of the dialogue and if it doesn't work, just let me know. I tend to get into this minset when I write and then go on about something strange haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen

Rowan woke up the next morning with Vivian shaking her.

"Happy Birthday!" Vivian bellowed and Rowan groaned, pulling the blanket over her face.

"It's too early," Rowan grumbled and Vivian pulled the blanket away from her best friend's face.

"Nope, you have to get up," Vivian stated, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Give me five more blasted minutes," Rowan muttered.

"If you don't get up, I will tell Aragorn and Éomer that it's your birthday," Vivian threatened and Rowan sat upright instantly.

"Do not tempt me to fulfill my promise to leave you out in the middle of the night," Rowan said under her breath and Éowyn entered the bedroom.

"Good morning, Rowan," she said in a bright tone.

"Vivian told you it was my birthday, didn't she?" Rowan asked bluntly and Éowyn nodded.

Vivian cowered in fear.

"You are dead meat!" Rowan yelled and chased Vivian out of the room.

As the girls raced through the hall, they entered the entrance hall and everyone was sitting down. Théoden sat at his throne and was startled when he saw the girls. Before he could say a word to them, they disappeared outside and down the steps.

"Rowan, stop or you'll hurt your leg!" Vivian warned, looking over her shoulder.

"I won't stop until you do," Rowan called and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rowan jumped and tackled Vivian. The girls were grabbing each other's arms and trying to tickle each other, but were suddenly pulled apart. Legolas pulled Vivian away and Aragorn restrained Rowan. In Rowan's defense, she wasn't going to seriously injure Vivian.

"What in the world is going on?" Aragorn demanded and Rowan was out of breath. Vivian stood up with Legolas's help and brushed herself off. She had been running in a gown and it was now dirty. Rowan, on the other hand, was dressed in what she fell asleep in and it had a few patches of dirt.

"It's Rowan's birthday and she's angry that I told Éowyn," Vivian stated with a grin and Rowan stood up much quicker than Aragorn anticipated and ran towards Vivian. Legolas stepped in front of Vivian and gave Rowan a threatening look that stopped her in her tracks. If Rowan was not herself, Legolas felt the need to prevent injury.

"Why are you upset that your friend told Éowyn it was your birthday?" Aragorn inquired and Rowan turned to face him.

"I'm not fond of celebrating my birthday. I never really was fond of it," Rowan stated with a shrug.

"Well, too bad, because we're partying tonight," Vivian stated from behind Legolas's back.

"I don't have a choice, then, do I?" Rowan asked rhetorically and grinned, shaking her head.

The two best friends smiled at each other and Rowan cautiously stepped around Legolas. They shared a hug and all was forgiven.

"I was only tickling Vivian. I would never hurt Vivian if I could help it," Rowan explained to Legolas and Aragorn.

"She has her bouts of anger," Vivian elaborated and the girls walked back up the stairs.

Éowyn and Théoden stood at the top of the staircase and gazed down at what had occurred. Rowan stood before Legolas, who was standing protectively in front of Vivian and then the two girls hugged each other.

"What is going on?" Théoden asked his niece.

"It is the day of Rowan's birth and she did not want Vivian speaking of it," Éowyn explained.

"Ah, I see," Théoden observed and watched as the four came up the staircase.

"You're in your pajamas for God sakes," Vivian scolded Rowan and she merely laughed in response.

Rowan and Vivian bowed their heads upon passing Théoden and entered Meduseld. Upon entering, Gimli and Merry were sitting down, still eating. They noticed both Rowan and Vivian covered in dirt.

"Get into a brawl?" Gimli wondered and Rowan put an arm around Vivian's shoulders.

"Nope, we had a misunderstanding," Rowan stated as she walked back to the room with Vivian.

When the girls got back to their room, Rowan walked to the dresser and grabbed a new pair of clothing. She then walked behind the changing screen and began dressing.

"So, what did you do?" Rowan inquired and Vivian bit her lip.

"Éowyn wanted to have a huge party, but I can talk her out of it. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell her that my birthday is tomorrow and we can have a joint party," Vivian suggested.

"You should tell her…because I would have told her tomorrow and then we would have had two parties," Rowan said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine, I will," Vivian said and exited the room in search of Éowyn.

Vivian returned to hear Rowan humming as she brushed her hair.

"I told Éowyn and now she's even more excited," Vivian spoke up and Rowan turned around with a devious grin. For the first time, Vivian noticed Rowan wearing one of the gowns that resided in the trunk they shared.

"Don't laugh, but I felt it was necessary for me to wear a dress for my birthday, even if I don't want to," Rowan explained before Vivian even spoke.

"What were you humming a little bit ago?" Vivian wondered, changing the subject.

Rowan began to sing aloud the song she hummed and there were no words. It was merely a melody. Vivian watched quietly as she tried to remember the song.

"What is the song? I know it's…familiar," Vivian said, searching for the right words.

"It's something that we used to listen to," Rowan said and grinned.

Éomer was walking down the hall when he heard someone singing. It then stopped and he heard Vivian's voice asking what it was. Before the girls opened the door, Éomer left the hall and went to his own chambers. He didn't want to bother the girls.

Rowan stood up and pulled Vivian toward the center of the room. For all the ballet lessons Vivian had, she had the physique of a dancer; long, slender legs and pointed toes.

"Why did you stop dancing last year?" Rowan hadn't asked Vivian her reason when she suddenly started hanging out with Rowan on Friday nights instead of going to ballet practice.

"I didn't think it mattered anymore. Besides, you needed me and I couldn't leave you all alone," Vivian said and hugged Rowan.

"You're a good friend…too good," Rowan muttered as the girls broke the hug. Vivian was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

Mirél stood in the doorway with fresh clothes when Vivian opened the wooden door. Vivian hugged the woman and drew her into the room.

"Lady Éowyn thought perhaps you both would like these gowns much better for tonight," Mirél stated and laid the two gowns on the bed.

"They're lovely!" Vivian cried out and picked her favorite up from the bed. Rowan walked over to the gown that was left and grinned.

"Oh, Éowyn is trying too hard to make us stand out," Rowan muttered and held the gown up to herself. It was a forest green color and had a low neckline. Vivian's was modest and it made Rowan feel inclined to switch.

"You can't have this one. I called it already," Vivian stated indignantly and walked behind the changing screen.

"You both will look lovely," Mirél whispered to Rowan and she nodded a thanks.

"Éowyn did this on purpose, didn't she?" Rowan asked the maid and Mirél shook her head.

"She had help in finding those particular gowns. I believe a few men gave their input," Mirél explained.

"I'm guessing an elf, a man, and a dwarf were the culprits," Rowan said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid they did," Mirél said softly.

"Thank you for delivering the gowns, Mirél," Rowan said with a grin and watched Mirél leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

Vivian came out from behind the screen with a grin on her face. She twirled around in the white gown and strode overt to the mirror. Rowan went behind the changing screen and quickly donned the forest green gown she was to wear. When Rowan came out, Vivian pursed her lips.

"Maybe I should have worn that one," Vivian said thoughtfully and Rowan looked at herself in the mirror. Rowan grinned at her reflection and then turned to smile at Vivian. They both helped each other tie the corsets in the back and then gazed at themselves in the small mirror.

"White suits you better. Besides, I assume Legolas likes you in white," Rowan said quietly and Vivian's eyes widened.

"I don't harbor any feelings for him," Vivian stated, glaring at Rowan.

"That's a bad case of denial. Did you know who picked out our gowns?" Rowan inquired.

"Éowyn did," Vivian stated, recalling what Mirél had said, and then frowned upon seeing the look on Rowan's face.

"Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli decided to have a hand in this. Your gown, my dear, looks as though you belong in Mirkwood or Rivendell. I just look like a whore in mine," Rowan said nonchalantly. Vivian's jaw dropped.

"You're far from a whore, my friend. You're a tomboy, Row," Vivian said and put a hand on Rowan's shoulder. It was merely Rowan exaggerating. Vivian knew that Rowan had only dated two guys in high school and treated them fairly. Rowan wasn't one for a short relationship.

"Perhaps we should hide in here a while," Rowan advised, knowing that it was too early.

"How's your leg? You were running too fast earlier," Vivian said with concern, remembering how fast the both of them had gone down the stairs to the Golden Hall.

"It's fine. Besides, the worst that will happen is that I'll have to stay in bed for a while," Rowan dismissed.

"Maybe they'll have to amputate your leg," Vivian figured, menacingly, and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"I'll make them amputate _your_ _arm_ if that happens," Rowan retorted and rested on the fainting couch that was her bed.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

There was so much ale! Vivian, taking too much liberty with the drink, had a stack of empty flagons on the table in front of her. Rowan watched as the Rohirric man continued to hand Vivian flagon after flagon of ale. **(A/N: I was unsure as to whether the people of Rohan were known as "Rohirric" or not...so I decided that Rohirric sounded the best...I also might have spelled it incorrectly and if that is the case, I apologize)**

"She is quick to drink," Legolas observed at Rowan's side.

"Vivian turns nineteen tomorrow. She's excited," Rowan pointed out.

Legolas nodded and continued to make idle chatter with Rowan.

After speaking with Legolas, Rowan left the party and got a bit of air. Aragorn sat on one of the steps, watching the mountains.

"Lord Éomer was searching for you," Aragorn stated suddenly.

"I bet he is," Rowan said quietly.

"The beacons should be lit soon. Gandalf will make sure of it," Aragorn said.

"You, Legolas, and Gimli chose the gowns Vivian and I are wearing, didn't you?" Rowan inquired and Aragorn looked up at her.

"Legolas and Gimli gave their input, but I had nothing to do with it," Aragorn admitted.

"Well, then have you seen someone who's tall, about six-one with long blonde hair?" Rowan wondered and Aragorn gave her a confused look. She was being very vague. Almost all of the men in Rohan had blonde hair.

"I do not know who you speak of," Aragorn pointed out.

"Then I guess it's up to me to find a particular horse lord," Rowan said to herself and went back inside.

Vivian was practically drunk on the ale and Legolas came to her aid. When Vivian saw Rowan she pointed right at her.

"There she is!" Vivian yelled and Rowan shook her head. If this was what too much ale did to her, Rowan didn't want to know what beer did if and when they got back to Earth.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Rowan and she started laughing. Awkward moments of silence deserved laughter. Gimli joined in on the laughter and then everyone else did as well. Éowyn walked up to Rowan and held something in her hand.

"I do hope this is an acceptable gift," Éowyn stated and placed a necklace in Rowan's hand. The cord was leather and a wooden horse posed as the charm. Rowan smiled and hugged Éowyn.

"It's wonderful," Rowan said and released Éowyn from the hug quickly.

"I made one for Vivian as well, but she seems to be otherwise occupied," Éowyn observed and Rowan nodded.

"She shouldn't have been allowed to have that much ale, but it is her birthday tomorrow," Rowan said, mostly to herself, as she put the gifted necklace around her neck.

"My brother is searching for you," Éowyn said suddenly and Rowan smiled.

"It's funny because Aragorn told me the same exact thing," Rowan mentioned and then parted with Éowyn to search for the elusive horse lord.

Walking across the hall, she couldn't find Éomer. He was indeed elusive, but when Rowan turned, she saw him speaking with a few from his éored. When he noticed Rowan, he immediately dismissed the men and approached Rowan. She was leaning against one of the wooden supports and smiled.

"I've been looking for you," Rowan stated.

"I have been searching for you as well," Éomer said and Rowan moved away from the support beam.

"Well, now that we have found each other, what is it you needed?" Rowan inquired and Éomer smiled, walking a bit further away from the drinking.

As the silence deepened, Rowan stopped. They were almost outside.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd rather have witnesses," Rowan stated, knowing that Éomer would never kill her. She just wanted to see his reaction.

"Why would I have reason to kill you?" Éomer inquired.

"How should I know? You're the one luring a defenseless girl outside…away from everyone," Rowan said, continuing with her joke. She didn't know how long she'd be able to act like this, keeping a straight face.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" Éomer demanded and Rowan decided to stop the charade.

"I was only joking. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't even be following you. I just wanted to see how you'd react," Rowan said with a shrug.

"You are a strange girl," he commented and Rowan beamed up at him.

"I'm the strangest girl you've ever met," Rowan said with a nod.

"You didn't notify anyone of your birthday," Éomer stated, changing the subject.

"I'm not one to celebrate my birthday. It's just another year. Soon, I'll be old," Rowan said like it was nothing.

"You will not be old for a long time," Éomer mentioned and Rowan smirked.

"But you, my good sir, aren't going to be a bachelor forever," Rowan pointed out and frowned when Éomer didn't laugh.

"What is a bachelor?" Éomer wondered.

"Let's see…oh! You won't be young forever," Rowan mended her words.

"Ah, indeed," Éomer agreed, "Where is Vivian?"

"She had a little too much ale, so Legolas escorted her back," Rowan explained.

Some of the men were being rowdy and Éomer looked over at them. When they didn't quiet down, Éomer sighed and then turned to Rowan.

"If I don't see you before you retire, goodnight," Éomer said, took Rowan's hand, and kissed her knuckles.

Éomer left suddenly and Rowan let out a breath. After the celebration Éowyn had advised, Rowan decided to get some rest. When she got to the room, Legolas was standing outside the door. Rowan approached cautiously and gazed at Legolas in confusion.

"I knocked and called for her, but she does not open the door," Legolas stated with worry and Rowan rolled her eyes. Vivian was just being difficult.

"Viv, you need to open the door! I'm tired and I want to sleep," Rowan announced and Vivian opened the door. She gasped upon seeing Legolas and pulled Rowan inside before shutting the door again.

"Why didn't you tell me he was out there?" Vivian demanded. Rowan could smell the ale on her breath.

"You really need some sleep, girl. Why are you freaking out about Legolas? He's just making sure you're alive," Rowan explained and Vivian fell back onto the bed.

"He's been standing outside the door since I came in here. I don't want to talk to him at present…because I won't say anything smart," Vivian stated as she rolled over a few times. Rowan knew now that Vivian would not be permitted to drink an outrageous amount of ale from now on.

Rowan walked over to the bed and took Vivian's shoes off before pulling the covers over her head, tucking Vivian in.

"You should sleep this off. It's your birthday tomorrow and if you want Éowyn's gift, you need to calm down," Rowan stated and Vivian did as she was told.

Vivian took the present from Rowan's hand and gazed at it in wonder. The necklaces were the same, but the woods that the horses were carved out of were different. Rowan's was a darker color, while Vivian's was a lighter color. Vivian placed the necklace on the nightstand and slowly closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. Rowan walked behind the screen and changed into her night attire. As she emerged from behind the screen, dressed in men's clothing, there was a light rap at the door and Rowan trudged over to it to find Éomer standing there.

"Yes?" Rowan inquired and Éomer leaned down to kiss her, drawing her to him. Rowan was taken back, but wrapped her arm around Éomer's neck and kissed him back. In the process, Vivian woke up and sat there, gawking at the two. When Éomer pulled back, Rowan looked up at him.

"Sleep well," Éomer said and left suddenly.

"What the hell?" Vivian said to herself.

**Ok, so too fast? Yeah, Eomer is a bit strange, but in my mind it was a birthday kiss! Legolas feels very protective of Vivian...but there is no relationship as of yet. Yes, Vivian likes him, but he doesn't acknowledge it. I was reading "What not to do in a Lord of the Rings fic" (I can't recall the authors, but I appreciate their fic!) and felt that I should abide my some of their general ideas. Is this a Mary-Sue...I don't think so...but maybe. I was always confused with that word. Anyway, Rowan in no way shape or form will be able to beat Eomer or Aragorn in a sword fight and I realize that...but that doesn't mean she can't defend herself :) So...no beating Eomer and Aragorn for Rowan! Ok, enough of my rant! **


	14. Like Viking People

**As you can already tell...I like writing dialogue! I just realized that I write way too much of it, but it's alright. This is a normal filler chapter until the beacons are lit...which will be soon! As per usual, I do not own LotR in any way. I merely own Rowan, Vivian, Mirel, Firestorm, and Wynter! **

Chapter Fourteen

Rowan woke up the next morning with her leg throbbing. She groaned in pain as she sat upright on the fainting couch. Vivian was already awake and came out from behind the changing screen.

"Are you alright?" Vivian wondered and Rowan nodded in response.

"It just hurts from yesterday. It'll be fine," Rowan assured her best friend, "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you very much. I don't know if I imagined it, but did Éomer kiss you in the doorway of our room last night?" Vivian inquired casually.

"I…I have nothing to say in response to that," Rowan said, refusing to shed light on the subject.

"So I wasn't just imagining it. Oh, good. Why did he kiss you?" Vivian inquired, more asking herself that question.

"How should I know? I was going to get some sleep and then he knocks on the door. I didn't realize it was Éomer, I thought it was Éowyn or someone else other than him. When I inquired as to why he was there, he just kissed me…and then he said goodnight before leaving," Rowan explained.

"Someone likes you! At least it's not Grima," Vivian said, causing Rowan to laugh.

"Do you know how short I am compared to Éomer? He's like a giant compared to me!" Rowan exclaimed, sitting upright on her makeshift bed.

"Did you not notice it in the movie? I'm pretty sure he's taller than Aragorn," Vivian figured.

"We will have to find out…maybe today. Besides, I'm going to ask Aragorn if he'd spar with me. After last night, I think I want to keep away from Éomer for a bit," Rowan stated and Vivian smirked.

"If you don't keep your distance you'll kiss him again?" Vivian inquired and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go about our day. It shouldn't be too long before Aragorn sees the beacons," Rowan figured and retrieved clothes for the day.

When Rowan and Vivian emerged from their room, Rowan had her weapons belt over her shoulder. One of her swords hung from it along with a fair amount of throwing knives. Legolas and Gimli sat in the hall and noticed Rowan's weapons immediately.

"Why would you be carrying dangerous weapons, lass?" Gimli inquired.

"I'm training to kill things. Where's Aragorn? I want to ask him for help," Rowan said and Legolas pointed to the doors.

"I'll stay in here, then. It's less windy inside anyway," Vivian said and Rowan walked out of the hall.

Aragorn stood on the steps and Rowan tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her and Rowan smiled.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to teach me a few things with the sword. Éomer taught me a few basics, but I can't block his attacks. He uses too much force," Rowan complained and Aragorn nodded.

"I will return in a moment," Aragorn said and disappeared into Meduseld.

As Aragorn entered, Vivian looked up. She was still practicing with Legolas and he was still waiting for her answer to the question he had asked.

"_Lord Aragorn, where are you off to_?" Vivian asked in elvish.

"_Your friend has asked me to teach her a few things. I promise I won't harm her_," Aragorn assured her and retrieved his sword.

When Aragorn came back, Rowan was sitting on the steps, eyeing one of her swords. It was a Rohan blade and Aragorn gazed at it for a few moments before asserting his presence. Rowan knocked her right handed blade against the ground and looked up at Aragorn.

"You know of the starting position and how to parry," Aragorn assumed.

Rowan nodded in confirmation.

"I can't block heavy, powerful blows. I use my agility, but sometimes I can't get away quickly enough," Rowan explained.

"I'll walk you through a few steps," Aragorn said and began slowly attacking. Rowan held up one of her blades and blocked to the best of her ability.

After a while, Rowan learned a great deal. She then was moved to throw knives at a dummy. Slowly, she aimed and then missed the target completely. Aragorn came over and assisted her with the task. Soon enough, Rowan was tired and followed Aragorn inside.

Vivian had her head down on the wooden table and Legolas was still speaking in Sindarin.

"You think you're exhausted?" Rowan demanded and Vivian lifted her head.

"_Enough_," Vivian said and then covered her mouth. She didn't mean to speak in Sindarin. She had been speaking in Sindarin for a while and forgot.

"I'm going to take a good bath and get all this grime and dirt off me. Have fun, kids," Rowan said and then dragged her feet back to the room.

Vivian sat upright and gazed at Legolas.

"_Can we stop for today_?" Vivian inquired, pleading with her eyes.

"_Very well_," Legolas agreed and Vivian got up from the table. She gave Legolas a smile and then left the great hall to go to the room she shared with Rowan.

When Vivian entered the bedroom, Rowan was drying her hair with a cloth. Vivian took a seat on her bed and let out a breath.

"What's got you so unhappy?" Rowan wondered, looking at Vivian through the reflection in the mirror.

"I'm bored, Row. We need to do something," Vivian suggested.

"After I dry my hair, we can go riding. Wynter and Firestorm are probably upset with us because we haven't seen them in a while." Vivian nodded in agreement as Rowan went back to drying her hair slowly.

Rowan led the way out of Meduseld with Vivian on her heels as soon as Rowan's hair was dry. The two girls linked arms and skipped through the great hall. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were there, as usual, but Théoden was having a military meeting. The girls stopped skipping to openly laugh at their childish behavior. Aragorn looked over at them and they hurried away.

"He was giving us the death glare!" Rowan said dramatically and Vivian giggled as they descended the stairs.

"We shouldn't have disrupted the meeting, though." Rowan nodded at Vivian's words.

"We weren't even invited to the meeting," Rowan pointed out.

The girls raced to the stables and met Wynter and Firestorm. The horses neighed and stomped their hooves in greeting.

"I missed you," Rowan said to Firestorm and grabbed his saddle. Wynter stomped his hoof profusely and Vivian merely laughed.

Firestorm and Wynter raced across Rohan and as soon as the horses grew tired, the girls slowed down. It would have been advantageous if there were trees around, but there were only hills and rocks to be seen. Rowan dismounted Firestorm and let him graze while she looked over at the snowy mountains. Vivian joined her and they stood together, watching in silence.

"I hope the beacons are lit soon. As you said, it's getting boring in Edoras," Rowan muttered, not taking her eyes away from the snow.

"How long does it take Gandalf and Pippin to light the beacons?" Vivian wondered, turning her gaze to Rowan.

"Probably five days, but it takes them three days to get to Gondor," Rowan explained, recalling the movie.

"Remember when we went on vacation last summer to Florida and said we want to live somewhere with a warm climate forever?" Vivian inquired, trying to make Rowan remember.

"I went with your family, right?" Vivian nodded in response.

"We were taking a walk around the grounds of the hotel," Vivian continued and Rowan grinned.

"I remember we sat down and…you were holding your novel for English," Rowan said, turning to meet Vivian's gaze finally.

"I hated that book from the beginning and I will never pick it up again," Vivian vowed.

"What are you getting at, V? Why did you bring up our vacation from last year?" Rowan needed to know what Vivian's point was.

"If we have to stay in Middle Earth, I think we can get used to it. Sure, I'll miss my family, but you're my family too, Row. My parents won't even know I'm gone. They'll probably think I just went to college without them. If we weren't here together, I'd go crazy," Vivian explained and Rowan diverted her gaze to her feet.

"I have no problem with staying here. Just don't leave me here by myself." Rowan looked up from her feet and the girls hugged.

"If I had a camera, I would take a picture of us right now. It's a shame we weren't able to bring anything with us," Vivian muttered as the girls separated from the hug.

"Perhaps we should head back. I'm sure they're in an uproar, not knowing where two innocent young girls went. They'll probably think we got lost or worse, captured by orcs," Rowan figured and mounted Firestorm again.

As they rode, Vivian caught up with Rowan.

"So what is going on with you and Éomer? I thought that after a kiss like that, you'd be holding hands and always around him," Vivian spoke up and received a look from Rowan.

"It's more complicated than that. I think Éomer is trying to figure out his feelings for me while I'm practically wearing my heart on my sleeve. Yes, I really like him, but I don't know what he's thinking," Rowan explained with a heavy sigh.

"Do you remember that one guy…the last guy you dated? He was real sweet, but he broke up with you and you dismissed it like it was nothing. He was a real nice guy and you didn't exactly seem to care what he did. You need to be interested in everything…or give your opinion," Vivian advised.

"I don't think it's going to be too hard being interested in Rohirrim culture. They're like...Viking people," Rowan said and laughed at her own comment.

"Where did you come up with Viking people? They're not that ancient. It's more like…Saxon or something," Vivian countered.

"I guess you're right. Let's just get back and make sure no one was worried about us."

Upon arriving in Edoras, the small capital was quiet as usual. Firestorm and Wynter were led into the stables and when the girls dismounted, they came across three stable boys. They looked at the girls and began whispering amongst themselves.

"If you don't want to help my horse, I'm afraid I will have to discuss this matter with King Théoden," Rowan threatened and the three boys merely rolled their eyes.

"You have no power, _girl_. You're the same as us, peasants," one of the boys stated and someone cleared their throat.

The boys turned around to see Éomer standing there. Rowan looked at Éomer and then grinned deviously. Vivian put her hands on her hips and gazed at the boy who spoke.

"They are not peasants; they are guests of the king. You will treat them as such, is that clear?" Éomer demanded and Rowan could have sworn there was fear in all three boys' eyes.

"Yes, Lord Éomer," they said in unison and took Firestorm and Wynter to their stalls.

Vivian, Rowan, and Éomer exited the stables together. Once they were away, Éomer stopped.

"Éowyn was searching for you both. She requires your aid," Éomer said and the girls nodded.

"We were just riding for a bit. It has been quiet in Meduseld lately," Vivian explained.

"Where is your sister?" Rowan asked, meeting Éomer's gaze.

"She is in her room, I believe." Rowan nodded and led Vivian away.

As Vivian and Rowan walked up the steps, Éomer watched them take two steps at a time. Éowyn wouldn't rush up the stairs in a hasty manner, but these girls were strange to Middle Earth. Éomer recalled the previous night and smiled to himself. He didn't know what he felt for Rowan, but she intrigued him. After pondering, Éomer finally returned to Meduseld.

"Did you miss us?" Rowan asked as she entered Éowyn's room with Vivian.

"I was worried for you both. I am glad Éomer found you." Éowyn was mending a tunic as she spoke.

"What do you want us to do?" Vivian was eager to hear why Éowyn called for them.

"Oh, I wished to inquire after your night and to wish you, Vivian, a very happy day of birth," Éowyn said with a genuine smile. Rowan smiled in return, knowing that Éowyn brought out the best in those around her.

"Thank you very much. Rowan and I went out riding earlier and that's why you couldn't find us." Éowyn nodded as Vivian spoke.

"Thank you for last night. It was entertaining and fun," Rowan added.

"You both must be hungry," Éowyn assumed and put her mending away.

**I had to have a moment between Eomer and the girls! It wasn't much of a celebration for Vivian's birthday, but the last chapter was their joint birthday "party". How'd you like the filler? :) I know it kinda dragged on, but the next chapter will be better!**


	15. Zoinks!

**On with the movie plot! I do not own LotR only my characters! Oh! I took the Mary Sue Litmus test...yes Rowan and Vivian are sort of kind of Mary Sues, but I'm trying to change them up a bit before the story ends! Thanks to those who have been sticking with the story and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Three days had passed of waiting in Edoras. Rowan had sparred with Aragorn and learned a few more attacks while Vivian learned much more elvish with Legolas. She could speak it fluently and Rowan was fascinated with the way Vivian learned it so quickly, but it was because Vivian had nothing better to do. When Vivian was stuck, she'd resort to English. Théoden had arranged another military meeting and Vivian was in the bedroom, taking a nap. Rowan, on the other hand, sat at one of the tables, listening to the meeting while Gimli, sitting across from her, ate. Éomer was stationed on the other side of the room, listening intently to the conversation Théoden was having with his captains and generals. Suddenly, Aragorn ran into the hall and was breathing heavily.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith; the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn managed to say, still breathing heavily.

There was silence as Théoden took in what Aragorn had just yelled. Éowyn entered the room upon hearing the noise.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim," Théoden ordered and everyone sprung into action. Rowan got up from the table and walked into the bedroom. Vivian was sleeping peacefully, but Rowan made her wake up.

"Aragorn saw the beacons. It's time to go to Dunharrow." Vivian sprung out of bed in alarm.

Vivian immediately gathered clothes she wanted to bring and Rowan changed her outfit. She had acquired clothes from the seamstress in the town that would fit her perfectly. Vivian didn't bother changing. She was fine with riding on Wynter wearing a dress.

Everyone began packing and it became a rush. As Rowan exited the room with her belongings on her shoulder, she came across Éowyn.

"Are we allowed to go to Dunharrow?" Éowyn smiled in response.

"Of course you are. As ladies of the court, we can be there to farewell the men. If anyone tells you that you cannot go, I vouch for you. I would like the company," Éowyn explained and left immediately. She had to oversee what was going to Dunharrow.

The horses were being brought from the stables when Rowan exited Meduseld. She found Firestorm waiting for her and bounded down the stairs to get him ready.

"Are you ready to go on the most dangerous ride of your life?" Rowan asked quietly in Firestorm's ear. The horse responded by moving his head, causing Rowan to laugh.

Vivian walked out of Meduseld and held her bag of belongings under her arm. Éowyn walked out with her. Both young women found their horses and Vivian instantly noticed Rowan atop Firestorm. Éomer walked out of Meduseld with Théoden and before Éomer could walk down the steps, he received instructions from his uncle. Vivian directed Wynter over to where Firestorm and Rowan were.

"Are you ready to go to the point of no return?" Rowan inquired.

"We could always stay here, you know," Vivian suggested.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Vivian shook her head unhappily and clicked her tongue so that Wynter would move forward. Legolas and Gimli waited a bit and Vivian joined them.

Rowan watched as Éomer mounted Firefoot and he met Rowan's gaze.

"My uncle requests that I gather men along the way. I will meet you in Dunharrow," Éomer assured her.

"But you will be riding with us for a while," Rowan figured. Éomer nodded quickly and then spoke to every soldier.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all to lord and land!" Éomer called and all the soldiers rode out of Edoras.

Rowan tied the helmet she received to the front of the saddle and Firestorm galloped alongside Firefoot.

"How far is Dunharrow?" Rowan asked Éomer as they rode away from Edoras.

"It's not very far from Edoras. It is a shorter distance to Dunharrow than to Helm's Deep," Éomer explained, pushing Firefoot to gallop much more quickly.

"So we'll get to Dunharrow before nightfall?" Rowan recalled the movie, but had no idea what it meant in real time.

Éomer nodded and was called for by his uncle.

"I'll find you later," Rowan called before Éomer got too far. He turned and nodded before riding up to meet his uncle.

Vivian caught up to Rowan and they exchanged smiles.

"So we will be there shortly?" Vivian concluded, as she was listening to the conversation between Rowan and Éomer.

"Yeah and I'm just relieved we don't have to make camp. It's going to be made for us when we get to Dunharrow," Rowan said confidently.

"How much do you want to bet that we'll be sharing a tent?" Vivian inquired, wanting to see if she could guess it.

"There's no point. Of course we're going to share a tent. One tent is too big for each of us alone. We could also be rooming with Éowyn, but I highly doubt it. We'll probably be on the other side of the camp," Rowan figured.

Upon their arrival at Dunharrow, Rowan listened as many of Théoden's men checked in with him on their forces. The riders from Snowbourn hadn't arrived and Théoden was distressed about it. Rowan pulled Firestorm to a halt before ascending the mountain. Its sheer size intimated her. Vivian looked at Rowan and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we're sleeping up there. Come on," Vivian said and urged Wynter forward. The path upward wasn't too narrow, but Rowan assured herself it wouldn't be too bad.

Once Rowan dismounted, she walked Firestorm over to where the horses were and found Éomer brushing Firefoot.

"It's going to be a long day," Rowan commented and Éomer glanced up. Firestorm was placed next to Firefoot and he remained.

"We will leave early in the morning," Éomer added and Rowan nodded, turning away from the horses.

Vivian found Rowan and they noticed a narrow path that led into the mountain. Rowan thought she saw a ghost of sorts and exchanged a look of worry with Vivian.

"Zoinks," Rowan said quietly to Vivian and the girls laughed.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli wondered and Éomer appeared.

"This is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas stated, gazing at the path intently. It was as if he was afraid himself.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Éomer pointed out, eyeing Rowan. She kept her gaze on the path.

"How can a creepy mountain be evil? It's harmless," Vivian dismissed and the wind whistled. Rowan jumped in response.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, lass," Gimli said and Rowan took a dramatic step backward.

"Thus, the reason I despise caves," Rowan mumbled, "so I'm going to get away from here."

When Rowan escaped, leaving Vivian there, she found Éowyn. Her tent was relatively close to everyone's.

"Oh, Rowan, you startled me," Éowyn said when she turned to see Rowan standing there.

"Where is the tent that Vivian and I are sharing?" Rowan inquired.

"Your tent is between mine and Éomer's," Éowyn said, pointing it out.

"Oh, goodie," Rowan said sarcastically and walked to the tent.

It was furnished in furs and reminded her of the room back in Edoras. There were two small beds next to each other and two makeshift tables. A chest also resided in the corner of the room and Rowan decided to glance through it. The belongings Rowan and Vivian had brought with them were safely sitting near the entrance of the tent.

Soon enough, Vivian entered the tent with a grin.

"Éowyn told you whose tent is next to ours, didn't she?" Vivian wondered. Rowan replied with a nod.

"I'd like to believe it was Éowyn's idea," Rowan pointed out.

"Well, I'll just let you think that," Vivian decided and eyed the chest in the corner.

Vivian looked through the mysterious chest and found a white gown to her liking. She changed into it and spun around in it. Rowan was sitting on one of the small beds and pulled out one of her swords.

"How do I look?" Vivian asked her best friend.

"You look gorgeous, but what's with the wardrobe change? We're going to be leaving soon enough and you have a choice, my friend. You can either stay to fight with the Rohirrim…or you can venture forth to the unknown with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli," Rowan suggested, placing her sword in her lap.

"Is there any way you'd consider going to the Dimholt?" Vivian asked, hoping that Rowan would travel with her.

"You know how I feel about caves. Helm's Deep was as far as I want to get," Rowan said persistently.

"Please just get over your phobia for me," Vivian begged with a frown.

"I can't go with Aragorn. You'll be much safer with them anyway," Rowan made the point.

"I guess you're right. Just be careful out there," Vivian forewarned.

"I'm going to get some air. You can join me if you want," Rowan offered. Vivian shook her head, declining the offer.

"No, I'm just going to change into something more practical. It's what I'm going to be wearing to battle," Vivian realized and watched Rowan slowly exit the tent.

In her heart, Vivian knew Rowan would go with her, but there were other people to look after. Rowan was going to try to protect everyone, but Vivian knew it couldn't be done. Saruman's words came back to haunt Vivian as she recalled his warning. _Why would Rowan be tested more than me?_ Vivian wanted to know what role Rowan was going to play, but it wouldn't be solved straight away. It would take time to discover the truth.

Rowan made her way through the camp and stopped at the ledge. It was steep, so Rowan took a few steps backward to make sure she wouldn't fall. She turned to see Éomer stand a few yards away from her.

"How many do we have?" Éomer lowered his head.

"Ten thousand, but I do not believe it will be enough. We need more men," Éomer explained, voicing his opinion on the matter.

"The only thing to do is to hope. We're ten thousand Rohan soldiers on horseback and there are many orcs. For every man, they could take down plenty of orcs. I could hopefully take down two orcs," Rowan said with a bright smile.

"You could kill more than merely two orcs," Éomer commented.

"And you could probably kill fifty…on a good day," Rowan believed with a bit of exaggeration, causing the horse lord to smile.

"As you said, it shall be a long day," Éomer recalled, taking a few steps closer to Rowan. In response, Rowan kicked the grass and sighed.

"Aren't you going to rest before the battle?" Rowan wondered.

"I might rest soon, but there is much to be done," Éomer mumbled, loud enough so Rowan could hear him.

"I might sleep a little, but I'll have to find time," Rowan shrugged.

"I have been thinking about my feelings for you, Rowan. Of all the women I have known, you are the most different," Éomer explained, but Rowan cut him off.

"I've been thinking about this too. We…we don't know each other too well. I say we take this slow and see where it goes," Rowan suggested a compromise.

"Very well, I will agree to your terms, but there is a chance we may not to see another day if the battle grows ill," Éomer pointed out and Rowan shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to take that chance. Well, I'm going to take a short nap so I can ride tomorrow," Rowan said, but Éomer grabbed her arm. Rowan turned and he kissed her hand.

Rowan returned to her tent and sat down on her small bed. Vivian looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"You okay?" Vivian wondered and Rowan nodded.

"I'm just going to take a nap," Rowan said sat back in the bed.

Vivian left the tent when Rowan fell asleep. It was growing dark and men were gathered around the fires.

"Can you fight, Lady Vivian?" Legolas asked, approaching her from behind.

"No, I leave that skill to my counterpart," Vivian said with a grin.

"You ought to learn," Legolas advised.

"I'll ask Rowan when she wakes," Vivian assured him and walked away. She took a seat near one of the fires and pondered the situation. If only Gandalf were there, she could ask him about the reason Rowan and Vivian were in Middle Earth. It was up to Vivian now.

**I felt Rowan and Eomer needed a "heart to heart". In the movie, it doesn't really show a layout of where the tents are...so I imagine Eowyn's tent is somewhere close to Eomer's and Theoden's. So Vivian is going to try to uncover why the girls are in Middle Earth! Can she do it? I don't really know haha We'll have to wait and see!**


	16. We'll See Each Other Again

**Shorter chapter today...I apologize. Next chapter will be bigger...hopefully. I do not own LotR! Thanks to those who review, story alert and favorite! This fic is getting a lot of favorites and alerts lately! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Rowan stood before the Great Eye once again. This time, Rowan wasn't injured too badly. She only bore scrapes and bruises. When Rowan looked around, dead bodies littered the grass and then Rowan's eye caught someone. It took a few breaths to keep calm, but she saw Vivian in the grass among the dead.

"You have failed," the Eye whispered in a hoarse voice.

"No, this isn't what's going to happen," Rowan stated indignantly, glaring at the Eye.

"This will come to pass," the Eye insisted, causing Rowan to clench her fists and jaw.

Orcs arrived and carried two people. Rowan's eyes widened upon recognizing them. They were Aragorn and Éomer. Rowan bowed her head for a few moments in contemplation and then raised it.

"You're going to kill them in front of me?" Rowan demanded, knowing that she was trying to control the turmoil that raged inside her. At any moment, she could cry or scream.

"No, they will watch you die," the Eye whispered once again and Rowan's eyes immediately widened. She started to back away, but orcs from an unknown source restrained her. Aragorn and Éomer struggled to free themselves, but it was useless. A black sword was brought before Rowan and an orc stood before Rowan. She took a breath in and then the fear took hold. The orc plunged the sword through her stomach.

Rowan woke with a gasp. Her leg was throbbing and a dull pain came to her head. Vivian was asleep already, so Rowan quietly got out of bed. Rowan stumbled out of the tent, falling to her knees as soon as she closed the flap that posed as the door. Her head continued to throb and she bit back a cry of pain. If Sauron was trying to scare her, he was doing a piss-poor job at it. When Rowan could stand the pain, she slowly stood and began walking away from the tents. To her surprise, Éomer was sitting at the fire. He straightened upon seeing Rowan in her state. Éowyn was summoned immediately and Rowan returned to her tent. Vivian sat up in alarm upon seeing Éowyn.

"What is going on?" Vivian demanded, eyeing Rowan. Éowyn sat Rowan down and held her close.

"It's merely a dream, Rowan," Éowyn said, trying to soothe Rowan.

"V, don't fight in the morning," Rowan begged.

"It's okay," Vivian assured her and walked over to Rowan's small bed.

As Éowyn hummed a song, Rowan looked up at her.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. I just needed to calm down," Rowan said and Éowyn nodded with a smile before leaving. That instance of panic had died down inside Rowan and she was returning to her old self.

Vivian sat next to Rowan and gave her a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she wondered, putting a hand on Rowan's shoulder.

"I don't know what I was thinking, to be honest. I had another dream, but this time I died in front of Aragorn and Éomer," Rowan said quietly, "and you were already dead."

"All of us will make it out alive, Row. I imagine Aragorn went to see Théoden. I'm going to go with them now," Vivian said, getting up.

"You should go," Rowan said and then dug through the bag she carried with her. When Rowan pulled her hand out, a knife resided in her palm.

"What's that?" Vivian wondered and Rowan smiled.

"This is a dagger. Do you have a sword?" Vivian nodded, retrieving it from her bedside.

"I'll keep the dagger close. I wish you could have taught me something," Vivian said sadly.

"Just stay close to them and you won't get hurt. Be careful," Rowan said and hugged Vivian tightly.

"We'll see each other again," Vivian assured her and then gathered her things. When Vivian stood at the entrance to the tent, Rowan gave Vivian a nod and then she left.

Having Vivian leave her side wasn't exactly what Rowan wanted, but she knew that it was the right thing. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli would keep her safe. Rowan exited the tent and saw Éomer once again. He looked at her cautiously, but she merely dismissed it.

"I think that's as much sleep as I'm going to get tonight," Rowan said aloud.

"What was wrong?" Éomer inquired and Rowan smiled at his concern.

"It was just another nightmare, but I'll be fine. There's no sense in sleeping any longer," Rowan figured and took a seat next to Éomer.

"Lord Aragorn left with your friend, did he not?" Éomer wondered, meeting Rowan's gaze.

"It's much safer for her. Your sister is angry with you," Rowan observed, knowing that Éomer told her she could not fight.

"I do not wish for her to be hurt," Éomer said, turning his gaze to the fire.

"I understand, but why are you allowing me to fight?" Rowan's brow was raised and Éomer looked back at her.

"As long as you stay close, I have nothing to worry about." Rowan nodded, but felt that if he truly did care so much, he'd at least try to make her stay.

"So you think I can take care of myself?" Éomer didn't understand why Rowan was asking him about letting her fight. He didn't want to worry about her while he was gone.

"I do not want to worry for you while I am gone. Besides, you have proven yourself while practicing with Lord Aragorn and myself," Éomer explained.

"I haven't really had anyone worry about me, except for Vivian. She's been worried ever since the night Pippin uncovered the palantir. My parents didn't even worry about me. It was my older brother who received the concern and praise. I always like to think it was because he was athletic and I wasn't, but it could have been something more. My father…he wanted two sons and he got me," Rowan explained, reminiscing about her life. If she had to go back to Earth, she wanted to confront her parents.

"Your parents love you, I am sure. Perhaps you do not see it," Éomer suggested.

"What parents forget their child's birthday?" Rowan asked.

"You must give them a chance. Have you spoken with them about the matter?" Éomer wondered and Rowan shook her head.

"I've been avoiding them," Rowan stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"You must mend the relationship with your parents. I was a young boy when my mother and father perished," Éomer stated, reminiscing about his life.

"I am sorry. Sometimes it feels as though I'm an orphan, but I have Vivian. We used to play together at her house when we were younger. There was never a reason to go to my house. Vivian's parents are too perfect. I think they miss her now…and I guess myself as well. They treat me like a daughter when I'm around," Rowan said, caught up in her own words. She didn't even realize she was talking to Éomer anymore.

It was silent for a bit and then Rowan sighed.

"Well, I should go get ready. Thank you for listening. I'll see you when the sun rises," Rowan said, getting up from her place near Éomer. She then proceeded to head back to her tent.

"Wait," Éomer said and Rowan stopped to turn around. She watched as Éomer stood and approached her.

"I'll see you shortly," Rowan assured him.

"The reason I do not allow my sister to fight is because she is very dear to me and I if I allowed her and she was hurt, I would have failed her as a brother. You are stubborn and like I stated before, you have proven your skill. I know of my sister's skill, but I will not allow her death to be so sudden," Éomer explained.

"I see your reasoning. That's why I sent Vivian with Aragorn. Get some rest before sunrise," Rowan advised and walked back to her tent.

**I didn't really want a mushy scene between Eomer and Rowan. Yes, they care for each other, but they have other things on their minds. Did the chapter seem rushed? I was just so anxious to get this out that I cut out the scene where Vivian goes with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Never fear, I will come back to that...in the next chapter! So how about the dream? I hope I got Sauron right, but he's pretty difficult to capture. I've finally decided why the girls are in Middle Earth and it will be revealed soon! I promise!**


	17. We need the Ghostbusters

**Long time no see, eh? I apologize for the delay. I got Skyrim and well...let's just say I have been questing. For those who like Vivian...well this is her chapter. I added a bit of Rowan, but the rest belongs to Vivian. I do not own LotR as usual or the dialogue that I used, but I do own my characters and horses! Again, I apologize for the wait...I might update again tomorrow if I can get my brain into Lord of the Rings mode!**

Chapter Seventeen

Vivian had taken her first few steps away from the tent and approached Legolas. He stood near Arod, saddling him.

"I'm coming with you, Aragorn, and Gimli into the Dimholt," Vivian stated, putting a hand on her hip.

"It is said that the men of the mountain still dwell in there. Are you sure you wish to venture with us?" Legolas inquired, eying Vivian carefully.

"It's safer there than it will be with the Rohirrim," Vivian pointed out and Legolas nodded.

"You will have to obtain Aragorn's permission to accompany us," Legolas said as the condition.

Aragorn was taking Brego through the camp and Gimli stopped him. Vivian stood behind Legolas with Wynter at the ready.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas inquired. Aragorn gave him an unsatisfied look.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli stated and Vivian stepped forward.

"I'm coming with you three even if you don't want me to go," Vivian stated to Aragorn.

"Very well," Aragorn agreed and mounted Brego.

The four rode through the camp and received whispers from the Rohan soldiers. Vivian grasped Wynter's reins tightly and clicked her tongue for Wynter to move a bit more quickly. She rode between Aragorn and Legolas, occasionally looking behind her to see Legolas. He met her gaze when he wasn't marveling at the rock formations. When Legolas did meet Vivian's gaze, it was of assurance. Rowan was right. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli wouldn't let anything happen to her.

There was short conversation, most of it Legolas speaking to Gimli, before they reached the door. Vivian dismounted Wynter and he pulled backward.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli whispered, as he gazed at the entrance.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead… and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read and Vivian gazed up at the runes.

An eerie whisper that sounded like the wind came from the doorway and Vivian backed away a bit.

"Wynter, calm down," Vivian said quietly, but the horse wouldn't listen. He immediately ran off with Arod and Brego.

"Brego!" Aragorn called and then sighed. It was no use. The horses were too worried about the path, "I do not fear death."

Aragorn entered and then Legolas followed silently. Vivian looked to Gimli, taking a deep breath, and then entered quickly. Gimli followed behind shortly and they made their way through the entrance. Vivian grew anxious as they walked through and made sure she was right behind Legolas the whole time.

X_X_X_X_X

Rowan eyed her armor on its stand. One of the Rohirrim brought the stand for armor into the tent and one of the blacksmith's assistants had entered with an armor set. It looked complicated to her, so she didn't even try to put it on. Among the complicated mess, Rowan took notice of her newly sharpened swords and her knives had been restocked. A new bow and quiver of arrows had also been placed near the armor and Rowan laughed to herself. She couldn't use a bow to save her life. If it came down to it, she'd just use the arrows to stab orcs. In any case, Rowan packed the bow in case she'd ever require it.

Men were readying themselves and Rowan stepped outside of her tent. She spotted Éowyn and noticed her dour mood. Instead of approaching Éowyn, Rowan decided to go to Éomer's tent and ask for his assistance. She needed to put the armor on and didn't know how to.

As Rowan approached the tent, she called out his name and he emerged, ready for battle.

"Yes?" Éomer asked and Rowan bit her lip.

"I need help with my armor. It's more complicated than I thought," Rowan explained and led the way to her tent.

Éomer entered and gazed at Rowan's new set of armor. He took the chainmail and chest plate off the stand and handed it to Rowan. She slipped her arms through both, one at a time, and Éomer tightened the chest plate in the back. Once that was on, Éomer handed her two vambraces and she secured those on her forearms, lacing them up. Next, the greaves were applied to Rowan's calves and Rowan sat down on her bed to tighten them. Once everything was ready, Rowan grabbed the helmet off the stand and put her free hand on her hip.

"I'm ready to kill something," Rowan declared and Éomer chuckled.

"I must speak with my uncle. It will take three days for us to reach Gondor," Éomer commented.

"Thank you for helping me. I would have asked Éowyn, but she seemed preoccupied," Rowan noted and Éomer nodded.

"She is upset with me," Éomer mentioned and Rowan shook her head.

"She'll forgive you, I promise," Rowan assured him, causing his to smile a bit.

Éomer nodded before leaving Rowan's tent.

Rowan gathered her weapons and found Firestorm saddled and ready. She attached her pack to Firestorm's back and tied her helmet at the side of the saddle. Firestorm dug his hooves into the dirt in anticipation. From where she stood atop Firestorm, Rowan could see Théoden and Éomer exit Théoden's tent. They were discussing a certain matter and mounted their steeds. Both riders approached Merry and Rowan watched as Théoden told Merry he would only be a burden. As they departed from where Merry stood, a rider lifted Merry up and Rowan sighed. It was the main reason she was riding with the Rohirrim rather than going with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. It was to keep an eye on Éowyn and Merry.

"Form up, move out. Form up move out!" Éomer yelled throughout the camp.

"Ride; ride now to Gondor!" Théoden declared and every soldier moved out. Rowan directed Firestorm forward and off they went.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Aragorn walked through the passage. Legolas easily caught up, but Vivian was growing tired.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli inquired and Vivian stood for a few moments, looking around.

"I don't see anything in this dark, dank, cave," Vivian spoke up.

"I see shapes of men…and of horses," Legolas stated, eyeing his surroundings.

"Where?" Gimli demanded. He gripped his axe tightly as the group advanced slowly.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise, like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned," Legolas announced and moved on with Aragorn and Vivian.

"The dead…summoned? I knew that. Very good…very good Legolas!" Gimli cried and caught up.

Mist in the form of hands reached for the four. Vivian's eyes were bulging out of her head and she decided to ignore it and calm herself. Gimli proceeded to blow at the hands, causing them to disintegrate, but they came back once again. Aragorn suddenly looked down and there was a sickening crunch.

"Do not look down," Aragorn forewarned and Vivian nodded. She knew exactly what was below her feet.

"Not a problem at all," Vivian said confidently.

Gimli panicked, after looking down, and started stomping. He then ran to rejoin the others. Once they were away from the floor of skulls, they entered a large area. Vivian gazed up at it in awe, but couldn't help but feel worried.

"Who enters my domain?" a menacing voice rasped.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn retorted, trying to find the speaker. He appeared…as a green specter and Vivian took a few steps back so she was standing behind Legolas. She recognized the ghost from the movie. It was the King of the Dead!

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the King of the Dead stated.

"You will suffer me," Aragorn said in a dark voice and he laughed. Vivian gazed up and noticed more green mist people appeared.

The laughs echoed through the area.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead…and the dead keep it," the king proclaimed and his "mist followers" surrounded them, "They way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas grabbed an arrowed and fired it quickly. It went right through the mist and Vivian jolted. She knew this was the end of the line for her. Vivian took a deep breath. He was going to eat her!

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn stated, grasping his sword tightly.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the king said, approaching at a brisk pace.

Vivian grabbed Legolas' arm and pressed herself against his back. She didn't want to be beheaded. Aragorn suddenly lifted Andúril in front of him with both hands. The mist man raised his sword and met Aragorn's. Steel clashed against steel and Gimli exhaled with relief.

"That blade was broken," the ghost king rasped in disbelief.

"It has been remade," Aragorn retorted and held the blade against the ghost's throat.

"We need the Ghostbusters," Vivian muttered under her breath, "If only Rowan were here to laugh."

"Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn inquired after releasing the king.

There was no reply in the vastness.

"What say you?" Aragorn inquired again, this time moving through the masses.

"Ah, you waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli announced, in nervousness.

"Maybe it's a lost cause," Vivian suggested and Legolas gave her a stern look.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me…and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn demanded, louder and the leader laughed, "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli cried suddenly and the green mist disappeared.

"Oh, now you did it, Gimli," Vivian commented and eyed Aragorn. Legolas scanned the scene quickly.

"Stay silent," Legolas muttered and Vivian sighed.

A loud crashing noise sounded and skulls were rolling. Legolas looked in horror as skulls flooded the path.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled. Everyone waded through the skulls and Aragorn grabbed Gimli. Legolas pulled Vivian along until they were through the path. Debris was falling on them and as soon as they were out, Vivian stopped to put her hands on her thighs. She was fairly dusty.

Vivian then turned to see the destruction of the Corsairs. Aragorn fell to his knees in despair, as tears came to his eyes at the sight and Legolas placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, wind blew strangely and Aragorn turned.

"We fight!" the King of the Dead stated and Aragorn nodded.

"Yay, backup has arrived!" Vivian declared and Gimli gave her a strange look.

**I do hope I spelled Anduril and Isildur correctly! Hooray! Vivian made it out of the cave alive. I don't think Rowan would have been okay if she had to go through that. Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Tonight we dine in hell

**I'm back to the regular updating schedule. This weekend was just crazy lol Anyway, I do not own LotR or anything the screenwriters have written. I own Vivian, Rowan, Firestorm, and Wynter. I'm pretty sure I spelled things correctly, but let me know if you catch anything. I'm not perfect. Anway, so the start of the Battle of Pelennor Fields woohoo! Originally, I had the whole battle in one chapter, but I decided to split it into two. Thanks to everyone who have read and added this fic to story alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this :D**

Chapter Eighteen

Rowan sat atop a rock formation where the Rohirrim had decided to rest. Firestorm was grazing in the grass and a bucket of water was in front of him. Rowan, meanwhile, was munching on an apple thoughtfully. Éomer had disappeared to obtain news about Gondor from a scout. He had not asked Rowan to ride with him and nor did Rowan want to. Her gaze was only for Éowyn and Merry now. Rowan could see them, conversing. Éowyn looked like hell and Rowan finally decided to approach them. Slowly, she walked toward them and placed her hands on her hips upon stopping. Merry noticed Rowan first and stiffened.

"Rowan…please do not give us away," Merry begged.

"I wouldn't dream of exposing you both. Besides, you will have to stay close to me if you want to get away with this. I'll be damned if either of you injure yourselves," Rowan proclaimed.

"But my brother will notice us," Éowyn realized and Rowan nodded in understanding.

"He won't be able to see us when we're at the back. If he starts looking for me, I'll ride up, but you can't join me," Rowan explained as a compromise.

"Why won't you tell my uncle?" Éowyn asked before Rowan walked away.

"I know how much you long to fight. Both you and Merry should be exposed to this and…I know I'm going to get my ass handed to me, so I might need your help…often," Rowan said with a grin.

"I will fight with you," Éowyn agreed and Rowan smiled. The two girls hugged and then Rowan departed.

As Rowan returned to Firestorm's side, Éomer and two scouts had arrived. Rowan took a few steps closer to listen to what was said.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance," Éomer reported.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Théoden called and readied his steed.

Rowan searched through her bag quickly and produced an old hair tie from when she first arrived in Middle Earth. She ran a hand through her hair and then tied her hair back as efficiently as she could. Firestorm whinnied and Rowan mounted. The helmet was attached to the saddle and Rowan meant for it to stay there for a while. She didn't want to wear it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer's voice called to the soldiers and Rowan watched as Éowyn and Merry climbed onto their steed quickly. How is it possible to miss a hobbit? Rowan wanted to know why no one asked about Merry's presence, but decided against it. She was there to watch out for them, not expose them.

"Make haste! We ride through the night," Théoden stated and horns blew. Rowan shivered in anticipation and urged Firestorm forward.

Éowyn steered the horse toward Rowan and the women exchanged looks. The Rohirrim moved out quickly and Rowan groaned, realizing something.

"What is it?" Éowyn inquired, in a semi-manly voice.

"We're not going to be able to sleep…and we have to fight for our lives. If I fall asleep, please don't hesitate to hit me," Rowan told Éowyn.

"Firestorm will keep you safe as you sleep…if you choose to do so," Éowyn pointed out.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood before the great river. Corsair ships sailed by until they spotted the four offshore.

"You may go no further! You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn yelled in warning to the Corsairs.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the captain of the closest ship demanded as his crew laughed.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear," Aragorn said, keeping his eye on the Corsairs.

"Mind your aim," Gimli cautioned as Legolas readied an arrow. Just as Legolas was about to release it, Gimli moved Legolas' arrow with the end of his axe and when Legolas released, it killed one of the crewmembers. Vivian gasped and punched Gimli's shoulder.

"You did that on purpose!" Vivian scolded the dwarf.

"That's it! Right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded," Gimli called out to them. Aragorn gave him a glance and Vivian rolled her eyes. Again, the crew of the ship erupted into laughed.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" the captain demanded, mocking the four.

"This army," Aragorn said confidently and the King of the Dead emerged with his warriors. Vivian grew a bit worried as ghosts passed right through her and overtook the ships. She didn't like the idea of ghosts going right through her.

Once the ships were cleared out, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Vivian swam out to the nearest ship and boarded. Vivian rang her hair out and then went in search of a blanket.

"What are you searching for, lass?" Gimli inquired and Vivian sighed, stopping to stand before the dwarf.

"I assume all the blankets are probably disease infested or smell disgusting. I was going to wrap myself up, but it doesn't matter anymore. We'll be dry by the time we get to Gondor," Vivian realized and Gimli nodded.

"You are very brave to face this," Legolas commented, making Vivian turn around.

"It was either this or face the orcs head-on. Besides, I know that Rowan wouldn't have come. She wouldn't have made it past the door into the paths of the dead. She dislikes caves," Vivian explained and Legolas nodded.

"We must reach Gondor quickly," Aragorn said suddenly and took the helm.

"I've never been on a ship before," Vivian said with a smile and walked over to the railing. She looked out over it and watched the water. It was a dark blue color and made her miss home. Hopefully, Gandalf or someone would figure out how to get them back home. Suddenly, she came to a realization. _Why were we summoned to Middle Earth?_ Vivian thought for a few more moments and came to a conclusion. _Someone needed our knowledge of events. That's why Rowan was targeted. Sauron thinks she's the one who knows the most! I have to tell Rowan!_ Vivian smiled to herself, proud of her work.

"We dwarves prefer land," Gimli said and sat down.

"Oh, I bet you do," Vivian replied and gazed at the smoke rising in the distance.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan exhaled as they got closer to Minas Tirith. Merry was slowly waking up from his short nap and Éowyn yawned.

"I'll be back in a moment," Rowan said to Éowyn and spurred Firestorm ahead. She stopped when she was beside Éomer. They had just reached the top of a hill and gazed at the destruction that was Minas Tirith. They still had a few more strides before Théoden would stop them.

"It's awful," Rowan said, breathlessly.

"We came as quickly as we were able," Éomer replied, turning his head to see Rowan's expression. She was in utter shock.

"All we can do now is fight for the survival of Minas Tirith," Rowan realized and met Éomer's gaze.

"Where were you through the journey?" Éomer inquired and Rowan sighed.

"I was near the back of the group. I'm riding with your uncle's men. We'll see each other soon," Rowan assured the horse lord and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Be safe," Éomer said and Rowan nodded before riding back to where Éowyn and Merry were.

Before too long, the company halted and both Rowan and Éowyn stopped their horses at the front line. Horns sounded to announce their presence. Merry gazed at the destruction in awe and Théoden gazed at the city in despair. There were too many orcs. Rowan recalled the battle at Helm's Deep and this was three or four times that.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends," Éowyn whispered and Rowan smiled.

Rowan watched as Théoden directed his horse across the line to delegate orders.

"Éomer, take your éored down the left flank! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise, arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises!" Théoden yelled and Rowan felt the hair on her arms rise. Spears were lowered and Rowan looked to Éowyn. Neither of them had spears.

The orcs then proceeded to stand their ground, with their own spears.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you," Éowyn told Merry and then gave Rowan a reassuring look.

"I've got your back," Rowan replied with a nod.

Théoden went down the line and hit spears with his sword.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" Théoden cried, getting his warriors riled up, "Death! Death!"

"Tonight we dine in hell," Rowan said to herself and Merry gave her a look of shock as Rowan placed the helm over her head. It was a bit like Éowyn's helmet, but Rowan's had intricate horse patterns on the side.

"Forth Eolingas!" Théoden called and horns blared. Rowan started Firestorm off slowly and then urged him into a gallop.

**Vivian realized why they were there so suddenly, I know. I understand it might have been odd, but the water reminded her of the ocean, and then home, and then yeah. I apologize if it seems as if it was just stuck in there. I do hope I did Theoden's speech justice. I might have written parts of the speech incorrectly, but it was unintentional! I hope you enjoyed! OH! Btw, where is the title from? haha I really wanted Rowan to say that...after Vivian said the thing about the Ghostbusters, I felt Rowan needed her moment! **


	19. Not giant elephants with huge tusks

**Second half of the battle woohoo! I do not own LotR or the dialogue from the movie! Thanks to those who have reviewed, read, and added this fic to favorties and alerts. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Nineteen

Arrows flew by and Rowan stayed low. Horses were cut down quickly and Rowan thanked God that Firestorm didn't fall to his death. Right before they reached the line of orcs, Rowan pulled back just a bit and pulled one sword from its sheath. As Firestorm jumped over the orcs, Rowan began cutting down the creatures that stood in her path. Her sword was soon covered in black orc blood as she advanced forward. The goal was to reach Minas Tirith and cut through the lines of orcs. Just as Rowan noticed an orc rush toward her, Firestorm stood on his back legs and kicked with his front. Rowan watched in awe as her steed protected her from the blow and kept her out of harm.

"Rowan!" a voice called and Rowan turned her head to see Éowyn and Merry.

Firestorm jumped over piles of orc bodies and finally reached Éowyn. The two horses fought, side by side, and Rowan didn't feel the need to pull her other sword out. As long as the two were right next to each other, they were alright. The horses moved on, quickly and made a path. The orcs, fearing for their lives, rushed out of the way. Soon enough, the horses slowed down and everyone stopped to battle. Rowan decided she could take out her second blade and then began hacking away.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sounded and Rowan looked over in the distance and groaned. A disturbing horn could be heard as well.

"Not giant elephants with huge tusks!" Rowan cried out and straightened Firestorm. Théoden would have them charge forward and Rowan took a calming breath.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden ordered and the Rohirrim readied itself, "Sound the charge! Take them head on! Charge!"

Éowyn yelled a battle cry and as they charged forward, Rohirrim riders were trampled. The Haradrim on the oliphants were firing from above and Rowan cautiously took out her bow and tried an arrow. It failed miserably, so Rowan decided to hack at the legs of the giants beasts. Riders were being thrown around her and she suddenly came upon Éomer. He was stopped and gazed up at one of the most destructive Oliphants. Rowan rode past Éomer and then stopped behind him. Gamling was under the beast, firing at its belly. Éomer got his spear ready and suddenly released it. His spear killed the rider of the beast and the Oliphant turned to its left and took down another.

Rowan smiled and sparred with a few orcs that surrounded her. Éomer assisted her and suddenly, an orc cut Rowan in her injured leg. She let out a cry of pain and let her adrenaline kick in as she beheaded the orc. In the distance, Rowan could see Éowyn and Merry navigate through the mess and Éowyn took down an oliphant single handedly. Éomer eyed Rowan and she let out a breath.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive," Rowan assured him and he went to dispatch other oliphants.

The fight progressed and one of the orcs grabbed Rowan's leg and threw her off Firestorm's back. She cut the orc's throat and watched as Éowyn and Merry were separated. Rowan lost sight of Merry, but ran to Éowyn's aid as quickly as she could. Théoden, still mounted on Snowmane, fought with them. When Rowan turned to look at Éowyn, she saw Gothmog, the supposed head of the orcs.

"Look out!" Rowan yelled and Éowyn fought Gothmog off. He fell and Rowan smiled, but it was short lived. Orcs continued to swarm and in the distance, Théoden was trying to rally his troops.

The screech of the Nazgûl echoed across the battlefield and it attacked Théoden. Éowyn watched in shock as her uncle was thrown like a ragdoll. Rowan joined Éowyn as they rushed over to stand before the Witch-king.

"I will kill you if you touch him," Éowyn stated, poised to strike.

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and its prey," the Witch-king hissed and the beast lunged at the two women. Éowyn hacked away at its throat with a grunt and Rowan joined in on the other side, cutting the head off quickly.

The beast fell and the Witch-king emerged with his mace and Rowan froze.

"That's one mighty weapon you have there," Rowan commented and the Witch-king screeched before he attacked. The mace missed Éowyn and Rowan thought to come around the other side, but the mace was swung around to strike both women. Luckily, Rowan deflected it with her swords crossed, but Éowyn was knocked to the ground. Rowan continued to battle the Witch-king, but Rowan lost her footing and fell near Éowyn.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian jumped up and down as the ship sailed into the dock. She was nervous as they came to a halt and watched as the Rohirrim attacked in the distance. Somewhere, Rowan was fighting.

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here needs doing," one of the head orcs stated impatiently.

"Come on, you sea rats. Get off your ship!" another goaded. The orcs were very impatient.

Aragorn jumped over the side with Legolas, Gimli, and Vivian at his side.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win," Gimli stated.

"Or woman," Vivian added and they attacked. Vivian hacked away as if her life depended on it.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan watched in horror as the Witch-king walked toward them.

"You fool, no man can kill me. Die now," the Witch-king hissed, lifting Éowyn by the throat. Rowan got to her knees and watched in horror. Assuming the Witch-king wanted to kill them both individually, Rowan could only wait.

Luckily, Merry stabbed him and he dropped Éowyn to the ground. Rowan stabbed the Witch-king in the front and gasped, falling to the ground. Her head was spinning and an image of the Great Eye fogged her vision. She could hear Éowyn's voice, though.

"I am no man," Éowyn stated with a yell and the sound of metal imploding rang in Rowan's ears.

Once it had stopped, Rowan opened her eyes to see Éowyn back where she was. Rowan slowly dragged herself to where Éowyn sat and gazed at her arm.

"That looks bad," Rowan commented and Éowyn glanced down.

Vivian watched as Legolas and Gimli counted. Aragorn made no effort to count his kills and continued hacking away. Taking Aragorn's stance, Vivian didn't count, but knew she wouldn't get very far. Legolas shot an orc in the chest as it ran up to Vivian and she smiled in thanks. Then, an orc faced Vivian as Legolas turned away. She swung her sword around and got a hit. Vivian grinned in triumph, but the monster was far from dead. She only made it angry.

Rowan watched out of the corner of her eye as Vivian was fending off a group of angry orcs. With all the strength she had left and the adrenaline, Rowan got up and ran toward her best friend. She knew that Éowyn would receive help from Aragorn and Gimli, so Vivian was Rowan's top priority.

Vivian's eyes widened as the orc knocked her sword away. She waited for death, but it never came. Rowan stood before Vivian with her sword embedded in the orc.

"Maybe you should have stayed behind," Rowan suggested seriously and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the save. I thought for sure I was going to die right there," Vivian said, looking down. Instantly, she noticed Rowan's leg. Blood stained the cloth and it continued to bleed.

"What?" Rowan had disarmed another orc and looked at Vivian.

"You're bleeding. If you don't stop it now, you'll die of blood loss," Vivian explained.

"It doesn't even hurt," Rowan figured. She assumed it was because the adrenaline.

Quickly, Rowan tore a piece of her green cloak with a knife and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, Vivian and Rowan watched as Legolas climbed an oliphant. Rowan battled a few more orcs and gazed at the army of the dead as they made their way through the battlefield. Just then, an oliphant came charging through and Rowan jumped out of the way, pushing Vivian in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Rowan landed on a sword and gasped as it pierced her side. She groaned in pain and felt her vision blur.

Vivian felt her head spin as she landed on something that hurt her. She lifted her arm and her eyes grew wide. A knife had pierced right through her good arm. Gazing at the blood that oozed from her arm, she passed out from blood loss.

Legolas watched as Aragorn dismissed the army of the dead. Then, he recalled Vivian fighting. Her best friend, Rowan, had stepped in to rescue her, but both girls were nowhere to be seen. In an effort to search for the girls, Legolas enlisted Gimli's help and Legolas immediately spotted Vivian. Her arm was injured, but the healers could mend it. Gimli could not find Rowan, so Legolas decided they would search after Vivian was on the mend.

Some of the Gondorians arrived and took Vivian to the Houses of Healing. Legolas was at Vivian's side as the healer mended her arm and she slowly woke.

"Where is Rowan?" Vivian demanded. Legolas frowned and Vivian exhaled.

Rowan rolled on her back and heard horses. She opened her eyes and stared up at Firestorm and Firefoot. The two had escaped the stables, apparently. Firestorm leaned down right next to Rowan and she gripped his reigns and mane. When Rowan was in the saddle both horses galloped back to Minas Tirith. As they passed soldiers, many called out. Firestorm and Firefoot halted at the top and walked over to the entrance of the level of the Houses of Healing. Soldiers helped Rowan down and rushed her into the building.

Éomer was watching his sister slowly recover when a group of men entered, carrying someone.

"She is badly injured! Two horses brought her here from the battlefield," a soldier explained to the healer.

"Quickly, put her down. Her wounds are very serious," the healer said.

Vivian got up from her pallet and cried out in alarm. Legolas turned his attention to Vivian as did Éomer. It was Rowan.

**Oh no! Rowan is injured! Yes, I wanted Firestrom to save Rowan. I had different ideas-3 actually- of how to go about the scene of Rowan's rescue and felt this was the best. **


	20. She is quite stubborn

**New update! I do not own LotR! This is a filler chapter :) I plan to go beyond the end of the third movie and I'm excited! Thanks to those who have reviewed, read, and added this fic to favorites and alerts! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

"What horses brought her up here?" Vivian asked the soldier. She wanted to get up, but it was strange without the use of her right arm.

"They are still outside if you wish to see for yourself," the soldier said.

With Legolas' help, Vivian walked out of the citadel and came rushing back in. Legolas tried to keep up, but she was adamant.

"Vivian," Legolas called, following her back into the Houses of Healing.

"Firestorm and Firefoot came back for her! I can't believe they did," Vivian said and Éomer turned around to meet Vivian's gaze.

"Firefoot, my horse, escaped the stables?" Éomer inquired and Vivian nodded quickly.

"They are still outside the doors. The soldiers are trying to call for a stable hand to return them," Vivian explained and Éomer finally gazed at Rowan. Her armor was being stripped away and her tunic was covered in scarlet blood. Her right leg was also bloody and the healer ripped the pant leg to get to the wound.

Vivian winced at the damage Rowan had received. While the healer was trying to work, Rowan groaned in pain and cried out as the healer applied a salve to her leg. The healer retrieved two other people to hold Rowan down and Éomer watched Vivian's expression. Her eyebrows were knit together in worry.

"Oh, Rowan," Vivian muttered and turned away to look at Éomer.

"Lord Aragorn should arrive shortly. The sword she was stabbed with in the stomach had poison and it must be drawn out," the healer told Vivian, only causing Vivian to worry even more for Rowan.

"I will retrieve him," Legolas offered and left the healing room.

When Legolas returned with Aragorn, the soon-to-be King of Gondor immediately went about healing Rowan's wounds. She began to breathe normally when Aragorn stepped away. Slowly, Rowan opened her eyes and she looked at Vivian. Then, as if she felt faint, her eyes closed once again.

"She needs rest," Aragorn advised, gazing at Vivian.

The healer ordered that Rowan be taken to a private room and Vivian was directed to another room to rest. As the girls parted ways, Éomer returned to his sister's side. Éowyn was also being taken to a private room and silently insisted that Éomer didn't have to sit with her. She wanted to sleep. Appeasing his sister's wish, he decided to watch over Rowan.

Éomer sat at Rowan's bedside. Éowyn had finally woken from resting and was able to move around. If Rowan didn't wake, Éomer blamed himself for not requesting that she stay behind, but that didn't stop Éowyn from coming. After watching Rowan for a while, Éomer stood up from the chair and stretched. The healer had insisted that he remove his bloody armor before entering and he was in a new change of clothing. Soon, though, he would return to his room and put his armor back on.

Rowan suddenly twitched and Éomer moved closer. She then grumbled something and turned. Relief washed over Éomer. Just as Éomer was about to inform Éowyn, the door opened to reveal Vivian.

"This is Rowan's room, right?" Vivian asked her cheeks red from crying.

"She is waking up," Éomer said happily.

Vivian rushed past Éomer and stood at Rowan's bedside. Ignoring the fact that Rowan was injured, Vivian shook Rowan's shoulder and Rowan's eyes opened.

"Thank God!" Vivian said with relief and hugged Rowan tightly with her good arm.

"Not too tight," Rowan forewarned and sat upright.

As Rowan sat up, she gazed at Éomer in the doorway.

"You've been here the whole time…well, most of it," Rowan assumed.

Éomer merely nodded.

"Is Éowyn alright? I could have stopped her, but…it was either Éowyn injured and Vivian dead or Éowyn injured and Vivian alive. I wasn't going to let either of them die," Rowan explained, but caught sight of Vivian's arm in a sling. She eyed Vivian harshly.

"I fell and a sword cut through my arm," Vivian muttered and Rowan started to laugh, but stopped quickly upon realizing it hurt.

"I fell on a sword," Rowan said with look of embarrassment on her face.

"You weren't injured by an orc?" Éomer asked, taking a few steps into the room.

Rowan shook her head.

"Leave it to me to fall on a stray sword," Rowan said to Vivian and the girls giggled, as much as Rowan could.

"Firestorm and Firefoot brought you back. Legolas and Gimli couldn't find you after the battle, but here you are," Vivian stated optimistically.

"I've got to give those horses some attention…when I can get up and move," Rowan reminded herself.

"You won't be able to move for a few days at the most," Vivian reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll probably walk around _tonight_," Rowan insisted and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I must tell my sister you are awake. She was worried for you," Éomer said and exited the room, giving the girls some time alone.

Vivian sat down on the side of Rowan's bed and smiled.

"He spent a long time in here. Legolas told me this was your room and then said that Éomer hadn't come out in a while," Vivian explained.

"You make it sound like a much bigger deal than it is," Rowan pointed out and pursed her lips.

"Éomer likes you, I assure you. He was surprised that Firefoot came to your aid, but I'm pretty sure he was glad it was Firefoot and Firestorm. I don't think it's a coincidence that your horses are siblings." Rowan shook her head in disbelief.

"The horses like me, is all," Rowan assured her.

"Oh, I discovered something while we sailed to Gondor. I know exactly why we're here. Sauron was trying to manipulate us. He thought by digging through your brain, he could find something that he could use to win this war," Vivian explained.

"Why didn't he get into your brain? Why was I the only one who suffered?" Rowan demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess you have more information…and you were the one who told Gandalf that we know what happens," Vivian realized.

"Oh, right. Well, damn, I guess it's my own fault," Rowan said with a shrug.

"Yes, it is your fault," Vivian confirmed.

"There's a walking stick on the corner. Can you get it for me?" Rowan asked, changing the subject.

As directed, Vivian walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the piece of wood. Rowan took it and stood up slowly. Vivian helped Rowan to the door and they walked down the hall. As the girls walked around, they gazed at the beautiful carvings in the stone. Soon, they had traveled to the throne room and Aragorn was speaking with Gandalf.

"You should be resting," Aragorn scolded Rowan.

"I heal quickly," Rowan replied with a shrug. She was still sore, but that wouldn't stop her.

"You should rest, Rowan," Gandalf said less harshly.

"When are we going to march on the Black Gate?" Rowan asked outright. Aragorn looked shocked and Gandalf exchanged a look with Aragorn.

"We have not even begun to discuss that," Gandalf said, masking his shock.

"Whoops, I'm sorry. I guess I might be a bit ahead of things," Rowan said, receiving a look from Vivian.

"I'll take her back to her room. She definitely isn't getting up any time soon," Vivian assured them and led Rowan out of the throne room.

When they were far enough, Vivian let go of Rowan and placed her good hand on her hip.

"You really need to understand that you can't just give everything away!" Vivian said as Rowan rolled her eyes.

"They're going to give Frodo more time anyway. It's the only way," Rowan tried to make her point.

"It doesn't matter. You said that you weren't going to alter the course of events and I agreed. Row, we need to be careful," Vivian cautioned.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment. I think perhaps I should get some sleep before I talk to anyone else. If they meet in the throne room, wake me up immediately. I want to be there," Rowan said to Vivian and she nodded.

"I'll wake you up," Vivian assured her and took Rowan back to her room.

Once Vivian had returned Rowan to her room, she decided to visit Éowyn. Of course, Vivian had no idea where that was, so she went in search of Legolas. To Vivian's dismay, he couldn't be found either. So, Vivian decided to give up the search. She would get lost if she tried too hard.

Legolas walked down the corridor and instantly noticed Vivian. Her injured arm was in a sling and her golden hair was tangled. Even if her state of disarray, she still looked beautiful. Vivian didn't notice Legolas until she bumped right into him.

"I was looking for you," they both said at the same time.

"Well, I want to visit Éowyn and I have no idea where her room is," Vivian said quickly.

"It is this way," Legolas said and led Vivian to a room down the hall.

When opening the door, Vivian noticed Éomer speaking with his sister. Vivian was about to leave, but Éowyn saw her. Legolas left them alone and walked to the throne room.

"Vivian, it is good to see you well." Vivian turned around and smiled at the two siblings.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I can leave if you want to talk privately," Vivian suggested, but Éomer shook his head.

"You are most welcome to stay. Besides, I want to hear of Rowan. My brother says she is awake," Éowyn mentioned.

"She is awake and she insisted that we walk around, but Aragorn and Gandalf told her she needed to rest, so I helped her back to her room. Her leg still hurts, it seems," Vivian explained.

"She will be well soon. Nothing will stop her," Éowyn figured and Vivian laughed.

"She is quite stubborn….and told me that if Aragorn calls a meeting for whatever reason, I had to wake her up so she could go," Vivian added.

"I do believe I heard the elf speak of Lord Aragorn devising something," Éomer mentioned.

"You should go in search of information, brother," Éowyn advised. Éomer got up from his chair and nodded before leaving the two women.

Vivian took a seat in Éomer's chair and smiled at Éowyn.

"My brother worries for Rowan. He did tell me that Firefoot and Firestorm rescued her from Pelennor," Éowyn recalled.

"Firestorm loves Rowan to death. Rowan is lucky that she isn't dead," Vivian said, lost in her own thoughts.

"You are a good friend to her," Éowyn said in assurance.

"Rowan hasn't had the best life, but it hasn't been the worst. The fact that she is overshadowed by her brother always weighs on her mind. I haven't seen her so peaceful and relaxed in a very long time. Middle Earth has done her good. She was only partially peaceful the day we left our world. Her parents were gone, as was her brother. I do think they miss her, though. She just didn't see their love," Vivian explained.

"My brother does care for her greatly," Éowyn pointed out, causing Vivian to grin.

"I know and I've told her countless times. I think she doesn't want to believe it," Vivian figured with a thoughtful look on her face.

"She will come to realize it very soon. My brother is not subtle," Éowyn stated with a smile.


	21. That's suicide!

**New update! Hooray! Fairly big chapter here, but anyway...I do not own LotR or the dialogue I used from the movie. Big thanks to those who have reviewed, added this fic to alerts as well as favorites! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Rowan sat up in the small bed and rubbed her eyes. It was dark outside, from what Rowan could see from the open window. Her leg was the least bit better, so Rowan grabbed her walking stick and hobbled over to where a pair of fresh clothes had been laid out. To Rowan's dismay, it was a dress, but there was nothing else in the room. Rowan changed out of her "hospital gown" and into the white gown.

Once Rowan had struggled into her new outfit, she grabbed her walking stick and exited her room. The walking stick made her feel like an old person, but Rowan had to accept it. She wasn't able to walk completely on her own yet. Rowan was determined to visit Firestorm and Firefoot, but she would have to figure out where the stables were.

Vivian exited Éowyn's room and immediately noticed Rowan. Éomer was right behind Vivian and as soon as Vivian noticed him, she sighed. _Should I let Éomer scold her or should I race down the hall to demand what Rowan is doing?_ Vivian decided to race down the hall and intercept Rowan. Éomer would have surely told her that she needed to rest, but it wouldn't stop Rowan.

"Row, what are you doing?" Vivian asked as she caught up with Rowan.

"I'm going to visit Firestorm and Firefoot in the stables," Rowan stated and eyed Éomer who was coming toward them.

"It's a bit late for that," Vivian pointed out, but Rowan continued to move.

"If I don't see them now, I'll forget," Rowan said, stubbornly.

Éomer caught up to the girls and Vivian sighed. She didn't want him to get involved, only because she didn't want to be caught between the two. Éomer had been nice to give the two some time to talk in Rowan's room, but Vivian didn't want to take Éowyn's warning lightly.

"You should be resting, Rowan," Éomer spoke up, only gaining an eye roll from Rowan.

"I slept and then I woke up. I'm not tired anymore and I _need_ to see your horse and my horse. They deserve some attention from a familiar face," Rowan argued. She was never in a good mood when she woke up and Vivian knew that from experience.

"If you must, I will escort you," Éomer said without giving Rowan a choice.

"I'll go with you both, if you don't mind," Vivian said and walked beside Rowan as they made their way to the stables.

Vivian and Rowan had no idea where it was, so Éomer directed them. Once outside, the cold air caused Rowan to shiver, so Vivian offered a blanket she had over her shoulders. Underneath, Vivian had a cloak. Éomer watched the girls smile at each other and resume walking. Vivian took care of Rowan and vice versa.

Once they reached the stables, Rowan hurried to where Firestorm was. The horse stomped his hooves on the stone floor and moved his head in greeting.

"I missed you too," Rowan said to Firestorm and wrapped her arms around her horse.

Vivian's eyes widened when she noticed Wynter in a stall close by. She ran to her horse and hugged him tightly, whispering happy words. Éomer approached Firefoot and stroked his mane. Rowan soon turned to Firefoot as Éomer was with him and latched onto Firefoot's neck.

"You are a wonderful boy!" Rowan said and buried her face in Firefoot's back.

"As much as I don't want to leave, we should get back," Vivian advised as she gave Wynter one last hug.

"You can go ahead. I'll stay here for a little bit longer," Rowan said, eyeing Éomer.

When Vivian left, Rowan sighed.

"She's been keeping such a close eye on me lately. Vivian is the fragile one between the both of us. If we go to Mordor, I don't want her to come. It's going to be dangerous," Rowan figured suddenly, leaving Firefoot's side to return to Firestorm.

"Perhaps you should stay behind as well," Éomer advised.

"I'd find some way to follow. It's futile to leave me behind, but my leg does present an obstacle. Hopefully, it will be better soon," Rowan said, gazing at her right, bandaged leg.

Éomer watched in silence as Rowan grabbed a brush and began brushing Firestorm.

"I'm losing my mind. You're king now because Théoden has…perished," Rowan said, disliking her choice of words. Almost immediately, Rowan regretted it, but what was she to do?

"When we return to Rohan, my uncle shall be buried next to his son and wife," Éomer said solemnly.

"Sorry for bringing it up. I have terrible timing," Rowan said and laughed quietly.

"Rowan-" Éomer cut himself off and Rowan smiled.

"Firefoot is a great horse and I'm glad he helped Firestorm rescue me. It was probably his idea anyway," Rowan figured and put the brush down. She was about to leave, but Éomer stopped her. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Rowan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It seemed an eternity when Rowan looked at Éomer. He smiled and Rowan returned it.

"I love you," Éomer said suddenly and Rowan was in utter shock. Her heart beat two times faster and she figured her cheeks turned red.

"I love you too," Rowan finally said and kissed Éomer again.

The two walked back to the citadel and Rowan walked to her room. She gave Éomer a smile before entering her room and then shut the door. Vivian was sleeping in the chair and Rowan hit her best friend lightly on the shoulder with the walking stick. Upon impact, Vivian jumped up and narrowed her eyes at Rowan.

"What did you hit me for? I was sleeping," Vivian pouted.

"I just thought you'd want to go back to your own bed," Rowan suggested.

"What took you so long?" Vivian demanded, smoothing her dress.

"I just talked with Éomer, is all. It was nothing," Rowan said, knowing that Vivian was better off not knowing what else had happened. For some reason, Vivian disliked Rowan being alone with Éomer. She had tagged along to the stables and reluctantly left the two alone.

"Oh, okay," Vivian said with a yawn.

"What do you have against Éomer?" Rowan inquired, wanting to know the truth.

"He's going to be king…and I just don't think it's such a good idea if we're going home soon," Vivian explained.

Rowan's heart sank. She hadn't even begun to think about going home. She'd be leaving a life she actually liked behind. Vivian wanted to go home, Rowan knew, but Rowan didn't think that she, herself, wanted to leave so soon. There was so much she hadn't seen and she was just getting to know everyone.

"Row, I'm not trying to discourage you. I want you to be happy, but I just don't want you to be heartbroken if we _have_ to go back home," Vivian elaborated.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you told me. I didn't know why you were so crazy about him being around," Rowan muttered.

"I just want to protect you, like you protect me," Vivian said with a smile and gave Rowan a hug.

Vivian soon left Rowan's room and wandered down the hall to her own room. She entered and fell on her bed, letting sleep take her quickly. It had been a very long day.

The next morning, Vivian shook Rowan awake. Rowan opened her eyes slowly and groaned when she saw who had woken her.

"I need more sleep," Rowan grumbled, turning her face into the pillow.

"The meeting is happening in an hour. You need to make yourself pretty or you won't get to listen to what everyone has to say," Vivian stated and ran out of Rowan's room before Rowan had the chance to chase her down the hall.

Rowan sat up in bed and noticed a pair of pants, a tunic, and her weapons on the dresser. Like a zombie, Rowan walked over to the dresser and dipped her cupped hands into the basin of water that sat on its own table. She splashed water on her face and then looked in the mirror. Once Rowan had freshened up, she slipped into her change of clothes and gathered her weapons on her dresser. If they were to leave quickly, Rowan wanted to be able to go.

As soon as Rowan had finished, she eyed her walking stick and left it. Her leg was actually feeling much better. Last night, she rubbed something on it that Aragorn had recommended and she could walk fairly well. Rowan exited her room and Vivian intercepted her immediately.

"Why aren't you using your old person cane?" Vivian demanded, making Rowan laugh.

"I'll be fine without it, but I won't be able to stand up by myself," Rowan realized, but continued walking to the throne room with Vivian.

The girls arrived relatively early. Éomer and Gandalf weren't present, but everyone else greeted the girls warmly.

"You seem to have recovered quickly, lass," Gimli noted, smoking his pipe and Rowan coughed before answering.

"It's all thanks to Aragorn. He healed me," Rowan said and Aragorn turned at mention of his name.

"Even if Rowan wasn't better, she would have made me carry her here," Vivian mentioned, causing Gimli to laugh.

Gandalf entered, followed by Éomer and Vivian yawned. She was still tired. Rowan took a seat on one of the steps that led to the throne and Vivian stood next to Gimli as he sat in the former Steward's chair.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf stated, gazing up at the ceiling.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn figured, pondering.

"It's only a matter of time. He's suffered a defeat, yes, but…behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping," Gandalf explained from his knowledge.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli inquired, still smoking his pipe.

"And let him continue to thrive?" Rowan demanded, giving Gimli a disapproving look.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death," Gandalf said quietly. Aragorn turned to face Gandalf.

"No, there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn assured Gandalf.

"How?" Gimli asked, unsure that it would work.

"Please do tell," Vivian added.

"Draw out Sauron's army; empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli coughed, choking on his smoke.

"That's suicide," Vivian pointed out.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer cut it, being logical.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us; keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn explained, looking at Gandalf.

Rowan looked over at Éomer as the talking continued. The only reason the girls were allowed to come to the meeting was that Gandalf had said it was alright.

After the plan was settled, Vivian helped Rowan up and they began to walk out of the room while the men devised battle plans. Gandalf suddenly called to them before they left. The girls turned to Gandalf and met his gaze.

"Has Sauron attempted to search your mind here, Rowan?" Gandalf inquired seriously.

"Not lately, no. The last time was on Pelennor after I stabbed the Witch-king," Rowan recalled.

"I would advise you to speak with Aragorn and Éomer of accompanying us to the Black Gate, Rowan," Gandalf advised and Rowan nodded.

"My two favorite people," Rowan said, looking at Vivian. Both girls laughed and approached the two men as they were talking.

Aragorn had a map on a table and was pointing to locations. Rowan cleared her throat, drawing their attention.

"I'm coming with you to the Black Gate," Rowan stated and Vivian exhaled.

"You are recovering still," Aragorn pointed out.

"I can still ride a horse and wield a sword. If it gets too bad…I'll just hide if that makes you feel better," Rowan assured them.

"I still do not think it is the best idea, but you may accompany us," Aragorn said and looked at Vivian.

"She's not going. There's no way I'm going to let my best friend be in harm's way after what happened on Pelennor," Rowan said and directed Vivian away.

Vivian stopped Rowan as soon as they were away from the throne room.

"It is suicide, Row. Why do you want to fight so badly? Is it because you want to die here and have a dramatic death? I do not want you to die," Vivian stated.

"I'll be fine. We win, anyway, don't you remember?" Rowan asked Vivian.

"Just be careful. Firestorm will probably come after you if he doesn't find you after the battle," Vivian figured, recalling how Pelennor went.

"I will make sure that I stay alive," Rowan promised and left Vivian's side to get ready.

**EomerxRowan moving too quickly? Trust me, I'm writing past the ending of the movie lol Awww Vivian cares about her best friend! I'm still not sure if I want the LegolasxVivian anymore. Ideas? I will post a poll and see what happens! If you don't vote...you leave it in my hands...**


	22. Slip away without saying goodbye

**This is late, but I was busy and quite honestly...I was lazy lol Some lady flipped me off while I was driving. She was probably going 70 mph in a 55 mph zone. Anyway, enough of my week out of hell. I took everyone's reponses to the LegolasxVivian pairing and I will, I promise, incorperate more of them into the story! I do not own LotR...nor do I own the dialogue! Thanks so much to those who reviewed and add this fics to favorites and alerts!**

Chapter Twenty- Two

Vivian strode through the halls of the citadel, upset. The very fact that Rowan was risking her life once again angered her so. As she walked, with her fists clenched, she ran right into someone's chest.

"_Strange bumping into you again_," Vivian said, utilizing her Sindarin. She had no used it in a while.

"_My apologies, I was not paying attention,_" Legolas replied with a slight smile, but then frowned upon seeing Vivian's expression, "You seem troubled."

"Rowan is going to the Black Gate and I don't want her hurt again. She's my best friend and if something horrible happened, I wouldn't know what to do," Vivian said with a heavy sigh.

"She has survived thus far. I do not believe she will return in worse condition," Legolas assured Vivian.

"You're leaving too, aren't you? Rowan's trying to get out of here as quickly as she can," Vivian figured and Legolas scanned her face.

"Aragorn is my friend and I will support him. I know our numbers are too few, but we must help Frodo in whatever way we can," Legolas explained.

"Be careful, okay? Orcs can be dangerous if you're not looking," Vivian advised and Legolas laughed. As his laugh echoed through the hall, Vivian felt her heart skip a beat. He had a wonderful laugh.

"I promise to return and I will also watch Rowan for you," Legolas assured Vivian, took her hand, and kissed it. Vivian reached up and kissed Legolas's cheek just before he left.

X_X_X

Rowan found a new set of armor and placed that over her clothes. Once again, she couldn't even figure out how to put the armor on. Vaguely, she remembered some aspect of what Éomer told her, but she was completely at a loss to begin with. Finally, after thinking for a bit, Rowan left her room and walked down the hall. She immediately saw the one person she was looking for and walked up to him.

"I need help once again. I just don't know how to get this blasted armor on. It's so complicated," Rowan grumbled, complaining to Éomer. He was ready for battle, always in his armor. Éomer smiled at Rowan's inability to put armor on and led her back to her room. She was missing a few pieces.

Rowan already wore the chainmail, so Éomer had Rowan slip her hands through the chest plate and then helped place the spaulders on her shoulder. Rowan liked the feeling on the Gondor armor. It was much lighter than the Rohirric armor she wore on Pelennor. Once everything else was in place, Rowan looked at herself in the mirror. She looked something like how she imagined Joan of Arc to look.

"Thank you very much," Rowan said, turning back to Éomer with a smile.

"I will bid my sister farewell and meet you at the gate," Éomer said and kissed Rowan's hand before leaving.

As Rowan packed her things, Vivian leaned against the door. When Rowan finally noticed her best friend, she smiled.

"Did you think you could just slip away without saying goodbye?" Vivian inquired and entered the room, running to hug Rowan.

"I was going to find you," Rowan lied, knowing that it would have been better if Vivian didn't see Rowan off.

"You're such a bad liar. I just wanted to let you know that you need to come back. You've lived through two battles already and even though your luck may be running thin, I want you to come back in this condition," Vivian made Rowan promise.

"I can't make _that_ kind of promise, but I will come back alive…if I can manage," Rowan figured and let go of Vivian's neck.

The two girls looked at each other for a bit, as if memorizing each other's faces and then Vivian left. She didn't want to prolong the moment and knew that if she stayed any longer, Rowan might actually cry.

Firestorm was saddled and ready when Rowan exited the citadel. One of the stable hands had placed armor on Firestorm's head and Rowan smiled at the idea. Her beautiful horse was now a warhorse. Rowan took her Rohirrim helmet and placed it on Firestorm's saddle before mounting.

She took her time to the front gate and found all the men readying their horses. Legolas and Gimli were ready on Arod and smiled at Rowan in greeting. Aragorn was dressed as kingly as possible as he came to greet his army. Éomer accompanied him and Rowan smiled to herself. The two future kings of Gondor and Rohan were to be good friends.

Firefoot, without Éomer's consent, galloped toward Firestorm and Rowan smiled in greeting. All the Gondorians gazed at Rowan with apprehension. Rowan waved to them, batting her lashes and then started laughing. If Vivian were with her, she'd join in on the laughter, but Rowan knew that Vivian wouldn't survive the battle. Merry and Pippin soon came running and Rowan laughed. She recalled from the movie that Merry rode on Firefoot with Éomer and Pippin rode with Gandalf. Rowan spurred Firestorm forward as the company moved out. Firefoot galloped to the head of the group to ride behind Brego. Once they were away from the city, Rowan rested her head on Firestorm's mane and closed her eyes for a bit.

"You're not sick, are you?" Merry's voice asked and Rowan opened her eyes. Éomer was looking at her as well.

"Of course I'm not sick. I'm merely resting," Rowan explained.

"Will we die?" Pippin inquired and Gandalf shushed him.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Gandalf will turn me into a frog if I say something," Rowan said, earning a look of confusion from Gandalf.

"He wouldn't turn you into a frog, my lady," Merry assured her and Rowan laughed.

The journey continued and Rowan knew it wouldn't be much further. She gazed at Osgiliath in the distance, knowing Faramir and Aragorn were going to have to restore the city to its former glory. Now that the orcs were out, people could live there.

X_X_X

Vivian had watched them leave and entered a garden-like area to find Éowyn and Faramir. Éowyn smiled upon seeing Vivian and introduced her to Faramir.

"Vivian, this is Lord Faramir, son of the late Steward," Éowyn introduced and Vivian grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Faramir. I would introduce you to my best friend, but she's riding to the Black Gate with the others," Vivian explained and Faramir nodded.

"Lady Éowyn told me she is quite stubborn," Faramir stated, causing Vivian to smile.

"She'll come back alive. I already made Legolas watch out for her and Éomer will as well," Vivian said, gazing at Éowyn.

"He is not subtle," Éowyn recalled.

X_X_X

Rowan pulled Firestorm to a halt as soon as they were in close proximity to the Black Gate. Éomer gave her a reassuring smile and Aragorn led the small group out to stand before the gate. Rowan gazed up at the colossal amount of metal and Aragorn finally spoke.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" It was silent for a while. Everyone looked to see if there were any orc gatekeepers, but nothing stirred.

"Come out, you ninny!" Rowan yelled and Gandalf gave her a look of disapproval.

The gate suddenly creaked open and the Mouth of Sauron came out on a black steed. Everyone, except Rowan, gazed at his oversized mouth. From remembering the movies, Rowan always liked the Mouth of Sauron. He was a very simple character, but very menacing-looking.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked quite rudely, in Rowan's opinion.

"We do not come to "treat" with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," Gandalf spoke up. Rowan knew that if no one spoke, she was going to raise hell and antagonize the Mouth of Sauron.

"Oh, old Greybeard; I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mouth said and pulled out Frodo's Mithril shirt. He threw it toward Gandalf and Gimli, Pippin, and Merry's faces fell.

"Frodo," Pippin said, sadly as Gandalf caught the Mithril shirt.

The Mouth merely grunted.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed.

The Mouth was quite amused, but Rowan wasn't. She wanted to kill the bastard.

"Silence," Gandalf ordered.

"No!" Merry joined in.

"Silence!" Gandalf said once again.

"Does no one listen to Gandalf?" Rowan demanded and the Mouth gazed at her, "oh shit."

"The halfing was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host," the Mouth said darkly, "Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf, he did."

Tears came to everyone's eyes except for Éomer and Rowan. Instead, Rowan narrowed her eyes at the Mouth and straightened up on Firestorm.

"My master drew you and your friend to Middle Earth," the Mouth suddenly stated, turning his attention to Rowan.

"Well, he can't get anything out of my head, so it's practically useless," Rowan concluded, speaking up. Her confidence rose with every word she spoke.

"You do not stand a chance against my master. If you wish to save those you love, you will surrender and enter the gate alone. You will save all who have traveled so far to fight," the Mouth explained, giving Rowan an ultimatum. Éomer gripped his sword out of the corner of Rowan's vision.

"You can't make me. I'm going to live or die here and it won't be because I betrayed my friends," Rowan explained indignantly.

"You will die," the Mouth proclaimed.

"I highly doubt it," Rowan replied and stuck her tongue out at the blind monster.

"Then you have decided the fate of all."

Rowan's eyes narrowed as anger welled up inside her. Aragorn, though, rode up to the Mouth.

"And who is this, Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade," the Mouth stated, taunting the new king. Aragorn drew his sword and beheaded the Mouth. Rowan did a fist pump as the hobbits sighed with relief.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said, causing Rowan to laugh to herself.

"I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn stated, looking very hopeful.

The group urged their horses forward as the gate opened once again to reveal the army they were facing. Rowan groaned and turned Firestorm away.

"Fall back, fall back!" Aragorn ordered.

The horses rushed away and Aragorn faced his army of Rohirrim and Gondorians.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails and we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand men of the west!" Aragorn yelled to rally the army and everyone withdrew their swords. Aragorn then dismounted Brego and made his flee.

Rowan dismounted quickly. She gave Firestorm a quick kiss on his nuzzle and sighed, sending him away. He knew the way back to Gondor and as soon as Firestorm fled, Rowan watched as Éomer sent Firefoot after him.

"We will see them again," Rowan assured him with a smile and Éomer nodded.

"Your helm," Éomer stated, but Rowan shook her head.

"I'll be fine without it. It'll come off eventually," Rowan shrugged and pulled both swords from the scabbards. She swung them a few times, as Aragorn had showed her in Rohan, and readied herself for the army.

The orcs grew closer and everyone was in a tight circle. Rowan let out a breath and watched as Aragorn gazed at the army. The orcs surrounded them, but Rowan knew it was to be a wondrous battle.

"I thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said quietly

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas suggested.

"Aye, I can do that," Gimli agreed and the two unlikely friends smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so cute when you're being all friendly," Rowan gushed, receiving a look from Legolas. She knew it wasn't the place to be frivolous, but she just had to say it.

Suddenly, as the orcs settled, Aragorn was drawn toward the Eye. Rowan felt a headache threaten her mind, but she fought against it, knowing that Sauron was prying once again. Images of blood and dead bodies flashed in her mind, but Rowan remained composed. She took a deep breath and let the images ease from her mind. Once Rowan was calm, Aragorn had turned to face Gandalf.

"For Frodo," Aragorn said quietly so that what remained of the fellowship could hear. Rowan felt anticipation run through her system as she watched first Pippin and then Merry follow behind.

Then, everyone charged, giving battle cries. Rowan ran as fast as her injury would allow and came in contact with her first orc. She blocked with one sword and used the other stab the orc in front of her. Éomer had a shield at his disposal and was battering orcs with it, knocking them down. As orcs swamped them, Rowan continued to cut orcs down. Soon enough, the Nazgûl cry echoed from above and Rowan groaned. Then, another cry entered the mix.

"The eagles; the eagles are coming!" Pippin explained, looking up in the sky.

"Thank God," Rowan said, glancing quickly at the sky, and then returned to her immediate battle. Her swords were coated in black blood and Rowan's arm was a bit bruised from the constant battering. The orcs rammed into her a few times, but she'd only push back.

Éomer watched, for a few seconds, as Rowan rammed into an orc and spun to behead it. A smile came to his face, but it was short lived. He was faced with two orcs who were taunting him, so Éomer hit them with his shield, blindsiding them, and then killed them.

Rowan, after a while, felt her adrenaline fading, but heard a troll in the background. She immediately looked for Aragorn and found him sparring with the great beast. Its sword was probably the size of Aragorn, but he found back with gusto. Soldiers around Rowan eyed the troll cautiously and Legolas could be heard. Rowan's eyes widened as she watched Aragorn fall to the ground. The troll was going to kill him, but no one could get through.

During Rowan's lapse in what was going on, an orc came up from behind her and attacked. Rowan felt her breastplate crack and she immediately spun around. The orc took Rowan's hesitation and swung its sword, disarming her completely. In a moment of panic, Rowan pulled a few knives from her belt and threw them, but it wasn't enough. The orc deflected all but one and it was in the monster's shoulder. Rowan felt hot blood run down the side of her head as she was hit and then she was out. _Damn it, I wanted to see the Eye fall. Why am I always distracted? _Rowan thought to herself as she went under.

**Rowan...I have no idea why I have her hurt after every battle. She's not an expert and needs to learn more :) Anyway, to all those who love LegolasxVivian...give me ideas about what you want to happen. I was informed that Rowan should threaten Legolas and that's on my top priority list lol Any other suggestions? Let me know because I can't make LegolasxVivian happen without input from the Legolas shippers! Even if I don't...I'll see what I can do :D**


	23. Curse your elf sight

**So I am developing the LegolasxVivian relationship! I do not own LotR, only my characters and animals lol Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to favorites and alerts! It means a lot to me! **

Chapter Twenty- Three

When Rowan woke, she was lying on her back in the dirt. She stared at three people: Éomer, Legolas, and Gimli. Éomer eyed her cautiously and Rowan groaned.

"I didn't last through the battle, did I?" Rowan asked all three of them.

"No, but at the very least, you're alive, lass," Gimli said as she sat upright. Her head spun and Rowan squeezed her eyes shut.

"I am so dizzy," Rowan said with a frown.

"Gandalf left to find Frodo and Sam. They may yet be alive," Legolas explained, eyeing the cut on Rowan's forehead.

Rowan placed her hand on her wound and exhaled. She didn't like the idea of having a big gash on her head, even if it was a battle wound. Éomer lifted her up, causing her to panic.

"What are you doing?" Rowan demanded as he carried her.

"The horses have returned. I think it would be best if you were taken to Minas Tirith immediately," Éomer elaborated and placed Rowan in Firefoot's saddle.

"Wait a minute, where's Firestorm?" Rowan asked, looking around.

"He is bearing the wounded," Éomer answered as he climbed on Firefoot, sitting behind Rowan.

X_X_X_X

Vivian eagerly anticipated Rowan and Legolas to return. Slowly, soldiers were returning and taken to the Houses of Healing once again, but what Vivian thought strange was that Firestorm bore the wounded, but Rowan was nowhere in sight. Éowyn assured her that Rowan must be helping the wounded. That changed when Vivian noticed Firefoot gallop toward the city.

Éowyn rushed after Vivian as the gate opened to reveal Éomer and Rowan. Vivian's eyes were wide in panic as she noticed the size of the gash on Rowan's forehead.

"You promised not to get hurt!" Vivian stated, charging toward her best friend. Éomer dismounted and then helped Rowan down.

"I said I'd come back alive…and here I stand…well, with help," Rowan said and grabbed Éomer's arm for support.

A healer came down and tried to take Rowan to the Houses of the Healing, but she swatted them away. Éowyn assured the old woman that she would escort Rowan…or Éomer would.

"Your head needs to be treated," Vivian told Rowan with an austere countenance.

"I might have a concussion too, but I'm not sure. I'm a bit dizzy," Rowan explained. Vivian looked at Éowyn and they decided that Éomer should take her to the Houses of Healing.

As he left with Rowan in his care, more soldiers arrived. This time, Legolas and Gimli were among them. Vivian ran through the crowd and smiled upon seeing Legolas. He looked a bit worn out, but remained as perfect as ever. Gimli caught sight of Vivian first and called her over.

"I'm so glad you both are alive! Rowan came back and I was worried," Vivian explained.

"_I could not find her during the battle. I am sorry she is injured_," Legolas said quietly, not wanting Gimli to be included in the conversation.

"_It's not your fault. She's alive and that's what matters_," Vivian assured him.

"I can see when a dwarf is not wanted," Gimli said suddenly and left the two.

"_I did not want to disappoint you_," Legolas continued.

"_All the people I care about are alive and that's all that matters to me. You don't even look like you fought. Is that like, an elf-thing_?" Vivian wondered, causing Legolas to laugh. There it was again. Vivian's heart skipped a beat once again.

"_Yes, it is an "elf-thing", as you put it. I must say that I am a bit worn out_," Legolas admitted.

Vivian smiled and gazed into his blue eyes. They were a lighter shade then hers, but nonetheless, they were beautiful.

"_Tell me about the battle_," Vivian said suddenly and led him away from the gate. As they walked, Legolas noticed the concern Vivian had. Even though she acted like a child with Rowan, Legolas didn't doubt that she could act like a woman.

X_X_X_X

Rowan hissed in pain as the healer rubbed something on her clean wound. Éomer laughed at her, making her even more annoyed.

"If you keep laughing at my pain, I will _kill_ you," Rowan said darkly.

"You cannot even defend yourself against orcs. What makes you think you could kill me?" Éomer asked, teasing Rowan.

The healer left to retrieve a bandage for her head and Rowan met Éomer's gaze.

"I'm very sneaky," Rowan pointed out.

"That remains to be seen," Éomer muttered and the healer returned before Rowan could give a witty remark.

When Rowan was finally better, she was directed to get some sleep. Rowan ignored the old woman and dragged Éomer to find Vivian. When they did find her, she was with Legolas. Éomer looked at Rowan and smiled as they stood behind a stone pillar.

"Oh no, this is awful," Rowan whispered, mainly to herself.

"What is awful? They seem very fond of each other," Éomer pointed out and Rowan groaned.

"No, it's awful because I had no idea she was flirting with him- or trying to make him fall for her," Rowan clarified and pursed her lips.

Legolas suspected Rowan and Éomer were eavesdropping, so he turned to Vivian.

"_Rowan is watching_," Legolas warned and Vivian sighed.

"_She's not even subtle…and she dragged Éomer with her_," Vivian noticed and stood up from the bench.

Rowan cursed under her breath and came out from the hiding spot to stand before Vivian and Legolas.

"Curse your elf sight," Rowan said to Legolas and he merely smiled.

"What are you doing? I was just talking to Legolas. I didn't think we'd have an audience," Vivian told Rowan.

"I'm sorry, but I was looking for you and didn't want to interrupt," Rowan said in defense.

"It's alright. I will see you later, Vivian," Legolas said and left to find Gimli. Éomer excused himself, knowing the girls needed to talk, and left.

Vivian shook her head once Éomer was out of sight.

"You can't leave me alone, can you? I like him and _you're_ ruining it," Vivian argued.

"I'm your surrogate mother, V. I'm supposed to embarrass you and protect you…as well as make sure the guy is worthy," Rowan explained kindly. She didn't even raise her voice to counter Vivian.

"If anything, I'm not worthy of him. Why are you acting like my mother? I didn't act that way toward you," Vivian retorted.

"Au contraire; in the stables that one night…you were like a helicopter mom. When you finally left we got somewhere. You should have told me that you were really interested in Legolas. I just thought you were over him," Rowan explained and Vivian let out a heavy sigh, "and I don't think he's too good for you. You just think that because he's the prince of Mirkwood."

"I guess we both have acted protective of each other. Please, just let me do this by myself," Vivian pleaded.

"I'll stop interfering…and I will leave Éomer out of it. He just makes a good sidekick," Rowan said and then started laughing. The very idea of Éomer being a sidekick was impossible. In Rowan's opinion, Éomer was the hero and Rowan was the lackey.

"That's not possible," Vivian stated, laughing with Rowan.

"I totally did not mean that. There's no way Éomer would let himself be a sidekick," Rowan agreed. The girls soon stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"We should probably…oh, I don't know. What should we do? I'd suggest trying to find out what's next," Vivian suggested.

"How about we hide from the old lady who wants me to rest," Rowan suggested and started jogging away.

"Are you not following the doctor's orders? You're such a bad person," Vivian scolded Rowan as she trailed behind.

Rowan and Vivian, after jogging for a while, found themselves at the citadel. When they entered, no one was there. Éomer walked by and Rowan ran up to him.

"Where is everyone?" Rowan inquired.

"They are welcoming Frodo and Sam. Gandalf brought them back," Éomer explained.

"We're bored," Vivian said and folded her arms across her chest.

"They will be back soon," Éomer assured them.

X_X_X_X

Aragorn came back soon enough and Gandalf was discussing the coronation with him. The girls were sitting off to the side with what they could perceive as chess. Vivian did a fist pump as she took away Rowan's Queen.

"No, you jacked my Queen! That wasn't fair at all," Rowan grumbled.

"All's fair in love and war," Vivian said and taunted Rowan by holding the Queen right in front of her.

Gandalf caught sight of the girls and greeted them warmly. He then called them over. Rowan stood up, with little difficulty, and followed Vivian.

"It is good to see you both well," Gandalf said positively.

"I don't think I'm fighting in any large-scale battles for a while," Rowan figured.

"Aragorn and I were just discussing your bravery, Rowan. For that, we offer you the title of a warrior. You can live in Gondor freely if you wish to stay. Vivian, you may also stay in Gondor," Gandalf offered.

"What about home?" Vivian asked suddenly and Rowan frowned.

"I will consult the ancient texts housed here and see if there is a chance to get you both back to where you belong," Gandalf said, but Rowan bit her lip.

"What if…we don't want to go back? Will we still be allowed to stay?" Rowan asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course you may stay. You have done Middle Earth a great service," Aragorn spoke up.

"I guess we'll make our choice if or when you find a way for us to get home, Gandalf," Rowan said and Gandalf nodded.

**I like having Legolas and Vivian speak in Sindarin because it's like their private language. Oh Rowan, she's going to have to learn Rohirric (if I'm correct) haha that's going to be fun XD I'm always open to suggestions of what should happen next so feel free to give me ideas! P.S I took the poll down because it was useless. ALSO! Do you really think they want to go home? :D**


	24. Don't break her heart

**I think all the LegolasxVivian fans will be pleased...because Rowan- well I don't want to spoil it :D As always...I do not own LotR. Unfortunately, this is a shorter chapter, but it's the chapter right before the coronation. Thanks so much to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to favorites and alerts. This is dedicated to all the LegolasxVivian fans. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

It was another lazy day in Minas Tirith. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Faramir, and Gandalf discussed the coronation, so Rowan and Vivian were left to play chess. They sat down near one of the tall statues and quietly listened to the conversation. The girls were on their second game and Rowan had the upper hand.

"Your Queen will be mine once again," Vivian said in a dark voice.

"Noooooooo!" Rowan cried and swatted her hand across the board. Vivian sighed, shaking her head.

"You're just a sore loser," Vivian pointed out.

Rowan got up from sitting down and looked at the men, surrounding a small table.

"We should go riding. They won't care," Rowan figured, turning her attention back to Vivian.

"I guess we can, but we have to sneak out. We don't want them to interrogate us," Vivian mumbled.

The girls slowly left the room and then ran down to the stables. By the time they got to the stables, both girls were out of breath.

"That's enough exercise for _me_," Rowan said, breathing heavily.

"Why did you both sneak out of the citadel?" a voice inquired and Vivian jumped. Legolas was standing by Arod.

"Weren't you just in the citadel? How the hell did you get here so fast?" Rowan demanded.

"I noticed you both planning to leave, so I arrived before you," Legolas explained.

"As long as you're here, would you like to go riding with us? We're bored," Vivian stated.

"I shouldn't be missed, so I will accompany you," Legolas agreed.

"I'll be back. I have to find Wynter's bridle and saddle," Vivian said, leaving Rowan and Legolas alone.

"Do you like Vivian?" Rowan asked bluntly.

"I guess I do have feelings for her," Legolas answered.

"Then don't break her heart. If you do, I will personally cut your golden hair…or kill you in your sleep. Viv is my best friend and I won't let her be hurt by a royal elf," Rowan explained, her eyes narrowed.

"I understand," Legolas said with a nod. He was amazed that Vivian's best friend would openly threaten him that manner. No matter, Legolas would not hold it against Vivian. Rowan was merely acting the part of a best friend.

When Vivian came back, she noticed that Legolas and Rowan were at odds. Rowan then mounted Firestorm and led him out of the stables. Vivian approached Legolas and asked, "Did Rowan say anything to you while I was gone?"

"She informed me that she would harm me if I broke your heart," Legolas said and Vivian let out a heavy sigh.

"She's going to get it," Vivian grumbled and mounted Wynter before racing off at Rowan. Legolas mounted Arod and followed.

Rowan was racing across Pelennor, trying to outrun Vivian. Suddenly, Vivian leapt from Wynter and tackled Rowan to the ground. It was a dangerous maneuver, but neither girl was gravely injured. Firestorm neighed as the girls brawled on the grass. Legolas galloped out to intervene and pulled Vivian away from Rowan.

"How could you threaten Legolas? It's so unlike you!" Vivian yelled.

"He needed to know that you're practically my sister and I'd never let you be harmed," Rowan pointed out, trying to control her breathing.

"Well, you shouldn't have said anything! I wanted to take care of this myself…without you interfering," Vivian stated, finally calming down.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be a good friend," Rowan said, grabbed Firestorm's reins, and mounted.

Vivian watched as Firestorm galloped back to Minas Tirith. Then, she turned to look at Legolas.

"I'm sorry about Rowan. She gets out of hand," Vivian apologized.

"She was merely being a friend, as she said. I can see that she cares greatly for you," Legolas observed.

"I know she does, but she doesn't have to interfere that much. I leave her alone," Vivian said and let out a sigh.

"You show your concern in a different way," Legolas pointed out. Vivian bit her lip and looked back at Minas Tirith. Perhaps Legolas was right. Vivian worried and warned Rowan a great deal, as a friend. Rowan was merely returning the favor.

"I guess you're right. Shall we head back? I have to apologize to Rowan," Vivian realized and mounted Wynter.

Rowan dismounted Firestorm and ran up to the citadel. She passed right by Aragorn and Éomer to go to her room. The two men exchanged looks before Éomer walked after her. He caught her right before she entered her room.

"What?" Rowan demanded sharply, turning around to look Éomer in the eye.

"Is everything alright?" Éomer asked gently. Rowan let out a breath and swallowed.

"Vivian is mad at me because I told Legolas that if he hurt Vivian, I'd kill him. Normally, she'd be touched by my gesture and the fact that I'd even face the elf, but she was angry about it. She worries about me and makes me promise to come back alive and I haven't been able to do anything for her," Rowan explained.

"She will come to realize how much you care for her. I do not foresee either of you staying mad at the other for long," Éomer said and Rowan nodded. She gave him a hug and he kissed her forehead.

Vivian ran into the citadel to find Éomer and Aragorn talking. Legolas was behind her, but she stopped him.

"I should talk to her alone," Vivian figured and left Legolas to go to Rowan's room.

When Vivian opened the door, she found Rowan lying in bed, eyeing a knife. Rowan turned her gaze to Vivian and threw the knife at the wall.

"What do you want? Did you come to pester me about interfering in your love life?" Rowan asked harshly.

"Row, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Vivian apologized.

"I should have backed off, I guess. It's not my place to get in between you and Legolas," Rowan added and Vivian shut the door to Rowan's room.

"Well, in the future, we should just accept the fact that we want what's best for each other," Vivian resolved.

"Éomer was right. We can't stay mad at each other for very long," Rowan realized and got up to hug Vivian.

The next morning, Rowan and Vivian strode into the throne room to find the hobbits. Neither of the girls had met Frodo and Sam, so they approached the group with smiles.

"Frodo, Sam, I would like to introduce Lady Rowan and Lady Vivian of Rohan," Merry said and the two hobbits bowed. Rowan looked at Vivian with a smile.

"We're not ladies. You can just call us Vivian and Rowan. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Vivian said and Rowan nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Rowan asked, looking around.

"They went to plan for the coronation. It's taking place tomorrow," Sam explained.

"Oh, that's right. We should probably see what Éowyn thinks we should wear for the coronation," Rowan figured and left the citadel with Vivian.

The girls spent at least an hour searching for Éowyn and when they did find her, she was with Faramir. Vivian ran up to Éowyn and Rowan took her time approaching.

"The coronation is tomorrow and no one told us," Vivian said in alarm.

"You both will be fine. There are gowns in your rooms that you may choose to wear," Éowyn explained.

Without a reply, the girls scrambled back to their rooms. On the way, Vivian ran into Legolas once again. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing, running right into him.

"I always seem to run right into you," Vivian commented and smiled up at Legolas.

"It is perfectly fine. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Legolas wondered.

"The hobbits said the coronation is tomorrow and I was going back to my room to find something decent to wear. Hopefully, I can find something I like," Vivian said, thinking about what she wanted her dress to look like.

"Anything you wear will be beautiful," Legolas said, causing Vivian to blush.

"I should probably…find a dress," Vivian said, still blushing. She smiled at Legolas and he kissed her cheek before leaving her side.

Vivian stood there for a little while in pure shock. She never thought Legolas would do something like that. Rowan approached Vivian after a few minutes and touched her shoulder.

"I went to your room, but you weren't there yet. What were you doing?" Rowan asked, trying to snap Vivian out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ran into Legolas again," Vivian said, a blush coming to her cheeks again.

"Well, you should probably find a dress. I know how much you like picking out dresses," Rowan said and left Vivian. As she walked away, she smiled. Of course she had seen Legolas kiss Vivian's cheek, but there was no reason to pester Vivian about it…yet.

**I assure you this not not near the end...as I stated before, I'm writing beyond the coronation. I will have more chapters I promise! Rowan threatening to cut Legolas' hair does sound scary lol I wouldn't want a vengeful woman trying to cut my hair because I broke someone's heart! Haha! Until next time :D**


	25. Coronation

**Yay! Coronation time! I already had the first part of the chapter pre-written because I wanted this to happen so badly hehe Anyway, I do not own LotR or the dialogue from the movie! Thank you so much to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! :D This chapter is longer and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rowan grabbed the necklace Éowyn made her and looked at herself in the mirror. Her gown was a deep red, almost burgundy color, and the neckline was modest. Vivian entered the room in her sky blue gown and grinned at Rowan.

"Gandalf said we could stand wherever, but I can't be with Legolas because he is an elf…and he's greeting Aragorn with his Mirkwood kin," Vivian explained and Rowan nodded.

"You have the choice of standing next to me and Éomer or Éowyn and Faramir," Rowan said, offering suggestions.

"I'll probably stand next to Éowyn and Faramir," Vivian said, hugging Rowan.

"What if we have to go back today? Gandalf said he might have an idea about how we can get back," Rowan said, fearfully.

"We have a choice, Row. You'll know when the time comes," Vivian assured her and let go.

Éowyn waited in her golden gown and greeted the girls as they entered the throne room. Faramir and Éomer were talking quietly when Gandalf entered.

"All of you may go out into the courtyard," Gandalf directed and Faramir took Éowyn's arm. Rowan linked arms with Vivian as Éomer walked behind them. He wore a black cloak around his shoulders and smiled as Rowan looked behind her. The townspeople were already waiting to see their new king and the Rohirrim and Gondorian guards and soldiers were stationed.

Éowyn, Faramir, and Vivian took their places and Rowan followed Éomer. Gandalf emerged with Gimli and Aragorn. The people grew quiet as they watched the crowning of their new king. Rowan watched in awe as the crown was presented. Once the crown was placed on Aragorn's head, Gandalf gave the new king a smile before speaking.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed," Gandalf said to all and a cheer erupted as Aragorn turned.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said and people clapped. White flower petals cascaded from the sky as Aragorn sang in Sindarin. Vivian instantly recognized the lyrics and smiled.

Aragorn then walked across the path, greeting everyone. Éowyn, Faramir, and Vivian bowed in respect for their new king. When he passed Éomer and Rowan, the two bowed respectfully and Aragorn bowed to Éomer in return. Once he passed, Éomer walked behind him, holding his arm out for Rowan. She eyed him curiously and then followed him.

Legolas greeted Aragorn with his fellow elves and they exchanged a word or two. When Legolas moved aside to reveal Arwen, Vivian approached and smiled up at Legolas. Everyone clapped when Aragorn kissed Arwen and the two proceeded to greet the hobbits. Rowan, Vivian, Éomer, Legolas, Éowyn, and Faramir stayed behind and bowed as they noticed what everyone else was doing. The four hobbits were in shock when both Rowan and Vivian looked up.

After a bit, everyone got up and Vivian turned to Rowan.

"I don't think we'll be able to go back now," Vivian realized and Rowan nodded with a smile, but then it faded.

"What about our parents? What about Ava? They probably think we're dead," Rowan said, bowing her head. Éomer was talking with his sister and Faramir. Apparently, Éomer had been recently informed of their intentions to wed.

"It might be better this way. I don't think we could return to our old lives so easily. Besides, someone will ask questions and demand answers. They wouldn't believe us if we told them about walking through some sort of portal to another dimension," Vivian explained, even though it pained her that she would never see her family ever again.

"We have a new family, though. I don't think we're allowed to go back," Rowan said and eyed Éomer. She sensed the distress on Vivian's face and wanted to reassure her.

"I'm thinking about staying here…for a little bit. I know the hobbits are going back to the Shire soon and Éomer will want to return to Rohan, but I want to spend some time with Legolas," Vivian stated and Rowan smiled.

"Say no more, I'll leave you to it. After what I saw yesterday, I can't stop what's coming. You and Legolas are a cute couple," Rowan pointed out.

"You saw us yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Vivian was freaking out. People walked by her and gave the girls looks of confusion.

"I didn't want you to react like this, but I see I should have told you _indoors_," Rowan said in a quiet voice.

Éomer turned to see Rowan and Vivian in an argument again. Legolas was making his way toward them, sensing the hostility. Rowan turned to watch as Éomer returned to them.

"We will discuss this later," Rowan said and Vivian smiled as she noticed Legolas walk over.

"Is everything alright?" Éomer inquired when Legolas joined them.

"Yes, it's resolved for the time being," Rowan assured him.

"I'm going to kill you," Vivian muttered to Rowan and Rowan bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's see you try," Rowan egged her on and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"Ladies, let's be civil," Legolas warned, ready to jump in the middle. He then watched as Éomer wrapped an arm around Rowan's waist to make sure she didn't try to attack suddenly.

"Alright, but when the sun comes up in the morning we need to talk," Vivian said to Rowan and she nodded in agreement.

Éomer guided Rowan inside and Vivian stood outside with Legolas.

"What were you arguing about this time?" Legolas asked, searching Vivian's blue eyes.

"Rowan saw us talking yesterday in the hall. I'm afraid she will tease me for it," Vivian admitted, running a hand through her lengthy blonde hair. It had grown down to her waist.

"I do not believe she will be so cruel. She is merely surprised," Legolas explained.

"I should be upset with Rowan, but you're making me feel better. Thank you," Vivian said and Legolas grinned. He held out his arm and Vivian took it as they walked back to the citadel.

Rowan was sitting at a table across from Éowyn, discussing something when she noticed Vivian enter.

"I'm not going to spontaneously attack her," Rowan told Éomer and got up. Vivian let out a breath as Rowan approached them.

Vivian stood strong as Legolas stood with her.

"I'm sorry for teasing you like that. I wasn't trying to start something. I'm just…trying to understand. I went through the same thing…with Éomer. I'm not going to torture you about it because you didn't torture me. You should sit down. Éowyn and I were just talking about our impression of Arwen," Rowan said and grabbed Vivian's arm.

The celebration of the coronation continued through the night and Rowan continued to speak with Éowyn until Éowyn decided to turn in for the night. Faramir escorted her back and Rowan yawned. She was tired, but didn't want to go to bed. Vivian, on the other side of the room, was making friends with Arwen and a few other elves. As Rowan stood up to leave, Gandalf greeted her.

"I have discovered a way for you both to return to your world," Gandalf said and Rowan nodded.

"I don't think either of us wants to go back, but…if we were to ever change our minds…would you still allow us to return home?" Rowan asked. She was hesitant about the question, but needed to know the answer.

"If you ever feel the need to return to your world, I would gladly help," Gandalf assured her.

"Thank you, Gandalf," Rowan said and excused herself. She didn't bother saying goodnight to Éomer because he was in a deep conversation with Aragorn.

Rowan returned to her room and grabbed her swords from under the bed. The two blades had been cleaned and sharpened when Rowan was out, so she unsheathed them and smiled at the polished steel. After a few seconds, she sheathed the blades and returned them to their place under her bed. She just wanted to see her swords. When Rowan passed by the window to find a nightgown, she noticed the full moon and approached the window. She stared up at it and sighed. If she returned home and Vivian didn't…what would happen? Her parents would probably suspect her of murder. Rowan wouldn't pull Vivian away from this newfound life and Rowan wouldn't leave it so quickly.

There was a knock at the door and Rowan walked over to open it. Vivian stood there with Éomer behind her. Rowan raised her brow in concern and Vivian merely laughed.

"We didn't know where you had gone," Vivian said.

"Éowyn decided to turn in for the night and I thought I should too. My leg is…well, it's my leg," Rowan said with a grin. Her leg had been hurting a bit.

"And this doesn't have anything to do with Gandalf offering to let us go home? I saw him talk to you…and he came over to talk with me about it," Vivian explained.

"As much as I would _love_ to go home, I don't think we're done here." Rowan met Éomer's gaze and Vivian rolled her eyes. She then patted Éomer's shoulder and left them alone.

"Did Vivian drag you along?" Rowan inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"No, I asked for her help in finding you. I wanted you to be aware that I am leaving for Rohan in two days. I would like you to join me," Éomer offered. Rowan was at a loss for words. She would have liked to stay in Gondor to spend time with Vivian, but Éomer, the one man she actually liked, asked her to return to Rohan with him.

"I would love to go with you. That way, Vivian and Legolas may have some time alone," Rowan realized with a smile.

"Perhaps, we could as well," Éomer suggested and Rowan felt her cheeks radiate heat.

"Oh, that's right. I'm a "lady" now. I'll think about _that_, but I will go to Rohan with you," Rowan agreed, smiling up at Éomer. He kissed her, pulling her closer and Rowan pulled away too quickly for Éomer's liking. She grinned at Éomer and shut the door. Rowan thought it might be interesting to tease Éomer and hoped he wouldn't barge into her room. After a few seconds, she heard footsteps down the hall and sighed.

Vivian was walking down the hall, humming a contemporary song, when she saw Legolas walking toward her. She smiled at him and was about to stop and say goodnight, but he placed a hand at her cheek and kissed her. Vivian was utterly shocked, but didn't remain so for long. She wound her arms around Legolas' neck and kissed him back. When the kiss ended, Vivian stared at the elf. He released her and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Lady Vivian," Legolas said and left her side. Vivian turned around to watch him walk away. _Why did he just kiss me and not say anything about it_? It was utterly confusing to Vivian, but she was too tired to delve too deep in the subject.

Vivian retired to her room and changed into a nightgown. She sighed heavily, once dressed, and closed her eyes upon hitting her pillow.

_It was dark and a light mist covered the ground. Vivian was riding with a group of Gondorians to some destination. Suddenly, a screech was heard and a group of orcs attacked. Many of the Gondorians cried out as they died and Vivian spurred Wynter forward. To her horror, Wynter collapsed due to an arrow wound and Vivian had to run away. She was crawling her way through the woods, but was yanked backward by her ankle. Vivian cried out as she disappeared into the dark. _

Rowan woke with a gasp. It was the first time in a while that she had a nightmare. The last included the Eye. The mere thought of Vivian being attacked by a group of orcs worried her and it made Rowan uneasy. Slowly, Rowan climbed out of bed and grabbed a cloak to place around her shoulders. She then slipped her feet into a pair of shoes and walked down the hall. Nothing stirred in the citadel as Rowan walked around. The white marble made Rowan shiver as she passed and when Rowan reached the throne room, she looked at the statues. A few days ago, she played chess with Vivian in this very room. In two days' time, Rowan would leave Gondor for Rohan.

She heard a noise behind her and noticed Éomer. Rowan exhaled and folded her arms across her chest. _Why is he walking around at night? I thought Legolas would catch me, if anyone_, Rowan figured to herself.

"What are you doing up?" Rowan inquired.

"I could not sleep," Éomer admitted and Rowan smiled.

"I couldn't sleep either. For the first time since Sauron was destroyed, I had a nightmare…and it was about Vivian being attacked by orcs," Rowan explained and Éomer approached her.

"What exactly happened?" Éomer asked, gazing at Rowan with concern.

"She traveled with a group of Gondorians and they were ambushed. Wynter was killed, so Vivian had to crawl away, but something grabbed her," Rowan explained with a sigh, "and I can't help, but feel like if that ever happened, it would be my fault."

"That will not come to pass. I will make sure that Vivian has an escort with her if she were to travel," Éomer assured her.

"If I have my way, I'll be traveling with her," Rowan figured with a smile.

"Perhaps we can convince the elf to come to Rohan with us. I want to bury my uncle with his son and wife," Éomer said.

"I'll leave that to you, then. I don't think Vivian would come without him…and I'm not exactly his best friend," Rowan realized and noticed that Éomer was standing very close. She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at him.

Éomer eyed Rowan. She stood confidently before him and he wanted revenge from earlier. The way Rowan was gazing at him, made it look like she was challenging him. After a few moments, Rowan exhaled and turned to walk away. Éomer reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I should get some sleep," Rowan figured and Éomer merely pulled her closer, "but I'm not tired."

**No...they did NOT sleep together lol It was just a tease! Besides, Rowan isn't that type of girl. Eomer may be that kind of person, but Rowan isn't. Anyway,I apologize to all the LegolasxVivian fans! There will be more of them in the next chapter! Besides, Vivian has to pester him about that kiss! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	26. Heading back to Rohan tomorrow

**Another update! Yay! I do not own LotR :D Thanks to those who read, review, and add this fic to alerts and favorites! This one is shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Vivian woke up slowly the next morning and stretched, relishing the fact that she was sleeping in a comfortable bed. She yawned and got up after a few minutes. A maid entered the room and placed a gown on her dresser and left quickly before Vivian had time to speak. Vivian got up from the bed and walked over to the gown. It was white and the stitching was a golden color. She smiled and decided to wear it.

As soon as Vivian was dressed and ready, she exited her room and walked into the throne room. Aragorn and Arwen were sitting together, talking privately. At a nearby table, Rowan and Éomer were playing chess. As Vivian watched, she could tell that Rowan was stumped by the look on her face. She let out a breath and narrowed her eyes at Éomer.

"I'm terrible at chess!" Rowan cried dramatically and Vivian couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"You need more practice," Éomer assured her and Rowan swiped her arm across the board. It startled Éomer, but then he smiled at her antics. She was always going to be a sore loser.

Legolas approached Vivian and smiled at her.

"I have a bone to pick with you, elf," Vivian said, narrowing her eyes to make her seem menacing.

"A bone?" Legolas inquired, a bit worried about Vivian's phrasing.

"I mean, I need to talk to you…about what happened last night," Vivian elaborated. Legolas nodded.

They stopped outside of the citadel. Vivian stopped to look at Legolas. She dared to wonder why he felt so strongly for her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Vivian asked.

"I feel bound to you, Vivian. I have not felt a connection like ours before. An elf is bound to one person their whole life and I know it's you," Legolas said strongly and Vivian was speechless.

"I…don't want to believe it, but somehow I feel some sort of connection to you as well. I thought you'd end up marrying an elf from Mirkwood," Vivian said and then looked at her feet. If Legolas were to marry Vivian, he would have to give up his immortality and quite possibly the throne.

"You look so sad," Legolas observed and lifted her chin.

"I don't want you to have to forsake your immortality for me. I'm just a common human," Vivian pointed out.

"I love you, Vivian…and I do not think I could love anyone else the way that I love you," Legolas stated and moved his hand to caress Vivian's cheek. His hand dropped to her neck and he kissed her lightly, at first, and then Vivian kissed him back. Vivian's heart was racing by the time they broke the kiss.

"I don't think we should tell Rowan. She'll make a big deal out of it and we'll fight again," Vivian explained and Legolas agreed.

The two returned to the citadel and Rowan was sitting with Arwen while Aragorn and Éomer spoke. The two women were smiling and nodding, but Vivian could tell that Rowan was bored. Vivian sat down beside Rowan suddenly and greeted Arwen.

"Where have you been? I went to see if you were in your room, but it was empty. Where were you?" Rowan demanded.

"I was walking around outside," Vivian lied.

Arwen distracted Vivian and Rowan was left to amuse herself. She grabbed an apple and began to bounce it off her bicep as she extended her arm. Vivian turned to Rowan and started laughing.

"I'm bored out of my mind, V. What do you want me to do?" Rowan demanded, annoyed by Vivian's laughter.

"I don't know," Vivian said after she stopped laughing.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that I'm heading back to Rohan tomorrow," Rowan said and Vivian was taken back. _So Soon?_

"When was this decided?" Vivian asked.

"Éomer said he was heading back last night and asked if I wanted to go with him. I said yes because I figured that you and Legolas should spend some time together here," Rowan explained.

"Actually, Aragorn has decided that he will accompany us to Rohan and anyone may join us. We are burying my uncle," Éomer cut in and Rowan smiled. He came up with a solution to Rowan's nightmare.

"I'd love to come," Vivian said with a smile.

Rowan sighed as Éomer sat down next to her. She had been trying to figure out a way for Vivian to travel with a large group of people who were skilled. Last night, she brainstormed with Éomer and he promised that he would figure something out.

"You look worried," Éomer noticed and Rowan turned to meet his gaze.

"I was just thinking. Thank you for helping," Rowan said and kissed Éomer's cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vivian watched the conversation between Rowan and Éomer. Something happened last night between them, but she wasn't sure. Legolas entered the room suddenly and Vivian smiled at him as he passed. He nodded to Vivian and approached Aragorn. In Vivian's opinion, everyone was discussing the new position of Middle Earth. Aragorn wanted protection for the Shire and other domains and he was scheming with Éomer about the trading that would take place between Gondor and Rohan.

Everyone soon tired of sitting in the hall, so Aragorn and Arwen decided to walk around Minas Tirith. Vivian guided Legolas away, so Rowan sat with Éomer and watched as the servants cleared everything around them. Vivian took Legolas to the armory and demanded a lesson in archery.

"Are you sure you wish me to teach you?" Legolas asked, retrieving a bow for Vivian to use.

"You're the best archer I know and I wanted to learn from the best," Vivian explained as Legolas gave her the Gondorian bow.

"This isn't the best bow I can acquire, but it will do. Now, you need to learn how to position the arrow," Legolas began and showed Vivian the proper way.

Rowan grinned as she placed what she perceived as the "Queen" in front of the "King" piece. Éomer shook his head as she did so.

"I _win_!" Rowan roared and giggled.

"So you did," Éomer muttered.

"Did you let me win…because it was so sweet if you did? I know I'm awful at chess," Rowan pointed out, growing serious.

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing?" Éomer inquired and Rowan bit her lip to hide her grin.

Vivian came rushing into the citadel with a look of worry across her face.

"I might have…injured Legolas," Vivian stated and bit her lip.

"What happened?" Éomer inquired, standing up.

"What did you do, V?" Rowan demanded, standing as well.

"Legolas was trying to teach me how to shook an arrow and I…might have shot an arrow through his arm," Vivian said innocently. Rowan was utterly shocked. How could Legolas let Vivian injure him?

Éomer exchanged a glance with Rowan and walked up to Vivian.

"Where is he?" Éomer inquired.

"He's on the training grounds where the targets are set up. I wanted him to teach me archery…and I guess I'm not good at it," Vivian said with a shrug. Éomer left to help Legolas while Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

When Éomer returned, he was by himself. Vivian ran up to him and demanded the whereabouts of Legolas.

"I took him to the Houses of Healing. It isn't a severe injury. He will live," Éomer assured her. Vivian sighed with relief and then ran outside to see Legolas.

"I have no idea how Legolas could have managed to let Vivian do that," Rowan said, shaking her head.

"The elf said it was an accident and that Vivian took him by surprise. He loves her dearly, I can see," Éomer noted, smiling at Rowan.

Aragorn returned from his walk with Arwen and wanted to discuss something with Éomer. That left Rowan alone, so she decided to go to the training grounds and decapitate a few dummies. She retrieved her swords and knives first.

Vivian was returning from the Houses of Healing when she noticed Rowan on the training grounds. She was executing moves with her swords that caused Vivian to blink. After a few seconds of Vivian watching, Rowan switched to her knives and started throwing them at the dummy. Vivian walked down to greet Rowan and narrowly missed an oncoming knife.

"Oh, sorry Viv, I didn't mean to attack you just then," Rowan said mindlessly and grabbed the knives that were embedded in the dummy.

"Weren't you just with Éomer?" Vivian wondered.

"Aragorn had to talk business with him again, so I came down here. Now, let's see your archery skills," Rowan said and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Vivian demanded. She was not happy that Rowan was making fun of her.

"No, I'm being completely serious. I'll bet you're better than I am," Rowan said, challenging her best friend.

The girls set up in front of different targets with bows in hand. Vivian stuck her tongue out at Rowan and released her arrow quickly. It hit one of the outside rings of the bull's eye and Rowan smiled. She released hers and it barely made it. Rowan eyed the arrow and took out another. The next time, it hit an inner ring. Vivian gawked at Rowan's arrow and let out a frustrated breath.

"You lied to me! I thought you were worse than me," Vivian cried.

"Try it again, but this time you should aim for the center," Rowan advised. Vivian did as her best friend suggested and it hit a ring much closer to the center.

"I did it!" Vivian said happily and jumped up and down.

"I watched a few people practice in Rohan, but I didn't want to pick up a bow on Pelennor. I didn't have confidence in my shot," Rowan explained with a shrug and put the bow back where she found it.

"Well, you must have some sort of knack for archery," Vivian pointed out.

"I don't have a keen fashion sense like you and I'm afraid of caves," Rowan countered.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid of spiders," Vivian said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You are aware that Mirkwood was infested with spiders…and that it's possible that there are still spiders?" Rowan asked and laughed when Vivian's eyes widened.

**Yes, now you know what Vivian is afraid of! I'm not trying to make Rowan into a Mary-Sue, but if she appears so let me know because I will fix it :) ALSO I might need suggestions on where to take the LegolasxVivian relationship. Review or message me if you would like something specific to happen :D**


	27. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**As always, I do not own LotR...only my characters and horses! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! Hope you enjoy this one! **

Chapter Twenty- Seven

The horses were saddled and everyone was ready to depart. Vivian insisted that Rowan wear a dress, but Rowan declined. She wore a tunic and leggings just to annoy Éowyn and Vivian. Firestorm stomped his hooves in anticipation and when Rowan mounted, she stroked Firestorm's mane and gazed at the rising sun. It would take three days to reach Rohan and Rowan knew they were leaving early for good reason.

Soon enough, Aragorn and Éomer came to mount Brego and Firefoot. At Rowan's insistence, the stable hand placed Firefoot at Firestorm's side and as Éomer mounted, he smiled at Rowan.

"Just to warn you, I'm not a morning person," Rowan said suddenly and Éomer laughed.

"I understand," Éomer said and Rowan smiled, spurring Firestorm forward.

Aragorn led the way as he rode next to his new wife, Arwen. Vivian was asking Legolas about the spiders that Rowan brought up the other day and Rowan could only laugh. Her best friend was obnoxious when it came to spiders. She despised spiders, but was too afraid to kill them. What Rowan forgot to mention was that they were Shelob-sized and could probably eat Vivian. As Legolas spoke with Vivian, they soon laughed together, sharing stories from their childhood. Rowan had been playing with one of her small knives and Vivian said her name.

"Yes, Rowan is my partner in crime. We were bullies when we were about eleven. No boy would walk up to me because the last time a boy did, he…well let's just say that he wasn't a very nice boy. Rowan got him back, though. She hurt him pretty badly and the teacher never caught who hurt him," Vivian explained.

"Most of the boys were gross, anyway," Rowan added and Legolas chuckled.

"No, there were some cute boys," Vivian argued.

"I'm telling you, Legolas, if I hadn't protected her then she would have had to cut her beautiful blonde hair short," Rowan said, meeting Legolas' gaze.

"Oh Rowan, you're exaggerating," Vivian said, dismissing the seriousness.

"It would be a shame to see your beautiful hair cut," Legolas commented and there was a spark in Vivian's eyes. A grin grew across her face and she blushed. That was what Rowan was aiming for. If she didn't move their relationship along, who would? Vivian didn't even realize what Rowan had done for her, but before Vivian could say anything Rowan was gone.

Éomer smiled when Rowan steadied Firestorm into a gait beside Firefoot. He gave her a look of confusion and Rowan smiled.

"I missed you too much," Rowan said and laughed.

"You exaggerate," Éomer pointed out and Rowan gave him a smirk.

"You'll never know if I'm telling the truth or not," Rowan said and Éomer shook his head. This woman drove him crazy, but he loved her nonetheless.

"Where are you, Rowan?" Vivian demanded and Éomer smiled.

"I suspect that is why you are here," Éomer said and Rowan exhaled heavily.

"Oh, what the hell, I might as well face the music," Rowan muttered and waited up for Vivian.

Vivian finally sighted Rowan and gave her a look of disapproval.

"What were you doing back there?" Vivian inquired quietly.

"I was helping the relationship. It's going at _snail speed_," Rowan said, emphasizing "snail speed" deliberately.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the romantic you are," Vivian argued.

"Hey, you need to take the initiative here," Rowan advised and Vivian merely rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm taking this relationship slow because I want to make sure he's making the right choice…because this could mean that he doesn't sail to Valinor. I don't want to bear that burden without knowing that he has no regrets," Vivian explained sharply.

"Okay, then," Rowan replied and let Vivian return to riding beside Legolas. Rowan caught back up with Éomer and sighed.

"Is there something troubling you?" Éomer asked and Rowan shook her head.

"I just want to get back and relax. I owe that to myself. All I've done…I've only trained and worried here, but I think once we get back to Rohan I'll be able to relax," Rowan explained.

As soon as the men found a good spot to rest for the night, everyone stopped. Rowan dismounted Firestorm and took the saddle off his back. As she did the task, Éomer held Firefoot's saddle and greeted Rowan. The two brushed Firefoot and Firestorm in quiet for a bit before Vivian came running by. She didn't even notice Rowan.

"She cares greatly for the elf," Éomer noticed and Rowan nodded with a smile.

"He makes her happy…and that's all I wanted for Vivian. I can't help but feel like Vivian and I won't be spending time together in the future. If what I imagine will occur, she'll be in Mirkwood all the time," Rowan mused, watching as Vivian sat down next to Legolas.

"I think you both will visit each other often if that does occur," Éomer assured her.

"You're probably right," Rowan realized and put Firestorm's brush away, "but I don't even know where I'm going to be in…five years."

"What if you stayed in Rohan?" Éomer suggested.

"Is that an invitation…from the king no less?" Rowan inquired, overplaying it. She was smiling at him, trying not to laugh.

"It would seem empty in Meduseld without you," Éomer replied and Rowan knew that was the most sincere thing she had ever heard. It was a "without you" comment and it was one of the things Rowan wished a guy would say to her.

"It would also seem empty without you," Rowan countered, causing Éomer to laugh. In reality, without Éomer, Meduseld would be out of control. No one said anything for a bit and then Rowan yawned. The sun was setting. She decided to get some rest and left Éomer.

Vivian watched as Rowan walked away from Éomer and she turned to Legolas.

"I think my best friend has met her match. She's obviously confused," Vivian told Legolas.

"You should speak with her. She looks troubled," Legolas advised and kissed Vivian's forehead before letting her chase after Rowan.

When Vivian caught up with Rowan, she was sitting in the grass, gazing at the setting sun. Vivian sat down next to Rowan and they sat in silence for a few moments. Rowan knew that Vivian was sitting next to her.

"You don't need to ask me what's wrong. There's nothing wrong. I'm just…flustered is all," Rowan explained.

"I know that look. You _love_ him and I can see it," Vivian pointed out, trying to get Rowan to look at her.

"What if it's not meant to be? He's going to be the King of Rohan and the advisors may decide that I'm not good enough. I don't know _anything_ about Rohan or its history or how many people even live in Rohan," Rowan said frantically.

"Calm down, Row. He wouldn't try to flirt with you and kiss you if he wasn't invested in the relationship," Vivian tried to persuade Rowan.

"I want to believe that, but I could just be another girl he's swept off her feet and wooed. It's different for elves, though. They have a soul mate…and I honestly believe that you two were meant for each other. I've never seen two blondes act the way you two do," Rowan explained.

"I've never seen two blondes so much in love," Vivian countered and Rowan shook her head.

"I guess I'm just rethinking this and thinking too hard about it," Rowan realized and stood up, "I think I'm just going to get some sleep tonight. We may have to wake up early in the morning."

Vivian returned to the campfire after she watched Rowan return to her tent. Legolas and Éomer were speaking in hushed tones when Vivian arrived. She eyed them both suspiciously and then sat down next to Legolas.

"Is Rowan alright? I noticed you spoke with her," Éomer mentioned.

"Yeah, she's just tired…and a bit overwhelmed. She hasn't felt this way about anyone before and I'm worried it will continue to weigh on her mind. Éomer, do you love Rowan?" Vivian stared at Éomer and he let out a breath.

"I cannot imagine Meduseld without her," Éomer said, meeting Vivian's gaze.

"If you break her heart, I will assassinate you…or I will make Legolas do it because I have the willpower and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Vivian said, trying to threaten the soon-to-be king of Rohan.

"I understand very well," Éomer said, nodding his head.

Everyone soon retired to sleep and Vivian entered the tent to find Rowan mumbling something. She wasn't sure if she should wake Rowan, but decided to see what would happen.

_It was dark in the unfamiliar woods. Rowan was scrambling, trying to find her way out. It was important to get out as soon as possible before- but it was too late. Five orcs surrounded her and two Southrons arrived. Rowan was unarmed and tried to throw punches, but it didn't do any good. The orcs punched Rowan in the gut and she fell to the ground. The dirt was muddy underneath her and as she lifted her head, a Southron came closer. He held Vivian's severed head and Rowan screamed, horrified._

Rowan screamed awake and noticed Vivian was at her bedside immediately. Three others instantly entered the tent and Rowan recognized them to be Éomer, Aragorn, and Legolas. Vivian eyed the three males and Rowan slowed her breathing.

"It's alright; Rowan just had a bad dream. You three can go back to sleep," Vivian urged and everyone left except for Éomer. He stood at the entrance, worry plagued his features.

Rowan looked at Vivian and then tears fell down her cheeks as she latched onto Vivian.

"I dreamt you died!" Rowan said, trying her best to speak coherently.

"No one is dying anytime soon, I promise," Vivian assured her and looked up at Éomer. She motioned for him to come into the tent and he stopped to stand a meter away from the girls.

"I have to protect you," Rowan said, hugging Vivian even tighter.

"I'm going to get you some water. Éomer can keep you company while I'm gone," Vivian said and got up. Rowan looked up at Éomer with red eyes as he sat down next to her. She instantly rested her head on his shoulder for comfort. After a few seconds of silence, Rowan wasn't crying anymore. Éomer thought she was finally asleep, but noticed that she was just staring at the entrance to the tent. When Éomer looked at her again a minute later, she was asleep.

Vivian returned with water, but smiled when she noticed Rowan asleep. Éomer easily lifted Rowan from the small bed and held her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked in a whisper.

"If she has another nightmare, I do not want her to wake you. It is going to be an even longer journey tomorrow and you need your sleep," Éomer explained.

"Are you sure Rowan won't be mad at you in the morning?" Vivian asked, raising her brow.

"I swear that I will not do anything," Éomer assured Vivian and left. Vivian stood outside her tent as she watched Éomer carry her to his tent. Legolas was sitting by the fire and Vivian decided to join him.

"Is everything alright with Rowan?" Legolas asked kindly. Vivian leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Éomer said he would take care of it. I've never seen Rowan cry so much since…well, a while," Vivian realized and sighed. She had forgotten to ask Rowan what her dream was about.

"What do you suppose put her in such a state?" Legolas wondered. He wanted to help Vivian solve this quandary.

"She had a dream that I died, but I can't help feeling that Saruman's words the day he died are haunting her," Vivian resolved. Legolas let out a breath and put an arm around Vivian's shoulder.

"We will look into the matter tomorrow," Legolas decided and Vivian nodded slowly.

"How is your arm?" Vivian wondered. She had apologized to him the other day and felt so bad that it had happened.

"It is healing quickly," Legolas replied with a soft smile.

"I should have aimed when I shot that arrow," Vivian said, scolding herself.

"It was not your fault," Legolas assured her.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Vivian muttered and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder.

**Oh Eomer being the gentlman haha I tried to put forth a few LegolasxVivian parts hope they were ok! Until next time :)**


	28. Did you really dream about me dying?

**Update day! I was thinking about this all weekend! As always and forever, I do not own LotR! Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to story alerts and favorites!**

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Rowan opened her eyes slowly and thought for a moment, she had fallen asleep with Vivian on a makeshift bed across from her. Alas, that was not the case. It was obviously a man's tent because Vivian and Rowan's tent had less finery. Rowan's eyes widened when she realized exactly where she was. Just as she was about to sneak away, Éomer entered the tent with a smile.

"I was about to wake you," Éomer said and Rowan shook her head.

"Why am I in you tent…and more importantly _bed_?" Rowan demanded. She was worried what her emotional self did last night.

"I told Vivian it would be better if she didn't have to wake up hearing you scream during the night. You fell asleep before Vivian returned with water," Éomer explained.

"Thanks, I guess," Rowan said awkwardly. How was this moment anything but awkward?

"We're leaving shortly," Éomer said, diffusing the tension. Rowan nodded and left the tent to find Vivian.

Vivian was helping Legolas pack and smiled when she noticed Rowan.

"Where's our tent? I'm going to change before we go," Rowan said and Vivian pointed to the tent.

"Wait, Row. Did you really dream about me dying last night?" Vivian inquired and Rowan turned to look at her best friend.

"I was trying to run…for some reason and a few orcs and two Southrons surrounded me. I fell and when I looked up, a Southron held your decapitated head," Rowan explained, trying to keep her voice steady.

"My…head was decapitated?" Vivian asked in shock.

Rowan nodded.

"You should go get dressed quickly," Vivian advised, composing herself, and Rowan entered the tent quickly.

Legolas stood next to Vivian and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think it's possible for Rowan to have visions?" Vivian asked cautiously.

"She has had other dreams, I recall, and none of them came true. Do not worry," Legolas assured her and went back to packing.

Rowan splashed water on her face after choosing a different outfit. Her weapons were gathered and she carried the rest of her things to Firestorm. Firefoot was nowhere to be seen, but Rowan figured Éomer was getting him ready. Vivian rode up to Rowan and smiled at her. She was wearing the same dress she wore the other day.

Soon enough, they were off once again. The hobbits had traveled with them and were riding on separate ponies, talking about breakfast. Rowan, hearing their complaints, threw them each an apple and grinned before urging Firestorm toward the front. She passed Éowyn and Faramir in conversation and rode beside Vivian and Legolas.

"Aragorn thinks we should ride through the night," Vivian said to Rowan.

"If it gets us there any faster, I will be glad," Rowan said in response.

"We're going to stay at Dunharrow when we get there," Vivian added.

"That sounds fun." Rowan smiled.

Even as the sun went down, they continued to ride in the darkness. The moon was full that night and provided the least bit light for their path. The hobbits were fast asleep and nothing woke them. Rowan hummed a lullaby to Firestorm as they rode and it almost made Rowan fall asleep, but she kept waking herself up.

After battling sleep, they finally made it to Dunharrow. Rowan was seconds away from succumbing to sleep, so Éomer helped her dismount and led her to the tent she would share with Vivian. Legolas carried a sleeping Vivian to the tent and the two males nodded to each other as they walked back to tend to the horses.

Rowan woke up in a tired state and sat up to find Vivian sleeping in a makeshift bed adjacent to hers. Vivian woke a few seconds later and looked around. Éowyn entered the tent, startling the girls.

"We are to leave shortly for Edoras," Éowyn mentioned and outside, horses were being prepared.

Both girls got up after Éowyn left and prepared to leave. Rowan pulled a different tunic over her head and Vivian finally decided to wear another gown. It was a brown color and Rowan did Vivian's hair quickly. Rowan just put her hair up and gathered her things. Soldiers were packing everything and Vivian followed Rowan to the horses. Firestorm was antsy as Rowan approached and she patted his mane as she mounted quickly. Wynter was just as eager as Vivian mounted. Legolas and Gimli rode up to Aragorn and spoke with him.

It wasn't too long of a journey to Edoras and it was still light outside. The travelers dismounted and prepared. The funeral for Théoden was to take place that very day. Rowan raced up to the old room she shared with Vivian and placed her things on her side of the room. She then looked through the wardrobe for a black gown. There was a fairly simple black gown there and Rowan grabbed it. Mirél entered the room and greeted Rowan warmly.

"I'm supposed to help you get ready with Lady Vivian once she comes," Mirél said and Rowan nodded.

When Vivian came into the room, Mirél was lacing a corset and Rowan was laughing so hard, causing Mirél to scold her.

"You must remain still," Mirél told Rowan and it only made Rowan laugh even harder.

"Row, you need to stop laughing," Vivian said seriously and Rowan let out a breath.

"I can't believe I'm wearing one of these. I've never had a desire to wear a corset," Rowan stated and Mirél tightened it, making Rowan gasp.

"It makes you look thinner," Vivian pointed out, putting her own black gown on the bed.

"You're next," Rowan said and Mirél gave one last pull before tying the laces.

Rowan watched with a smirk as Mirél tightened Vivian's corset.

"I swear, men invented corsets just to make us suffer," Vivian muttered and Mirél finished hers.

"You both will look lovely, but I must say I have been hearing rumors," Mirél mentioned and Rowan let out a laugh.

"It's about time someone said something about us," she said. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"What are they saying, Mirél?" Vivian inquired and the maid smiled.

"They say you both have caught the attention of two very attractive men- well, males," Mirel said.

"Let me guess. They are highly respected young males and just returned to Edoras," Rowan guessed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Lady Rowan, the other ladies are saying…well, they say that you are- oh, I cannot say it. It is not true," Mirél said, clearly conflicted.

"That I'm…seducing Éomer? Ha, that's the understatement of the century. I am the one who is being wooed by that confident horse lord," Rowan explained and Vivian started laughing. She thought it humorous that Rowan would turn it to Éomer.

"And what do they say about me, Mirél?" Vivian wondered with a smile on her face.

"The other ladies say you ensnared the young elf and must possess magic that you were able to draw him to you with," Mirél explained and Vivian shook her head.

"If I was a witch, they would be toads," Vivian muttered and Rowan patted her back.

"We have to be respectful at the funeral, V. Now, let's go find the men we ensnared," Rowan said sarcastically and left Mirél.

The girls entered the throne room and everyone was dressed for mourning, except for Gandalf. Legolas was speaking with Gimli and they turned to see Rowan and Vivian enter. The two girls linked their arms together and were watching everyone interact. Éomer turned to see Rowan and smiled. Even though the gowns were black, they girls seemed fairly cheerful. Somehow they both look like twins wearing black gowns and similar necklaces gifted to them by Éowyn.

Everyone gathered outside and Éowyn decided to sing the same lament that she sung for Théodred. Rowan and Vivian stood by Éowyn and watched as the procession came. Many were crying, including Éowyn and the women of the court. Vivian could see Legolas and he gave Vivian an encouraging smile. She looked to Rowan who stood at her side and noticed that Rowan wasn't looking at Éomer. She was glancing at Éowyn, noticing the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. Rowan touched Éowyn's arm and smiled in comfort.

Once the funeral ended, everyone returned to the great hall and sat silently. Vivian and Rowan sat together and played a game of chess that Éowyn had found. They needed something to keep them busy. Rowan narrowed her eyes and placed the "Rook" near the "King".

"Checkmate," Rowan said with a smirk and Vivian moved her "Queen" to overtake Rowan's "Rook".

"Checkmate, right back at you," Vivian said and Rowan groaned.

"You are too good at this game," Rowan pointed out and turned to glance at the men discussing certain matters.

"Éomer, have you thought about your own coronation?" Gandalf wondered and Éomer shook his head.

"I do not want to think of it now, but perhaps in a few days," Éomer answered as he sat at his uncle's throne.

Éowyn joined the girls at the table and the girls decided to teach Éowyn how to play "thumb war". As the girls played, Rowan continued to win. Éowyn tried to play Rowan a few times, but Rowan was the victor. After Éowyn was beat a few more times, Rowan suggested arm wrestling. It was what guys did, but that didn't stop Vivian and Rowan. Vivian took a seat across from Rowan and they placed their elbows on the table. The hobbits entered and surrounded the girls, rooting for them. Gimli came over to see what was going on and watched as Rowan forced Vivian's hand on the table. The hobbits smiled at each other and patted Rowan on the back.

"Which one of you hobbits wants to face me?" Rowan challenged and Sam decided to step up. He grabbed Rowan's hand and she forced his down.

"That's not fair!" Sam stated and Rowan smirked.

"Sam, you were beat by a woman," Pippin pointed out and Vivian gave Sam a look of sympathy.

"Rowan is probably one of the best arm wrestlers I know," Vivian assured everyone and Éowyn smiled.

"Perhaps you should go against one of the men…such as Gimli or even my brother," Éowyn suggested and Rowan shook her head quickly.

"Éomer is too busy, but perhaps Gimli would like to go against me," Rowan figured and gazed at the dwarf.

"Are you sure you can handle it, lass?" Gimli wondered and Rowan nodded, accepting the challenge.

Unfortunately for Gimli, Rowan had the upper hand and beat Gimli.

"That was unfair! I do not believe you could have beaten me," Gimli doubted and walked away.

"He's a sore loser," Vivian mentioned and Rowan was about to stand. Legolas appeared before her and smiled.

"I will go against you," Legolas said and Rowan sat back down.

Legolas grabbed Rowan's hand and try as she might, she could not beat the elf. He waited for a bit before placing Rowan's hand on the table. It appeared that Rowan met her match.

"Well, at least I lost to you," Rowan said with a shrug.

"You are very strong for a woman," Legolas told her and Rowan smiled.

"I used to lift heavy objects," Rowan said, knowing they didn't know about lifting weights.

"In your spare time?" Legolas wondered, thinking it strange for a woman to do such a thing.

Rowan nodded in response.

"That's why I have biceps," Rowan said and pulled up the sleeve of her gown to show the muscle. Éowyn did not approve of showing arms, but Rowan rolled her eyes.

Soon enough, everyone left to get some sleep. Rowan and Vivian entered their room and as always, Vivian fell asleep on the bed instantly. Rowan dressed in what she took for a nightgown and grabbed a blanket before falling to sleep on the fainting couch.

Éomer couldn't sleep. He was still mourning for Théoden, but did not know about becoming king. Théodred had been taught since birth about being king and Éomer had learned only a fraction of what Théodred had. Éowyn was supportive, but he wasn't entirely sure. Théoden's advisors took control and would remain so until Éomer was officially crowned, so it could wait a few days.

Vivian was restless. She knew that she should be tired, but all she was thinking about was the dream that Rowan had a few nights ago. Rowan was so worried about her that it might have come through in her dreams. Nevertheless, Vivian got up and wandered out to the hall. She noticed someone and suspected it to be Legolas, but realized it was actually Éomer.

"I didn't think you roamed the halls at night," Vivian said and Éomer turned to smile at her.

"You were expecting the elf, I assume," Éomer said and Vivian nodded.

"I couldn't sleep because Rowan's dream is worrying me," Vivian said with a frown.

"You worry that she has visions," Éomer assumed.

"What if she does have visions?" Vivian feared it to be true.

"No, I do not think she has visions. You should not worry so. Rowan will keep you safe at any cost," Éomer assured her.

"Rowan is lucky to have you," Vivian said with a smile.

"She is lucky to have you as a friend," Éomer said in return.

"Rowan is afraid. That's why she walked away from you at the camp on our first night of the journey. She's also worried that she doesn't know enough about Rohan," Vivian mentioned and Éomer sighed.

"That only matters to my advisors. It does not matter to me, though. I will speak with her about the matter," Éomer assured Vivian.

**I felt that Eomer and Vivian needed to talk about stuff :) More LegolasxVivian? Less EomerxRowan? Until next time! :)**


	29. What if this is the last time

**Update day once again! As always, I don't own LotR! Thanks to those who hyave read, reviewed, and added this fic to story alerts and favorites! I love seeing the story stats on this fic! Shorter chapter today, unfortunately. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty- Nine

The next morning, Rowan and Vivian were woken by Mirél. She got the girls up and dressed to send them to the great hall. Vivian took a seat next to Legolas and stole an apple from the plate that sat before him. Rowan took a seat across from the two and greeted the hobbits, who were being told a story by Gimli. At the present, Faramir and Éowyn spoke to Éomer together.

"I would like to ask for your sister's hand, my lord," Faramir said and Rowan's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Faramir would be so forward about it.

"Éowyn, do you care for Faramir?" Éomer inquired and Éowyn stood before her older brother.

"I do love him," Éowyn stated and smiled. Rowan smiled, gazing at Éomer.

"If you do love him, then I can only give my blessing," Éomer agreed and Éowyn's smile grew as she hugged Faramir.

Rowan smiled at Éomer and then turned to Vivian. Legolas was smiling at Vivian as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You two are so cute," Rowan commented and Vivian stuck out her tongue.

"I talked to Éomer last night," Vivian said quietly and Rowan was curious. Legolas was already aware of what occurred.

"What did you guys talk about? The weather?" Rowan asked with a smile.

"No, I told him you're worried about not knowing anything about Rohan and he understands. You don't have to worry now," Vivian explained quietly and Rowan nodded.

"I would imagine he's worried about being king," Rowan said softly.

"Who wouldn't be worried? If your cousin, who is supposed to be king, died suddenly and then your uncle was killed in battle, how would you feel?" Vivian asked rhetorically and Rowan sighed.

In the afternoon, Rowan escaped Meduseld and found Firestorm in the stables. She decided to brush him for a bit before heading to the training grounds. She hummed to Firestorm and then Firefoot whinnied to get Rowan's attention.

"Yes, I see you, Firefoot. I'll brush you in a second," Rowan assured him and after a few more brushes, she walked over to Firefoot.

Vivian was searching everywhere for Rowan and after looking everywhere in Meduseld, she walked down to the stables. She found Rowan brushing Firefoot.

"Were you hiding down here?" Vivian inquired and Rowan turned.

"I wanted to get some air, for your information," Rowan replied.

"Let's go riding, then. I don't think anyone knows where we are, but it's not like we'd get lost," Vivian explained and mounted Wynter.

The girls rode out of Edoras and across the plains. Vivian slowed to a stop after a while and turned to gaze at Edoras. It was small from this distance and Rowan turned to look at the snowy mountains.

"It looks like it will rain soon," Vivian noted, looking up at the clouds. Thunder sounded and Rowan laughed.

"Looks like you can predict the weather," Rowan said and raced back to Edoras. Vivian spurred Wynter forward and the girls arrived just as it rained. It poured down on them as they hurried to the stables. Rowan dismounted and placed a blanket over Firestorm to keep him warm. Vivian followed suit before both girls ran back to Meduseld. When they entered, they were dripping wet and were laughing at each other.

Éowyn rushed over to the girls and scolded them for riding out in the rain.

"We rode out and _then_ it started to rain. Technically, it's not our fault," Rowan pointed out and Vivian sneezed.

"You both should change before you get ill," Éowyn advised and ushered the girls to their rooms.

There was a fire in their room and as they changed, Mirél entered to give them blankets to warm up with. Rowan wrapped the blanket around her body and took in the warmth; Vivian sat down next to Rowan and they smiled to each other.

"If only we had cold medicine to keep us from getting sick," Rowan muttered and Vivian sneezed again.

"Too late, I'm already sick," Vivian muttered and the door to their room opened. Éowyn entered with food for them.

"Oh good, we have sustenance," Rowan said and smiled at Éowyn.

"You both need to eat something. Mirél, please keep an eye on them for a bit," Éowyn said and left the room.

After an hour of sitting by the fire, Rowan stood up and yawned. Vivian was already asleep and Mirél gave Rowan a smile.

"Is it possible for you to teach me how to read in Rohirric and maybe speak it?" Rowan wondered and Mirél scanned Rowan's face.

"Of course I can," she agreed and gave Rowan the book she was just reading.

"Are there any shorter books?" Rowan asked and Mirél nodded.

"Tomorrow I will find books that young children read and I will teach you as much as I can," Mirél promised and Rowan hugged the woman.

"Thank you," Rowan said optimistically and gave the book back to Mirél.

"If this is for Lord Éomer, I do not believe the advisors will be able to deny you as a Queen," Mirél muttered and Rowan shook her head.

"I'm not just doing it for him. If I'm going to live in Rohan, I should be aware of things during my stay. Besides, Vivian already knows how to speak with Legolas in Sindarin," Rowan figured.

It was dark when Vivian opened her eyes. Rowan was gone, but Mirél was still in the room. The door opened quietly and Legolas entered with a smile.

"It is nightfall," Legolas informed Vivian.

"Am I missing something?" Vivian wondered and Rowan entered with a smile.

"My dear V, you're going to miss dinner," Rowan elaborated and Vivian got up with Legolas' assistance.

Rowan led the way to the great hall where everyone was seated. Éowyn and Faramir were sitting together, talking quietly, Aragorn and Arwen were in a heated discussion about a specific matter, and Vivian stood there as Rowan took a seat next to Éomer. Gimli and the hobbits were already eating, but there were two seats near them. Legolas guided Vivian to sit down and everyone ate.

"I wouldn't eat too much," Vivian advised the hobbits as dinner progressed.

"We do not eat more than we need," Merry assured her and continued eating.

Vivian looked over at Rowan and noticed she was discussing something with a few men from Éomer's council. She seemed to be getting a small history lesson from them, from what Vivian could hear. Éomer was adding to the information presented and Aragorn soon joined in on the conversation.

"Do you think Rowan would come back to Gondor if I asked her?" Vivian asked Legolas.

"I think she would be torn. She seems at ease in Rohan, but I do not think she wants to leave you so quickly," Legolas explained.

"What if…this is the last time I see Rowan?" Vivian wondered.

"Éomer has yet to be crowned king and I assure you, Aragorn will want to attend," Legolas reminded her.

"I'm glad you give me assurance. It calms me down," Vivian said and Legolas kissed her cheek.

Rowan caught sight of Legolas and Vivian speaking. He kissed Vivian's cheek and Rowan smiled. The advisor she spoke with had to draw her attention back to the topic at hand, which was what they were to do in order to rebuild Middle Earth.

"There is no such thing as a perfect world. Utopian societies do exist, but after everything that has happened to the people who inhabit Middle Earth, they need stability," Rowan explained.

"What is this Utopian society you speak of?" the advisors inquired and Rowan sighed.

"It's a perfect society where everything is peaceful and there is no crime or war amongst the people," Rowan explained briefly.

"There may be some who remain loyal to Sauron," Éomer added and Rowan nodded.

"You must look to Rohan's borders first and then worry about contributing to the rebuilding of Middle Earth," Rowan advised.

"You have much insight for a woman," the advisor said and Rowan smiled.

"I've been taught well in the past," Rowan replied.

By the time dinner ended, the advisors and nobles left. The hobbits dragged their feet to their room, followed by Gimli. Vivian walked up to Rowan and watched as the five little people left the room.

"They're in a food coma," Rowan observed and Vivian laughed.

"You seemed very interested in talking with the advisors," Vivian mentioned. Rowan nodded, looking down at her feet.

"They asked for my opinion on certain matters and I gave it to them. Being in all those history classes back home aren't going to waste," Rowan said and laughed at what her parents used to say. They thought taking so many history classes was a waste of time and effort.

"Well, I think Éomer was impressed. Oh speak of the devil, he's coming over here. I'll make myself scarce," Vivian said and walked over to Legolas, who was having a conversation with Aragorn and Arwen.

Rowan greeted Éomer with a smile and stood with him for a short time.

"I was not aware you had knowledge of a perfect society," Éomer said and Rowan laughed.

"You could say I learned more than what was required for history," Rowan mentioned.

"You impressed my advisors and the nobles. A woman would not be able to give such advice on how to run a country," Éomer pointed out.

"I don't even like politics," Rowan said with a giggle.

"But you are well situated with handling them it appears," Éomer argued.

"I should just be your advisor, then. I could tell you to demolish the rest of Mordor and you'd do it," Rowan said with a fake British accent.

"Are you mocking my advisor?" Éomer wondered and Rowan nodded.

"It was a busy evening, so I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, my lord," Rowan said and bowed before leaving Éomer.

**So this fic is going to most likely have a beta! Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed! If you have suggestions for the LegolasxVivian or even the EomerxRowan relationship don't hesitate to shout at me about them :) Until next time ;)**


	30. Tell me what happened

**Sorry for the delay! I have a beta now! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! I do not own LotR!**

Chapter Thirty

Rowan was woken the next morning harshly. She thought it was Vivian, but when Rowan opened her eyes, she saw Mirél and Éowyn in the room with worried looks etched on their faces.

"What's going on?" Rowan wondered drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"Vivian went out riding early this morning with two guards from Gondor and one returned. Vivian is…the guard in the throne room," Éowyn said and pulled Rowan out of bed, roughly. Rowan quickly pulled a tunic over her head as Éowyn released her arm and Rowan slipped into pants before running after Éowyn.

Éomer, Aragorn, and Legolas stood in the hall with the soldier. Legolas was pacing with his hands behind his back. Never before had Rowan thought she would see an elf so nervous. Rowan met Éomer's gaze immediately and he didn't smile at her like usual. The Gondorian saw Rowan and stood up slowly. He looked as though he had been through a fight; his armor had a few dents, his face was a bit bloodied, and scratches and cuts marred his cheek.

"Tell me what happened," Rowan said quietly, gazing at the Gondorian.

"My lady, your friend, Lady Vivian, enlisted me and my friend to accompany her while riding. She said that she didn't want to wake you. She insisted that we ride farther and that was when we came across a party of Orcs and two Southrons," the Gondorian frowned as Rowan's eyes went wide. Her eyes slowly watered, making everything in the room blurry, "They attacked us and my companion and I were unable to get to Lady Vivian before the Southrons took her. I tried to protect her, but she was carried away after the Southrons murdered my friend. I would have gone after them, had there not been so many. "

Rowan closed her eyes, letting the tears fall onto her cheeks. It was the worst news she had ever received. She couldn't believe that Vivian was taken. Her dream had come true after working so hard to protect Vivian and keep her safe. Rowan turned around and started to walk away. If there was a way to get Vivian back, Rowan would ride across Middle Earth to find her. Éomer stopped Rowan before she reached the door. He pulled her into a hug, saying, "We will find her," and Legolas approached.

"Where did you last see Vivian?" Legolas asked the Gondorian, his voice was steady, but Rowan knew his heart was breaking for Vivian.

"We were near Snowbourn," the Gondorian recalled and Rowan looked up at Éomer. Tears steadily fell down her cheeks and she moved away.

"I'm going to go back to my room. This is just too much," Rowan muttered, trying to stop cry, but to no avail.

Without acknowledging Éomer, Rowan left the hall and went back to the room she shared with Vivian. Legolas spoke to the Gondorian quietly and Éomer turned to Aragorn.

"What do you suggest?" Éomer inquired, asking for his fellow king's opinion.

"The Southrons must be baiting us, waiting for us to come for her. It is surely a trap," Aragorn figured.

"I should see if Rowan is alright," Éomer stated, but Aragorn stopped him.

"I will check on Rowan," Legolas said and left the room. Aragorn needed Éomer to assist in devising a rescue plan.

Legolas opened the door to find Rowan trying to exit through the window. He noticed she had also changed into clothing better suited for battle. Rowan looked up at the elf suddenly and let out a breath.

"I didn't think you would be the one to check on me," Rowan said strongly and Legolas noticed that she wasn't crying. The look in her eyes suggested want of revenge.

"Aragorn needs Éomer's help in devising a way to rescue Vivian," Legolas explained, eyeing the weapons on Rowan's belt. He didn't know what he was to do: Let Rowan leave or inform Éomer.

"I have to get her back. What if they kill her before then? I know you care about her and I _need_ to get her back. We should be at home, in college," Rowan stated, full of regret and Legolas shook his head. Neither of the girls could be at fault.

Before Legolas could protest, Rowan gave him one look before climbing out the window. If Legolas told Éomer, he would charge after her. Hopefully, Aragorn would be ready to leave within the hour. Knowing that Vivian's fate rested in the hands of her best friend, Legolas realized it was a better idea to let Rowan go ahead. Rowan had no knowledge of the land and Aragorn could track her before she got too far away. If Rowan would stay and wait, there would be no knowing what she would do. Legolas proceeded to exit the room and walk back to the throne room quickly. He knew he might have to inform Éomer.

Firestorm was saddled up and ready before too long and Rowan left Edoras with great speed. She was a bit familiar with the layout of Rohan and urged Firestorm into a gallop. He moved across Rohan quickly and Rowan prayed that she'd be able to find traces of Vivian. Even without tracking skills that Legolas and Aragorn had, she would make do with what she had.

When Legolas returned to the hall, Aragorn and Éomer were discussing possible plans to rescue Vivian. Quietly, Legolas listened to their ideas, all the while, knowing that Rowan was on her way. Éowyn entered the hall with Mirél and stood before the men.

"Rowan is gone," Éowyn said and Éomer looked up.

"Her weapons are gone as well," Mirél added and Legolas gazed at the two women. Rowan would probably be far away by now, but he frowned. What if Rowan got into trouble?

"Legolas, what happened when you spoke with Rowan?" Aragorn inquired urgently.

"She left before I could stop her. Rowan escaped through her window," Legolas explained.

"You should have stopped her!" Éomer yelled in anger, narrowing his eyes. He drew his fist back and hit Legolas in the face. Legolas reeled back in shock and then tackled Éomer. The two brawled for a few minutes before Aragorn had them pulled apart.

"This is no time to fight against each other," Aragorn scolded them.

"I love Vivian as much as you love Rowan, but she can't track very well," Legolas pointed out, wiping his lip, and Aragorn frowned. Why did Legolas allow Rowan to go when she had no skills in tracking?

"Why did you let her leave?" Aragorn wondered. He knew Legolas had good reason for allowing Rowan to leave. Legolas met Aragorn's gaze and changed the subject.

"When can you be ready to leave?" Legolas asked, anxious. Aragorn could see that Legolas was eager to leave.

"There is no possible way for us to infiltrate their boundaries," Éomer said, sadly, and let out a breath. He had blood on his cheek and wiped it away with his hand.

"What if we create a diversion?" Legolas suggested.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan slowed Firestorm down for a bit to rest. They came across the River Snowbourn and Rowan sat down near the water. Ahead, she noticed something lying in the grass. When Rowan got up, she was alert. It was the body of a Gondorian. She ran over to it and sighed with relief. This was one of the guards Aragorn took with him to Rohan. Rowan was thankful the Orcs didn't take the body with them.

With her energy renewed, Rowan took Firestorm, guiding him by the reigns, and followed the heavy footprints. Those, Rowan could tell, belonged to the Orcs. They had no regard for secrecy. Rowan recalled from The Two Towers that Aragorn could see the footprint outlines and Rowan was glad that they were still there.

As the sun went down, Rowan knew she was closer to them. In the distance, Rowan could see a camp made by an outcropping of trees. With a deep breath, she dismounted Firestorm and gave him a reassuring hug before walking forward. When she reached the camp, it was dark and the clearing was illuminated by the fire that was made in the middle of the campsite. Vivian sat there, her hands and legs tied together. Rowan hid in the shadows behind one of the trees.

"What are we to do with 'er?" one of the orcs asked the Southron.

"The kings will come. One of our spies said they care dearly for this girl," the Southron said in a thick Middle Eastern accent. Rowan had no idea there was a spy for the Southrons in Rohan, but she didn't really know too much.

"You said there was another girl. Will she come?" another orc asked.

"The kings will not let her out of their sight," the other Southron said and Rowan wanted to laugh to herself. If they were really concerned, Legolas would have stopped her and Éomer would have instantly come for her.

Thinking on her feet, Rowan found a sizeable rock and threw it in a different direction. The head Southron got up and ordered the orcs to see what it was. Rowan unsheathed her swords and slowly approached. Quietly, she came up from behind the Southron and ran him through. He didn't make a sound, but the other Southron noticed his commander fall. Rowan charged forward and sparred with the Southron before stabbing him. Vivian squirmed as Rowan approached. Just as Rowan was about to cut her bonds, the orcs came back. Rowan mentally cursed and hid behind Vivian, lying on her stomach.

"What 'appened?" one of the orcs demanded. Rowan noticed there were three of them and took a few calming breaths, taking a few knives from her belt.

"Someone's 'ere!" another orc said and the orcs drew their rigid blades. Rowan felt her leg throb as she eyed the sharp steel. One of the orcs left the party to search the woods, but the other two remained to watch Vivian.

Taking her chance, Rowan came out from behind Vivian and threw a knife at one orc. He fell down, seriously injured, and the other ran at Rowan. She sparred with the beast just as the third came back. She hadn't really fought two orcs before and grew worried as they advanced. One nicked her left bicep and Rowan hissed in pain. She swung with all her strength at both and one of the orcs fell. The last orc put up a good defense and growled at her constantly. As Rowan felt her advantage, the orc knocked one of her swords away and chuckled. Rowan ducked as his almost cut her in two, but then rose up to stab him.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Éomer sighed. He didn't believe the plan would work, but Aragorn assured him that it would pull through. Only Legolas, Éomer, Aragorn, and two guards were to rescue Vivian. Aragorn said he would track Rowan down before they went in search and that reassured Éomer. He was still worried about Rowan's safety. How could she risk her life in such a way? Legolas and Éomer were still at odds because of Legolas' decision to let Rowan leave. Deep down, Éomer knew something was going to go wrong.

As Rowan took her sword out of the orc's stomach, she found her other sword and cut Vivian's bonds quickly. Vivian's cheeks were stained with tears and she had a few cuts on her arms, face, and legs, but there wasn't anything too serious.

"Thank God you came! Where are Legolas and Éomer?" Vivian demanded, looking around.

"They didn't want to come because they thought it was a trap," Rowan explained.

"Oh, but it is," a voice said and Rowan let out a gasp.

From the trees, a few more Southrons came and Vivian clung to Rowan. _Of course it's a trap! How stupid am I?_ Rowan shook her head at her thoughts and pointed her blade at the Southron who spoke.

"You are wounded and cannot fight five of us," the Southron said darkly and Rowan dropped her sword. Her bicep was already throbbing.

"What do you want?" Rowan asked cautiously.

"We knew that if we captured one of you, the kings would follow shortly. Luckily for us, you both have come," the Southron said with a menacing laugh. Rowan grabbed a knife from her belt and threw it at one of the Southrons off to the side. He fell instantly and the others tensed.

"Vivian, run!" Rowan yelled and Vivian got up unsteadily.

Unfortunately, a Southron grabbed Vivian and another knocked Rowan out. They then carried the girls to their wagon. Vivian struggled and cried out, trying to wake Rowan, but they gagged her once again to muffle the screams.

"Where are we taking them?" one Southron asked the leader.

"You must be patient. The master does not believe you have the right to know before we get to our destination," the head Southron explained and urged the horses forward.

**Uh oh! Will the girls get away? Will the guys find them? Until next time :) OH! Updates will be a tad bit slower now**


	31. FIND THEM!

**Woohoo new update! Like I stated before, these updates from now on will be much slower because I have a beta, but fret not! I won't make the wait too long! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to favorites and alerts! Same as always; I do not own LotR :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Rowan woke, groaning in pain, as the wagon went over a bump. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound together while her feet were bound together separately. Vivian was leaning over Rowan, frowning. The Southrons sitting with the girls in the back of the wagon glared at the girls and Rowan let out a shaking breath. Thankfully, she had no gag. Vivian's gag was gone, so she was allowed to speak quietly with Rowan.

"What did we get ourselves into, Viv?" Rowan asked and Vivian shrugged.

"This sure is some adventure," Vivian replied sarcastically.

"We'll get out of this, I promise," Rowan said with an encouraging smile.

"What if they kill us?" Vivian whispered, fearfully.

"They won't touch you, I swear," Rowan promised with an encouraging smile.

Vivian rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She didn't know how Rowan was able to track her down without Legolas or Aragorn, but was glad that Rowan was with her.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Éomer mounted Firefoot the next morning and rode off with Aragorn, Legolas, and the Gondorian guards. He silently hoped that nothing bad had occurred to either of the girls, but worried greatly. If Rowan found Vivian, would the Southrons take her as well or would they kill her? Aragorn was dressed in his ranger attire so not to give away that he was king while Éomer wore his Rohirric armor, signifying her was a Marshall of the Mark. Neither of them wanted to give away that they both were kings. They stopped when they reached Snowbourn and found the body of the Gondorian who fought to defend Vivian. There was a hole where a sword pierced through the neck as crows swarmed above. There were fresh footprints and Aragorn concluded that they belonged to Rowan.

"Do you think she was able to track them?" Éomer asked and Legolas was silent.

"She may have had a lucky guess," Aragorn figured and decided that the group should follow the tracks further. It was possible that Rowan got lost along the way.

They rode further and found Firestorm grazing. Éomer dismounted and approached Rowan's horse.

"Why would she leave Firestorm?" Éomer wondered and Legolas pointed. In an outcropping of trees, there seemed to be bodies, surrounded by more crows.

Éomer mounted Firefoot and Firestorm ran with them. When Aragorn saw what occurred, he dismounted with Legolas and they looked around. Éomer noticed a dead Sounthron and sighed.

"It's one of Rowan's knives. She was here," Éomer stated and took the knife from the dead body.

"There were…three orcs and two Southrons. Vivian sat here and Rowan came up from behind. She must have killed two Southrons and it looks as though she hid behind Vivian as the orcs returned. After she dispatched them she ran back to Vivian and tried to help her, but they were ambushed," Aragorn said, seeing the event take place.

"There were five Southrons," Legolas said after looking around the camp.

"The girls- well, Rowan- fought and the Southrons…they took them," Aragorn said and met Éomer's gaze.

"They are traveling by carriage. We could follow it," Legolas suggested and Aragorn nodded.

"Perhaps we should track them on foot," Éomer suggested, but Legolas shook his head.

"We will be much faster by horse," Legolas insisted and Aragorn urged Brego forward.

X_X_X_X_X_X

The wagon stopped quickly, jolting everyone forward. Rowan lurched forward and bumped against Vivian.

"Please…please can I go to the bathroom?" Vivian begged, rocking back and forth. Rowan stifled a giggle and retained her composure.

"Do your business, then," one of the Southrons told the girls and Vivian exchanged a look with Rowan. Did they expect the girls to go to the bathroom right in front of them? They concluded that they could try to escape. The Southrons untied the bindings and the girls walked a bit away.

"We can't go to the bathroom with you looking," Rowan muttered and the Southrons reluctantly turned around to give the girls a few moments of privacy.

"Don't go too far!" one of the Southrons yelled over his shoulder. Looking down, Rowan bent down to pick up a rock, acting like she just wanted to look at it, and noticed that they were near a river. If the girls crossed, the wagon wouldn't be able to cross. Beyond the river were trees. They Southrons were busy, looking through the contents of the wagon.

Rowan nodded to Vivian and they started walking further. Since the girls didn't have weapons, Rowan kept the rock with her just in case. None of the Southrons noticed their quiet movements until they lost sight of the girls. Vivian ran ahead of Rowan and they crossed the river. Rowan's muscles ached, but she fought it off to swim. Vivian was already on the other side and she helped Rowan up. They both were soaking wet, but they ran to the trees. Yelling and disgruntled voices could be heard and the girls smiled to each other. The Southrons had stopped at the edge of the river and glared at the girls. _Didn't they want to get wet?_ Rowan asked herself before running further into the thicket of trees.

"We're alive," Vivian said as if it was a miracle.

"We're still not safe. Let's turn left and see if we can find out way back to Edoras," Rowan suggested and the girls started walking.

The Southrons were angry. The leader stood before his men and scolded them.

"How could you let them escape? Is it so hard to keep an eye on two girls?" he demanded.

"They are smarter than we thought," a Southron said in his defense.

"FIND THEM!" the leader boomed and sent his men to search everywhere.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Night fell and Aragorn stopped for rest. Éomer didn't believe they could track the girls when it was dark, but he couldn't help but want to press on.

"How far behind are we?" Éomer inquired.

"We should catch up shortly," Legolas said, eyeing the tracks closely.

The three men dismounted while the Gondorians scanned the landscape. Perhaps they could see the Southrons. When they came to the conclusion that they were too far ahead, the Gondorians dismounted and awaited orders.

"We should press on," Aragorn advised and the men mounted their steeds quickly.

Vivian tripped over a tree root and fell on her hands. Rowan stopped for a few seconds to let Vivian rest. They had been walking for a while and it was too dark. In the back of Rowan's mind, she knew they wouldn't be able to rest for long. The Southrons would be looking for them.

"I can't help, but wonder what it would be like if we never came here. We'd be in college and probably dating college guys," Vivian figured as she took a seat on the ground. Rowan stood across from her, leaning on a tree.

"Maybe we should go back," Rowan suggested and Vivian was utterly confused.

"I thought you _loved_ Éomer. What's changing your mind?" Vivian asked because she didn't mind staying in Middle Earth.

"We're always getting into sticky situations, Viv. I almost died three times already and this is probably my fourth. How long will it be until our eyes close forever? I don't want to die so young, but people here do. It's strange, but I actually miss my parents and my brother. Don't you miss Ava?" Rowan asked.

"I do miss her…but I might actually love Legolas. He could really be my soul mate. I know you believe in soul mates, Row. Can't you see how much Éomer cares for you? He'd probably give up the throne to be with you if you asked him to," Vivian explained.

"But I won't ask him. He _needs_ to be King of Rohan. All I'm worried about is our families," Rowan elaborated.

"I know and I probably should consider it more, but we don't have to worry about it right now. All I'm worried about is getting out of here and back to Edoras. Do you think they're looking for us?" Vivian asked.

"Who do you mean?" Rowan inquired, not knowing who Vivian was referring to.

"I mean Legolas and Éomer; do you think they're looking for us?" Vivian clarified.

"Of course they are. If I know Éomer, he'll probably be paranoid about it," Rowan said with a laugh.

"I guess we should keep walking. I slept in the wagon for a bit, so that should keep me up," Vivian realized and got up, leading the way.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Legolas noticed a wagon ahead and everyone stopped. A Southron stood guard and inside the wagon, Legolas could see weapons. Aragorn and Éomer dismounted quietly and walked up to the wagon. Legolas shot the Southron in the leg and as he fell off, the three dragged him away to threaten his life for information.

"Were you transporting two young women?" Aragorn demanded, grabbing the collar of the Southron's tunic.

"W-we caught them in a trap," the Southron muttered.

"Where are they?" Éomer demanded harshly. He needed to find Rowan.

"They esc-escaped into th-the woods. We we-were looking for the-," the Southron said with his last breath.

Aragorn released the Southron and looked across the river. The horse lord beside him sighed and turned around.

"Where are you going? Rowan and Vivian are very close," Aragorn stated, confused at Éomer's actions.

"I know that, but I am retrieving Rowan's weapons. They must be in the wagon," Éomer explained and searched through the cargo to find Rowan's knife belt and her sheathes from her two swords. Éomer put them in Firestorm's pack and returned to Aragorn's side.

"One of us should wait," Aragorn said and looked back at Legolas.

"Éomer and I will find them. If all three of us go and we leave the Gondorian guards, we will not be able to know if the Southrons found them," Legolas said, logically.

"I will wait here for you both, but be careful," Aragorn said, as a caution and the horse lord and elf made their way across the river.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian started shivering as they stopped once again. Rowan sat down on the ground and leaned her head against a tree.

"I can't go on," Rowan muttered.

"Let's rest here," Vivian said, still shivering. Rowan got up slowly and sat down beside her best friend. They huddled together to keep warm.

Twigs suddenly snapped and Rowan's eyes opened quickly. She nudged Vivian awake and they got up slowly. Rowan hadn't even settled into sleep and now someone was coming. They walked slowly, at first, and then began jogging. The farther they got away from the noise, the better. Vivian fell once again and Rowan picked her up to give her a piggy-back ride. It was the only thing they could do. Rowan found she had some strength left to carry Vivian with and they slowly traveled.

Something threw Vivian off Rowan's back and the girls were worried. It was the Southron leader. He backhanded Rowan and she grunted in pain, but drew her fist back to punch the Southron. He grabbed her fist and twisted her arm back.

"You both are more trouble than you're worth. It doesn't matter about luring the kings anymore. You have proven to be nuisances," the Southron stated and slapped Rowan. She fell to the ground, her strength leaving her. Vivian tried to come to Rowan's aid, but the Southron wrapped a hand around her throat, chocking her. She struggled for a few minutes and just before her eyes closed, Rowan tackled the Southron and hit him in the stomach with the rock she had.

Vivian watched as Rowan fought the Southron until he had her pinned down. Rowan tried kicking him, but nothing would get him away. There was dead silence in the woods and Rowan prayed that her life end quickly. She didn't want a slow death.

Just as Vivian thought he was going to kill Rowan, something threw the Southron away from Rowan and he was killed quickly. Rowan let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. Someone approached Vivian and she ran into their arms.

"I'm so glad you found us!" Vivian cried, hugging Legolas tighter.

"How did you both escape?" Legolas wondered, not letting Vivian go.

"Rowan came up with the idea of running from them when we stopped by the river," Vivian explained and watched as Éomer lifted Rowan. She was so exhausted and passed out.

"We should get back. Aragorn is waiting," Legolas said and helped Vivian to her feet.

The four made their way out of the woods and came to the river. Vivian shook Rowan awake and she narrowed her eyes.

"If this is a dream, it's a damn good one," Rowan muttered.

"You need to wake. We have to cross the river," Éomer said with a smile.

Rowan, still sleepy, swam across the river and one of the Gondorians helped her up. She smiled at Aragorn and ran over to Firestorm, stroking his neck. Vivian rested her head on Legolas' shoulder as he led her to Arod. When Rowan mounted Firestorm, she rested her head on his neck and waited for them to leave. Legolas helped Vivian onto Arod and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he mounted Arod to sit in front of her. As they rode back to Edoras, Rowan's eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep.

**Yay! The girls are rescued! Exciting! Until next time!**


	32. Just kiss and make up

**Sorry for the delay. Busy life, what can I say? I do not own LotR, I know I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand more. Much thanks to those who read, review, and add this fic to alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome. ALSO! Winter is coming :) If you know what I'm talking about hooray! If not, I'll just tell you Game of Thrones is amazing and you should watch it! Anyway, enjoy! Next chapter will be up tomorrow I think! **

Chapter Thirty- Two

Vivian opened her eyes to find herself in her room in Meduseld. She sat upright and couldn't find Rowan. Her best friend wasn't on the fainting couch like normal. Vivian got up, but was intercepted by Mirél.

"Where's Rowan?" Vivian asked in a tired voice, trying to escape the room to find Rowan.

"She's resting now. Lady Éowyn is tending to her wounds," Mirél said softly, ushering Vivian back to bed.

"Is Rowan alright? Her wound wasn't too serious," Vivian figured and Mirél gave her a smile.

"Get some rest, Lady Vivian," Mirél urged and Vivian complied.

Rowan gazed at the room she was in. She knew that it couldn't be the room she shared with Vivian because everything was rearranged, so she just waited. The furniture was familiar to her, easing her mind. She knew it had to be safe or someone would be guarding her. The door opened and Éowyn smiled.

"I am glad you are awake," Éowyn said and checked Rowan's left bicep.

"Whose room am I in?" Rowan wondered, looking around.

"Oh, you are in my room. No other room could be spared and I refused to make you sleep on the fainting couch. Are you feeling better?" Éowyn asked, meeting Rowan's gaze.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be," Rowan said with a smile and got out of Éowyn's bed. It was then that Rowan noticed she was in a nightgown.

"Oh, I had to change your clothes. They were covered in mud and I was afraid it would make you ill." Éowyn said kindly. Rowan nodded and wandered to the door.

Éowyn followed Rowan back to the room Rowan shared with Vivian. When Rowan opened the door, Vivian was sleeping and Mirél was reading. She stood up to bow to Éowyn and smiled at Rowan.

"I'm just changing into something else," Rowan said and walked over to the wardrobe to find a suitable tunic and pants.

After changing, Rowan followed Éowyn into the hall. The hobbits ran at Rowan and hugged her waist. She started to laugh as they released her.

"We thought you wouldn't come back, my lady," Pippin said, releasing Rowan's wait.

"I'm alive and well. I won't be doing anything like that again, I think," Rowan replied. She knew that she might have to break her promise if Vivian got in trouble again. Gimli got up from his seat and greeted Rowan with a strong hug.

"We were worried for you, lass," Gimli said and Rowan smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore," Rowan assured him and took a seat next to the hobbits.

Éomer and Aragorn entered Meduseld and Rowan was sitting down with the hobbits. Éowyn greeted her brother and he directed his gaze at Rowan, who was retelling the story of her capture, making it sound more adventurous than it actually was. When Rowan looked up, she saw Éomer, but continued her tale with a grin. They would catch up in a moment. When it was finished, the hobbits were in awe of Rowan.

"If you hobbits will excuse me, I have to talk to Firestorm. He was a good horse," Rowan said and eyed Éomer, as if she was saying that he should follow her, as she exited Meduseld.

Aragorn watched the exchange and smiled at Éomer. In turn, Éomer grinned, shaking his head. He mean to follow Rowan outside, but for the first time he looked to Aragorn for permission to leave.

"My friend, you still have much to learn of women. I know how much you care for Rowan. She is a strong young woman and can hold her own against you, I imagine," Aragorn stated.

"I fear that she wishes to return to her own world. I do love her, but it may be all for naught," Éomer explained, fearing that Rowan might break his heart.

"Go speak with her," Aragorn urged.

Rowan brushed Firestorm's coat and eyed the stall where Wynter used to be. Vivian said that Wynter ran as soon as Vivian fell from the saddle. Hopefully, Wynter would come back and be Vivian's horse once again. Flashes of Rowan's dream poisoned her thoughts and Rowan exhaled. Even though they were rescued, Rowan didn't like the idea of her dreams becoming reality.

Firestorm struck his hoof against the floor and Rowan turned to smile at Éomer. She then returned her gaze to Firestorm as she brushed him.

"I must ask you if you have any intentions of returning to your world. The hobbits leave for the Shire and Gandalf spoke of going to the Undying Lands," Éomer stated outright, standing so close to Rowan. He was tense and worried for her answer.

"You get right to the point," Rowan commented and laughed, "but I haven't decided."

"Vivian is staying," Éomer said and Rowan nodded. She already knew that Vivian was dead set on staying in Middle Earth.

"I know that she's staying, so I think it's quite unlikely I'll leave her here by herself. Why did you ask?" Rowan inquired. She could tell that Éomer didn't want her to leave.

"I was merely wondering," Éomer said and Rowan nodded.

"Have you decided when you want to be crowned the official king of Rohan?" Rowan asked, putting the brush away.

"Perhaps tomorrow I will decide to do so. Vivian is safe and now we can be at ease," Éomer replied.

"That is true," Rowan added and followed Éomer out of the stables.

"I was worried for you," Éomer mentioned as they walked. Rowan turned to look at him and stopped. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly. When they broke, Rowan smiled and placed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I wasn't even thinking when I left. I should have gone to you instead of running off," Rowan admitted and bit her lip, awaiting Éomer's response.

"As long as both you and Vivian survived, I am glad," Éomer muttered and kissed Rowan again.

Legolas entered Vivian's room and found her sleeping peacefully. Mirél kept watch as usual, and smiled at the elf.

"She has been saying your name in her sleep, my lord," Mirél told Legolas and he smiled.

"Thank you for watching over her. I can watch her, if you wish to eat something. I noticed you were not at dinner," Legolas mentioned and Mirél got up from her chair.

"Thank you," she said with her head bowed and left the bedroom. Legolas took Mirél's chair and watched as Vivian slept. She was so peaceful and it made Legolas smile. He did not want to seem in panic when he spoke to Rowan before she left to rescue Vivian from the Southrons.

Vivian opened her eyes, in a daze, and spotted Legolas. A smile graced her lips as she sat up. She hadn't expected to see Legolas watching her as Mirél had when she woke up for the first time.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Vivian wondered.

"Mirél left a few moments ago. I assured her that I would keep an eye on you while you slept," Legolas explained.

"Do you know where Rowan is?" Vivian asked and Legolas nodded.

"If I am not mistaken, she left for the stables with Éomer following close behind," Legolas recalled and Vivian grinned, sitting up in the bed.

"I hope he proposes to her because then I'll be so happy. She needs someone who cares for her. It's always been just me and Rowan," Vivian said, remembering the days they would hang out or stay over at each other's houses.

"She will not be lost to you if Éomer marries her. I am sure she will visit you often," Legolas assured her and stood up to stand before her.

"I guess I should wait until she gets back. In the meantime, I'm hungry," Vivian said and looked up at Legolas. He helped her out of bed and they went to the throne room.

Rowan and Éomer entered Meduseld just as Vivian and Legolas came. The girls rushed to greet each other with hugs and laughter. They expressed their worry for each other by asking after scrapes and any bruises either of them noticed. Vivian's stomach growled, so Rowan drew Vivian over to get something to eat. They went to intercept Mirél in the kitchen. That left Éomer and Legolas alone. The two males exchanged glances and went their separate ways. Éomer still blamed Legolas for letting Rowan leave on her own.

Mirél placed bowls of food before the girls and they ate in silence. Rowan was the first to break the silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Rowan asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm actually doing well. How are you? You were injured and you didn't tell me," Vivian pointed out.

"It didn't matter at the time, besides, I was too worried about you to notice it," Rowan figured and ate another spoonful as Mirel entered the kitchen with a smile.

"I heard you were talking to Éomer," Vivian mentioned with a sly smile.

"Why did Legolas follow you out of your room?" Rowan countered.

"I woke up and he took over for Mirél," Vivian said, completely serious.

"Fine, I believe you," Rowan said in defense.

"What did you talk to Éomer about?" Vivian asked, changing the subject.

"I'm pretty sure he's worried that I'm going to go back to Earth. It seemed like he was trying to talk me into staying," Rowan recalled.

"He doesn't want you to leave, Row," Vivian pointed out.

"None of us wish you to leave," Mirél spoke up and Rowan smiled.

"I guess I'm outnumbered, then. The only thing is that I wish we could get something to our parents somehow before we forget them and they forget us," Rowan said, more to herself.

"Let's consult Gandalf. Maybe he can give us some advice," Vivian suggested, grabbing Rowan before she could finish eating.

Gandalf was giving Aragorn and Éomer counsel when the girls came from the kitchen. Vivian interrupted Gandalf in the middle of his speech.

"Pardon the interruption, but we have a crisis," Vivian announced and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"It's more like a…dilemma," Rowan elaborated, trying to find the right words.

"Is it so important that you must interrupt me?" Gandalf inquired and Rowan shrugged.

"We want to know if you can get a message back to our world," Vivian spoke up and Éomer gazed at Rowan.

"Why would you need to deliver a message?" Aragorn inquired as he stepped toward Rowan.

"I convinced Rowan to stay here…_forever_," Vivian said, dramatically, and Rowan laughed.

"No need for drama," Rowan muttered, eyeing Vivian.

"Perhaps there is a way to do such a task," Gandalf mused, turning away from Éomer and Aragorn to think.

"We will discuss this matter later," Aragorn spoke up and the girls nodded.

"I need to say something. What is going on between Legolas and Éomer? I can see animosity between the two. What happened?" Rowan asked, eyeing Éomer.

"We differed in opinion on how to find you both," Éomer stated sharply.

"Just kiss and make up," Vivian said with a heavy sigh. Éomer, an eyebrow raised, was confused by her words.

"She means that you both need to forgive each other," Rowan elaborated, smiling at Éomer.

"I might consider it," Éomer said, stubbornly. Rowan rolled her eyes and walked away with Vivian.

"It would be beneficial for you to mend your relationship with Legolas," Gandalf advised, eyeing the horse lord. Rowan had a pleading look on her face and Éomer sighed, shaking his head. The things he did for love.

"Very well, I will discuss the matter with the elf," Éomer decided and left Aragorn and Gandalf. After Éomer left, the two continued to speak.

"I heard there have been lords waiting to present their daughters to the new king of Rohan," Aragorn said quietly.

"I do not believe Éomer would give Rowan up so easily," Gandalf assured him.

Éomer approached Legolas on the training grounds.

"What does the horse lord wish to discuss?" Legolas inquired, sounding almost uninterested, as he readied his bow right before he released an arrow.

"We should not have fought as we did. I would like to be your friend and ally," Éomer said, knowing he may need Mirkwood's support in the future.

"You may be right. I would also like to be your ally. Our tempers got the best of us. I accept your friendship," Legolas said and clasped Éomer's forearm.

**Yay! They're friends once more! Now, if only one of the guys could have the courage to propose! Now that would be wonderful lol Until next time**


	33. Rohan's King

**I apologize it wasn't up yesterday. I had no time to do so. GuilelessAesthete, my beta, helped me with Eomer's speech. We tweaked it a bit to fit the situation! Also! Go read her fic, Even this Darkness Must Pass because it is wonderful! Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, and added this fic to favorites and alerts! I can't believe the response I'm getting from this! Before I forget, I do now own LotR or the poem Tolkien wrote about Eomer! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty- Three

Vivian woke the next morning to see Éowyn staring at her. Mirél was on the other side of the room, waking Rowan. Even though Éowyn argued against it, Rowan continued to sleep on the fainting couch.

"What seems to be the matter?" Vivian inquired and Éowyn smiled.

"My brother has decided that the coronation will take place this afternoon. Gandalf talked him into it, but I am glad he has decided to be crowned. You and Vivian need to get dressed," Éowyn advised and left Mirél to tend to the girls.

Rowan got up slowly and stretched, cracking her neck in the process. Vivian smiled at Rowan while she stretched.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rowan demanded as she turned toward her best friend.

"Didn't you hear Éowyn? Éomer is going to be crowned King today," she stated with such emphasis.

"I understood that part. Why is it such a big deal?" Rowan wondered, walking toward the wardrobe to pick out her clothes.

"He is king now! He's a very important person!" Vivian stated loudly and Mirél laughed.

"You should not tease Rowan, milady. It seems there are other things on her mind," Mirél pointed out and the two women watched as Rowan began dancing. Vivian had never seen Rowan dance like that.

"She's happy," Vivian commented quietly and Mirél nodded in response.

"I can hear you," Rowan stated suddenly and Vivian stuck out her tongue, "but I slept really well last night, hence my happiness."

Mirél followed the girls out of their room and into the throne room. It seemed to be filled with members of the Fellowship. Rowan smiled to Vivian, at her side, but Vivian was already standing next to Legolas. Mirél stood at Rowan's side and the two women watched silently as the group conversed. Éowyn and Faramir entered the throne room shortly and greeted Rowan.

"What are they discussing?" Rowan asked Éowyn as Faramir joined the group.

"Éomer wants to align himself with Gondor and Mirkwood, as well as the dwarves and the hobbits," Éowyn explained, leaning toward Rowan.

"Smart man," Rowan snickered and watched as Gandalf discussed a few things.

"Both you, Vivian, and myself need to find gowns for this evening. Come," Éowyn said and guided Rowan away from the throne room. Vivian followed shortly with Mirél and the young women were going through the wardrobe in the room Rowan and Vivian shared.

Éowyn brought out a gown that was hidden in the back and held it up to Rowan with a grin. Vivian nodded in agreement and Rowan took the gown from Éowyn. It was a deep red color with golden stitching across the modest neckline and the waist. Vivian held a royal blue gown up to herself and then hugged it to her body.

"You are so quick to pick," Rowan commented, accenting the 'k'.

"I would have worn that dress, had Éowyn not given it to you," Vivian said and put the dress on the bed.

"I associate blue with elves, so I think you were right in picking that one," Rowan mentioned as Éowyn closed the wardrobe.

"No stereotypes, Row," Vivian teased and turned to Éowyn, "When do we have to wear these?"

"Oh, later, but I will inform you when," Éowyn replied with a smile.

Éowyn left the girls to return to the throne room and Rowan decided that it might be a good idea that Mirél begin to teach her a few things about the Rohiric language if she was going to stay in Rohan. The two women sat down across from each other and discussed plans for Mirél to teach Rowan. Vivian decided to go back to the throne room and observe.

Legolas smiled as he watched Vivian enter. Éomer was discussing matters with Faramir and Aragorn, so the hobbits had left to explore while Gimli was sitting at one of the tables, smoking. Gandalf approached Vivian as soon as he noticed her.

"I believe I have found a way to send a message to your families, but I need to consult the ancient texts in Gondor. After Éomer's coronation, we will return to Gondor," Gandalf explained and Vivian bit her lip. Would Rowan come with her if she returned to Gondor with Gandalf?

"I'll go with you. That way, you won't have to return to Rohan," Vivian resolved and gave Gandalf a smile. Her heart grew heavy knowing that she'd have a hard time convincing Rowan to join her.

Mirél helped Rowan tie the laces at the back of the gown as Vivian entered the room. She watched as Rowan held onto one of the posts at the bed as Mirél pulled tightly. As soon as the gown was laced, Rowan picked up her skirts and walked over to find her shoes. During that time, she gave Vivian a smile and a wink.

"It's your turn, Lady Vivian," Mirél said and held out Vivian's gown.

"Not the corset," Vivian said dramatically as she slipped into the first part of the gown.

"All young ladies wear them," Mirél said, tightening the laces.

Once Vivian was dressed and ready, she sat down on the edge of the bed and Rowan fixed her hair into two braids at the front and then tied at the back. Vivian stood up to look at herself in the mirror and was overjoyed. Mirél, meanwhile, took Rowan's hair out of the usual ponytail and it fell down her shoulders in waves. Vivian moved away and smiled at Rowan. Éowyn entered the room quickly with Faramir at her side and Rowan took Vivian's arm.

The coronation was a bit like Aragorn's, but one of the advisors was permitted to crown Éomer. When the crown was placed on Éomer's head, he turned to his people and said in Rohiric, "_Out of doubt, out of dark to the day's rising. I come singing in the sun, sword unsheathing. To hope's end I ride for wrath, for ruin and a red dawn._"

Both Vivian and Rowan leaned over to Éowyn to ask about what he was saying and Éowyn translated. Everyone began clapping and Éomer greeted Aragorn. While the two kings were greeting each other, Legolas approached the girls and stood beside them for a while. When Éomer greeted Legolas, Vivian and Rowan bowed to him.

"My king," both girls said to him and was about to say something, but one of the Rohiric lords guide him away.

Éomer's coronation was met with celebration. Vivian had decided to dance with Legolas and Rowan watched with a smile on her face. Faramir and Aragorn were occupying Éomer's time, so Éowyn came over.

"Why are you not dancing?" Éowyn wondered, scanning Rowan's face.

"Vivian's the dancer, not me. I'd rather fight someone than dance," Rowan explained, making Éowyn laugh.

"My brother refuses to dance with anyone but you," Éowyn said seriously, meeting Rowan's gaze.

"Unfortunately, he won't be dancing, then. I'm awful at it; just ask Vivian," Rowan said and Éomer came over suddenly.

"Sorry, brother, but Rowan claims she isn't the dancer," Éowyn informed him.

"Vivian asks for the dance, not I," Éomer said, making it sound unusual.

Rowan glared at Vivian from across the room and reluctantly met her.

"What did you have in mind?" Rowan inquired with her hands on her hips.

"Just mirror me. It's something we used to do in dance class," Vivian figured and the music began.

"If I make a fool of myself, I will kill you while you're sleeping," Rowan threatened as she stood across from Vivian.

"You won't be made a fool," Vivian assured her.

Vivian only chose easy moves, ones that wouldn't be construed as strange. After a few more minutes, Vivian stopped and smiled at Rowan.

"You weren't too bad, but on the bright side, you will probably have a few dance partners," Vivian said and left before Rowan could lash out, Éomer took her hand.

"Follow my lead," Éomer said and Rowan noticed that Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Éowyn, Legolas, and Vivian were dancing a traditional Rohirric dance. They changed partners once or twice and Rowan laughed as she gazed over at Legolas and Vivian.

"What seems to be humorous?" Éomer asked curiously.

"Vivian and Legolas are so serious," Rowan mentioned and Éomer looked over. They both had a serious look in their eyes. Éomer smiled and returned his attention to Rowan.

"You look beautiful," Éomer said suddenly and Rowan felt herself blushing. While everyone continued to dance, Éomer kissed Rowan and she broke it to continue the dance.

The music ended and Éomer bowed to Rowan. She then approached Vivian and led her away from Legolas.

"Was this some kind of setup? You know how awful I am at dancing and suddenly I'm almost as good as you," Rowan stated, trying to keep herself from yelling.

"I felt bad for Éomer and since you're so stubborn I decided to take matters into my own hands," Vivian explained with a mischievous grin.

"Fine then, if you want me to dance, then I will. If you can catch me I will dance with God knows whoever," Rowan said, inserting a challenge.

"Ooh, that's my favorite game," Vivian said.

Vivian grabbed the long sash from her waist and gave one end to Rowan. The girls had taught themselves this dance, called the Entwine. The object was to wrap Vivian's end of the sash around Rowan's wrist and in two minutes, if Rowan hadn't been caught, she won. Éomer and Legolas watched as Rowan avoided the strand of the sash Vivian held. Rowan cut under and was obviously in panic as Vivian tried to capture her best friend's wrists. As they music sped up, Rowan and Vivian picked up the pace. Rowan narrowly missed the sash, causing Vivian to laugh. Vivian stopped after two minutes and Rowan grinned at her wildly. Rowan helped Vivian put the sash back in place and caught their breath.

"That is a most interesting dance," Legolas observed with a smile.

"The man usually tries to capture the woman, in a manner of speaking. Rowan and I figured it out, but it's not new. It's from a time before us," Vivian explained with a shrug.

"I'm going to get some air. I haven't worked that hard in a while. Viv, do you want to come out with me?" Rowan invited Vivian.

"Sure, I could use the fresh air," Vivian agreed and followed Rowan outside. Éomer nodded to Legolas and went to talk with his sister. Legolas remained, watching from a distance. The doors were open and he could see Rowan and Vivian discussing something.

"Gandalf said he could deliver a message, but he needs to return to Minas Tirith to be sure," Vivian explained and Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you saying? Isn't he going to come back?" Rowan asked with her brow furrowed.

"I said I'd go with him," she took a breath, "and I want you to come back to Gondor with me."

Rowan bowed her head and thought on it for a second before answering.

"I don't belong in Minas Tirith. Can't he just come back?" Rowan asked. She wanted to make sure that there were other options.

"It would be counterproductive if he did that. Please come with me," Vivian begged and Rowan turned away from her best friend to gaze at the mountains.

"I like it here, V. It's like home here and I know I wouldn't like returning to Minas Tirith. It's too big for me," Rowan answered, turning her head to look at Vivian.

"Well, we're not leaving until tomorrow, so I'll let you think about it," Vivian said quietly and went back inside.

Rowan was about to stop Vivian, but she ran inside and brushed past Legolas. Obviously, he knew what they were talking about. Vivian ran back to their room and fell onto the bed. She thought Rowan would go with her, but knew that it had something to do with Éomer. He couldn't leave Rohan as freely and Rowan wanted to stay to learn more from Mirél. There was a knock at the door and it opened with a creaking noise. Vivian couldn't tell who was in the room, but had a guess. The visitor sat down on the edge of the bed and Vivian looked up. It was Legolas. He had come to check on her.

"Rowan doesn't want to go with me to Gondor," Vivian said and her lip quivered as she began to cry. As the tears began to fall, she wrapped her arms around Legolas and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You both have been separated before. Why is this any different?" Legolas inquired, rubbing her back.

"I don't think I want to come back," Vivian said, between sobs.

"The distance between you both will not be too great. You can always visit each other," Legolas assured her.

"I feel like this will be the last time we'll be together for a while," Vivian replied.

"You won't be alone," Legolas said and Vivian lifted her head to smile at Legolas.

"Won't you return to Mirkwood?" Vivian asked as her smile faded.

"I would rather be with you, than without you," Legolas said and Vivian hugged him with more force.

Rowan took a seat on a step and watched the mountains. The wind blew softly on her face and she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. As she watched, her eyes slowly closed and her head fell on her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

Éomer had been searching for Rowan ever since she left with Vivian. He noticed someone sitting on the steps and the closer her got, he realized it was Rowan. She had fallen asleep. He placed a strand of hair behind Rowan's ear and kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful sleeping on the steps, but Eomer could tell she was getting cold. Quietly, he lifted her up and carried her inside. Éowyn passed and she smiled at the sight.

"Vivian and Legolas are in their room," Éowyn mentioned and Éomer nodded. He walked down the hall a ways, coming across Mirél. She followed him and when he stopped, Mirél opened the door to a spare room. The room was empty and he sat her in bed. Before he left, he watched as Mirél slowly woke Rowan to help her dress for bed.

**Let me know if particular parts don't make sense. I was a bit iffy about the Entwine dance. I do not own that dance, from the book, Entwined by Heather Dixon. It's a great book if you'd like to read it! If you're like "WHEN THE HECK IS EOMER GOING TO PROPOSE?" All I have to say is patience is a virtue. It will be coming shortly :) same with LegolasxVivian. **


	34. Take Care

**I'm not dead I promise! It's the end of the year and things are getting pretty intense. I've been playing around with ideas for a Game of Thrones fic, but perhaps it's best if I don't delve into that too soon. Anyway, I received a review about the fact that the girls couldn't have possibly been able to learn how to fight that quickly. Yes, I understand that to be true, but can't they have a natural aptitude for fighting? . I digress, but loose ends will be tied up. If there is anything that I missed that needs to be resolved, please let me know :) Thanks so much to my reviewers, readers, and those who have added this fic to favorites and alerts. I'm not perfect and I'm happy that people are sticking with this fic. Also, I don't own LotR either :) enough with the ramble! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty- Four

Vivian and Rowan stood across from each other, both growing emotional. The early morning sun shined on them as they spoke. The wind blew softly on their faces, tempting them to cry. It had been decided a week ago that they return to Gondor.

"So, you're going to Gondor already?" Rowan asked, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was useless to persuade Vivian to stay. She wouldn't leave Legolas. Rowan wanted to make sure Vivian was positive about leaving.

"Gandalf says he needs to consult the books in Gondor, so I want to make sure we can get a message to our parents. You should come," Vivian urged, not wanting to leave Rowan.

"As I said, I don't think I belong in a place like Minas Tirith. I'll stay behind, but you can always write to me. Oh, I have a letter…for my parents," Rowan said and dug a white piece of parchment from the waist of her pants, "Please have Gandalf send this with yours."

"I'll make sure he sends it," Vivian assured Rowan gave her a quick smile.

"Take care of yourself and try not to get kidnapped or I'll come after you and we'll both be screwed," Rowan cautioned and Vivian only laughed, unable to keep the tears from falling. She ran to Rowan and the hugged each other.

"Take care of Éomer, then," Vivian muttered. Standing next to Arod, Legolas watched as the two best friends gave their goodbyes. He felt bad that they had to be separated like this, but they both had different paths.

"Be strong and brave," Rowan said as she released Vivian from the hug. Vivian caught sight of the necklace Éowyn made and grabbed Rowan's.

"I'll visit you soon, I promise," Vivian vowed and released the necklace.

"I'll hold you to it and maybe I'll surprise you in Minas Tirith sometime," Rowan stated, wiping a stray tear from Vivian's cheek.

Legolas approached the girls and they gave each other one last hug before Vivian mounted Wynter. Éowyn strode over to Rowan and hugged her tightly.

"I know you will watch over my brother. He will listen to you, if not reason. You are like my sister, Rowan, I hope you know how precious you are to me," Éowyn said with a smile.

"You are like my sister as well. Now, have a safe journey and I wish you and Faramir joy," Rowan said happily.

Éomer came to stand beside Rowan and she turned to look at him. Aragorn and Arwen then appeared and greeted Éomer. Rowan bowed to Arwen and Aragorn with a smile for each.

"Are you certain you do not wish to join us, Rowan?" Aragorn inquired, making sure Rowan knew she had a choice.

"I'll be fine here. Besides, someone has to make sure Éomer doesn't do anything rash, or God forbid, stupid," Rowan teased and both Aragorn and Éomer laughed.

Once everyone said goodbye and the horses were on their way, Rowan waved goodbye as the company left Edoras.

"You could have gone with them," Éomer said suddenly and Rowan smiled softly, turning to face him.

"I like it here. Besides, this is the first place I came to and I plan on calling it home," Rowan resolved and Éomer returned the smile.

"You may call it home for as long as you like," Éomer assured her.

"I'm going to go back and study with Mirél," Rowan informed him.

"What are you studying?" Éomer questioned, curious to know what Rowan was interested in.

"I have decided to learn how to speak Rohirric and how to read it. Maybe by the time Vivian comes back, I'll be well-prepared," Rowan explained with a bright smile.

"I have an advisor who is very good with the history. Perhaps I will inform him that he may have a pupil," Éomer offered and Rowan nodded.

"That would be great," Rowan said, biting her lip.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian sat down in the grass as Aragorn decided to take a rest for a bit before they continued. Legolas sat beside her and looked up at the sky.

"Are you returning to Mirkwood once everyone is settled in Minas Tirith?" Vivian wondered suddenly, eyeing Legolas.

"No, I think I should stay. I have a feeling it would be unnecessary to leave so soon. My father does not require my presence," Legolas explained, meeting Vivian's gaze, "You seem troubled."

"I shouldn't worry about Rowan, but I am. I know how tough she is and she'll be able to take care of Éomer," Vivian said as she tried to convince herself that Rowan was alright.

"I expect us to be back in Rohan sooner than you think," Legolas assured her.

X_X_X_X_X_X

It had been a day since everyone left for Gondor and Rowan decided to take the time to practice archery. Rowan placed an arrow in her bow and aimed at the target in front of her. Letting out a breath, she released the arrow and it didn't even hit one of the inner rings. She shook her head in frustration and grabbed another arrow. This time, it hit one of the outer rings, but it still angered Rowan. She wasn't a good shot.

"Oh, for the love of the Valar," she muttered under her breath and put the bow down. When she turned around, one of the soldiers was watching her. She narrowed her eyes and pulled one of her swords from its scabbard. He was a young man, probably around Rowan's age. From what Rowan could recall, he was a new soldier. Rowan hadn't seen him too many times, but when she did his gaze always did wander. For a few minutes, she swung it around and then stopped, realizing that it wasn't worth it to waste energy.

Rowan packed her weapons and started walking back up to Meduseld. The soldier who was watching her cut her off and stood before her.

"You have not been in Rohan for too long," he observed, quite obviously.

"Why does it matter to you?" Rowan demanded, gripping the hilt of her sword.

The soldier merely shrugged and Rowan moved to get past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Not so fast, milady; I never heard your name," he stated and Rowan laughed, causing the man to release her arm.

"You don't need to know my name. All you have to know is that I am not some girl you can court," Rowan said menacingly and the soldier eyed her strangely.

"You must be one of the two women who arrived here suddenly," he said, recovering from the confusion. The way she spoke made him remember the rumors that circulated from the women working in Meduseld.

"I don't want to talk to you, so have a nice day," Rowan said, brushing past him. Unfortunately, he didn't let her go so easily.

"You must tell me you name," he argued. Rowan let out a breath and unsheathed one of her swords. She turned to point it at his throat.

"Leave me alone or I will have to call for help and that help doesn't like strange men," Rowan threatened him.

"You are a stranger. No one would help you," the soldier said with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand. Rowan looked over his shoulder and watched the steps to Meduseld.

Just as he spoke, Éomer stood at the top of Meduseld and watched the confrontation. Rowan grinned and pointed to Éomer. The soldier turned to stare at his king's face.

"I have many friends in high places," Rowan commented and watched Éomer approach them.

"Is there something going on?" Éomer inquired, looking at the soldier who stood there dumbstruck.

"Nothing I can't handle," Rowan dismissed, but Éomer wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Are you bothering Lady Rowan?" Éomer demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"No, my king, I had no idea," the young man said in his defense, with fear in his eyes.

"You would do well to remember that I will leave you in the wilds if you attempt to court her again," Éomer threatened and the soldier's eyes widened.

"Yes, my king," the soldier said quickly and ran back to his post.

"I think you scared him to death, so I doubt he'll bother me again," Rowan said with a slight smile once the soldier was gone. Éomer took her weapons and led her into the throne room.

"Perhaps I should keep a better eye on you," Éomer suggested, more to himself. Rowan dismissed the idea that she'd need a guard with her at all times.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep a knife on hand," Rowan said, attempting to make Éomer feel better. He didn't respond, but Rowan figured that he would be satisfied with the fact that she would be armed at all times.

Once inside, Mirél approached with one of Éomer's advisors. Rowan looked at Éomer and exhaled.

"I thought it best if you had a sort of tutor instead of learning by yourself," Éomer stated and gave Rowan's weapons to Mirél.

"You're too nice to me," Rowan said to Éomer and he merely smiled.

"Shall we begin?" the advisor asked and Rowan followed him.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian gazed up at the White city. It was as beautiful as they left it and there were architects' rebuilding the towers and all that was destroyed by Sauron's army. It had been a long journey and Vivian wanted nothing more than to take a nap. As she walked with Legolas, Gandalf told her that he would send the letters the next day. Vivian gave the letters to Gandalf and walked to her room with Legolas in tow. As she led the way, her eyes threatened to close.

All Vivian could remember was the Legolas lifting her off her feet and carrying her down the hall. Legolas found Arwen and she showed him to Vivian's room. Vivian was placed in her bed and a maid came in to help her. Legolas watched quietly as the maid woke Vivian rudely. She grumbled a few things and once the maid was finished helping her, Vivian smiled as she fell into a deeper sleep.

In the middle of the night, Vivian woke with a gasp. She had no idea where she was and she had a bad dream. Spiders were chasing her through Fangorn and one bit her. Vivian got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The hallway was empty, but illuminated by candlelight. Taking the risk, Vivian ventured out of her room and walked for a while. She came before the all too familiar throne room and wandered through it. As she turned a corner, she found Legolas watching her.

"Were you there the entire time?" Vivian wondered. Legolas gave a silent nod and stood before Vivian.

"What woke you?" Legolas wondered with concern.

"I had a bad dream that spiders attacked me," Vivian said innocently. She knew that Rowan would tease her or possibly try to help her get back to sleep.

"There are no spiders in Gondor, that I am aware. Nevertheless, I will protect you from the spiders," Legolas assured her. Vivian hugged him tightly and smiled. She leaned against him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. The butterflies in her stomach settled as her mind was cleared of the spiders.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan woke in the middle of the night and pushed the book off her lap. Someone had entered her room and put out the candle. Suddenly, she heard a door close and heard footsteps. Rowan lit a candle quickly, as Mirél had shown her, and took it with her as she walked to her door. When she opened it, she stood before Éomer. He looked like he couldn't sleep.

"You're awake," he observed and Rowan nodded.

"I thought everyone was asleep," Rowan figured.

"I had too many things on my mind," Éomer admitted, his gaze not fixated on anything.

"Let's take a walk outside, then," Rowan suggested and Éomer agreed.

A guard was posted outside the doors and Éomer nodded to him as they passed. Rowan had put out her candle and left it in her room. As they walked around outside, Rowan gazed up at the stars. They weren't too different from the stars in Earth.

"I have an idea," Rowan said suddenly and led Éomer to the stables. Firefoot and Firestorm lifted their heads upon hearing their masters enter.

"You want to take a night ride?" Éomer wondered, trying to understand Rowan's motive.

"I thought it would be a good idea to let Firestorm and Firefoot stretch their legs," Rowan replied with a shrug as she mounted Firestorm. He tapped his hooves against the ground in anticipation, waiting for Rowan to let him run. Éomer mounted Firefoot and waited for Rowan to mount Firestorm. When both horses were ready, Rowan urged Firestorm out of the stables and rode ahead of Firefoot. She meant for Éomer to race her, so he urged Firefoot into a fast gallop. Rowan remained in the lead, but Firefoot caught up quickly. As Firefoot slowed down, Firestorm did as well and Rowan laughed.

"I think they enjoyed the ride," Rowan assumed, patting Firestorm's neck.

"It appears you did as well," Éomer added and Rowan smiled, meeting Éomer's gaze.

**The next chapter will be up in the next day or two, I assure you. Hope you enjoyed! **


	35. Two Months

**As promised, the new chapter is up! Ok, so this is a Mary-Sue. Whatever. Anyway, I attempted to translate something into "Rohirric". I used an Anglo-Saxon dictionary, so I'm hoping the word I used was correct. Yes, I understand the lanuage they are speaking is Westron, but do the girls really know? Nope. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, read, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! This is why the fic has lasted this long :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty- Five

It had been two months and Vivian hadn't heard anything from Rohan. Éowyn assured her that Éomer was keeping Rowan busy and it only made Vivian laugh. Obviously, Éowyn had no idea what she really said. The two women were wandering the gardens when Vivian had a sudden thought.

"We should visit Rohan soon," Vivian suggested and Éowyn smiled.

"It would be a good idea to inform my brother of my impending marriage to Faramir," Éowyn realized and nodded, "I will speak with Faramir about the matter."

When Éowyn left Vivian alone, Legolas appeared and presented Vivian with a white rose. She smiled and accepted the gift, taking Legolas' arm.

"Éowyn thinks we can visit Rohan soon. I wonder what Rowan has been up to," Vivian mused as she walked further into the gardens with Legolas at her side.

"She must be enjoying herself," Legolas figured, knowing that Rowan was most comfortable in Rohan.

X_X_X_X_X

Firestorm raced across the plains and came to Edoras. Just as the horse entered the gate, rain began to fall. Rowan rushed into the stables and dismounted. Two recent kills had been placed in a pack and Rowan retrieved them. She pulled her cloak over herself and ran through to Meduseld. Once she reached the top, she shook herself off and pulled down the hood. The guards nodded to her and let her inside. Éomer was discussing a few things with his primary advisor, Leofric, and looked up upon seeing Rowan soaking wet. She lifted the two animals she killed and grinned. Mirél rushed out and took the dead animals to the kitchen, scolding Rowan for riding in the rain as she left.

"You are just in time for another lesson," her tutor, Eadric, said from behind and Rowan sighed.

"_Another lesson; can I not rest_?" Rowan inquired in Rohiric. She had been able to learn the language. There were still a few words she had no knowledge of, but it was nothing that couldn't be improved.

Eadric looked to Éomer and the king nodded.

"_Very well, you are excused from today's lesson_," Eadric decided and Rowan bowed her head in thanks.

Eadric and Leofric were excused after a few more moments and Rowan approached Éomer. He scanned her apparel and sighed.

"You are soaking wet. When Mirél returns, she must find you a dry set of clothes. You could catch cold," Éomer said with the utmost concern.

"I'll be right back, then," Rowan said with a smile and left the Golden Hall to return to her room. She found a gown in her wardrobe and threw the wet clothes on the ground. Mirél had been urging her to wear dresses more often and Rowan complied every so often.

"You look lovely, milady," Mirél said in the doorway and Rowan smiled. The front of her hair was pulled back in a traditional Rohiric style where only the front part of her hair was tied back. Vivian would have braided each part, but Rowan was simpler.

Mirél gazed at Rowan's hair and began brushing it. Her darker blonde hair was beginning to turn to a lighter shade due to her exposure to the sun. At home, she always highlighted it at the Salon, but there were no such things in Middle Earth.

"Thank you…for taking care of me while I've been here," Rowan said, trying to find the right words to say to the woman who was practically her surrogate mother.

"If I had a daughter, I would have hoped she turned out to be just like you," Mirél said with a smile.

"I don't get out of lessons this easily. Normally, I have to beg and almost cry or fake sick. What's the occasion?" Rowan asked, turning around to stare into Mirél's eyes.

"I would not know, but I would guess it is because you are surpassing the instructor," Mirél replied with a grin.

Rowan had escaped past the throne room and walked outside. She headed toward the graves of Théoden and Théodred. It had been a while since she thought of them and she wanted fresh air. Paying respects wasn't something she was able to do in Earth. As she gazed at the graves, she picked a few Simbelmynë and twirled it in her fingers. It had stopped raining and even though the ground was damp, she still ventured out.

Éomer stopped Mirél as he exited Rowan's room. He had no idea where she was and wanted to speak with her.

"I believe she went outside, my lord," Mirél informed him and Éomer nodded.

"I will wait for her to return," he said and left the hall. Mirél smiled to herself, knowingly. Why didn't the king ask Rowan to marry him already?

When Rowan returned, she had found an old book of battles and sat down at a table, scanning the pages. Éomer sat down beside her and watched her eyes move across the page.

"I love reading about battles. Sadly, politics bore me to tears," Rowan admitted, not taking her eyes away from the text.

"My advisors say you understand the laws and customs of Rohan already," Éomer pointed out.

"Your laws are fairly simple," Rowan shrugged and eyed Éomer with a grin.

"You should take a break and walk with me," Éomer advised, standing from the bench and held out his hand.

Rowan left the book where it was and followed Éomer outside. He stopped a few yards away from the doors to Meduseld and stood before Rowan.

"Vivian told me that if I waited for too long, it would be too late. You have learned a great deal about Rohan and it has been hinted to me that you do it so you can live here. There is no other person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You came here a stranger and I fell for you each day. I love you too much to let you slip away. Rowan, I would like you to marry me," Éomer said and Rowan's jaw literally dropped. After a few moments in shock, she closed her mouth and smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Rowan said and Éomer kissed her. They broke the kiss and Éomer caressed her cheek, "If only Vivian was here so I could tell her."

X_X_X_X_X

Vivian rested her head on Legolas' shoulder. She couldn't sleep and found that she could sleep peacefully when Legolas was around. They both rested in Vivian's bed, Legolas sitting on top of the sheets while Vivian was under them. Moonlight shined through the window, lightly illuminating the bedroom.

"Aragorn has decided to travel to Rohan. He wants us to travel with him," Legolas said and Vivian lifted her head, looking curiously at the elf. She assumed he was making conversation, but this was no ordinary conversation.

"What's the occasion?" Vivian wondered, curious as to why Aragorn would visit Éomer. Aragorn had Gondor to rule and wouldn't leave whenever he wanted.

"Aragorn said something about politics and needed to speak with Éomer about complications that cannot be expressed in a letter," Legolas explained with a shrug.

"There still hasn't been word from Rowan. Has she forgotten me already?" Vivian asked, mainly herself. It upset her that Rowan hadn't even sent word about how Rohan was faring.

"You will surprise her. All Rowan knows is that Aragorn is arriving to discuss matters. Arwen is to stay behind and rule in Aragorn's stead," Legolas said, easing Vivian's mind. He could tell she was concerned.

"When are we leaving?" Vivian wondered, sitting up in bed. She was more interested in when than why.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon," Legolas informed her, smiling. He kissed her cheek and then drew her lips to his.

X_X_X_X_X

Rowan was pacing back and forth in the hall, nervous about greeting Vivian for the first time in months. Éomer stopped her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring smile to calm her down.

"Shall I tell Vivian the news?" Éomer suggested, but Rowan shook her head.

"No, I want to tell her after she arrives, not so soon. Besides, I don't think she'll believe it," Rowan figured and smiled at Éomer.

"She would believe me," Éomer said stubbornly and Rowan laughed, shaking her head.

"She'll be upset with me about not telling her and think it's a trick if you say it. Besides, I owe it to my best friend to tell her myself," Rowan assured her fiancé.

"When will you tell her?" Éomer wondered and Rowan turned to face him, looking up to meet his gaze.

"I'll wait until everyone is settled. Do Aragorn and Legolas know about the engagement?" Rowan asked, hoping they hadn't told Vivian.

"I sent word to Aragorn and he shared the letter with Legolas," Éomer answered, caressing her cheek.

"What about Éowyn? Is she aware that I will be her sister?" Rowan asked, knowing that if anyone, Éomer would immediately inform his younger sister.

"I sent word to her, separate from Aragorn. She is excited," Éomer replied and a guard entered the room.

He bowed before his king and future queen.

"My king, my lady, the King of Gondor was seen not far. Shall we be ready to receive them?" the guard inquired and Éomer looked to Rowan.

"I'll wait for them on the steps while you wait in the throne room," Rowan decided and reached up to kiss Éomer lightly.

X_X_X_X_X

The company from Minas Tirith could be seen from Edoras and Mirél was brushing Rowan's hair quickly. It had been a long morning and Mirél was trying to fix her hair. Rowan grew tired of the time it consumed and excused herself.

"I'm trying too hard to look different," Rowan said and pulled her hair out. She put the front part up and smiled at Mirél. The older woman smiled softly at Rowan and gave her the necklace that Éowyn had gifted her.

Vivian urged Wynter forward and Legolas hurried after her as Edoras came into view. She was excited to see Edoras and noticed a woman standing at the top of the steps. It could only be Rowan. Éowyn looked up and smiled at Legolas, who was riding behind Vivian. Faramir stayed behind in Gondor to rule while Aragorn was away. Even though Éowyn missed him dearly, she knew that her brother may need her counsel.

"Your brother should be excited to see you again," Legolas pointed out and Éowyn nodded.

"I have a feeling that I am the one who holds more excitement…for the both of them," Éowyn said, adding the last part silently. Vivian didn't hear the last part.

Legolas hurried off Arod to help Vivian off Wynter. Rohiric guards greeted them and when Aragorn dismounted, the guards led the group up to Meduseld. Rowan ran down to meet them. She bowed her head to Aragorn out of respect and hugged everyone else. When it came to Vivian, Rowan pulled her into a tight hug. Vivian pulled back and examined Rowan's face. She felt stronger while Vivian felt much cleaner. The gown she wore was a deep royal blue, while Rowan wore a regal green gown.

"You haven't sent word," Vivian said suddenly and Rowan bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I haven't," Rowan began, "but I _lǽred Rohiric_."

"What did you say?" Vivian asked and the guards smiled at Rowan.

"I said I learned Rohiric," Rowan explained and took Vivian's arm.

"The King is ready to receive you," Eadric said, coming through the large wooden double doors.

Aragorn led the group and approached his fellow king. Rowan gave Vivian one last hug before walking to stand near Éomer.

"It is good to see you, Éomer," Aragorn said and Éomer walked over to clasp hands with him.

"We have much to discuss," Éomer said and looked over at Rowan with a knowing smile.

"Vivian, let's go for a ride," Rowan suggested, motioning toward the doors.

The two girls left the throne room and Éomer let out a sigh. Éowyn smiled to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Rowan will inform Vivian shortly," Éomer stated and Legolas smiled.

"I did not tell Vivian of the true reason we are here. She will be happy to hear what is to transpire," Legolas added.

X_X_X_X_X

Rowan and Vivian slowed their horses to rest for a bit. The ride hadn't been too far, but Rowan and Vivian agreed they were tired.

"So, what should we talk about?" Vivian asked, breaking the silence.

"I had an ulterior motive in asking you to come out here," Rowan admitted and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"What may that ulterior motive be? Are you going to tell me that you brought me out here to kill me? If it is, I will not stand for it. We have been friends for too long," Vivian ranted and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Viv. That's not the ulterior motive I had. It's actually great news," Rowan revealed and Vivian thought for a moment.

"If you are having a child out of wedlock, I will _kill_ you," Vivian said suddenly and Rowan panicked. _What is that the first thing she assumes?_

"No, you crazy fool. I'm getting married," Rowan said in all seriousness.

"Oh. My. God! Why in the world didn't you tell me this? That's why we're here, isn't it? You just couldn't get married behind my back," Vivian said, teasing Rowan.

"I can't do this without you. If I had left you out, I wouldn't have been able to live it down. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life," Rowan explained.

"I guess that's why Legolas was ignoring me…a little. Elves are such bad liars. In Gondor, I asked him if Éowyn stopped by and he said no, but I got it out of him," Vivian recalled, smiling at the idea.

"In all fairness, you have to be honest with him," Rowan pointed out.

"Oh, shut up. You kept this big secret from me. That, my dear, was not fair," Vivian argued and Rowan sighed.

"Let's just get back. I don't see why there's any reason for anyone to hide it anymore," Rowan figured and turned around to ride back to Edoras. Vivian was at her side, racing her back to the gate.

**The ending is revised. I had some cliche ending and my beta told me that it might not be wise to go through with it, so I cut it. It looks like this is coming to an ending pretty soon, but we'll see. I may have more ideas for the future. What did you think of Eomer's proposal. I'll admit, I could have added more, but I thought it was cute. **


	36. Pre Wedding Jitters

**Don't worry...I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. So...this is a big chapter and I have to admit it took me a while to get it right. Thanks so much to my beta for putting up with my constant edits. There was a particular scene where it had to be perfect and now it is just about right. I'm pretty sure there are two or three more chapters left after this...sadly. I'll attempt to get the next chapter up in a timely manner, but no promises. I do not own LotR and never will. Thanks so much to my readers, reviewers, and those who add this fic to story alerts and favorites! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Vivian was chasing Rowan through Meduseld, yelling at her. Legolas stepped in and grabbed Vivian before she hurt the future queen of Rohan.

"Béma be praised," Rowan said, slowing down. She placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"You need to try this dress on!" Vivian screeched and Rowan's eyes went wide at the sound.

"Normally, the bride is the one who panics. I guess the maid of honor decided to go crazy today," Rowan said as she stood to her full height. All the while, Legolas kept a firm grip around Vivian's waist. There was no way she was getting away from him.

"Be still, Vivian," Legolas cautioned and Vivian relaxed as she stopped squirming.

"_Please_ try on the dress I picked out! If you don't I'm not going to stop yelling and chasing you," Vivian begged for the millionth time, trying to bargain with Rowan again.

"If it gets you to stop chasing me and begging me constantly, making everyone think I'm insane, then yes, I will try on the dress you picked out," Rowan said, finally appeasing Vivian's demands.

"Great!" Vivian said and left Legolas' hold to drag Rowan back to her room.

As soon as the girls were in the room, Vivian closed the door and pulled a gown out of the wardrobe. It reminded Rowan of a dress Éowyn had worn that had given her the nickname 'the white lady of Rohan', but the details were more intricate.

"Where did you get this?" Rowan demanded, eyeing Vivian cautiously.

"I snuck out," Vivian said vaguely and Rowan sighed.

"You, my friend, are being very secretive," Rowan noted and Vivian grinned.

"Your wedding is tomorrow and I want everything to be perfect. I always said that I would be your maid of honor and make this day the best day _ever_," Vivian explained and Rowan nodded.

"When we find Éowyn, we'll ask for her opinion because she knows what colors are acceptable," Rowan resolved. Mirél entered the room and smiled at the girls.

"I wish you were getting married on Earth because I wouldn't have to deal with things I'm unfamiliar with," Vivian figured, realizing she had no idea when it came to the weddings in Middle Earth. She made a mental note to ask Éowyn about it later.

"Well, I'm not, so you have to make do with what is given," Rowan mentioned and played with the ring that was on her left hand. It was tradition for the bride and groom to exchange engagement rings and Rowan had insisted that that particular tradition on Earth be upheld.

"Mirél, could you find Éowyn?" Vivian asked and the woman left the room with a nod.

When Éowyn entered, Vivian rushed her to the two gowns that were being debated. One was Vivian's choice and the other was one that Rowan had picked.

"Mine is the white one," Vivian said proudly and Éowyn smiled.

"Do I have to wear a white dress? I mean, it's custom where we're from, but what are Rohan's customs on marriage? I didn't study those customs," Rowan mentioned and Éowyn took Rowan's choice down.

"You may wear whatever gown you want. It can be white if you wish," Éowyn explained and Rowan nodded.

"Can you explain the wedding traditions here? I'm lost and Rowan hasn't told me anything," Vivian complained, gaining a grin from Rowan.

"I'll be back. I have to take a trip to the blacksmith with Aragorn," Rowan mentioned and left before Vivian could protest.

"Where are you going?" Vivian called as the door closed.

"In Rohan, it is tradition for the bride and groom to exchange swords. Rowan will give Éomer _Gúthwinë_, the sword he had since he reached manhood, and he will present her with a new blade. That sword will be for their son. It appears Rowan is sharpening _Gúthwinë_ and cleaning the steel," Éowyn explained, putting Rowan's choice of gown on the bed.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan walked beside Aragorn as they made their way to the blacksmith. Gimli and Legolas were charged with keeping Éomer busy, so Aragorn took the chance to assist Rowan.

"Do I keep the newly forged sword?" Rowan asked Aragorn suddenly and he chuckled.

"No, it is passed on to your son," Aragorn replied as they continued on their way to the blacksmith. It wasn't too much further.

"This wedding is so confusing. I neglected to learn about this part of Rohiric tradition," Rowan mentioned and Aragorn nodded.

"What was marriage where you came from?" Aragorn inquired, curious to know Rowan's initial expectations.

"For one, I don't exchange swords with my husband. We exchange wedding rings and have a celebration afterwards. The bride and groom have their first dance and then the bride dances with her father. During the celebration, the bouquet the bride carries with her is thrown over her shoulder and one of the women attending the wedding will catch it. When the celebration is over, the couple leaves and goes to a different place alone," Rowan explained, trying to explain it so Aragorn could understand.

"It is so simple? I would have thought it would be more complex," Aragorn assumed, but Rowan shook her head.

"A traditional Rohiric wedding is more complex than I would have imagined," Rowan replied.

Upon entering the blacksmith, the smith bowed to the two and presented them with Éomer's sword. It was shining and Rowan grinned. The cross-guard was almost nonexistent, save for the gold that separated the grip from the steel. When Rowan had taken the sword, with Éomer's permission, the leather had been worn near the front of the grip. The smith had repaired everything and Rowan grinned upon seeing the sword look brand new. Aragorn examined the sword and took it from the smith carefully. He placed it in its scabbard and presented it to Rowan.

"Thank you for your service," Rowan told the smith and he nodded with a smile. With that, Aragorn led Rowan away from the blacksmith. As they walked, Aragorn watched Rowan hold the scabbard tightly.

"You hold his sword dearly," Aragorn observed and Rowan shrugged.

"I don't want to ruin it. The last thing I want is Éomer to be upset that his sword is not as he expects," Rowan stated with a heavy sigh. Aragorn gave her a soft smile.

"I am sure he will be pleased that you went to the smith," Aragorn assured her. Rowan nodded with a smile, looking ahead.

"I think I want to sneak in because I don't want him to know I was at the smith because this was last minute. Are Legolas and Gimli occupying Éomer?" Rowan wondered, hoping she could get the sword to her room quickly.

"I trust they are," Aragorn figured, but it was possible Éomer had wandered off, "I will enter first."

"That would be helpful," Rowan mentioned and then let out a breath, "Could I ask you a question?"

Aragorn nodded and Rowan looked at the ground as they stopped.

"I have this unreasonable fear that I won't have a son," Rowan mentioned, looking up at the King of Gondor.

"The throne cannot pass to a female," Aragorn said and Rowan bit her lip.

"I know that, but…what if I end up having three daughters and I can't have children anymore?" Rowan asked.

"That is not likely, but if that should happen, it would pass on to the next male member of the family," Aragorn explained and Rowan nodded. It surprised Rowan that Aragorn couldn't ease her mind, but he was a guy. What did she expect? She decided that she'd talk to Vivian. Her best friend might be able to give her better advice on the subject.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian found Legolas in the throne room with Éomer and Gimli. She stood at Legolas' side and listened to the conversation they were having. The great doors opened, interrupting, and Aragorn entered. Vivian could distinguish Rowan behind him, but she hurried away. Obviously, she was avoiding Éomer.

"We were discussing your whereabouts, Aragorn," Gimli said gruffly as he smoked his pipe. Vivian coughed loudly, exaggerating her disdain for the smoke.

"You're going to get lung cancer," Vivian warned him, but he merely laughed.

"What is that, lass?" Gimli wondered, leaning forward in his chair.

"You have a hole in your throat and you can't talk…and you lose your hair," Vivian explained and that caught the attention of all four men in the room.

"Can it cause death?" Legolas wondered, but Gimli guffawed.

"She is spinning lies, laddie," Gimli doubted, but Vivian shrugged.

"Maybe I am, but I am uncomfortable with all that smoke. Legolas, would you care to walk with me?" Vivian asked, turning her attention to the elf.

"I must speak with you," Legolas said and Vivian slowly nodded, taking his arm. She had an idea what this would be about, but thinking about it made her nervous.

That left Gimli, Aragorn, and Éomer in the room. A sudden crash sounded from down the hall and a curse was voiced. Éomer eyed Aragorn and asked, "Where is Rowan?"

"I assume she is in her room," he mentioned and Gimli chuckled. Just as the chuckling ended, Rowan entered and let out a heavy sigh.

"I was in my room the whole time," she lied and met Aragorn's gaze.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Vivian gazed up at the sky as she walked beside Legolas. She was enjoying the breeze when Legolas stopped.

"What's wrong?" Vivian wondered, looking into Legolas' eyes.

"The stars do not shine as brightly as you do. I knew you were my match when I saw your face in the Golden Hall. You are the most interesting woman I have met and I do love you," Legolas said, placing a hand on her cheek. Vivian bit her lip. She wanted to squeal like a little girl, but she voiced her opinions.

"That is the most heartfelt compliment anyone has ever given me. Upon first meeting you, I fell in love," Vivian said, beaming.

"I did not realize you were in love upon meeting me," Legolas mentioned and Vivian laughed a bit.

"I waited to see if you returned the feelings," Vivian explained and Legolas nodded in understanding.

"I did not believe I could find love in that dark time, but you were sunlight," Legolas said and Vivian grabbed the hand that was resting on her cheek.

"Of all the men I could have fallen in love with, I found it with an elf. You make me want to become a better person. Thank the Valar I was able to find you," Vivian said in response.

"You are my match," Legolas replied with a loving smile.

"I thought I would return to Earth and forget about you, but when Gandalf said we could remain I was relieved. My heart aches for you when you are gone," Vivian explained with a slight chuckle.

"We are bound. Unfortunately, if either of us perishes before the other, we will fade and die as well," Legolas mentioned and Vivian's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Vivian wondered; startled about the idea that Legolas may die shortly after she did.

"Our souls are bound, meaning that we cannot live without the other," Legolas explained and Vivian frowned.

"Why would you give up your elven life for a human? I will die much sooner," Vivian pointed out, worried that Legolas was making the wrong decision.

"I love you, Vivian, and I care not for the risks," Legolas assured her.

"What about your father? Surely he will not like me because I am human," Vivian reasoned.

"I will speak with him. He cannot deny my soul mate," Legolas said positively. Vivian nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"What if he despises me? I refuse to stand between you and your father," Vivian argued.

"I will speak with my father," Legolas replied, attempting to rid Vivian of her worries.

"I would love you through death. I would say it transcends through death," Vivian said and Legolas smiled, kissing the top of her head. His hand then slid down to her neck and Vivian's hand followed.

"I will stay here with you instead of traveling to the Undying Lands. There is much to show you," Legolas stated and Vivian nodded.

"I have not seen Mirkwood and I would like to. Perhaps we could travel to Rivendell and Lothlorien as well," Vivian suggested, her eyes twinkling with the prospect of seeing all of the elves.

"You have seen only a glimpse of what Middle Earth is like. We may travel wherever you desire," Legolas told her.

"Perhaps the Shire later on to visit the hobbits," Vivian suggested.

"Then we shall," Legolas concluded.

Vivian grinned in response and then her smile relaxed.

"It is elven tradition to exchange rings upon a betrothal. Vivian, I know it in my heart and have been thinking. Because you have no family other than Rowan, I will ask her for permission to marry you. Will you agree to be my wife? You may consider it if you wish," Legolas offered, producing two silver rings. Vivian gasped, words escaping her. She was in shock for a few seconds before she finally replied.

"Rowan will agree to this, I have no doubt, so I would love nothing more," Vivian replied and kissed Legolas passionately. She could feel something inside her flutter as they kissed and realized it was true love. When they broke, Legolas gave her the silver rings. The intricate designs on the rings were of leaves and vines. Vivian examined hers closely after giving Legolas his.

"It is also tradition to have a betrothal feast, but perhaps we could tell everyone during Éomer and Rowan's wedding feast," Legolas suggested and Vivian nodded.

"I love you," Vivian said and hugged Legolas.

"As I love you," Legolas replied.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Rowan had settled into playing the Rohiric version of chess with Éowyn. Both women sat across from each other and Rowan let out a groan.

"I fail miserably when it comes to this," Rowan complained, but Éowyn smiled.

"You will do better. With practice, you could succeed," Éowyn said, attempting to make Rowan feel better.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but maybe I'll leave this game to those who are better at it," Rowan concluded.

Vivian entered Meduseld in a bright mood. Legolas walked next to her, muttering elvish to her. When Vivian noticed Rowan sitting at the table, she ran toward the table and squealed like she used to when a cute boy would talk to her.

"I have enormous news!" Vivian said, completely excited and jittery.

"I don't think enormous is the right word, but what news?" Rowan asked, leaning forward.

"I'm getting married too!" Vivian said and Rowan's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Rowan said and stood up to give Vivian a hug.

Éomer entered the room with Aragorn at his side and they noticed Rowan and Vivian talking rapidly. Éowyn approached her brother and smiled.

"Vivian is betrothed to Legolas. He asked her on their walk," Éowyn elaborated and Aragorn smiled, walking over to Legolas.

"Congratulations, my friend. I am happy for you," Aragorn said, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Éomer walked over and extended his congratulations as well.

"Do you know anything about elvish weddings?" Rowan asked Vivian as they walked away from the three men and into Vivian's room.

"Well, I did ask Legolas and it's not really going to be an extravagant event. We're bonded and we'll just do the honeymoon part," Vivian said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"When you mean the honeymoon part, do you mean what I think you mean?" Rowan asked, almost cautiously.

Vivian nodded slowly and Rowan patted her best friend on the back as they entered the room and Rowan closed the door.

"Maybe I can persuade Legolas into having a big event. I can stand in as your mom and dad, if you want," Rowan offered.

"Let's just wait and see. Your wedding is tomorrow and I can't wait for that event. Are you ready for it?" Vivian wondered and Rowan shook her head.

"I'm beyond nervous. I've never ruled or had practice at ruling people. Also, what if I can't have kids? There's that problem and what if I don't have a son? It would be a failure and I would just…I don't know," Rowan said in a tangent. Asking Aragorn had made her worry even more.

"Stop worrying so much. Every guy knows what he's getting himself into when he marries. If you don't have a son, who cares? I'm sure Éomer would be happy no matter what," Vivian assured her. Rowan let out a hesitant breath and then smiled.

"So, taking your v-card is supposed to be the marriage?" Rowan asked suddenly and Vivian's eyes widened.

"Don't even go there right now. I'll be forced to talk about _you_," Vivian threatened and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Bring it on. I have nothing to be ashamed of," Rowan said with a confident grin.

"You're nervous about it. I can see it in your eyes," Vivian mused and Rowan laughed.

"What about you? I know for a fact you're scared," Rowan accused, pointing a finger at Vivian.

"Okay, let's just say both of us are scared," Vivian concluded and Rowan pursed her lips.

"You're not as scared as I am…well, I take that back. You're marrying royalty like me, but there's not as much pressure on you. I feel like I _have_ to have a son or the world will end," Rowan said, taking a seat on the bed and falling back on it with a sigh.

"It's very likely that you'll have a son. I mean, Éomer's parents had a son as their first born and your parents had a son as their first born, so the odds are in your favor. Just relax," Vivian said in persuasion. Rowan sat up and Vivian could notice the vulnerability in her friend's eyes. It was an act Rowan had put forth; to seem like a strong person who can handle anything, but that mask was fading.

"Um, I don't think that's how the gender of children is decided," Rowan pointed out quietly and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"You know I failed Biology. It's been a few years, give me a break. Besides, I'm _trying_ to make you feel better," Vivian said with a heavy sigh. She was trying her best to put Rowan's mind at ease. Besides, if Rowan had a girl it wouldn't be the end of the world. Rowan, at her side, had started laughing as Vivian's thoughts wandered.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Viv. I wouldn't have made it this far," Rowan realized as her laughing ceased and Vivian took a seat next to Rowan, giving her a tight hug.

"You're my best friend and I won't let anything happen to you," Vivian assured her. The two soon separated from the hug and exchanged smiles.

**So what did you think? I hope it had enough comedy. Was Legolas' proposal satisfactory? If not, I apologize. I had to do some research when it came to this. Questions, comments, concerns, you know what to do. One last thing: "Doth mother know you are wearing her drapes?" XD and... "Clench up Legolas" Tony Stark kills me! **


	37. Wedding Bells

**I am far from dead I promise! This chapter...I must say is the longest and I'm so excited. My beta, Guileless Aesthete, is awesome and so very helpful in this! I thank you so much G.A for sticking with me! If you haven't done so already, head over and check out her fic, Even This Darkness Must Pass. There are two chapters left in this fic, Head Over Heels, and I really hope you're still with me. It's been awhile and I apologize for that. Thanks so much to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorties. I get so excited! As always, I own nothing except for my characters! P.S: What do you think of the cover art? ALSO! The songs I played for inspiration were: I Am Hers, She is Mine from the Game of Thrones Season 2 Soundtrack & Chansoneta farai vencut- played in Kingdom of Heaven. There are also links to the pics of Rowan's wedding dress and the dress Vivian wore for the wedding!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Rowan let out a shaky breath as she paced across her room. Vivian opened the door and shut it quickly, watching Rowan. The sun was barely rising over the mountains, clouds covering the bright orange globe. The thin clouds would disappear and the sun would glow a brilliant yellow.

"It's too early to be pacing, Row," Vivian said and gave her best friend an encouraging smile. Rowan let out a breath. _It's never too early to pace_, Rowan thought to herself.

"I'm going to visit Firestorm in the stables. Maybe that will ease my mind," Rowan figured and before Vivian could argue against her going, Rowan was gone.

"In the name of the Valar, why does she do this to me?" Vivian asked herself and went in search of Legolas. She found him speaking with Aragorn in the throne room. Upon seeing Vivian, Legolas smiled and she greeted him with a kiss.

"Where is Rowan?" Aragorn wondered and Vivian shrugged. _That's the first thing he asks me_? Vivian asked herself.

"She went to the stables to ease her mind. Firestorm was always a comfort to her," Vivian explained. Aragorn nodded in agreement and Legolas placed a hand around Vivian's waist.

"You did not think to stop her?" Legolas wondered, leaning toward Vivian. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled.

"She left before I was able to persuade her otherwise," Vivian elaborated, looking up at her fiancé. He grinned in response, knowing how Rowan was.

"Wait for a few moments before you retrieve Rowan," Aragorn mentioned and Vivian's gaze went to him. He didn't think it was right to pull her away just yet. After all, it was her wedding and she would be nervous.

"What do you mean? Should I not request that she return?" Vivian wondered and Aragorn shook his head in response.

"She will be a wife and queen soon. It may be difficult for Rowan to grasp," Aragorn stated, giving Vivian a serious look.

Rowan patted Firestorm's muzzle and rested her head against his neck. The horse moved his head toward Rowan and stayed in place. The stables were the best place for Rowan to relax because of the calm atmosphere. The stable hands were off performing other duties.

"You have been a faithful horse and have kept me safe," Rowan said, rubbing the area between Firestorm's eyes, "and I thank you for it. Béma gave me signs I should have been aware of. You being Firefoot's brother was what connected us to begin, but it was the base. I love you, Firestorm."

"You speak to him as if you are parting," a voice said and Rowan turned around to see Éomer. She had not spoken with him and Vivian had attempted to keep them away from each other.

"Firestorm calms me. You should not be here, Éomer," Rowan said quietly and he approached her, stopping to stand before her.

"I may see my bride if I wish it," Éomer stated and Rowan smiled.

"Where I come from, it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding," Rowan countered, stroking Firestorm's mane. The stables were quiet save for a few horses neighing.

"I do not believe that. We make our own luck," Éomer replied and Rowan nodded, turning to face him. "You look worried."

"I _am_ getting married. Two years ago, I swore I would never get married and I'd die alone and happy, but obviously that is not the case. I love you and I know that because I have never been this happy with anyone before," Rowan professed and Éomer pulled her into a hug.

"You have no need to be nervous. I know you will be perfect. We both are nervous, but I will be with you the entire time," Éomer assured her. Rowan hugged him tighter. There were footsteps and the two broke apart immediately. Vivian stood there with her hands on her hips, looking like a concerned mother.

"Rowan, you must come," Vivian urged. Rowan kissed Éomer quickly and gave him a smile before following Vivian back to Meduseld.

"You are so busted," Vivian said as they returned to Rowan's room. Rowan rolled her eyes in response and opened the door. Apparently, Vivian had been preparing everything for Rowan to wear.

"How did I know he was going to go to the stables too?" Rowan asked, lying back on the bed. She did not want a lecture from Vivian at this point. Talking with Éomer had put her mind at ease…for a bit.

"Rowan, you know very well it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on their wedding day," Vivian pointed out. Rowan sat upright and let out a breath.

"Éomer would do as he wished," Rowan responded and Vivian frowned. _Of course he can do whatever he wants! He's the king of Rohan_, Vivian figured to herself.

"Éowyn is coming and she'll direct us to where we need to be. In the meantime, you need to bathe," Vivian directed and helped Rowan undress before sliding into the tub filled with warm water. It had been waiting for her when they entered the bedroom. Vivian had called for it before she went to retrieve Rowan.

"I'll never get used to baths," Rowan grumbled and Vivian rolled her eyes as she handed Rowan scented oils. In response, Rowan smelled them and gave Vivian an incredulous look.

"This is as good as soap is going to get," Vivian muttered and grabbed a towel to wrap Rowan in. While Rowan was out, Vivian had taken her own bath.

"If only we had hair dryers here and then we'd get my hair done much more quickly," Rowan commented and Vivian laughed, holding the towel out for Rowan.

It took a fair amount of time to dry Rowan's hair and when it was dry, Vivian helped Rowan dress. They had finally chosen a white and burgundy gown with gold stitching as Rowan's wedding dress. Since it was Middle-Earth, Rowan didn't feel the need to wear white. As Vivian finished lacing the back, Éowyn entered the room with a bright smile. She wore her gown for the occasion which was almost completely white except for the burgundy accents.

"Vivian, you are not dressed for the ceremony," Éowyn noted right away and Vivian shrugged.

"I can be quick," Vivian assured her, but Éowyn shook her head.

"No, I will assist you while Rowan retrieves Éomer's sword," Éowyn directed and Rowan nodded, walking toward the wardrobe that she had stored it in. _Gúthwinë_ was retrieved and Rowan admired the sword for a few moments before placing it on the bed. Éowyn was almost finished with the laces of Vivian's gown and Rowan smiled. Her gown was a golden color that complimented her hair that also had a burgundy sash. At Rowan's request, the three of them would have some red on their gown because Rowan wanted some sort of unifying color. Vivian clasped the necklace Éowyn gave her around her neck and then smiled as she looked at Rowan as Éowyn finished her hair. It was down save for two pieces of her hair tied at the back in a braid and Vivian hugged her best friend lightly.

"Because your family is not here, Vivian may carry the blade to the ceremony," Éowyn informed them and Vivian walked over to the bed to lift Éomer's sword.

"This is heavier than I imagined," Vivian said to herself and Rowan laughed lightly. Watching Vivian find a comfortable way to hold the sword was amusing as she tried several different ways. Finally, Vivian settled for holding it up with both hands.

"Shall we go?" Rowan asked Éowyn, but she shook her head.

"One of the servants will tell us when it is time," Éowyn explained and Rowan nodded. Her nerves had lain dormant since speaking with Éomer, but now that she had time to think, she grew worried. Her heart pounded loudly and she tried to focus on something else.

"Viv, I'm nervous," Rowan said suddenly and Vivian merely smiled.

"Of course you're nervous, you're getting married. You shouldn't need to be nervous. Fighting at Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith should have been more nerve-wracking," Vivian rationalized, but Rowan let out a heavy sigh. That did not help her.

"You're not helping the situation," Rowan grumbled and Éowyn gave her a soft smile.

"My brother loves you, Rowan. I am sure he is as worried as you are," Éowyn assured her and Rowan pursed her lips. He had told her he was nervous too, but Rowan highly doubted it. Éomer just said that to make her feel better about the situation.

The wait went by slowly for Rowan. When the servant did arrive, Rowan sprung up from her seat and turned to face Vivian, who held _Gúthwinë_ at her side.

"I will be by your side the entire time," Vivian promised and Rowan nodded. Éowyn exited the room first, followed by Vivian, and then Rowan.

Vivian bore _Gúthwinë_ and one of Éomer's men carried the newly forged sword. Leofric stood before them on the dais where the thrones were. Éomer wore his crown and Rowan glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Leofric waited for everyone to arrive and then looked to Éomer.

"We have gathered on this day in joining King Éomer, son of Éomund, to Rowan. Is there any who believe there is a reason these two should not be wed?" Rowan held her breath, hoping no one would say a word.

Vivian was surveying the room, ready to strike down any who opposed this wedding. It made Rowan smile in response.

"Then let the bridegroom and bride exchange their oaths," Leofric stated in a loud voice. Éomer took the newly forged sword and presented it to Rowan. It reminded her of _Gúthwinë_, but it wasn't. The pommel was different and the leather was new. It was almost as big as _Gúthwinë_, but Rowan could differentiate between the two.

"I give you this sword to save for our sons to have and to use," Éomer said and Rowan smiled, taking the heavy sword and taking _Gúthwinë _from Vivian.

"To keep us safe, you must bear your blade. With this sword keep safe our home," Rowan replied and gave Éomer his newly polished sword. He gave Rowan a warm smile and took the blade. The vows were something Rowan despised. She didn't know what she wanted to say and knew that she wouldn't do it justice. Luckily for her, Éomer was to go first.

"Théodred and I went scouting only to return with two young women. My uncle advised me to marry soon and I did not expected to feel so protective of you. You are reckless and care deeply for others around you, but I believe that I why I fell in love with you. Here, in Rohan, you gained a family. Your love for all saved you from death countless times at Helm's Deep and at Minas Tirith. I would have been heartbroken if you had fallen. We were at war and I thought I might not return, but I loved you upon meeting you. You came to Rohan as a stranger and now you call it home. Middle Earth is rebuilding and Rohan needs a Queen. Your wisdom is far above what is expected of you and I know you will rule well. I vow to love and protect you with my life. Never will I abandon you. I will love you always," Éomer said and Rowan smiled brightly at him. He took a golden wedding band and placed it on Rowan's finger. Rowan then took a moment before saying her vows.

"Before I came to Rohan, I had not expected to fall in love. Vivian and I were in a place foreign to us and your family took us in. We both owe you thanks for such kindness. You saved me in more ways than I could count and I feel at home here. I remember those days when Vivian and I would go out riding with you and Théodred. You cared for my safety even then. Allowing me to fight was the greatest experience. You taught me how to kill and worried for me when my inexperience got the best of me. We grew closer as time progressed and you gave me Firestorm, the brother of Firefoot. It was no accident Firestorm became my horse. Bema brought us together for the purpose of ruling together. I promise to love and care for you until my last breath. I swear to not cause you any harm. I vow to be your faithful wife and help you rule Rohan," Rowan said, placing a golden wedding band on Éomer's finger.

"I pronounce you both married," Leofric said and Rowan kneeled before Éomer to receive her crown. There was loud cheering as Éomer kissed Rowan. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. She didn't need to worry so much. Her heart still hammered in her chest, but it was dull in comparison to the butterflies she felt in her stomach. _Thank god that's over_, Rowan thought as she watched everyone around her.

The festivities began and Rowan took her place next to Éomer at the head of the table. They feasted and made toasts. Aragorn made a toast to both the king and new queen.

"May your rule be blessed and happy," Aragorn said simply and Éomer nodded in thanks. Legolas stood, but it was not only to give a toast.

"May the king and queen of Rohan have a happy marriage. Their rule will last through ages. If it is agreeable to the newly married king and queen, I would like to make something known. I have known Lady Vivian for quite some time. If it is acceptable, I would like toannounce that Lady Vivian has consented to my proposal," Legolas announced and that was when Vivian blushed. She did not want all the attention. Rowan turned to Vivian and smiled.

"You can share in my revelry," Rowan commented with a devious smirk. _That's never good_, Vivian realized.

"I didn't think Legolas was going to announce it so soon," Vivian replied as Éomer and Aragorn extended congratulations to their friend. Vivian sunk down into her chair and Rowan shook her head.

"At least you have an engagement period. I don't know too much about elven engagements, but I think they last a while. Besides, you have to get his father's approval and from what I've heard, he's not the nicest king in the world," Rowan muttered lowly.

"Don't judge, Rowan," Vivian teased and Rowan shook her head with a smile.

Food was served to them and people mingled. Rowan and Vivian listened intently to stories told by the older soldiers who sat with them and told stories of their battles and embarrassed Éomer with tales from his childhood. After a while, Rowan had heard enough to last her a lifetime. If her parents were in the Golden Hall, she'd be under the table hiding from the horror stories of her childhood. Unfortunately, Vivian knew enough to cause Rowan to get uncomfortable.

"How about we discontinue this conversation," Rowan suggested and Vivian rolled her eyes. _She just doesn't want anyone to know she was a weird child_, Vivian thought as an excuse.

"I suppose if it pleases you," Vivian said dramatically and Rowan started laughing. The girls quieted down after a bit.

Éomer watched his wife interact with Vivian. It would be difficult for them to part ways, especially after hearing of Vivian's engagement to Legolas. She would live among elves. It was a rare sight to see the two away from each other, but it had to happen. Rowan's laughter erupted through the halls and she turned to look at Éomer. She gave him a grin and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

If Merry and Pippin had been here, Rowan was sure they would be singing a song and dancing, but Rowan settled for what was given. She had opted out of dancing and watched as Vivian and Legolas attempted. Éowyn took Vivian's seat during the dance and hugged her new sister.

"I am very happy to call you my sister," Éowyn said and Rowan smiled.

"I could not have asked for a better sister. I've only ever had an older brother," Rowan mentioned and Éowyn responded with a laugh. _I'm so stupid, of course she has an older brother too_, Rowan realized.

"Older brothers are protective and take precedence at times," Éowyn added, gaining a nod in agreement from Rowan. She could imagine Éomer getting fussed over by the nurses that took care of them at times. Even Théoden had to give great attention to his heir.

"I know how older brothers are, but I am glad to have gained a sister," Rowan responded. In truth, Rowan wanted to be an only child, but having a sister not related to you by blood was much better.

"Éomer can be harsh at times, but he loves you," Éowyn pointed out, giving Rowan a serious look.

"I can handle him, I assure you," Rowan reassured her, "I've had dealings with men who were much worse than your brother, much like my own brother. He was harsh at times, but I'm stronger because of it."

"You will be a great Queen. You have great wisdom," Éowyn said with a genuine smile. Rowan scanned Éowyn's face and envied her. She was raised as royalty while Rowan had to endure Eadric lecturing on the history and major political advances. Those were the days when she felt like she was back in school, listening to a monotone history teacher go on and on about something meaningless to her.

"No, I was taught differently," Rowan replied and Éowyn shook her head.

"What is Earth like? Are women free to do as they wish?" Éowyn wondered and Rowan smiled. She knew this question would come up at some point.

"You could say they are. Women are allowed to go into the military and fight. We don't have kings, but women can have higher positions in government," Rowan recalled. The whole politics thing was getting away from Rowan. She didn't even remember who the Vice President was anymore.

"Women have that much power?" Éomer cut in and Rowan nodded.

"Yes, they can do much more in my world," Rowan confirmed and Éowyn was in thought.

"Why did you come here?" Éowyn inquired and Rowan bit her lip. She hadn't exactly explained what had actually happened.

"Now that you are family, I should tell you what actually happened. Vivian and I were wandering away from my house and we've come to believe that Sauron or Saruman brought us here. It would have been easier to bring us to Mordor or Isengard, but perhaps Rohan was the closest they could achieve," Rowan explained and Éomer shook his head.

"You arrived because of Saruman or Sauron?" Éomer inquired and Rowan shrugged.

"Vivian realized that they wanted to use our knowledge of Middle Earth to win, but good always triumphs over evil," Rowan said, feeling like she just told a fairy tale.

"Gandalf could have taken you back to Earth," Éowyn mentioned and Rowan nodded.

"Yes, but we would have left so much behind. The allure of Earth fades quickly," Rowan stated and Éowyn nodded.

Éowyn left Vivian's spot as soon as the dance ended and Vivian took a seat elsewhere to have a conversation with Mirél. Aragorn got Rowan's attention and she greeted him with a smile. He sat to Éomer's left and Rowan had to lean toward the table in order to have a conversation. He wished her well and Rowan asked after Arwen.

"She is well and is eager for my return," Aragorn replied and Rowan nodded.

"You must miss her a great deal," Rowan mused, eyeing Éomer.

"Of course, but she understands that I would not miss this event," Aragorn explained.

"Rowan would not allow me to leave her," Éomer mused and Rowan nodded.

"If it was important I would accompany you, but if you are only going to Gondor to meet with Aragorn, I will rule in your stead," Rowan replied and Éomer smiled.

"I am sure you would rule well, my love," Éomer said and Rowan grinned, taking a sip of her wine. _I've got a keeper_, Rowan thought as she put the goblet down.

Vivian sat apart with Legolas, watching Rowan and Éomer.

"They are a lovely couple," Vivian spoke up and Legolas laughed.

"She is nervous," Legolas noticed and Vivian sighed. _Is it that obvious? I didn't notice it_, Vivian thought, scanning Rowan's face.

"How would you feel if you knew your wedding night was approaching quickly? Row isn't too eager," Vivian explained, watching Rowan to see if she noticed her nervousness. It wasn't apparent to Vivian, so she deduced it must be because Legolas was an elf.

"I am not a mortal woman," Legolas pointed out and Vivian started laughing. _The things Rowan would say in response to that,_ Vivian realized and laughed even harder.

"No, because if you were I would be very cross with you," Vivian replied, earning a grin from Legolas. He kissed her in response.

Aragorn had moved on to conversation with one of the soldiers and Rowan stole a piece of bread from in front of Éomer. He smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

"You are beautiful," Éomer said after a few moments.

"I would have worn white, as is tradition where I come from, but I've never liked that tradition. This was my favorite," Rowan explained and took a sip of her wine. She wasn't fond of alcohol, but it was a party and she wasn't going to refuse. Besides, she wasn't going to let herself get drunk. That was the last thing she wanted.

"It was amusing to see Vivian scold you when she found you in the stables," Éomer commented and Rowan let out a laugh.

"We are mothers to each other. I am surprised she isn't crying about what will come to pass. We will part ways. I have been aware of what it would mean and I know we can see each other," Rowan explained and Éomer nodded.

"Legolas has mentioned Ithilien as his place of dwelling," Éomer brought up and Rowan's expression brightened.

"Ithilien isn't too far from Rohan. I suppose Mirkwood is much farther," Rowan said, trying to recall her lessons on the geography of Middle Earth. _If only there was a map on the wall I could just get a peak of_, Rowan wished as she tried to recall the map in her mind.

"Yes, you would be free to visit Vivian when you wished," Éomer said and Rowan shook her head.

"I don't think I could go too often. I'm Queen of Rohan now and have duties, I think," Rowan said with a slight giggle. She was aware of the particular duties she would have to uphold as Queen, but hadn't given the idea much thought.

Vivian suddenly came over with a yawn. She greeted them with a bow and set her gaze on Rowan.

"If it's not too much to request, could Rowan and I retire early? She would just be walking with me back to my room," Vivian explained and Éomer nodded. Rowan kissed Éomer tenderly and got up to follow Vivian to the hallway. They linked arms and walked slowly.

"Why did you ask if I could walk you?" Rowan asked curiously and Vivian bit her lip.

"Legolas can see you're nervous. I just wanted to get you out of there so you could relax for a bit. Besides, you look tired," Vivian noticed and Rowan nodded in agreement. _You have no idea_, Rowan could have responded.

"Thanks for that, but is it that obvious?" Rowan wondered, thinking she hid it so well. _I put on my poker face_, Rowan, at the thought, quelled the giggle that threatened to surface.

"He's just really perceptive. I didn't notice it, but whatever," Vivian said with a shrug, "So are you going to hang out with me or go back?"

"I'm actually going to scope out my new room," Rowan stated. _I'm going to yell at him if the room is messy_, Rowan stated, giving herself the mental note.

"Well, goodnight and you'll be fine, I promise. At least there will be no walk of shame," Vivian mentioned and Rowan shook her head with a smile. _She watches too many movies_, Rowan resolved.

"That's irrelevant," Rowan commented and Vivian laughed before shutting the door.

The celebration had winded down and Rowan was most likely with Vivian. Éomer left to find her in Vivian's room, but it was only Vivian. He then set his sights on his room- the room he would be sharing with Rowan. When Éomer entered, Rowan was asleep, dressed in a nightgown. She was curled up on top of the blankets, breathing slowly. Éomer gazed at his wife for a few moments before moving a strand of hair from her face. Slowly, her hazel eyes opened and she smiled at Éomer. _So beautiful_, Éomer thought.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Rowan said quietly.

"No, you should sleep," Éomer said and watched Rowan's eyes close again.

Éomer fell asleep with his arm around Rowan's waist. Her head moved to rest on Éomer's chest.

X_X_X_X

Rowan opened her eyes to find that Éomer was still asleep. She gazed at his strong features and turned to get out of bed without waking him. Unfortunately, he woke and grabbed her waist before he got too far. Rowan smiled at Éomer and kissed him. He overpowered her and Rowan was on her back.

"I love you," Éomer said and kissed Rowan's jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck. Rowan smiled.

"Good morning to you too," Rowan said in reply.

**Stay tuned...another chapter will be up presently. I'm in the process of revising it right now :) p.s: Avengers DVD in September! I died on the inside! And Lord of the Rings Lego sets! **


	38. A Week Later

**So I'm a terrible person...once again. This chapter is raw seeing as my beta hasn't exactly seen it yet. I was sort of impatient, but this has gone through two other revisions and my beta thought it best you actually saw the contents in this chapter. This isn't the end, though! I have ONE FINAL chapter I'm working on at the moment. To be honest, I'm working on elven names...which is top secret haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Only one more to go! Thanks so much goes to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to favorites and alerts! Over 100 reviews dsfhasdbjkn! I'm so utterly shocked and so I dedicate this chapter to the one person who elevated the number of reviews: YugiohObsessed! As always, Tokien owns LotR! **

Chapter Thirty- Eight

Meduseld was quiet as three of the Rohirrim met in the corner. King Éomer and King Elessar were out riding and discussing political matters. Queen Rowan, Lady Vivian, Lady Éowyn, and Prince Legolas were in town. That left Meduseld empty save for a few guards.

"This must be done. The kings know nothing of our plans, in fact, no one is aware. That is why tonight we will kill both King Elessar and King Éomer while they sleep this night," one, Brogan, schemed.

"What if someone were to get in our way?" another, Gifre, wondered and Brogan leaned forward.

"Kill any who stand in your way," Brogan replied quietly.

"What about the queen?" the last, Daeron, inquired.

"I met her once, believing she was merely a traveling companion, but I will kill her. Daeron, you will keep watch down the hall. Gifre, I give you the pleasure of killing King Elessar and I will kill King Éomer and his wife," Brogan planned.

"Why must I stand guard?" Daeron demanded.

"My friend, you have the best eyes and will do well in keeping watch," Brogan stated and placed a hand on Daeron's shoulder.

The three soldiers dispersed as people entered the hall. Legolas and Vivian were walking arm-and-arm ahead of Rowan and Éowyn. A letter had arrived from the Shire from Merry. Éowyn was explaining the contents of the letter and said that Gandalf and Frodo had sailed to Valinor. Legolas had to explain Valinor to the ladies, but they were quick to understand.

"I wish I could go to Valinor," Vivian muttered and Rowan shook her head.

"To be honest, I don't think you would like it there," Rowan commented and Vivian turned her head to glare at Rowan.

A stable boy entered the hall as Rowan and Vivian had taken a seat.

"My queen, King Éomer and King Elessar have returned. They have a guest in their company," the boy said and waited for Rowan to respond.

"Who is this guest they bring?" Rowan asked as Vivian set up a game of chess for them to play.

"He is a dwarf, my queen," the boy replied and Legolas smiled.

"It must be Gimli," Rowan mused, "thank you, lad."

The boy left and Legolas turned to the women.

"I have not seen Gimli for quite some time. If you will excuse me, I will greet him," Legolas stated and Vivian nodded. Éowyn sat down next to Rowan as the two began to play the game.

As Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli entered the hall, Rowan had just 'check- mated' Vivian.

"You're going to lose," Rowan sang and as soon as Vivian moved, Rowan narrowed her eyes.

Legolas cleared his throat and Vivian looked past Rowan and Éowyn with a smile. Rowan and Éowyn followed suit, standing.

"Welcome back to Rohan, Gimli. Your presence has been sorely missed," Rowan spoke up.

"Thank you for the gracious welcome, lass," Gimli replied and Rowan smiled. As Rowan had her back turned, Vivian leaned forward to move a piece. Rowan caught her and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll get you…and it'll look like a bloody accident," Rowan muttered in a low voice and Vivian laughed.

Aragorn turned to his two friends and began talking and Éomer approached Rowan. She kissed him and gave him a tight hug.

"Did you give Firestorm a hug for me?" Rowan inquired and Éomer laughed.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

Night soon fell and Gimli was eating and drinking at his leisure. Rowan, Éowyn, and Éomer were discussing the matter of Éowyn's wedding. Vivian was listening to their conversation, but was also listening to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli speak.

"I'm afraid, Gimli, that we will depart Rohan in the morning and ride to Gondor, Éomer and I have finally reached an agreement," Aragorn mentioned in the middle of the conversation and that caught Rowan's attention.

"Why can't you stay?" Rowan asked, looking to Vivian, and Vivian frowned. She had just learned that she was leaving in the morning.

"I'm going to Mirkwood with Legolas," Vivian mentioned.

"At least I'm aware," Rowan figured, but she was unhappy in reality. She composed herself so no one would see that she was desperate to keep Vivian with her.

Dinner winded down and Rowan rose with Éomer to retire. Vivian walked over to Rowan and smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Row," Vivian muttered and followed Legolas to their room. Rowan walked with Éomer back to their room as well.

After every emptied the hall, Brogan, Gifre, and Daeron entered the hall to prepare.

"We will wait an hour before we act," Brogan stated deviously.

The hour came and went. Daeron stationed himself in the hall to make sure no one could get away. Gifre drew his knife and edged close to King Elessar's room and down the hall Brogan had his knife drawn to kill the monarchs of Rohan. All three nodded and went to work.

Brogan took his time as he opened the door. It creaked lightly, but only Queen Rowan stirred. King Éomer was sound asleep and a twisted smile came to Brogan's lips. He could see the hefty sum the Haradrim would pay him. All he could think about was the reward and what he would do with it. Gifre and Daeron had been easily recruited to aid him, but Brogan would come away with the glory. The murder of the recently crowned kings would give the Haradrim more authority in Middle Earth.

Wooden floorboards creaked as Brogan took his quiet steps. He reached King Éomer's side of the bed and lifted the knife. Just as he was about to stab him, the king opened his eyes and grabbed Brogan's arm. Queen Rowan woke with a start and scrambled to the other side of the room. Éomer was much stronger than Brogan and disarmed his quickly. The knife clattered to the floor and as Brogan was thrown against the wall, the queen ran from the room. Brogan cried out as King Éomer stabbed him in the side and Brogan fell to the ground.

After Brogan had entered the room, Gifre took his chance. King Elessar was sleeping peacefully and Gifre slowly approached his bedside. Gondor would fall into chaos if King Elessar was murdered and Gifre would be paid for his service to Brogan and the Haradrim. Suddenly, his stealth betrayed him and a floor board emitted a loud creaking noise at the king's bedside. King Elessar opened his eyes instantly and drew a knife from under his pillow. Gifre didn't even have time to react as the king lodged the long knife in his throat. The traitor choked on his own blood, leaving a mess on the floor as he fell. Aragorn took his knife from the man's neck and gazed at him curiously.

Rowan ran down the hall, but was intercepted by Daeron. He grabbed Rowan and wrapped an arm around her neck, using the other to point a knife at her throat. A door opened and Rowan watched as Vivian came out with a knife of her own. She held it out in front of her body.

"Let her go," Vivian ordered in a strong voice.

"Come any closer and I will slit her throat," Daeron threatened and Rowan scanned Vivian's face. The man was almost suffocating Rowan.

"Don't hurt her," Vivian pleaded and her face softened. Rowan was waiting for someone to come down the hallway to distract this man.

"Drop the knife, girl," Daeron ordered and Vivian looked Rowan. There was no response from Rowan, so Vivian took it as her own choice.

There were sudden footsteps from the hall and Daeron looked over his shoulder to find Mirél with a kitchen knife in her hand. Vivian smiled at the idea of this man being trapped. Legolas was behind Vivian and she let out a breath knowing there were two others who could save Rowan if she couldn't. Daeron turned toward the new woman and Vivian took her chance. She crept up behind the man and stabbed him in the back twice, leaving the knife embedded in his back. Rowan let out a gasp as he fell to the floor. His knife had cut her collar bone and she was bleeding. Mirél came to Rowan's side and both doors opened down the hall. Éomer and Aragorn rushed toward Rowan and Vivian. Mirél was sitting at Rowan's side, holding a cloth to her neck. Vivian was off to the side, crying on Legolas' shoulder.

"What happened?" Éomer demanded and Mirél met his gaze.

"Lady Vivian saved Rowan, my king," Mirél said simply.

A healer, Halig, had been summoned to clean Rowan's wound. She sat still in a chair as the healer finished inspecting the newly bandaged cut. Éomer and Mirél were standing in the room.

"You are very fortunate, my queen, that the wound was not deep," Halig told her and Rowan nodded. If she had been cut like this on Earth, she'd be using a large band-aid. Here, a cloth was wrapped around her chest to staunch the bleeding.

"I was fortunate to have my best friend arrive when she did," Rowan mentioned and the door opened. Vivian ran into the room and stopped herself before she hugged Rowan.

"I'm glad you weren't murdered," Vivian mentioned and Rowan smiled.

"I owe you my life now," Rowan figured, but Vivian shook her head.

"No, I think we're even. I just get to relish the fact that I was able to save your life," Vivian said proudly and Rowan laughed.

"It's nearly sunrise. You should get back to sleep. I'm sure there won't be any more murderers in the night," Rowan figured.

Vivian gave Rowan a hug before leaving the room and Aragorn came through the door.

"These men were spies for the Haradrim. I found a note on one discussing a price for our heads," Aragorn said and gave the note to Éomer.

"Sauron may be dead, but his followers still remain," Éomer mused as he looked at the note.

X_X_X_X

In the morning, Rowan woke to say goodbye to Vivian. She didn't want this to be goodbye. Éomer walked with Rowan out to the stables and Vivian had saddled Wynter, ready for the long ride to Mirkwood. Legolas helped her pack everything into her saddlebag and mounted Arod. Aragorn approached Éomer, thanking him for his hospitality and Rowan took the time to pull Vivian off to the side.

"How long do you think it will be until we see each other again?" Rowan wondered and Vivian shrugged in response.

"We'll see each other soon. I promise that I'll come back to visit," Vivian assured Rowan.

"Write to me and keep true to your promise or I will hire a mercenary to kidnap you," Rowan threatened and then gave a slight smile.

"You'll be fine here, I can see that. Éowyn will have her wedding and I will return for it, I hope. Just be safe and try not to get into dangerous situations," Vivian pleaded and Rowan nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. They hugged each other tightly as they cried.

"You're like my sister, Viv. I won't let anything happen to you even if we're apart," Rowan vowed.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," Vivian said in return. The girls released each other from the hug and gave each other encouraging smiles.

"I can barely remember home. That day we watched the Two Towers, I can't seem to remember much before it. It's like the memory is fading," Rowan mentioned and Vivian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should eat more carrots," Vivian advised, making Rowan laugh.

"I hate saying goodbye to you," Rowan muttered and Vivian nodded.

"We'll write to each other and that way, we can keep in touch," Vivian said, referring to Rowan's previous request and threat.

Legolas said his goodbyes to all and watched Vivian and Rowan give their farewells. Éomer stood beside him and the two males turned to look at each other.

"Will you return to Rohan?" Éomer wondered, for Rowan's sake. He was getting to know and like Legolas the more he spent time with him.

"Vivian will always be permitted to venture here," Legolas replied.

"Perhaps I will make peace with your father near the future," Éomer mused and Legolas nodded with a smile.

"Rowan would be expected to come with you," Legolas added. Éomer returned the smile and turned his attention back to his wife.

Vivian and Rowan were crying as they gave each other one last hug. They tried to wipe the tears away, but more continued to fall.

"_Namárië_," Vivian muttered and Rowan smiled.

"Farewell," Rowan replied and they walked back to where Wynter was stationed. Éomer pulled Rowan into a hug and Vivian mounted Wynter. Aragorn led the company and Rowan watched as her best friend rode away.

They had been best friends for what seemed like a lifetime and had fallen head over heels in love. Rowan and Vivian knew they would have to separate at some point in time, but it was almost like time had escaped them. In the end, they knew they would see each other again one way or another.

**Cheesy ending? :) Hey, it has the title in it. Whoever can tell me where "I'll get you…and it'll look like a bloody accident." came from, virtually 'One Rings' for you! How did you like Eomer and Aragorn in action? Perhaps there will be a revision coming soon to replace this one, but we'll see! I promise the next chapter will be along as quickly as possible...I swear! ALSO! I'm hoping to start up either an Avengers (Loki/OC) fic or a Vampire fic. I'm pretty much leaving it up to the readers...or I might go to a default (whichever fic I think can make it ;)**


	39. Epilogue

**It's been almost a month and I apologize! I've been caught up in getting ready for this upcoming school year, but enough of my excuses. This is the final chapter of this fic. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me. Right now, I have an Avengers fic going on (it's a LokixOC fic) and if you want to read more of my fics head on over to my page. Special thanks goes to ZabuzasGirl (that _'immediately'_ urged me to finish and I thank you for the kick lol) and booklover1498 (who has stayed with this story through thick and thin! Thank you sooooo much!). I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my characters! Hope you enjoy! P.s the quote from the last chapter was from the movie The Cat in the Hat :) **

Epilogue

"Éodred, come here!" Rowan called from Meduseld. A small boy with a mop of golden hair came running from the stables and Rowan ran a hand down the side of her face, trying to contain her anger. This boy had to have gotten his brazen attitude from Éomer.

Mirél came out with a small bundle in her arms and Rowan smiled. She kept an eye on her young son and then walked over to the small bundle.

"Éadlin wanted to see you this morning," Mirél said and Rowan took the small bundle in her arms. Just as she took Éadlin, Éodred came running up the stairs and Mirél grabbed a hold of him.

"You are a mess, young man," Rowan scolded him and the young boy frowned. He had been playing in the mud again. The four of them went back inside to find Éomer and Leofric looking through parchment. Éodred ran past Rowan and joined his father, much to Rowan's displeasure. Éomer looked down and smiled at his son. He then looked up to meet Rowan's gaze.

"My king, you must approve of these contracts," Leofric said, bringing Éomer's attention back to political matters. Rowan smiled to herself and wandered back to Éodred's room, which was an extension of Éomer and Rowan's room. The young boy had toys scattered across the room and Rowan sighed. She kicked a few aside and sat down in a rocking chair with Éadlin in her arms.

Mirél came in with Éodred soon after and Rowan noticed the boy's sour attitude.

"Sweetheart, what ails you?" Rowan wondered with concern and Éodred walked over to his mother's side.

"Father won't play," Éodred responded and Rowan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is busy, as I have told you. When Éadlin goes to sleep, I will take you riding," Rowan promised him and Éodred perked up.

"My lady, I can take Éadlin," Mirél suggested and Rowan bit her lip. She wasn't ready to give up her little girl yet, but it was nice to have help.

"Very well," Rowan agreed and let Mirél take Éadlin from her.

Rowan changed her clothes and had Éodred change his as well before they walked out of the room. Leofric was still discussing things with Éomer and she exchanged a smile with her husband before she led Éodred to the stables. There was a pony for Éodred and it hadn't been named yet. Éodred hadn't exactly thought about it much, but Rowan was sure that her son would come to some revelation and name the pony. Rowan walked over to Firestorm and patted his nose as a servant saddled both animals. Éodred struggled to mount his pony, but insisted he do it himself. When he was settled, Rowan mounted Firestorm and they left the stables to go for a ride. Rowan went slowly for Éodred's sake and they rode next to each other. Éomer had insisted that Éodred learn to ride a horse as soon as he could walk and Rowan obliged, agreeing it was a good idea for the prince of Rohan to be proficient in it.

"Mother, why do you wear clothes like father?" Éodred asked suddenly and Rowan smiled.

"Would you have me wear a gown and ride like a proper lady?" Rowan countered and the boy shook his head.

They continued their ride and before long, Éodred complained of being tired. Rowan agreed that the ride come to an end and as they turned their horses, Rowan noticed something in the distance. She didn't realize they were orcs until it was too late. Thinking on her feet, Rowan knew they'd have to ride quickly. Unfortunately, Éodred didn't know what was happening. He'd never seen an actual orc before.

"I need you to ride as fast as you can back the way we came," Rowan said in a calm voice.

"What is happening?" Éodred wondered, looking over his shoulder, but Rowan shook her head.

"Go on, I'm right behind you," Rowan assured him and Éodred urged his horse as fast as he could.

Rowan waited a few minutes before following after him. Luckily, she had packed a knife with her in the event they ran into trouble. There were still reports of orcs and wargs roaming the wilds of Rohan, but orcs so close to Edoras was strange. Rowan didn't see her son over the plains and panicked slightly. His pony was stationed, but Éodred was missing. Urging Firestorm forward, Rowan searched for Éodred, finding him on the ground next to the pony. His face was contorted in pain, so Rowan dismounted quickly and lifted him carefully.

"It's not broken, but I'll need to get you on Firestorm," Rowan figured and lifted her son easily onto Firestorm's back. She was about to mount when something pulled her backward. It cried out and Éodred began crying, fearing for his mother. Rowan drew the knife from her boot and stabbed the orc, hoping he was merely a scout.

"Mama," Éodred said with tear-stained cheeks and Rowan mounted Firestorm quickly. The other orcs were farther behind and Rowan watched as they descended upon Éodred's poor pony.

The gates of Edoras were a welcome sight and the guards were alarmed to find their Queen in a state of disarray. Rowan walked Firestorm into the stables and got down before Éodred. She grabbed him from the saddle and held him closely as he cried. Once he calmed down, Rowan placed him on the ground and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You were very brave," Rowan told him, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"I thought…you were going to die," Éodred said and Rowan bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. She wouldn't let an orc be the death of her.

"No; when your older I'll tell you about the days before you were born and how I came to meet your father," Rowan said quietly and walked with him back to Meduseld. The guards opened the doors for them and Rowan's gaze went to Éomer immediately. He took notice of Éodred's face immediately, tuning out Leofric. Rowan managed to divert the questioning.

"He fell from his horse, but everything is fine," Rowan lied and Éomer nodded.

Mirél was in the nursery with Éadlin when Rowan entered with Éodred. Rowan sat Éodred down on his bed and retrieved a wet cloth to wipe his face. She then proceeded to look at his arm. It would bruise, but at least it wasn't broken. Later, she would send for Halig to look at his arm.

"My lady, what happened?" Mirél inquired and Rowan shook her head.

"Mother fought off monsters," Éodred exclaimed and Rowan gave him a stern look.

"What does he mean?" Mirél was definitely concerned.

"We rode too far from Edoras and as we were coming back, there were orcs. One came at us, but I dealt with it. It's nothing to fuss about," Rowan assured the older woman.

"If your body comes back in a cart, Éomer will not be pleased," Mirél scolded her and Rowan nodded.

"Of course he won't be pleased. The only thing I have to hide from him is that we left the pony behind," Rowan muttered as she finished cleaning Éodred's face.

"You left the pony behind with the orcs?" Mirél clarified and Rowan nodded.

"It was a distraction in order for us to get away. Firestorm brought us back safely," Rowan explained and Éodred went to play with his toys on the floor.

"Éadlin is asleep, so I will leave you," Mirél said suddenly and Rowan looked over her shoulder to see Éomer in the doorway. Rowan stood to her full height and met Éomer 's gaze. The silence bothered Rowan, but Éomer spoke up.

"Why did Firestorm bring you back safely?" Éomer wondered and Rowan bit her lip.

"We ran into some orcs," Rowan muttered and Éomer took a few steps closer.

"Orcs in the Westfold? Are you sure of it? How far did you ride?" Éomer inquired and Rowan shrugged.

"It was farther than usual, but we were turning around. I think I know what an orc looks like. Éodred is fine, but the same cannot be said for the pony," Rowan explained and she thought Éomer was going to be furious and she was right.

"You should not have ridden that far! There are other beasts besides orcs lurking in Rohan. Thank Béma neither of you were serious injured," Éomer said and then let out a breath, pulling Rowan into a hug, "I am glad it was the pony and not either of you."

There was a knock on the door and a guard entered. Éomer released Rowan from the hug and turned his attention to the soldier.

"My king, my queen, there are visitors," the guard stated and Éomer looked to Rowan. She smiled at him and took a seat next to where Éodred was playing. As he walked, he sent a few of his guard on patrol to find out about the orcs Rowan came across.

Éomer walked to his throne and instantly smiled upon seeing the visitors. They were a most welcomed sight to behold.

"It is good to see you again, Legolas, Lady Vivian," Éomer said and Vivian grinned. The small boy at her side looked around cautiously.

"Where is that lazy best friend of mine?" Vivian inquired and Éomer led them back to the nursery.

Rowan kissed the top of Éodred's head and was about to check on Éadlin when Éomer returned. He moved aside and Rowan's jaw dropped. Vivian came forward and hugged Rowan as she stood frozen on to spot. She was not expecting them to come today.

"I had no idea you were coming," Rowan stated and Legolas smiled, standing at Vivian's side.

"Vivian wanted to surprise you," Legolas replied and looked down at the young boy clinging to him.

"Who is that strapping young man there?" Vivian wondered and Éomer looked to his son, motioning for him to stand.

"This is Éodred," Rowan introduced and Vivian turned to hold her hand out for the small boy. He looked at it and then Vivian shrugged.

"This is my son, Thandien," Vivian said and the small boys examined each other. Thandien's blonde hair was a lighter shade and Éodred's eyes were hazel, like Rowan's.

"Éodred, this is my best friend, Vivian, and her husband Legolas," Rowan said and Éodred looked up at Éomer, unsure of what to do. Éomer merely gave him a smile.

"Thandien, I've told you so many stories about my best friend Rowan, but this is her husband Éomer," Vivian introduced and the young boy took a cautious step forward and bowed slightly. It made Éodred jealous, so he did it in return.

"You haven't met the youngest member of the family," Rowan mentioned and picked up Éadlin from her crib. Vivian fawned over the small bundle and Rowan watched her best friend.

"What is this beauty's name?" Vivian inquired.

"Her name's Éadlin," Rowan replied, looking down at her little girl.

"I have told Legolas, but my main reason for coming here was to inform you that I'm going to have another baby," Vivian stated and Rowan hugged her, aware that Éadlin was in her arms.

"Congratulations," Rowan said brightly, "I'm so happy for you."

The boys warmed up to each other a few moments later and played together. Rowan and Vivian watched them carefully, but caught up.

"You, my dear friend, haven't sent word in a very long time," Vivian scolded Rowan.

"Éadlin is only three months old and it took a lot out of me," Rowan explained.

"Will you have any more children?" Vivian asked, mildly. Rowan thought about it. If she did have more children, Rowan felt she wouldn't be able to handle them all at once. Éomer had never spoken of bringing any more children into the world, but Rowan wasn't sure. Vivian sat still, waiting for Rowan to voice her opinion.

"I don't believe I will. Éodred and Éadlin are enough for me," Rowan stated, her gaze moving to Éodred. Legolas and Éomer came out from discussing political matters and played with their sons.

"I hope I have a daughter. Thandien is a perfectly behaved boy, but I want to have a daughter to hold and love," Vivian mused and Rowan nodded.

"At any luck, Éodred will outgrow the attitude he shares with his father," Rowan hoped and Vivian smiled.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Vivian inquired, curious about what Éomer told Rowan about his childhood.

"Éodred has a tendency to run off and get dirty. He likes to fight with the other boys, but he's also very helpful when he's asked. The only thing I see that he shares with me is his loyalty and unwavering love for his father," Rowan explained and looked down at sleeping Éadlin.

"Who is she like the most?" Vivian was gazing at the sleeping girl.

"It's too soon to tell, but she sleeps all the time and I have to take the blame for it. Her eyes do have a blue tint to them, so I assume she has my eyes," Rowan figured. Mirél came out and handed Rowan a letter. As Rowan read it, she smiled.

"It appears I will soon be an aunt. Éowyn is expecting her first and I imagine Faramir is thrilled," Rowan assumed and stood, adjusting Éadlin in her arms. She walked toward the boys and approached Éomer. He looked at the letter in her hands and read it to himself. When he was finished, he smiled and looked down at Éadlin. Vivian watched with Mirél at her side.

"I'm so happy Rowan found the family and love she was looking for," Vivian said, mainly to herself. Mirél looked down and smiled.

"Both you and Rowan, I believe, have found what you were looking for," Mirél figured in response.

Rowan came back to join them and Mirél held her arms out to take Éadlin. Vivian watched as Mirél disappeared into the Golden Hall.

"You're really happy here, aren't you?" Vivian turned to scan Rowan's face.

"I guess I am. Are you relieved that you don't have to rule Mirkwood?" Rowan's question was blunt but honest. Vivian knew it as well and didn't get angry.

"I am, only because the elves would be angry over having half-elven heirs to the throne." Rowan gave Vivian a small smile of comfort.

"It does get easier, I suppose. It took a while for the people to get accustomed to me, but after I had Éodred, they warmed up to me. What did you think of Thranduil?" Rowan was eager to know what the elven king was like.

"He's stern, but I suppose he accepted me after arguing with Legolas for a good length of time. I wish you had been there for the ceremony. It was beautiful," Vivian muttered and Rowan reached over to pat her best friend's hand.

"I'll be there to see your little girl born, I promise you," Rowan vowed, making Vivian smile.

"I couldn't do that to you, tear you away from everything for a while," Vivian insisted, thinking Rowan didn't have to go to all that trouble.

"I missed your wedding ceremony, Viv. I have to make it up to you somehow. Maybe I'll bring Éodred or Éadlin along if Éomer can spare them. What would you name your daughter?" Vivian pondered for a few moments. What would she name her daughter if she could? Legolas had discussed many names with her.

"I did think of Laerwen. It means summer," Vivian mentioned and Rowan grinned.

"It's beautiful. I had to compete with Leofric and Eadric's ideas for royal names. At some point, I told Éomer that I would have my way or hell would break loose," Rowan recalled, putting a smile on Vivian's face.

"I don't think he could say no to you," Vivian noted, moving her gaze to Thandien and Legolas.

"I'm sure you'll have a daughter. Even if you have a son, I'm sure you'll love him just as much," Rowan encouraged her best friend.

The afternoon progressed and Rowan went inside with Vivian to check on Éadlin. Mirél was sitting in a chair in the corner and smiled when Rowan entered.

"She won't rest until you've sung her to sleep, I imagine," Mirél spoke up and Rowan nodded. She gently lifted Éadlin carefully in her arms. Vivian watched as Rowan sang something strange. Mirél noticed and Vivian turned to her.

"What song is she singing? I've never heard it before," Vivian said quietly, gazing at Rowan.

"I taught it to her. It's a traditional song of Rohan," Mirél explained, but frowned when Éadlin cried out.

"Okay, babe, I'll sing something else to you," Rowan said, looking to Vivian. When Rowan sung in a language Vivian could understand, they both smiled.

Rowan had her back turned and was rocking Éadlin back and forth when Éodred came rushing into the room with Éomer behind him. Vivian reached out for Éodred and stopped him, turning to Éomer. He grabbed Éodred and Mirél took the young boy out of the room. Éodred protested and Rowan smiled, still singing her little girl to sleep. When Éadlin was asleep, Rowan gently put her down in her crib and turned to Vivian.

"She is a very picky child," Rowan mused, "but I'm sure it's not the worst thing in the world."

"Wow, you're like the baby whisperer," Vivian noted and Rowan started laughing as soon as she saw Éomer's face. Legolas came into the room to see what was transpiring.

"You have this maternal instinct, I suppose, but maybe when you have your daughter it will happen. I'm sure you feel it for Thandien and your daughter will only bring it out. I love you, Viv, and I'm sure you'll have a daughter," Rowan assured Vivian and the two best friends hugged each other. Through thick and thin they were the best of friends and survived in a world not their own.

**The lullaby Rowan sings to Eadlin (the modern one) is My Love by Sia, so you can check that song out if you want! I was thinking about doing a 'deleted scenes' section to this fic, but I'll have to see. Whenever I write stories I keep a separate document for ideas that I may have for particular scenes. If you want to see what I didn't put in here, let me know! :D Thanks once again for following this story! Hope you liked the ending! And yes, Vivian had a little girl name Laerwen :) **


	40. Deleted Scenes

**So...I promised you deleted scenes and here they are! Yes, there are only a few and I apologize. I didn't realize I had certains scenes in different notebooks. Most of these scenes didn't make it because I couldn't find a place to put them or I didn't feel like it was in the character's nature to do a particular thing. I find some of these humorous :) Tears?! Oh my goodness! I didn't think I could bring someone to tears! Thank you so much! booklover1498, RenaRoo123, XantheXV (haha Pirates of the Caribbean does come to mind) thank you sooooo much for the feedback! This chapter's for you guys and for everyone else who wanted to see what didn't make the cut! I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

Deleted Scenes

Info: I was fooling around with the idea of life after Vivian and company left and this is what came from that. Yes, Rowan is bored haha.

_A Married Woman_

Rowan walked through the Golden Hall, dragging her feet. Éomer watched her and excused himself from his meeting. He followed Rowan back to their room and stopped her before she opened the door. Éomer grabbed her arm gently and she turned to smile at him.

"Is there something you need?" Rowan inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you well?" His question was thoughtful and sweet, in Rowan's opinion.

"Oh, yes, I'm just tired. I'm going to get some rest before dinner," Rowan assured him with a smile.

"We have guests tonight," Éomer mentioned.

"I'll be good, I promise," Rowan promised with a smirk.

"Shall I wake you before dinner?" Éomer inquired and Rowan nodded.

"I will see you shortly," Rowan replied and kissed Éomer before entering their room.

Éomer kissed Rowan awake and she smiled. Rowan pulled Éomer down onto the bed and he laughed as she tickled him.

"They will be here shortly. Mirél is waiting to help you get ready," Éomer said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

I~I

Info: Weird title, but oh well. I really really really really wanted this to make it in and yet it didn't exactly work because um, it sort of makes Rowan look like she's a slut, but she DID NOT sleep with Eomer, I assure you. I am all for Rowan being a good female lead...and a role model too I suppose.

_Dunharrow Sleep_

They were at Dunharrow and Rowan had a pleasant rest. When she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the right tent. To make matters worse, Rowan felt an arm around her slender waist. Rowan looked over her shoulder to gaze at Éomer's sleeping form. She mentally kicked herself. How could she have done this? Granted, she was fully clothed, but being in proximity to him was unnerving.

As Rowan stirred, she woke Éomer. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. Rowan made it seem like she was still asleep and watched as Éomer got up. He covered Rowan with the rest of the blanket and started to put his armor on.

"You're not leaving me here with Éowyn, are you?" Rowan inquired.

"No, your skill is needed," Éomer stated, continuing to don his armor. Rowan got up and gazed at all the buckle and pieces.

"That looks like a puzzle," Rowan observed and Éomer laughed.

"There's armor in your tent and I had someone sharpen your blades," Éomer explained and Rowan nodded, still watching Éomer get his armor on.

I~I

Info: I didn't think Rowan should have 'mad knife skills' so this didn't make it. Who can seriously hit the target while standing far away (since when did Rowan know how to throw knives?)? Eh, it's fiction and technically it's a Mary-Sue, but oh well. Class gets boring and an idea pops into your head- ehem the origin of this scene.

_Personal Information with Aragorn_

A dummy was set up away from the stables and Rowan had her knife belt on a wooden stool at her side. Quickly, Rowan took two out and aimed. As the knives left her hand, she grinned when they each hit their target. Aragorn noticed and approached Rowan. She was about ready to let two more fly, but Aragorn appeared in her line of sight.

"You have excellent knife work," Aragorn complemented Rowan.

"If I ever lose either sword, I have a back-up weapon," Rowan said and threw a third knife. It hit the head of the dummy and Rowan smiled proudly.

"Is the dark lord still in your dreams?" Rowan instantly frowned.

"He's trying to persuade me to give in to fear, but all he can do is invade my dreams," Rowan explained and took another knife. This time, it hit the dummy's heart.

"Your dreams torment you," Aragorn figured.

"I haven't had the best childhood, but Vivian helped me distract myself. That is why we know about Middle Earth. We immersed ourselves with knowledge. Thanks to Legolas, Vivian knows how to speak elvish. Thanks to you and Éomer, I can kill orcs and not hurt myself," Rowan explained and Aragorn nodded.

"Whether we win or lose, you are welcome to stay here. Staying in Rohan wouldn't trouble King Théoden," Aragorn pointed out.

"Thank you for talking with me. I didn't think I would have to talk about myself so freely," Rowan said and retrieved her knives that were embedded in the dummy. When Rowan came back to her knife belt, Aragorn was gone.

I~I

Info: This is a dark Rowan. I cut back on the darkness, but I find it hilarious because Vivian and Rowan argue a bit. Also, it reminds me of the movie, Taken.

_A Threat to Legolas_

Rowan approached Legolas and took him aside.

"If you hurt Vivian, I will kill you, no matter how long it takes. I can be patient and make your death seem like an accident. Ask Vivian because she knows I can be very violent. I'm just warning you because Vivian is practically my sister and I would kill anyone who hurt her," Rowan threatened and walked away. Vivian felt so embarrassed.

"Why did you do that? There's no way he could ever hurt me! Éomer, on the other hand; he could probably strangle you," Vivian retorted.

"Oh, please. If he did, I'd probably strangle him in return…but that's not going to happen. He puts up with me, I guess," Rowan figured.

I~I

Info: Yeah, you know the scar she had from one of the first few chapters...it shows up again!

_Battle Scar_

Rowan only wore her tank top, from her arrival in Middle Earth, and a pair of leggings to bed. She drowsily walked through the halls of Meduseld and ran into Éomer. He knew that Rowan's choice of clothing would always confuse him, but what caught his eye was the scar that resided on her shoulder. Rowan caught Éomer eyeing her scar.

"I didn't get the scar here. My instructor didn't realize I was hurt. It was only an accident, but I bear it," Rowan explained.

"How old were you?" Éomer wondered.

"I was fourteen," Rowan answered.

I~I

Info: I know it's short, but I think it's precious. Baby Eodred!

_A Baby Boy_

Rowan held the newborn in her arm and smiled at Éomer. The heir to the throne was born and Rowan was happy he was healthy.

"I love you," Rowan said to the newborn and kissed his forehead. Éomer approached and watched his son's eyes wander.

I~I

Info: Yeah, who knew Rohan had comfy beds? Haha

_Comfortable_

Éomer had finished speaking with his advisors and found Rowan asleep in the hall with her head on a book. As Éomer walked over, Rowan shifted and the book fell. He picked the book up and then lifted Rowan. Not wanting to disturb Vivian, he took Rowan to his room.

When Rowan woke, she sat upright and looked around the room. It was unfamiliar and the door opened. Éomer smiled at Rowan and she sighed.

"I thought something happened last night," Rowan figured.

"No, I did not want to disturb Vivian. You look…" Éomer didn't finish, not able to decide what to say.

"Comfortable? Your bed is so nice. It reminds me of the one I have back in my world," Rowan explained with a smile.

"I understand that you let Vivian have the bed while you sleep in the chair. Why do you do this?" Éomer inquired.

"She's my best friend. I didn't want to be selfish," Rowan said.

Éomer scanned Rowan's face and he smiled. Rowan rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your room. I had a great night's rest," Rowan said and kissed Éomer's cheek. He caressed her cheek and she left quickly.

I~I

Info: Vivian is out of character...a little, and I just thought it would be funny if someone said this.

_New Clothes_

The seamstress smiled upon seeing Rowan and Vivian enter. Both girls needed some new clothes.

"Have you both come with the king of Gondor?" the seamstress inquired.

"Yes," Rowan replied simply and the seamstress eyed Rowan's figure.

"My dear girl, you have childbearing hips." Rowan's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe my ears," Rowan said to Vivian.

"Methinks your hips are…well, I don't know," Vivian said with a shrug.

I~I

Info: If Vivian and Rowan visited Galadriel I thought they might look into the mirror and see what their futures held. Obviously they are both short, but it does confirm that Vivian has two children.

_Mirror, Mirror_

Vivian approached Galadriel's mirror and saw the tall trees of Mirkwood. Two young, fair-haired children ran through the woods. Legolas took his time behind them as he walked beside Vivian. The two young children then returned to their parents and smiled.

Rowan looked into the mirror and watched a family of four sit in the throne room in Meduseld. Éomer was reading something with the boy while Rowan brushed the young girl's hair. The two children, after a few moments, got up and went to play.

**I felt like a director introducing deleted scenes from a movie haha What is the consensus? Did you like them? I may find hidden scenes lying around my room, but for now this is it for Head over Heels! It's been a pleasure writing this for all of you! :D **


	41. Deleted Scenes II

**Hello again! I found another deleted scene and decided to write another one for the holidays. I don't exactly know if Rohan ever got snow, but I'm just going to say yes to that haha. I actually can't believe how many people still read this! It blows my mind to find that people are interested in this! I have some interesting news. I may or may not be thinking about writing a Hobbit fanfiction. The only problem is that I have three different ideas in mind. Should I have Rowan and Vivian journey with the dwarves? Their kids (Eodred, Thandien, Eadlin, and Laerwen) journey with the dwarves? Or a completely new character who will journey solo with them? I'll put a poll up on my profile and we'll see. I'm not sure when I'll start it, but be on the lookout for it. I might put up a note on this fic to let everyone know, but if you want specific characters, vote on the poll! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and taking a look at this fic! I do not own Lord of the Rings! **

**Happy Holidays! **

Deleted Scenes

Guests in Rohan

Rowan walked through the Golden Hall, dragging her feet. Éomer watched her and excused himself from his meeting. He followed Rowan back to their room and stopped her before she entered. Éomer grasped her arm and she turned to smile at him.

"Is there something you need?" Rowan inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you well?"

"Oh, yes I'm just tired. I'm going to get some rest before dinner," Rowan assured him.

"We have guests tonight," Éomer reminded her.

"I'll be good, I promise," Rowan guaranteed with a smirk.

"Shall I wake you before dinner?" Éomer wondered and Rowan nodded.

"I will see you shortly," Rowan replied and kissed Éomer before entering their room.

Éomer kissed Rowan awake and she smiled. Rowan pulled Éomer down onto the bed and he laughed as Rowan tickled him.

"They will be here shortly. Mirél is waiting to help you get ready," Éomer said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Fine," Rowan gave in.

X_X_X_X

Snow Day

Rowan watched as snow fell outside. She held Éadlin in her arms and pointed out the snow to the wide awake baby. Éodred ran into the room, holding one of his wooden toys and latched onto Rowan's leg. He wanted to look at the snow.

"Mama, can I see?" Éodred wondered and Rowan walked over to a stool and pulled it next to the window. Her son climbed up and gazed out the window in awe.

"What do you think of the snow?" Rowan asked, leaning down to Éodred's level. The boy stared at the white snow that covered the ground and looked up at his mother.

"Can I go play outside?" Éodred wondered and Rowan pursed her lips.

"Alright, but wait a moment," Rowan agreed and asked for Mirél to come into the room. She handed over Éadlin and helped Éodred get ready to go outside. She found the warmest clothes she could and then pulled warm clothes on her body as well.

Éodred ran ahead and Rowan stopped him before he could get to the steps.

"Be careful. I don't want you to fall and injure yourself," Rowan warned and helped him down the stairs. The guards watched Rowan curiously as she walked down the steps with her son at her side.

When they made it down the steps, Rowan let Éodred run wild. He jumped into the snow and rolled around. Rowan smiled and watched as he ran around, getting used to the snow. Just then, Éomer rode in through the gates with his men. He dismounted and watched as his son played in the snow.

"I see Éodred enjoys the weather," Éomer noted and Rowan nodded with a smile.

"I told him he could play out here. I see now harm in letting him play," Rowan said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Where is Éadlin?" Éomer wondered, looking up at Meduseld.

"She's inside with Mirél. It's too cold for her to be outside," Rowan figured. Éodred suddenly hit the snow and faceplanted into the ground. When he emerged, his face was covered in snow and he ran over to his parents.

"Papa, it's too cold," Éodred complained and Rowan looked to her husband. Éomer crouched down and helped wipe the snow and cold off his son's face.

"We should go inside," Éomer advised and led the way back up to Meduseld. As soon as Éodred entered the hall, he ran over to the fire. A servant gave him a warm blanket and he took a seat on the floor.

Rowan watched as Éomer began to walk up the stairs and decided to throw a snowball at him. After it hit his back, he turned instantly with a confused look on his face. In Rowan's hand was another snowball. She released it again and Éomer ran after her. He grabbed her from behind and Rowan laughed. They finally went back inside and Rowan had a smile on her face.

"Did you have snow back in your world?" Éomer wondered and Rowan nodded.

"I remember my brother and I as children playing in the snow and building forts," Rowan replied, "Did you ever play in the snow as a child?"

"No, I was always busy training or at my studies," Éomer mentioned.

**Liked it? I thought a snowball fight would be cute for the married couple. I apologize that there isn't a VivianXLegolas part, but maybe I'll come across one soon. Hope you enjoyed! **


	42. Deleted Scene III

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D I thought I'd just post this because Vivian doesn't have many deleted scenes. So, the poll is at a standstill. It's between Rowan & Vivian or a new character. IMPORTANT! Here's the deal: I will close the poll on Saturday, January 5 and whatever happens will happen. If it remains at a standstill, I will decide and I know exactly what I'll be doing (because I've had particular ideas floating around all week). I have an interim class for three weeks starting on the second, so I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up. If you don't care about the next book and just want me to write more then just say so. You can also leave me a review and tell me who you want the story to revolve around. Many of you love Rowan and Vivian, so I'm leaning a bit toward them, but that doesn't mean I can't write about their children or a different character entirely. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has stayed with me! Soon we shall have a Hobbit fic up, so stay tuned for that! I'll be releasing another deleted scene before I post the Hobbit fanfiction so you'll know where to go when it's up! Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy! p.s: Sindarin is in _italics_ **

I Need Some Coffee

It was quiet in Ithilien and Vivian was sleeping soundly. Legolas often stayed up to gaze at the sky and Thandien had insisted that he be allowed to stay up, so Vivian could only agree. Vivian thought she would be able to have a peaceful rest until she heard crying. Sitting upright, she sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Slowly, she made her way toward the crib that held Lærwen. The baby was so unhappy and Vivian sat down with her in a rocking chair.

Ever since Lærwen was born, Vivian wasn't able to sleep much. Legolas attempted to help, but Lærwen preferred having Vivian rock her to sleep at night. Vivian was glad she didn't have any pressing matters to attend to in the mornings, so she would take naps when she could.

Legolas entered the house with Thandien at his side and the young boy walked over to his mother. Lærwen's cheeks were wet with tears and the boy kissed his sister's forehead.

"_Sleep well, my sister_," Thandien said quietly and walked to his room. Vivian watched as her son left and smiled at the idea. He was such a well-mannered boy and Legolas was already teaching him archery.

"Have you slept?" Legolas wondered and Vivian yawned.

"No, but I'll be fine," Vivian assured him smiled a bit.

"I could take her," Legolas suggested, taking a step forward.

"She'll start crying again. Get some rest. I'll sleep when she's asleep," Vivian assured him and Legolas walked over to her. He kissed her softly and then walked into their bedroom.

Vivian turned her gaze to her small daughter and smiled. The baby was sleeping, but Vivian knew better. Lærwen would be between stages of sleep and any definite movement would wake her again. Vivian had to wait a while until Lærwen would fall asleep.

"I need some coffee. If only they had coffee here," Vivian mused to herself and then continued rocking Lærwen in her chair.

**Liked it? I hope you did! **


	43. Deleted Scene IV

**So it's a short little one...that leads up to the first chapter of the Hobbit fanfic that will be up shortly! Yes, I've been writing it for a few days, getting back into character's minds. Since there's been a tie on the poll for some time, I will break it, thus Vivian and Rowan will be the man characters (since you guys are fond on them). At the end of the chapter, stay tuned for a summary for the Hobbit fic and most importantly the title! Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me to find that my story gets up to a hundred hits per day! I do not own Lord of the Rings! **

Journey to Minas Tirith

Éodred and Éadlin were running amok through the halls of Meduseld. Both children had wooden swords in their hands and Rowan was trying to collect them. They were leaving for Minas Tirith very soon. Mirél entered the room and caught Éadlin. The girl frowned and handed the sword over to the older woman. Éomer entered the great hall with Éodred in his grasp.

Rowan picked up the skirts of her dress and entered the room. Éadlin struggled out of Mirél's hold and ran toward her mother. The small girl clung to her mother's dress and Rowan smiled.

"I'm afraid your swords must stay here while we're away," Rowan mentioned and Éomer looked down at his son. The boy looked at his sword and then up at his father.

"You will be able to play with other children in Minas Tirith," Éomer added and Éodred's face lit up. He was excited. There weren't too many children his age around and he was tired of playing with Éadlin.

"Will there be girls my age?" Éadlin wondered, looking up at Rowan eagerly.

"No, but I know your brother will let you play with him," Rowan assured her and then looked to Éodred.

Mirél went with the children to help they get ready, leaving Rowan alone with her husband.

"I hope Gondor isn't in trouble," Rowan mused as she took a seat at one of the tables in the great hall.

"Aragorn wouldn't allow the children to travel with us if it was. This is merely diplomatic. There are emissaries from other regions that are interested in an alliance," Éomer explained and Rowan nodded.

"I suppose it's a good thing Aragorn has a son and Vivian is bringing her children," Rowan noted, recalling the look on Éodred's face.

"Are you packed to travel?" Éomer wondered and Rowan grinned.

"I wouldn't be out here if I was," Rowan replied and stood. She approached Éomer and kissed him, "I should help the children, though. Éodred will try to hide his sword in his belongings."

**So...the title of the Hobbit fanfic aka sequel to Head over Heels is...In Over Your Head! Here's the short little description to go with it!**

**Summary: Years after coming to Middle Earth, Rowan and Vivian are settled. Just when they think their adventuring days are over, they are drawn back into Middle Earth, but 60 years into the past. With the help of a group of dwarves, a hobbit, and Gandalf will they be able to get back or will they be trapped in the past forever?**

**Ooooh! It will be posted in the Hobbit section, but if you can't find it look on my page! I hope I do it justice! It will be mainly movie-verse with book because there are still movies that have yet to be seen. Also, I highly doubt there will be any dwarven romance (possible flirting, though). Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
